


Please Take Care of My Heart

by yokdahaneler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, sotusau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 112,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokdahaneler/pseuds/yokdahaneler





	1. The Signatures

The first years students gathers in the large conference room,there are at least new 200 students of the Faculty Of Engineering, wearing white shirts.Male students wear black trousers with black ties while female ones wear black skirts with no ties. Their white shirts have big silver buttons,only. There are also second grade students who are spread around the room, four of them stands by the door, by a desk on which there are lists of students' names and ID tags. Fours sophomore students are handing the name tags to the fresmen who sign on the name lists. The sophomores also wear the same uniforms as the first years but only they have purple sashes tied around their arms.

The environment is nice,there is buzzling,anxiety, fear,tension but also excitement,happiness,curiosity. While Kim Jongin signs on the lists and gets his name tag, two second year students are playing small instrument,adding liveliness and sound to the air.

 

Those who get their name tags go inside further,listening to the sophomore who are talking in front of them,before the platform.

''The freshmen who are done with the registration,please walk inside.'' Jongin listens to them but also sends looks inside the large place. It is really huge place and comfortable. The walls are painted cream color, more than six thick columns are designed on the walls with white color. Behind the two girls and two boys of second years, there is a stage, 2 metres above from the ground,colored with opaque black. On the wall of the platform, there is a prominent round amber emblem.On the top of the shape,there is fire emblem. It's surrounded by a white color which is surrounded by the mixture of red and brown and yellow. The colonums around the stupendous emblem covered with motifs. On the left of the emblem and on the right, there are five colunms equally, they gets larger colunm by colunm. On them, the colors' amounts change by the height of the color, if the colounm is shorter than the other, then it has more red color on it, and it goes like this. Jongin really likes the conference hall, it's spacious.

When everybody settles down on the ground, the second year students stand in front of them, one of the female gets the megaphone and starts talking. 

''Let's sing a song together.Please help sing along.'' Then she turnes to the tall and handsome boy,wanting to get his support too,''What do you think,Hanbin-ssi?''

The male student doesn't let her down, with joy in his voice, he starts talking,''Let's start!'' Some students starts playing instruments and songs, making the ambience merrier and more comfortable. Some of the freshmen are dancing,some of them are singing, some of them are laughing loudly while some are just sitting quietly three rows from the next line.

Kim Jongin isn't dancing with them but he is clapping and cheering for those who are dancing,with a smile on his face. Girls are happily dancing along with his highschool friend who is dancing like an awkward chicken.

Or more likely, who can't dance.

When he directs his eyes to the front, with a second grade student, they catch each other's eyes. The male smiles at him and invites him to go over by motioning his hand towards him, but Jongin refuses him shly.Of course it doesn't stop the student, he shows Jongin to her with his head, and she looks at Jongin then goes over where he is. She is a beautiful lady, trying to grab Jongin's hand with a dainty move.

Jongin is about to get up,not daring to refuse the lady, when the conference hall's big doors are burst open.When it is open, the instruments are stopped along with dancing and singing, then the second grade students start to empty the hall quickly.

Jongin looks at the large ocher doors and sees male students coming in. These are different from first students and second ones because they are wearing purple shirts(whose buttons were undo) with black t-shirt in them. On the shirts, the yellow emblem of the Faculty Of Engineering are designed. Jongin examines them just like others does with curious eyes. There are at least twelve students.The curious freshman eyes them one by one, first two students go to the corner of the stage. After them there comes another student who has big dull eyes, knitted thick eyebrows. The different student's lips are in thin lines, matching with the frown on the guy's. The obviously older-than-them students' hands are brought together on his back, watching the curious freshmen with cold stares. He is obviously saturnine person.

After him, more than six students come,too but Jongin is so busy with watching the students who are now on the platform.

There is a silence and fear lingering over the place,maybe it is because of the looks the intimidating students give the freshmen.Especially, the male in the exact middle,a few feet ahead from the rest, gives such cold, dull and harsh and aggressive looks that first years whom are being watched by him feel the cold in their bones. 

The look in his big eyes, the aggressiveness playing on his eyebrows signals there is going to be a bitter talk very soon.

''First year students! My name is Kyungsoo.Do Kyungsoo. I am a third year and your senior in this Faculty of Engineering.'' He says,after watching the freshmen a little bit more.Before continuning he filters the hall once again.

It is obvious,he wants every word he utters to be understood very clearly and throughoutly, wants to be absorded without any doubt.

Then he starts talking, his deep and rich voice echos all over the place,'I'm in charge of monitoring all of you throughout the next whole year to make sure that you stay disciplined and that you strictly comply with all the rules!''Jongin listens to the frightening male carefully,his dominant voice is already enough to steal all of the attention.

''I expect to receive a full cooperation from all of you,'' He says and looks at his left then another guy who has fair skin, and whose black hair is up. Jongin can't select his face very affectively but can tell he is handsome.

He continues as if warning them is not their only purpose,''I would like to congratulate all of you for being enrolled in the Faculty of Engineering!'' When he is done with talking, the Kyungsoo guy once again starts talking.He doesn't seem like a soft person,his eyebrows are always knitted together and his eyes look like he is irritated.And the things he says aren't too likeable, either is warning or harshness. 

''But,'' He starts,waited for a few seconds before continuing,as if weighing his words,''I don't consider that you are my official juniors yet!''Then he puts his hand into his purple shirt's pocket,getting something, he continues talking,'' Not until you own this thing.'' He raises something towards the air, something looks like necklace with a pendant on it. He doesn't get a chance to say anything as the third years starts talking once again.

''Gears are cogwheels that work together systematically for a mechanism if a cogwheel is missing,'' He looks at them,also sways the object,his hold seems tight really, as if it is valuable object,as if it is not easy to get,'' Gears can't function properly.That's why gears are the symbol of us,ENGINEERS!''He ends his words with high tone like he wants the first year students to get his message clearly.

''It's the symbol of honor and dignity,it doesn't only represent one particular person.Before you can get hold of this gear badge, you must learn and understand what SOTUS really means!'' When he is done, the head hazer looks at his left,motions another guy to speak up, the necklace, whose chain is black and the pendant is yellow, is still on the air,is held tightly by its owner.

The guy who has the words to speak now seems handsome,too(every guy here seems handsome in Jongin's opinion). He has a petite figure with red hair . He cannot see his face clearly but from what he sees, the guy's features aren't as distinct as the leader. He seems calm but when starts talking, Jongin changes his opinion on him.The guy isn't calm or harmless.

''Besides!'' He says loudly,his voice isn't too deep or thick but still has the mascular touch with energic and high tone enough to startle the newbies.''You must come to the freshman gathering every time, you must not be late!'' He speaks up, louder and higher,''And most importantly, you must RESPECT YOUR SENIORS!'' His voice raises up towards the end, making Jongin assume that the guy's sensitive spot is respect. His volume gets higher and angrier towards the end.

He seems martinet enough to scare Jongin off.

''And finally,'' The head hazer takes the turn again once the harsh guy stops,''Each and every one of you must strictly follow my orders.UNDERSTOOD?'' His naturally deep voice growls while ordering around,his head is up, looking at the freshmen with such expression that shows how he doesn't accept rejection.

He nods his head in satisfaction when the freshmen in the hall shouts YES! powerfully, then he picks up where he left off, but this time his angry voice gets calmer and warmer, yet still has the fury and domination.

''Now, do you want to know us,your seniors?'' He asks a question, the way he looks at the frightened students expresses how he wants an answer out of them.

They,understanding the message, once again shouts the positive answer but this time the leader pulls a face as if he is not happy with the answer.So he asks again but this time,louder and sonorously.He appears to expect lively response from his juniors.

''DO YOU WANT TO KNOW YOUR SENIORS?'' Upon his howling, the first year students let out more energetic, intense and eager YES! They could make him happy this time.

''Then, I want you to introduce yourselves to the senior students and get their signatures.'' He says but Jongin suspects this is not that easy as it seems because the head hazer has a smug smile on his face, hinting there is something painful.

''1.000 Signatures!'' Here we go... 1.000 signatures? Woooow.

But it isn't just that, what he says after get the students perplexed and terrified,''Within a week!'' There,then, occurs a babble among the students because everyone is suprised and terrified. How can getting 1.000 signatures within a week be possible?

''How can we get 1.000 signatures within a week?!'' Jongin's friend from highschool Chanwoo complains nervously, there is really anxiety roams on his face.

''Fuck, you are right! How can we do such thing?! Is he mad?!'' The guy on his left whines,too. Jongin sees his name is Jongdae when he throws a look at the guy's name tag.Despite having an angry face, the Jongdae guy has a pretty face.

''I don't think we can make it!'' Even the girls behind are complaining.

''Is there a problem?'' The leader questions, eyebrow is lifted in a judging way, he gets the attention of the freshmen.The head hazer has a neutral face expression which also mirrors the anger and annoyance he feels in a clear way while watching the uneasy students.He looks at them with straight face but after few seconds he lets out a fake suprised sound as if he gets what's the problem or what he has forgotten to mention.His fake realization sound also carries the signals of upcoming acid words.

''Aaaaah, I forgot to tell your our customs.Before you get to speak,'' He raises his voice,''You must stand up, say your name and your student ID.Everytime, before you could say anything!'' When he's done with talking and searching any signs of rejection, Jongin feels that he can no longer takes it. He is already angry and frigtened by the leader, he is already annoyed.

That's why he suddenly gets up,catching the attention of the freshmen in the quiet,filled-with-worry hall.

''Kim Jongin,Student ID 0088.May I have a permission to speak?'' Although he tries to sound respectful, Jongin couldn't help but release the annoyance in his tone.The leader says nothing but looks directly at his eyes,he steps forward,hands still are brought together on the back, there is challenging look on his face with a smug expression.

He doesn't say anything but Jongin knows this terrifying big dull eyes give him the permission to talk,so he begins to talk.

''One week is too tight,We don't think it's possible to achieve.'' 

The leader replies back in split seconds as if he has been waiting for this.''Have you tried yet?'' He looks at Jongin for a few seconds then draws his attention to others overall. ''If you can't complete this small task,will you be able to get anything done in the future?!'' His words make Jongin annoyed, the simple task he refers to is fit in a tight time.This is why he breaks in but not in a rude way.

''Can we have at least one month?'' 

''NO,YOU CAN'T!'' The leader vents his spleen,eyes are blazing, his face loses his neutralness and gets another form:Anger. It seems the head hazer has irascibility.He looks fierce, the words he utters, the way his big eyes glares resemble a lion who's been disturbed by worthless creatures.

Though being little bit scared, his ourburst doesn't stop Jongin from talking.The brave freshman continues talking sedately, comparing to the leader's testy face, petulant words,knitted eyebrows, Jongin's cat-like eyes appears tranquil with slight aggressiveness,his face expresses positive aura.

Trying to keep his voice submissive, he works to put Kyungsoo in his place.Or rather their places.

''But if it were you, would you be able to get 1,000 signatures within a week?'' He says,causing a silence dangle over them.There is also mumbling around him,coming from the suprised freshmen. However, they aren't the only ones who are uneasy and mumbling, some of the third year students behind the leader appears the same. The ones who are closer to the leader shows irritation along with the leader himself.

The guy,Do Kyungsoo, has sore look on his face. He hasn't seemed any other way,anyways. The head hazer flings his head back,taking a deep breath, he once again stares at the valiant freshman.

''You are in no position to ask me questions back! My orders are absolute. UNDERSTOOD?!'' He growls but it's obvious he is embarrassed for not shouting back any reasonable response for the question. So, Jongin just looks at the male,watching intensely his moves.

Do Kyungsoo,on the other hand,gets angrier and angrier every second as the male in front of him and the others leave his question unanswered.With a cranky sigh, once again, he asks tetchily .

''I asked if you understood?!!'' The whole hall tremulously yet lively shouts yes! except for one person. Kim Jongin doesn't budge, still looks straightly at the male in front of him instead of obeying the demand.

The hazer averts his attention to Jongin, studying him with a predator and challenging gaze, rolling his tongue inside his mouth. His head is thrown back slightly,looking down on Jongin with a smug and annoyed expression.Jongin couldn't see his hands but he is sure that Do Kyungsoo tightens them.

The leader looks at the hall then throws another challenging look,studies the guy for a few seconds as if proves that he is the owner of the Faculty, then he turns his head and his body, with his friends they aims to the left which leads to the exit door. As they leave, the second grade students comes back in, taking their places where they left.

''Don't be too anxious now.'' The girl with megaphone says, clearly they came back to relax their juniors.She then speaks to Jongin directly upon seeing he is still standing.,''Jongin-ah why don't you sit down,hmm?'' She presents a nice,warm smile to standing freshman whom in return smiles back shly then sits down.

When he does, his friends look at him yet still listen to the female.''And this is the signature book that you have to get signatures from your seniors,'' while she warns, other sophomores take out the little red signature books from white boxes.''Please pass them along.'' They are delievering the books when Jongdae pokes his arm.

''You were so cool earlier,'' He sounds excited and proud,,''By the way, my name is Jongdae.Do you have a plan tonight at your dorm,Jongin?'' he asks eagerly but Jongin doesn't know what to say, maybe he will say a positive answer. However, his friend Chanwoo chimes in.''I have an awesome game in my laptop! Maybe,we can play that?'' Chanwoo probably knows Jongdae as he interefers without having trouble.

Another guy invites himself to the conversation before Jongdae could get any chance to response.''You play games? Which ones? Overwatch? By the way, I'm Sehun.Oh Sehun.'' He says with a smile.

''I am Chanwoo, Kwan Chanwoo.'' Chanwoo extends his hand over, meeting officialy the guy.Jongin,too, looks over and notices the male with honey colored hair. He has an attractive face even though his eyebrows seem irritated while he is smiling.

''I am Kim Jongin.'' He introduces himself.

''I am Kim Jongdae.You play Overwatch? Isn't it expensive though? Woaah, I'm impressed!'' Jongdae exclaims,Oh Sehun speaks with a smug expression on his face.

''Of course I do! Money isn't important for me when it comes to games. Maybe we came play tonight? The internet signal under the dorm is really strong, I know a place.Wanna check it out?''

''Sure, let's do that!'' Chanwoo throws a loud excitement, he seems to love his new friends already.

''Then, meet in front of the door?'' Sehun suggests, Chanwoo and Jongdae nod their heads while Jongin turns his back to them.He isn't thinking about the game right now, what concerns his mind is what has happened just now. What has happened and how he acted bravely.

And also the leader, and the task he gave.

-

''Ohh, look how handsome he is! Ahh, how bold he was, standing in front of Do Kyungsoo like that...He is so handsome, I'm dyiiing!!!!'' Two female students are watching a video which was secretly taken when the freshmen meeting happened. There is a freshman who talks bravely to the head hazer already, and he gets the attention and admiration from upper classes by the help of his attractive looks and his plucky behavior.

''Aghhh, yees! He is really charming! Look at his body, how tall he is! Uh, uh... The youth now is awesome, comparing to our age! Just look at them and then look at ours! I wish I was born a little bit later!'' The girl with short hair whines unreasonably, mentioning about herself like she is seventy eight years old, not two years older than freshmen.

Two male behind their table are giggling at their reaction,their friend, Kim Jongin, has already gotten his fame in the first day.

''You see how his fame is getting bigger and spread?'' Chanwoo pokes Jongdae's arm playfully, an impish look is on.

''Don't even ask! He's been loved enormously,his fame has spread suddenly,woow! Everybody wants to give him their signatures.''Jongdae puts his hands over his head angrily,he's not jealous of Jongin. Okay maybe he's jealous a little bit but he has no bad intentions about him.

''We are clowning around to get signatures from seniors but the only thing he needs to do is smile!'' Jongdae continues.

Chanwoo can't help but agree with his new friend,''You're right.I even did a chicken dance in the middle of the cafeteria with a girl to get signature! And only one signature!''He rises his arms to his sides, annoyed.Jongdae is about to say something when a chuckle startles them from behind.

''Ayee, it's hard to be like me,dude. What can I do, people love me!'' Says Jongin,carrying a amused look and smile. His arrival hasn't been noticed only by his friends but also by the senior girls whom sit one row ahead them.They,upon seeing Jongin, come to the first years' table,immediately putting their hands on Jongin in a flirty manner.

''Hi,Jongin-ah.'' The younger boys bow to the girls as they're seniors.

''Hello,Sunbae-nims.''Jongin' greeting makes the girls happier.

''Did you get our signatures yet, Jongin-ah?'' The girl with short hair and big eyes asks, her lips which covered with black lipstick are slighlty open,expecting an answer.

Jongin shakes his head,''No,Sunbae-nim, I didn't.'' The girls then suddenly grabs his book on the table,opening it excitedly.

''Do you have a pen,Jongin-ah?'' The other asks,looking at the guy with her eyelinered eyes.

''Yes,Sunbae-nim, here.'' He gives his pen to the girl whom takes it while touching his hand lightly.

Jongin tries to get away from the girls which makes them unhappy but nonetheless they let go of him. Then, he looks at his friends, and sees they're not pleased and jealous, so Jongin does a favor for them.

''Sunbae-nims, do you mind signing my friends' books,too?'' He offers with his innocent eyes.Jongdae and Chanwoo let out an exultant sound at the offer.

''Of course, give us your books.'' The seniors immediately accept, not daring to upset the young handsome boy.Jongin throws his friends a smug look,which is returned with eyes rolls.

''Now,we have to go,'' The girl with short hair pouts,''But you can find us anytime you need, okay? Should I give you my number?'' Jongin doesn't want to make her upset, a senior always is necessary if you're freshman.

''As you wish,Sunbae-nim.'' The girls extends her hands to grab Jongin's phone, the younger boy gives it with respectful yet reluctant manner.The older punches the numbers then gives the phone back.

''See you later.'' They wave their hands and leave the table.

''You have the devil's own luck!''Chanwoo states loudly, nodding his head at Jongdae who's feverishly saying yes yes yes.

''They come to you to give their signatures whereas we have to go to them to get signatures! The seniors are evil, we can't get signatures without suffering or doing something foolish!''

''How many signatures did you get?'' Jongin asks his friends with a smile on his face, stealing potato chip from Chanwoo's tray.

''Four.'' Chanwoo holds the book before Jongin's eyes, showing him the empty pages. It's for real, the papers are as white as milk.

''You are that helpless? I managed to get at least 200 signatures!'' He takes pride in his work.

Jongdae rolls his eyes,''Of course you did! You are so popular already. They line up to give you signatures,duh.'' Jongdae sticks out his tongue then continues messing with Chanwoo,''But Chanwoo, you are really unskilled man. Instead of playing games in your phone,you could've worked on this, even I've gotten 20 signatures!''

Jongin lets out a laugh, putting another potato chip into his mouth then talks,''Chanwoo give me your signature book.I'll get them for you.'' He says, getting up from his seat.

Chanwoo widens his eyes yet still gives his book to Jongin.''Isn't it dangerous,though?'' He asks doubtfully.

''Why would it be? They told us to get signatures but they didn't tell us how.Anyway, I'm going, I have signatures to get.See you later.'' He nods his head to his friends.

''Thank you so much Jongin-ah! You just saved my life!'' Chanwoo exclaims.

''Of course. You know I don't like seeing people in trouble, I wanna help them.So it's not a problem.Bye.'' He touches Jongdae's shoulder then goes,leaving his close friend grateful.

-

At another part of the cafeteria, three first year female students,who are sitting around a table like other freshmen and their seniors, are brooding on the issue which was discussed at the freshmen meeting. The duty third year students has given is impossible and hard to complete within a week.It's practically a torture.Even the classes aren't this hard!

The girl with long and red hair is both drinking her purple drink while eating snack just like her two friends.They have the expression of worry and strain.

''Look,you guys,'' She starts off with a sigh, thin lips pouting,small sharp eyes showing stress and thick flat eyebrows knitting,she attracts her friends' attention. With a flip of her red hair, she continues.''We got only a small number of signatures.'' Her voice is reproachful ''In a week, it's impossible to achieve this!'' 

As she lowers her head to look at the little stressful book, her friend,who sits next to her, gently smiles.Her big eyes are shining despite the situation, her small yet thick red lips are forming a elegant shape.''It's possible,'' Her voice is as velvet as her looks, she takes a sip from her green drink then continues,her brown hair is waving slightly, ,''You just have to ask all the senior students you come across.'' She nods her head as in encouraging her friends,smiles at them innocently.

Yet, the girl with red hair next to her doesn't seem very convinced. She pouts and looks behind her Pollyanna friend and sees the group of hazers who gave this order to them.

''Do you mean those seniors,too? Behind you,'' She motions with her eyes,gesturing the hazers with her head, catching her friends' interest.When they look where the freshman refers, they see their seniors with purple shirts.The red haired girl startes informing her friends about the juniors.

''The first one,his name is Kim Junmyeon. He is quiet,calm and extremely reserved. He has been refusing everyone who wants his signature!'' She says wisely.The girls study the guy, he appears to be very handsome with his round eyes, shaped eyebrows. He's chewing while throwing looks around with a thin line on his lips.He doesn't seem to be scary type,rather, has a calm aura. Nonetheless, he's a friend of the head hazer so he must have a side to be afraid of. Plus, he refuses everyone who wants his signature.

The red head gives a glance to her friends then continues informing them.'The second one there, do you guys see him?'' The girls nod their heads,''His name is Byun Baekhyun.This man is heartless!'' The timbre describes what she tells, ''The last freshman who came to get his signature had to do a push up for like a hundred time!'' The way she looks...As if she's suffering even only by explaining.

Byun Baekhyun looks handsome,too.There is no anger in his eyes more likely there is a harshness and coldness. It's like the stone in his heart is reflected on his face. Byun Baekhyun is cold while viewing his surroundings with his narrowed small eyes, they seem dull and lost. They seem lost but everyone can get it's not lostness just disinterest. His red hair matches his skin very gorgeously, as if it also matches his furious soul.

''Really?'' The girl with blue hair who sits across the duo asks,suprised and worried, eyes going from the hazers' table to her friends.

''Unbelievable right?' Red head agrees,still looking at the table.''The third one who is drinking that green drink is not that heartless.His name is Zhang Yixing, He is Chinese. He is playful most of the time, has a sense of humour, he is the talker of the group! Loves to annoy others,'' She says, a smile accompanying her face. Clearly, she's affected by him.

It's not possible to stay unaffected,though, because he seems to have a beautiful smile with mischievous small eyes. His hair being up with two black earring on his ears are too much to handle.

''Aghhhhh, look at that smile! My heart is freaking mad at me!'' The red head dramatically states upon seeing the guy's smile which forms dimples when he laughs at his friend.

''Woooah, his smile is reaaaaaaaaaally attractive and pretty.''

''Wait,I'm not over yet,'' The informed freshman continues after a few seconds of admiring the guy.''The fourth one is Kim Minseok. I don't know too many things about him but I can guarantee that he is calmer than Baekhyun sunbaenim, less nicer than Yixing sunbaenim. He is between, but you need to be still careful around him, people say he's a cunning person, you can never predict things when it comes to him.''

The freshmen looks at the mentioned male.The guy has beautiful eyes, his glance is sharp and clear as if he's able to distinguish and realize what happens around him which must be true because the guy suddenly stares at the girls whom in return present scared and suprised looks.

''Oh My God! He saw us!'' The blue haired girl shouts at her friends, the guy still looks at them and sends them a wink with a smug snort.

''He's too handsome!'' They sighs but after the guy takes his attention from them, the blue haired girl curiously speaks.

''What about the last one? Do Kyungsoo?''

The speaker sends a glance to him then turns to her friends, biting her lip anxiously she begins talking.'I can assure you Seung Hwan, he is the toughest one out of them,'' she stares at him again because it's not possible to pull your attention from him, from his knitted thick eyebrows, from his big cold eyes.His being up hair and the black earring gives extra charm to him.His features are begging you to fangirl over him.

''He's too attractive but I'm,for sure, not going to mess with him'' She says with a determined nod but her friend doubtfully questions.

''What do you mean?'' Her eyes are innocently curious and scared.

''Do Kyungsoo.He's incredibly brutal,'' They give another glance over the table, ''I heard that no one dared to ask for his signature.'' The innocent girl makes an eye contact with the said guy. Do Kyungsoo is looking at her with a lifted eyebrow and questioning eyes.Yet his smug expression never loses its form. The girl stiffly gulpes then averts her eyes.

''Well then,'' The scared girl starts off,''I guess we can skip this group of seniors,'' her words are filled with fear,''It should be okay.'' With a determined and repetitive nodding, she smiles nervously.

But her friend has another plan which is presented with an evil snort,''No, it not okay! You say you want to ask for the signatures from every senior you come across,'' She parrots her,''They are sitting across you right there. Go get their signatures!'' Then hits her friends' narrowed shoulder lightly.

The shocked girl lets out a whine,''What? No! Why meee?'' 

''Why?'' The evil freshman claps her hands, looking up then to her friend, ''Because you're the prettiest out here! And you are comely!'' She says exaggeratedly.

''It has nothing to with that at all!'' The other refuses dramatically,looking at the other friend to get her support with her puppy eyes but it's to no avail.

''It has, those tough seniors could be mesmerized by your cuteness and give you their signatures!'' The girl tries to object but the other doesn't take it any longer and stands up, grabbing the scared female's arm,trying to get her up too. ''Come on, come on!'' She says,taking the student's signature book,too.

It's clear, she is determined to achieve her aim.

''Please don't Jisoo,I can't do that!''

''Nayeon,stop fighting!'' By tugging her, they reaches the juniors' table. Their sudden arrival causes silence and curiosity over the table, confused looks piercing the girls. Jisoo starts talking.

''Kyungsoo sunbaenim, my friend wants to know you!'' She states,pushing the other girl forward, giving the little book to her then going back to her table. She leaves her friend between the lions.

Do Kyungsoo seems amused as much as he is pleased while Zhang Yixing,who is sitting closest to the girl, is ogling at her shamelessly. Nayeon sees Byun Baekhyun's scowling eyebrows and the others' emotionless faces when she steals a glance at them.

''Well, Kyungsoo sunbaenim,'' She starts off, her voice is adorned with shyness,trying so hard not to avoid the eye contact.Before she can utter anything,Do Kyungsoo speaks.

''Name and student ID.'' His big eyes are soft looking,his voice doesn't contain harshness despite the deep and rich tone.

''Park Nayeon,0744.'' She avoids his sharp eyes,can't stand the predatory pupils.And it's not just him but others,too, their eyes look sharp.

''What's the matter?'' Asks Do Kyungsoo,putting a hand under his chin,lifting an eyebrow.

''I want you to sign on this signature book for me,'' She requests timidly,looking at her signature book not daring to look at the guy who's throwing smug glances.There is a faint smile on his lips, feeling proud of making a beautiful girl shy. He doesn't answers immediately, he first takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh,then glimpse at his friends with a mocking smile, then turns at her once again.

''Isn't it too easy to get my signature by just asking?'' He mocks her, Byun Baekhyun,who's sitting next to the head hazer, curls his lips in amusement but still protects the harsh look on his eyes.

''Eh?'' The girl can only form a confused sound.

''You must do something for me.'' He says and the rest of the hazer team giggles,Nayeon feels there's something torturous coming for her. Zhang Yixing looks at her,biting his lips and having amused expression in his small eyes.Nayeon really feels so small around them.

She asks without confidence,''What do I have to do?'' She gulps then because there is a bad feeling in her. Do Kyungsoo looks at her a few seconds then turns his head to his friends,he exchange looks with the red haired male,nodding his head faintly he looks at Nayeon with a smug expression. She can feel,Do Kyungsoo will make him suffer in embarassment.

''You must shout out '' I like the super good-looking Kyungsoo Sunbaenim'' 3 times at the top of lungs.'' Byun Baekhyun snorts then,not controlling himself. 

''What?!'' She squeals but Do Kyungsoo doesn't seem like he cares or he's affected by the outburst. He gives her challenging looks.

''Do you want my signature or not?'' Park Nayeon gulps loudly,looking at the guys with a open mouth. Upon receiving any response, Zhang Yixing gets annoyed and lets out a fake scolding.

''Hurry up, girl!'' Nayeon looks around first,then moistened her lips with her tongue ,getting the taste of her strawberry lip-stick.

''What do you have to be afraid of?'' She startles when hears the voice of Kim Minseok who's scanning her with his cat-ish eyes and unreadable expression. Nayeon is going to do it if she wants the signature. And being the little Pollyanna she is, Nayeon thinks she's lucky not to get to do push ups.

''Super good looking Kyungsoo Sunbaenim, I like yo-'' She's cut off by Do Kyungsoo,he appears to be annoyed by something.Most probably by something which she's done.

'' I CANT HEAR YOU!'' He lets out an angry yelling.

So Nayeon,driven by fear,starts shouting very loudly,people around them already gives looks at her.

''Super good looking Kyungsoo Sunbaenim I like you! Super good looking Kyungsoo Sunbaenim I like you! Super good looking Kyungsoo Sunbaenim I like you!'' She closes her eyes with embarrasment while Zhang Yixing,Kim Minseok howling and hitting the table with their hands. 

''Thank you for your confession'' Do Kyungsoo smugs, then takes out his phone from his pocket and asks,''For the sake of your prettiness,Can I have your number and your photo?'' Without even thinking twice,Nayeon nods her head feverishly,already feeling ashamed.

Kyungsoo,with a pleased expression, handing the phone over to her but before he can, Zhang Yixing snatches it from his hand,throwing a rude glance to him then turns to the girl with a gentle smile.Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at what happens before him, Zhang Yixing takes the signature book from her hand and not forgetting touching it very not subtle way.

He takes the book and tosses it in front of Kyungsoo,then dramatically sighs,taking a sip from his cola with a dolorous expression.

The girl gives the phone back to Yixing, the latter lifts the phone up,''Let me take a picture of you.'' 

Nayeon's expression is tight,it's obvious she's scared and wants to leave but Byun Baekhyun speaks,''Smile,'' So the girl,with no choice, smiles forcingly.She really wants to leave the table as soon as possible.

Yixing looks at the photo he takes and compliments,''Ah,you're so pretty.'' He gives the phone back to Kyungsoo,following the same order he did few minutes ago, looking at his friend with irritation,giving the book back to the girl without giving her any look,continuing looking at his lucky ass friend.

Park Nayeon takes the signature book, bows to her seniors then leaves quickly.

''Kyungsoo, you are such a badass,'' Murmurs Yixing, snatching the phone from Kyungsoo,smiling at the beaufitul girl's photo,''You managed to get her phone number this way.'' He says.After a few seconds of silence he requires silently,''Can I have it,too?'' Kyungsoo doesn't look like he's going to accept the offer so he snatches back the phone,putting a mocking smile on.

''Excuse me man, Get lost.'' He says smugly.

''Do you have to be that harsh on me,dude?'' Kyungsoo chuckles at his friend's expression,Yixing puts a hand over his chest as if he's been shot.

Kyungsoo continues snootily,''Well, this approach is pretty common for me.'' 

Yixing sighs,raising his hands in the air ''I see, I see.'' He gives a thumbs up to Kyungsoo then scans the cafeteria while Kyungsoo turns back to his phone.

''Why don't you ask that freshman for his number too?'' He says upon seeing the freshman who objected Kyungsoo today, there is a mocking and challenging smile on his face.Kyungsoo and the others look at what's being pointed and sees the freshman whom Kyungsoo disliked in the first ten minutes. He sees the guy getting signatures from five or six people, he has two signature books in his hand which has Kyungsoo suspicious.

''But I don't think you can go to him,'' Zhang Yixing continues, obviously tries to daring Kyungsoo to do something.,''He's being crowded up by those girls.'' The more he talks, the more Kyungsoo gets angry. He looks at the guy, chewing inside of his lower lip with his incisor,eyebrows knitting together, eyes looking dominant ever.

''Kim Jongin,0088!'' He speaks up when the guy comes to their way without noticing them.Kim Jongin looks at his right and sees the leader who's said his name coming over to his way. The freshman also approaches too, he bows to his seniors when goes closer to the table.

The leader isn't looking at him,instead he's looking at two books Jongin's holding. He scratches the tip of his nose,puts his arms on the sides of his hips then glances at Jongin with a lifting head.

''Why do you have two signature books?'' He demands an answer,his eyebrow is up,glimpsing at the books and then at Jongin.

''One of them belongs to my friend,'' He confesses with honesty.

''Your friend?'' Kyungsoo questions him, brings his head closer to Jongin, this time both of his eyebrows are lifted up, his eyes are judgemental and his voice is harsh.''Why don't your friend work on this himself,huh?'' He lighlty scolds.

Jongin doesn't lose his composure,''You told us to get signatures,but you didn't tell us how,did you?'' Kyungsoo snorts at the smart answer he gets,turning his head to his left,moisening his lips angrily then looks at the guy once again.

He sniffs,then asks calmly ''Have you had my signature yet?'' Jongin confusedly shakes his head,''Not yet.'' His eyes are narrowed as if to understand what the hazer has in his mind.

Kyungsoo nods then extends his hand towards the signature book of Jongin.

''Give me your signature book.'' Jongin gives the book without questioning.Kyungsoo takes the book and turns around,going to sit next to Yixing who's watching them with an amused expression. Kyungsoo opens the book,putting one leg over another in manly matter then begins scanning the book.

The bold freshman only watches the leader,not sure what he's doing. He senses the looks of two guys but doesn't avert his eyes from Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo feels irritated when he looks at the book. He also feels disappointed so not checking the book any longer he closes it,scratching the tip of his nose, he gives the book back.

''You seem to get a lot of signatures already.'' He says,looking down in a thinking matter.

''Can you do me a favor?'' He asks,looking up at Jongin with narrowed eyes but there is a challenge on his face.

''What is it?'' Unlike Park Nayeon, Jongin speaks with confidence.

''Can you?'' Kyungsoo pressures.

Jongin confirms with boldness after a few seconds of glancing each other.''All right, I can.'' 

Kyungsoo takes his eyes from him and searches his right side. It looks like he's planning what to do or how to do and few seconds later he motions.

''Do you see the last table back there?'' His hand gestures the white table with no student around it, Jongin nods his head doubtfully,still looking at there.''Yes.''

''Go stand on the table,and shout out three times,'' Kyungsoo starts off, looking back to his friends who has mocking faces on them, Kyungsoo smugly smiles and looks back at Jongin's eyes straight,''I like men.'' In front of him, Kyungsoo looks deep,Yixing simpers, Byun Baekhyun puts his hand under his chin while Kim Junmyeon snorts and the other guy only watches.

Jongin doesn't know what to say first, he looks frozen right at the spot,studying the leader. But he knows, he can't turn back,he needs to do what's said so he nods and turns to right side. However Do Kyungsoo stops him.

''Wait, I'm not done.'' The timbre of him silenlty mocks him, whispers him that the head hazer isn't done with humiliating the freshman.Jongin glances at the leader with gritted teeth yet he utters nothing,just waits for the junior.

''Then you must ask some male students over there,let's say...'' Kyungsoo starts,he seems like he's thinking something as he hits his leg with his hand, then looks back to Yixing,''How many?'' He questions the guy next to him. 

When Yixing proposes,''Ten,'' The junior takes the offer,''10 Guys. Ask them that,''Would you like to go out with me?'' Do you think you can do all these things?'' Jongin gulps,stays silent as the juniors' curious eyes pierce through him.

''Why are you silent now?'' Do Kyungsoo impatiently pressures with a mischievous timbre,''Or you don't have the guts to do?'' He challenges,eyebrows lifting up,mouth slightly open with a questioning matter,his eyes are narrowed.

Jongin sniffles and takes a deep breath. The words of the older hits a nerve, so he leaves the table without saying anything, aiming to go to the mentioned table. He will show the head hazer that he can do it and is brave than him.

''He has the guts!'' Byun Baekhyun shouts behind him,the others laugh at the words while Jongin goes to the table with a blunt face.

Do Kyungsoo leans back,enjoying the scene before him. Despite being very annoyed today, he eventually finds his amusement.He quizzically waits the hotly-anticipated action.

Jongin moves to the empty table,he steps up onto it then look around. He sees the hazer team looking at him and he begins.

''I like men!'' He shouts in a way that it attracts people's attention..There is a silence first,then confused glances.Everyone looks at him bu he looks at the leader.

''I like men!'' Starts the sounds of shock,suprise,mock.

''I like men!'' People starts howling,cheering.Then he comes down,heading towards the tables to ask out. He proposes ''Would you like to go out with me?'' Some laugh at him,some says fuck off!, some says yeah,let's do that! some flat out reject him. He finishes his tasks then moves towards the leader who's watching him with unreadable gaze.

''I'm done.'' He announces when approaches the leader who only nods his head,''Good job, take this back.'' Gives the signature book back. He fakes a smile at Jongin then turns back to get back to his seat. Jongin first have a glimpse at him then checks the book. However, he doesn't see the signature of the older as the last signature is given fifteen minutes ago.

''But, you haven't signed it yet!'' He whines to the leader who now shows his back. Kyungsoo stops,slowly faces back to Jongin. He puts his hands on his back then speaks.

''When did I say that I would sign on it?'' Jongin opens his mouth to say something but can't spell any word. Kyungsoo,upon realizing, hums at him,eyes shining thanks to the victory.

He glances at the book,''Don't do this again,'' Says,once again warning the boy with his stern look.''Return the signature book to your friend and let him get the signatures himself.Understood?'' The head hazer commands,watching the guy nodding.

He continues,''Hey, but there is something that I can help you with.'' His hand gestures Jongin to come closer and when he does Kyungsoo gets closer to Jongin's left ear and whispers,''I can find a skirt to wear if you like.'' He looks at Jongin,wiping the non-exist dust off Jongin's white shirt with both of his hands.

Jongin stands still,tightens his hands while the leader goes back to his seat,taking out his phone and laughs with his friends.

He feels annoyed,betrayed,disappointed. Jongin watches the table a few seconds more then leaves.


	2. I'll Make You My Wife

Jongin is listening to the chat of his friends, Sehun, Chanwoo and Jongdae, sitting on Chanwoo’s bed. He’s not talking just listening because his mind is distracted, focused on what’s happened today, the embarrasment the head hazer gifted to him.

The young boy is quite upset with the words Do Kyungsoo told to him. The junior destroyed his first day and Jongin will show the leader. A sad Jongin is not a cute Jongin.

He will make him embarrassed.

‘’Jongin!’’ Chanwoo throws at him a pillow, Jongin turns to them; Jongdae is busy with the chips, Chanwoo and Sehun are presenting him amused looks.

‘’Why are you so quiet?’’ Questions Chanwoo, upons seeing Jongin doesn’t participate the chat, only stares.

Normally, Jongin should be throwing the pillow back at his annoying friend yet this time he hugs the red pillow, putting it under his arms.

‘’’m not quiet.’’ He quietly replies as if to prove his words wrong. And Chanwoo lifts a brow, mocking him with his eyes.You are not fooling anyone.

So Jongin spills.

‘’I’m thinking about what has happened today.’’ He says, eyes leaving his friend and focusing on the cream colored walls of his friends’ room.

‘’Oh yes, today!’’ Jongdae squawks with fear.

‘’Today was really weird, these third years will eat us alive! Do Kyungsoo scared the shit out of me!’’ Chanwoo continues, looking bewildered. Jongdae and Sehun nods their heads feverishly while Jongin only stares at them.

‘’To be frank, I have no fucking clue as to how to collect those signatures! Cruel senior, how can we succeed?!’’

‘’We have to catch every single senior to do so!’’

‘’Jongin?’’ Chanwoo realizes his friend’s quiet nature so he gets up from Sehun’s bed and approaches to his own bed on which Jongin sits.

Jongin sits up straight when Chanwoo comes and he offers his friend a closed mouth smile.

‘’I’m good but just tired, you know the whole first day of the freshman year and all. Plus, I think about the gathering tomorrow.’’ He slurs over.

Chanwoo hits Jongin’s thigh lightly then grins bitterly.

‘’ I know right! I’m so fucking worried!’’ He says, stepping on Jongin’s discomfort and goes to another subject.

‘’What do you think they will do this time?’’ Sehun suspectingly worries, Jongin sighs and shakes his head. He’s already fed up with the third grades and Do Kyungsoo doesn’t seem like what Jongin has expected him to be.

-

 

 

 

 

They are in their class when the second years come before they leave for the gathering in the large hall. The sophomores express they have something important to say and when the freshmen eye them curiously, one of them starts explaning while opening the bags.

‘’We are giving you guys T-shirts.’’ The male announced,not looking at the freshmen,busy with the large and big yellow plastic bags.

There are two female next to him, one of them has messy bun in her hair while the other's is bob cut.

The male student with big eyes starts talking again, his face shows a big smile.

‘’Those who wear size S, please come out and get it first.’’ Upon hearing, most of the girls in the class rise from their seats along with a few male students.

Jongin is silently watching them when Jongdae starts talking,leaning towards his ear.

‘’They have t-shirts for this?’’ He sounds incredulously, Jongin only shrugs with no care and Jongdae continues talking.

’’ It must get tougher from now on.’’ This time, Jongin nods his head and gulp nervously.

He knows Jongdae is right, deep inside there is a voice telling him that the third grades are not as merciful as freshmen assume.

‘’Hey Jongin,’’ Chanwoo calls from his right side, so Jongin turns to that way this time. 

‘’I’m sorry about the signature book,’’ There is bashfullness on his face.

Jongin told him what happened (Chanwoo might have delay the talking last night when their friends were with them but as soon as they left Chanwoo went to Jongin's room and demanded explanation) and Chanwoo has sent him apologetic glances very often in the morning.’’I got you into a trouble.’’

Jongin looks back to front, he is tiny bit angry but this is not because of Chanwoo, rather towards the events has happened. He turns back because he doesn't want Chanwoo to misunderstand his feelings.

‘’It’s fine,’’ he says, still not looking at Chanwoo but has an assuring smile on his face, a fake one. Then he turns to Chanwoo who has a sad face,’’ The seniors can always find a way to bully us.’’ He bitterly voices.

It’s true, though.

‘’You’re being targeted from the start,’’ Suddenly Jongdae speaks up, leaning forward to get Jongin’s attention,’’Do you think it’s okay?’’

Jongin wets his lips with his tongue and he shakes his head slightly, and says nothing. Instead, he starts watching the sophomores unfolding the t-shirts.

‘’Next! Size L come and get it!’’ The male orders with slightly raised voice.

It’s Jongin’s turn and also his friends’ so they get up. But he suddenly stops and turns to Jongdae.

‘’Hey Jongdae?’’ The guys hums at him, ‘’Aren’t you size M?’’ With a sudden realization Jongdae widens his eyes and shouts.

‘’Hey, wait sunbae! I’m a size M!’’ He flies and gets scolded by the older.

‘’Quick!Quick! Weren’t you listening to me?!’’ Jongin and Chanwoo shakes their heads disapprovingly nonetheless smile at their idiotic friend.

‘’Size L, Come out!’’

They reach to the front of the class and wait for their t-shirts. The male student looks below to the female one and asks her,’’How many size L do we have left?’’

She gives Jongin his t-shirt and starts counting. Jongin can hear the male talking to the student behind him.

In the mean time, Jongin is checking out the T-shirt. It’s White but there is half gear symbol printed on it and under the symbol ENGINEERING letters are printed. The font color is different from the fabric, it’s purple. In the back of the t-shirt, SOTUS is written along with IE 59 which indicates his department. He doesn’t hate t-shirt, it looks comfortable.

‘’Please, wait.’’

‘’Check that bag,too.’’ When the male says, Jongin turns around and looks at the scene before him. He recognizes the freshman as he’s seen him near where he sits or his raw. The guy is taller than him and also more built than him. He has a cold expression, blunt expression, his ears are big but the way he styles his hair covers it up. The guy has doe eyes, they look cold but still beautiful.

The female speaks up after a minute later.

‘’We have none left.’’ The male exhales and looks at the freshman in front of him with apologetic smile.

‘’We have run out of size L,’’ his voice is also unhappy,’’Do you mind taking size M?’’

The guy doesn’t say anything first but then he softly approves.’’Okay.’’

Jongin is suprised how his voice is husky and deep. Matching with his appearance, his voice is also rich and powerful.

‘’Take size M for now,’’ the guy says the others. At first Jongin isn’t planning to care about what’s happening but the expression on the freshman’s face makes his heart sad so with a soft decision, he stops the guy who’s about to walk past him.

‘’Hey…’’ trails off Jongin as he still doesn’t know the guy’s name.

The tall dude seems to understand the problem so he offers his name with a very very tiny smile.

‘’My name is Chanyeol.’’

‘’Oh Chanyeol, do you want to swap your tee with me?’’ Chanyeol is looking at him with unreadable expression and Jongin continues.

‘’I’m smaller so I can fit size M better than you, don’t you think?’’ He offers a smile.

‘’Really?’’ The guy looks at the t-shirt in Jongin’s hand and then at the tanned boy.

He extends his hand towards him and Jongin,without any hesitation, grabs the sized M t-shirt.

‘’Thank you,’’ Chanyeol starts, his eyes are not as cold as before,’’And you are?’’

‘’I’m Kim Jongin but you can call me Jongin.’’ He says.

‘’Okay,’’ his smile grows bigger,’’Thanks Jongin.’’ He shakes his hand and they headed towards their seats.

‘’You are all set here.’’ The male student speaks when everyone sits down.

Then the girl continues.’’Okay guys, the third years want us to remind you that you must wear this T-shirt to every fresh man gathering.Okay?’’

The students give positive responds, as if they have any freedom to say opposite.

 

-

‘’Didn’t you HEAR what I ASK?!’’ Do Kyungsoo, the head hazer starts off with loud voice. Currently, they are at the gathering hall, the freshmen wear their T-shirts and the haze team stands in front of them with their purple shirts and black t-shirts inside.

The leader seems irritated;his thick brows are knitted, head’s pushed back, his hands are brought together on his back. The guy looks powerful like this, powerful and scary.

He scans around the place, glaring at everyone with his big angry eyes.

‘’I asked HOW MANY STUDENTS IN YOUR FIRST YEAR CLASS?!’’ Jongin looks down, tries to calm himself. He can feel the trembling coming from others.

No one dares to say anything and the silence dominates the place for a few seconds.

‘’You MUST ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK!’’ The leader squawks again, startling people.’’No one cares to answer.’’ He says,voice slightly lower than before.

Jongin looks up but not directly looks at the leader, he’s peeking only. For a split moment, their eyes met but the tanned boy lowers his head before anything can happen.

‘’It means this whole day,’’ The freshman can feel the soft sobbing coming from the girl with glasses next to him. He can feel she trembling,’’You don’t care about your friends at all!’’

Jongin ignores the rule of hanging your head and straightly looks at the terrified girl. Upon seeing that she’s shedding tears, he reaches his pocket.

‘’That’s why you don’t know any single of them!’’ He takes the White napkin and hands her.

The leader stops talking then, catching the action what’s happening before him. He looks at the exchange, looks at how the guy is handing the White fabric to the crying girl.

His frown deepens as he watches them. The girl takes the fabric and wipes her tears off. The head hazer gets angrier and the freshmen look fearful as they think the harsh senior comes for them but when he walks past them, they let out relieved silent sighs.

He comes closer to the pair who’s oblivious to his presence near them.

However, when he gets closer to the tall and tanned freshman who’s now aware of him, Kyungsoo stops. He stops right next to him, looking down at the guy whom he messed with yesterday with his arrogant and angry eyes.

‘’Kim Jongin, Student ID 0088! Get Up!’’ The leader isn’t looking at him,rather, he’s looking around.

Jongin first stands sit but few seconds later he gets up, slightly turns to his right to face the leader who’s now piercing his soul with his dead cold eyes.

‘’I asked how many students were there in your first-class year?’’ His rich voice echoes over the quiet hall,being accompanied with annoyment.

‘’I don’t know.’’ Jongin says, irritation is written over his face.

The leader immediately replies back in split seconds.’’Why don’t you know that?’’

‘’Cause I never count them,’’ his stare doesn’t falter but the leader closes his eyes for a second then looks down, there is a smile on his face which indicates his disturbed mood.

‘’Even if you don’t,’’ Do Kyungsoo looks up again, slightly bending his head,’’ There must be answer when I ask questions every single time,’’ he emphasizes each word, looking at Jongin with narrowed eyes and stern look.

‘’Understand?’’ He lifts his head up a little bit more, the big doe pupils aim at his brown and cattish-like ones. Do Kyungsoo’s knitted eyebrows are now raised and the pink and plump limps are slightly opened,waiting for an answer.

Jongin looks up and then again at Kyungsoo, not wanting to show his irritation, he answers.

‘’Yes, I do.’’

The junior says nothing instead, he pulls off the gear badge and brings it in front of Jongin. His small yet veined hand is holding the object tightly.

‘’Do you see this gear badge?’’ Jongin looks at the gear then at the leader.

‘’Yes, I do.’’

‘’This is the gear badge for each engineering class!’’ The leader starts off, now his attention is on the others’ as well.

‘’It’s an honorary symbol representing all engineering students!’’ He faces Jongin once again, ‘’Not just for one particular person.’’ He holds his stare on Jongin a few seconds, looking aside after.

‘’And if any of you can’t prove me that you should earn it,’’ Jongin is saving the features of the older while the other is warning others. His silver earring looks white comparing to the cerise of his full lips. His side features look 3-D printing as they are outstanding and very touchable. His nose is cute contrary to his personality, his eyes are bigger when you look at them from the sides and you can see the whiteness laying spreadly.

‘’Feel free to get out.’’ Jongin can no longer look at the guy as he turns fully towards Jongin and stares at his eyes intensely.

The freshman gulps and meets the elder’s big and deep pupils. The leader doesn’t seem like he has realized the piercing gaze the younger’s shot at him and Jongin doesn’t miss the opportunity, he turns his attention to the gear.

‘’And I won’t consider you as my junior students any more,’’ he purposefully drops his voice to a lower octave.

‘’Now Mr.Kim Jongin,’’ The big eyed guy comes closer, the gear is dangling as he moves and Jongin can smell his perfume which is suspected to contain sandalwood,lavender and cedar and other things Jongin can’t name of it.

Still, Do Kyungsoo smells attractive.

‘’What if I don’t give this gear badge?’’ He starts off, looking Jongin in the eyes intensely yet there’s a mocking wandering on his face, ‘’What will you do?’’

There is expectation also, he seems like he wants Jongin to answer, to obey his rules which are never leave the leader’s questions unanswered.

However, Jongin stays silent, he glances at the gear then looks at the hazer. It’s not like he doesn’t have any thing to say but the words he wants to utter are pretty bold this is why he only stares and gulps.

The head hazer snorts disappointedly upon figuring the younger will say nothing, he puts the gear badge in his pocket,shaking his head angrily and disapprovingly.

Jongin then thinks, he thinks it’s good time to speak up when the guy with 3-D features turns around,aiming to retire.

‘’I just take it from you.’’ This statement makes the guy stop.

‘’What did you say?’’ Hissing at the brave one, He approaches quickly, eyes narrowed, brows knitted with annoyance. There is a challenging expression on his face.

‘’If you don’t give the gears to us, we can just snatch them from you.’’ He doesn’t falter when the leader’s jaw is clenching clearly.

Kim Minseok also looks surprised, he glances at Yixing who’s bemused. When Yixing feels his friend’s discomfort he motions his head as if to say nothing’s wrong.

‘’How do you DO THAT?’’ Do Kyungsoo can’t control himself, voice is loud, face is disturbed. Kim Junmyeon and Byun Baekhyun get closer to him behind, knowing their friend’s unhealthy temper.

Jongin stays unbothered, he thinks the leader deserves what’s gonna happen in seconds after what he has done to Jongin the other day.

‘’I’ll just make you my wife.’’ His words causes suprised babbling. The freshmen appear to be shocked along with the third years, yet the leader looks angrier only, he looks like ready to blow up.

With a smug grin he continues,’’They say what belongs to your lover is also yours,’’ Do Kyungsoo closes his eyes, biting his lips to control himself, Kim Junmyeon gets even closer but Jongin has no intention of stopping, ‘’If I can make you my wife, your gear badge is also mine.’’

The second he finishes, Do Kyungsoo’s small yet stern hands are on him, seizing by the collar of his White t-shirt, making Jongin halting slightly.

He waits for attack, waits for anything but the guy looks at him only, piercing his soul with the intensity of his brown and angry pupils. Jongin understands why he holds himself back because Kim Junmyeon is tugging at the purple shirt to stop the guy.

The leader looks at his friends,motioning them he has the control and he gives the stink-eye to Jongin, mouth partly opened, the tongue rolling in.

He takes his hands off of Jongin, taking a deep breath he looks down and up. Shorter yet stronger guy puts his hands on his hips but then with a sudden move he leans forward, extending his index finger to Jongin threatingly.

‘’You are really brave Kim Jongin,’’ He hisses,’’That’s good.’’ He nods his head lightly. Jongin gulps then expects the next words.

‘’Let’s see if you can do what you say.’’ He raises his voice towards the end.’’But AT THIS MOMENT!’’ He turns around, hands brought together tightly on his back, ‘’The gears are in my possession!’’ He walks away.

‘’And I have the right to ORDER YOU TO DO ANYTHING!’’ When his reaches the front, he looks at Jongin who’s not very far away from him, then orders.

‘’KIM JONGIN student ID 0088, SIT AND STAND 200 TIMES! GO!’’ He’s harsh however Jongin knows he deserves it so he begins. Already feeling the burning legs after the order being done.

‘’1,2,3,4..’’ He counts.

‘’DON’T LOOK!’’ Do Kyungsoo warns the other students.

‘’5,6,7..’’ Jongin intensely watches the leader who returns his gaze with disturbed expression,obviously embarrassed what has happened.

And this is what makes Jongin do this task more powerful, the disturbed feeling of the hazer.

-

 

The haze team don’t care if the Sun is shining so brightly to the point where eggs can be cooked outside, they don’t care about if they’re being harsh, Jongin concludes because currently they are outside, in the field, crouching with heads down and arms are linked together with one another.

‘’Hold onto your friends!’’ Byun Baekhyun orders, seeing that some students are lifting their heads.

Park Chanyeol breathes out lightly, feeling irritated at the smug looking guy. Next to him Kim Jongin who also feels annoyed by the amused expressions of the haze team.

To Park Chanyeol’s irritation, the guy talks again,’’And keep your heads down too!’’ Unlike his words, he remains calm, only his honey like husky voice roars.

Not far away from him, there are Kim Jongdae and Kwan Chanwoo who also feel very pressured as being exposed to Sun light.

''Hey you guys,'' Kim Jongdae starts, voice coming out as tired, ''I haven't finished my assignment yet!'' He complains at Chanwoo and Sehun who's linking his arms with Chanwoo, ''I'm not coming here tomorrow,'' he whispers. 

''If you are absent, the others will be in trouble Jongdae!'' Chanwoo scolds him, trying to keep his voice down.

Jongdae rolls his eyes.''So what? I'm not gonna get it done if I come!'' 

They slightly move, catching the attention of Byun Baekhyun who titles his head to them.

''Why don't we tell them we have class tomorrow?'' Sehun suggests.

''Hey! What are you talking there?!'' They are startled by the curious and rich voice of Byun Baekhyun. He looks curious and irritated along with the whole haze team.

They lower their head but Chanwoo steps on Jongdae's foot to warn him.

''Jongdae you asshole! You are too loud for God's sake! We are going to be screwed now!''

''The person who talks, STAND UP!'' Baekhyun announces, hands are on his shirt's pocket.

Knowing that he can't get up, Jongdae rushes Sehun to accomplish.

''Sehun, you stand up!'' He doesn't lift his head.

''Fuck.'' Sehun whispers then raises his hand,getting up slowly.

''Oh Sehun Student ID 0094! May I request for a permission?'' He timidly yet loudly asks.

Baekhyun doesn't say anything, he comes moves forward,waits for the freshman to talk.

''What are you guys talking?'' Byun Baekhyun questions, the voice and face are stern, he looks ready to fight which makes Sehun gulp nervously and fidget.

''Um, well...We have class tomorrow and an assignment due this Friday,'' he starts, face already showing the discomfort. Around him, he can see some of the freshmen look at him with worry as sensing the hard and unchanged expression on the team.

''So,'' he sees a girl smiles at him and this makes him to be more courageous when he talks,''I would like to ask for your permission not to attend the gathering tomorrow.'' Oh Sehun gulps when he sees the mocking grin on Zhang Yixing. He know they have no fucking chance.

''I don't allow.'' The junior who is shorter than him states shortly.''It's your own problem,'' he emphasizes.

''Ohh,'' Zhang Yixing voices, now the attention on him, he comes forward and looks at Sehun incredulously,''How can you ask for such thing?'' His eyebrows are lifted, his already small eyes are narrowed with judgement.

Baekhyun glances at his friend and with a smirk he turns back at the freshmen who are clouching under the Sun.

''You are all grown up,'' Yixing gestures them with his left hand,''You should learn to manage time. Can't you do it?'' Sehun averts his eyes, strongly wanting to protest yet holding himself back.

He doesn't say anything, just looks at the elders with tight smile.

''Get down.'' Baekhyun shortly orders again.

''Thank you,'' he slightly bows and gets into the position where he's left.

Obviously Kim Jongdae and Kwan Chanwoo haven’t been taught their lessons because they start complaining once again.

‘’They should help us on our assignments.’’ Says Chanwoo.

‘’If they help, do you dare to work with them?’’ Jongdae lifts his eyebrows, clearly he doesn’t dare to do so.

‘’Hey, dinasour!’’ Jongdae assumes the older addresses at him.’’How many time do I have to warn YOU?!’’ Jongdae immediately lowers his head, not wanting to deal with the scary older any longer.

Seeing the obedient kid, Byun Baekhyun scans over the freshmen, feeling satisfied as they listen to him. However, there is one male who looks at him, not faltering as if he’s not scared.

Baekhyun holds his gaze for a few seconds, narrowing his eyes and leaning forward. He doesn’t like seeing someone dares and the cold eyed guy with handsome face does the exact thing. Before he can do anything, the guy lowers his head.

His face is saved in his memory,though.

-

 

 

After the gathering, the friends walks down the campus, aiming to go to their dorms.

‘’Damn it!’’ Sehun hisses, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘’What?’’ Jongdae shows irritation and Jongin and Chanwoo only look at Sehun.

‘’My nape is burning! Fuck, I got so much sun light! Ah!’’ He grimaces,thinking about the time they spent outside.

‘’Don’t even ask! We have so much homework to do yet the seniors don’t show any mercy! And that Do Kyungsoo didn’t even bother to come! Fuck, I’m not coming tomorrow!’’ Jongdae repeats what he said to Chanwoo before, only getting a hit on his head.

‘’Don’t be stupid! I told you you can cause a problem for the rest! You are coming,that’s the final.''

‘’Fuck me.’’ Jongdae groans.

‘’Ew, no!’’ Chanwoo makes a face and that has Jongin laugh loudly.

‘’Don’t be stressed now Jongdae,maybe the juniors will have mercy on us,seeing that we are destroyed today.’’ He stops and turns to his friends before going to opposite road.

‘’Don’t be Pollyanna Jongin, you know they will be worse.’’ Jongdae sighs.

Even though the taller boy wants to comfort his friend, he desires to go to his room because he’s too tired. So he just shrugs and says goodbye.

Jongdae is kind of right,anyway, the elders won’t show any mercy.

-

 

 

 

The lecturer explains a subject to the freshmen, some are listening very attentively, some are looking bored, some are leafing through their books and one freshman is sleeping.

The woman with white dress notices the girl, she stops talking and warning the red haired female.

‘’This is a classroom, NOT A BEDROOM!’’ She shouts, but the girl doesn’t stir so her friend, Seung Hwan, pokes at her harshly.

‘’What?’’ Jisoo hisses and Seung Hwan motions the lecturer with her head.

Jisoo bows her head apologetically and when the woman turns around, the red head looks at the other.

‘’Seung Hwan,’’ she says suddenly feeling very awake at the thought crosses her mind,’’What time is it?’’

‘’Almost 4 p.m.’’ She whispers.

‘’Today’s class is almost over,’’ Jisoo says,looking troubled,’’Those hazing seniors are probably waiting for us now in the hall.’’

Seung Hwan smiles at her, looking very like Nayeon who’s known to be little Pollyanna,’’Don’t exaggerate! It’s just a first-year gathering, not like we are gathering in jail or anything.’’

Jisoo dramatically rolls her eyes,’’It’s practically same for me! Instead of getting to the gatherings, I prefer to study 24 hours straight,’’ when she finishes, there is pout forming on her lips.

Chanwoo, sitting back row hears them. Only doesn’t know who talks.

‘’Hey, I heard someone mentioning the gathering,’’ he pokes at Jongdae. He straightens up, ''I am full awake now.''

Jongdae snorts and raises his head. Just when he is about to say something, he realizes the juniors standing by the slightly ajar classroom door. They are not the main haze team though yet they’re scary.

‘’Look,’’ He motions the guys with his chin,’’ Your godfathers are there.’’

Chanwoo looks at the direction he shows and gulps when sees the elders scanning the classroom bluntly.

‘’I should have skipped this class,’’ he regrets.

‘’All right.’’ They look front, the lecturer gets up and looks at them.’’What I have taught you today will be in a quiz next week.’’

‘’Fuck.’’ Chanwoo says.

‘’I hope you all go over it before the quiz. Take care, class is dismissed.’’ She leaves.

‘’Hey Jongdae,’’ Chanwoo starts when the woman leaves,’’What is today’s lecture about?’’ He has no clue because he didn’t bother to listen carefully.

He hopes Jongdae has been careful but the way he looks, Chanwoo figures he’s hopeless,too.

He shakes his head and talks.’’I think we are going to be in deep shit for this class,Chanwoo.’’

‘’You are son unreliable, man!’’ Chanwoo smacks his head then he turns to Jongin who’s oblivious to their chat and busy with packing his things.

‘’Hey Jongin,’’ He starts,’’Me and Jongdae are relying on you now,’’ Shamelessly he grins.

Jongin rolls his eyes without looking at his friend.‘’You are relying on me all your life.’’

Chanwoo puts his head on Jongin’s shoulder for a second then laughs.’’You are really a smart ass boy. Great.’’ Jongin snorts.

‘’Okay,okay.’’

‘’Hurry and change your clothes!’’ They startle, the juniors are ordering now,’’Come meet us in the gathering hall.’’

Jongdae snorts and Jisoo makes a funny face to Seung Hwan and makes her chuckle.

-

 

They are once again in the field, clouching,linking their arms and being exposed to the Sun. Kim Jongdae feels like someone beating him with a hammer so he raises his head but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Zhang Yixing.

‘’Why do you raise your head?’’ Yixing amusedly warns. Kim Jongdae looks at Zhang Yixing he sees him smirking, sees Do Kyungsoo having a smug look, sees Kim Minseok chuckling.

‘’Don’t tell me that you want to look at my handsome face,’’ he shows his dimples and winks at Jongdae whom in return lowers his head.

Kim Junmyeon snorts behind him but says nothing while Minseok rolls his eyes.

‘’Keep your head down!’’ Yixing orders and recedes, Kyungsoo begins to speak.

‘’What is the time I told you to BE HERE?!’’ He comes forward, titling his head to the left slightly, a frown is appearing on his handsome face.

‘’4 pm.’’ The embarrassed freshmen answers not very loudly.

‘’ANSWER ME LOUDER AND CLEARER! WHAT IS THE TIME I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE? ’’ The leader demands, voice is at its highest volume, eyes are bigger as he gets angry.

‘’4 PM!’’

Satisfied, he asks the other question.’’And what time is it now?’’

They don’t say anything but raise their heads, Do Kyungsoo takes a deep breath then shouts once again, hurting his throat under the bright Sun.

‘’WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?!’’ Finding no answer, the tortured freshmen lowers their heads.

‘’Enough!’’ Says Do Kyungsoo, taking steps towards the white t-shirted students.

‘’Don’t bother to answer! Let me tell you.’’ He checks them with his eyes.’’The time now is 4.18 pm and 57 seconds!’’ His answer doesn’t only suprise the freshmen but also his friends.

Zhang Yixing makes a suprised face then checks his watch secretly. He’s shocked to see that Kyungsoo is right.

Wow.

‘’You keep us waiting for you!’’ The leader scolds the students, ‘’ DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPONSIBILITY AT ALL?! OR YOU DON’T HAVE IT WITH YOU?!’’

Kyungsoo takes a look at them, eyes stop at Kim Jongin for a few seconds then he turns his head and continues.

‘’But it’s all right. I consider that’s the first time,’’ Chanwoo and Jongdae realises silent sighs as they think the trouble is gone, ‘’I will give you another chance.’’ Voice is softer than before.

‘’BUT!’’ He comes closer, mostly towards Kim Jongin’s line without noticing, yet he doesn’t get too close,’’I’m going to call out one of your fellow friends by random!’’

‘’And if this person I pick can’t answer my question, you all WILL BE PUNISHED!’’

‘’Shit.’’ Jisoo cusses under her breath.

Kyungsoo knows whom he’s going to call out, he holds his gaze on the guy for some moment then turns his head to left when he calls.

‘’STUDENT ID 0088!’’

Jongin immediately raises his head up,slightly nervous.

‘’RAISE YOUR HEAD AND COME OUT!’’ Jongin separates his arms from his friends and stands up, slightly bows at Kyungsoo and looks at him, waiting for him to speak.

Kyungsoo moves forward, doesn’t too closer when he speaks.

‘’I asked you yesterday how many people there are in your class.Do you remember?’’ Jongin thinks it’s easy if this is the question because he practiced.

‘’I do,’’ he replies with confident,’’The Faculty of Engineering, class 2559(2017) there are 1,118 students in total. And there are 216 students in Industrial Engineering major.’’

Kyungsoo nods his head with satisfaction,’’Good.’’

He looks aside then turns to Jongin with a mocking smile.’’But that’s not the question I’m gonna ask.’’ Jongin gulps and the older continues.

‘’Now look around and count loudly how many first-year students come to the gathering today!’’ Jongin takes a deep breath and looks at the first line while The haze team watch him.

‘’1,2,3,4,5…!’’ He starts off, voice is loud and eyes are nervous.

-

 

He’s still counting and the Sun is shining very brightly, everybody feels hot and uncomfortable.

‘’Shit, I’m burning!’’ Chanwoo whispers while watching his friend counting.

‘’Don’t even ask! My back is fully covered with sweat, damn I hate my hair now!’’ Jisoo respondes from behind, careful not to get caught by the juniors.

‘’159,160,161…’’ Jongin counts, Kyungsoo watches the boy carefully, examining his back form as the guy turns around and counts. He admits the freshman has a fit body, he’s taller than him and more built than him.

‘’There are 162 people gathering here.’’ Jongin looks at Kyungsoo when he finishes counting. He exhales deeply as now he’s done.

‘’Good,’’ He praises then puts a smug expression on,’’Here’s the question I want to ask.’’

He puts his hands behind and links them together then looks at Jongin with intense eyes.’’I want to know where are the rest 54 students! Where are they?’’

Jongin replies nothing,continues staring at the leader which makes the latter angrier.

‘’WHERE ARE THEY?!’’ He then gives attention to others. ‘’RAISE YOUR HEADS!’’

‘’Raise your heads and see this friend of yours WHO HAS NO ANSWER FOR ME!’’ He scolds Jongin.

‘’THAT MEANS YOU ALL HERE WILL BE PUNISHED!’’ Jongin can’t stay silent and starts talking. He also know what he’s gonna say are not pleasurable for the head hazer but he decides it’s better than nothing.

Plus, he loves seeing the leader all flushed and annoyed,he’s cute.

‘’They are not missing!’’ He says as soon as the shorter guy announces the cruel order. Kyungsoo lifts his brows for a second then moves closer with a daring look in his big brown eyes.

‘’Say that again.’’ He hisses as he leans.

‘’Those 54 students are not missing.’’ Jongin states, shoulders are straight, head is lifted up.

Then Kyungsoo retorts,’’OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES AND SEE IF THEY ARE HERE! HOW THE HELL YOU SAY THAT THEY ARE NOT MISSING?!’’

Some girls wince along with Seung Hwan and Jisoo. Some jump in fear, yet Jongin remains unaffected.

‘’They are not missing,really.’’ He clears, ‘’Though they can’t be here in person.’’

Then he places a cheesy smile on his pretty lips.’’But they have sent their hearts here.''

The scary atmosphere fades a little bit as the freshmen start cooing. The rest of the haze team secretly smiles or looks suprised or amused while Kyungsoo feels irritated.

He nods his head then wets his lips.’’Your missing friends must have a lot of heart to spare.’’ He puckers his lips lightly then shouts.

‘’Then,for the heart they have sent,’’ He scans everyone and locks his eyes with Jongin,’’it should be enough to keep you all running on the track 54 LAPS!’’

‘’No,’’ Jongin speaks, his face still remains undisturbed,’’They sent their hearts to me only.’’ He coyly mocks the leader.

Kyungsoo shows irritation.’’Why did they send it to you only?’’ He leans forward, eyes questioning, eyebrows are lifted.

‘’To replace my heart that was already given to you.’’ Jongin smirks, listening to his friends coy murmuring and cooing.

‘’JONGIN!’’ Kyungsoo retorts, face looks slightly flushed.

‘’Yes?’’ He feigns innocence.

‘’RUN AROUND THE TRACK FIELD 54 LAPS!’’ He orders, trying not to mind Baekhyun snickering and Yixing amused chuckle.

‘’GO!’’

‘’Yes, sir!’’ Jongin says. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to face the freshmen with embarrassed face so he turns around to his friends and sees everyone having the joyful moments. He rolls his eyes and pulls a annoyed face.

‘’Don’t look at him!’’ The hazer warns the others when he places himself next to Yixing and begins to watch Jongin.

-

 

It’s been more than 30 minutes since Jongin started running, even though he feels tired and thirsty he doesn’t stop his action,not wanting to disappoint the leader.

However, a female notices him from the grandstand as he runs and calls for him.

''Hey! Jongin!'' She waves her hand and Jongin notices her.'' Stop running and come here!'' She stands up.

Jongin knows her, Choi Sooyoung,she's a first-aider and senior. The tired guy doesn’t want to be disrespectful and runs towards the beautiful female who has a worried expression.

‘’Sunbae.’’ He says and bows. ‘’ I just did 7 laps I can’t stop.’’ He complains yet doesn’t take any action to run.

She waves her hand mindlessly.’’It’s okay, it’s okay! If you finish all laps, you’ll be exhausted to death!’’ Concern can be detected through her voice which has Jongin blooming a small smile.

Sooyoung turns around and grabs a water bottle and gives to Jongin.

‘’Here you are.Take a rest and sit here.’’ She pats the seat next to her, Jongin nods his head, already feeling grateful to the blonde.

 

However, she gets up saying that she has something to do and leaves Jongin alone who’s too tired to look around or say good bye. But when he’s drinking water, Do Kyungsoo appears in front of him with a frown.

‘’Have you finished all laps?’’ He asks, hands are on his hips. Jongin gets up and speaks with honesty.

‘’Not yet.’’

‘’Why did you stop?’’ Kyungsoo doesn’t look angry, he looks calm when he talks and his eyes are intense, piercing Jongin’s.

‘’Sooyoung sunbae-nim told me to stop.And she’s my senior,too.’’ He waits for a few seconds then continues with a light smug look.’’Is it wrong to listen to the seniors?’’

Kyungsoo takes a glance at his left then locks his big eyes with Jongin’s.

‘’Where’s the big talker back there now?’’ He questions.’’Don’t just talk the talk but walk the walk.’’ He says and Jongin frowns.

Despite the mesmerizing smell comes from Kyungsoo, his head is spinning badly. However, Kyungsoo is not done.

He looks down on Jongin.’’What a scumbag.’’

His words crashes Jongin whom tries to hold himself back not to show anything.

He stares at the leader with unreadable expression while the harsh male gives him narrowed eyes looks and challenging vibes. He can feel Kyungsoo searches for something in him, searches for the evidents of being hurt. He wants to provoke Jongin,the latter knows it. But Jongin will not give it to him.


	3. Show Respect To Your Seniors!

Jongin is reading Dracula when his dorm’s room is being knocked on loudly. He looks confused for a second then puts his book on the table and gets up to open the door.

When he opens, Jongdae, Chanwoo and Sehun are in front of him, smiling creepily.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ He asks with narrowed eyes, not taking them in.

‘’We are here to spend time together!’’ Chanwoo excitedly exclaims, Jongdae and Sehun nod their heads too.

‘’Why?’’ Chanwoo lets out a sigh and walks past Jongin to go inside. Jongdae and Sehun follows his action.

‘’You are questioning too much Jonginie.’’

Jongin rolls his eyes and shakes his head when he closes the door behind them.

‘’What are we going to do?’’ He asks,putting his hands on his hips while eyeing the white plastic bags on Jongdae’s hands.

‘’We gonna…’’ Chanwoo puts a finger under his chin in a thinking matter,’’Watch movie and talk and whatever we want!’’

‘’Are you serious?’’ Jongin deadpans.

‘’Whhhyyy?’’ Chanwoo whines in return, getting closer to Jongin.’’What’s wrong with my plan?!’’

‘’Chanwoo, we have classes tomorrow and and quiz in a few days. Shouldn’t we studying instead of gathering like in highschool?’’

Sehun puffs and chimes in,’’Jongin, Jongin,Jongin.’’ He shakes his head and looks at the said guy with a dramatic stare,’’Why so tense,hmm? You already got the notes and the quiz is not tomorrow so why rush and worry? Let’s have fun,dudee!’’ He spreads his arms, leans forward with expectation.

‘’What fun? Fuck it, do whatever you want.’’

The guys don’t mind the annoyed submission and rejoice while Jongin just shakes his head in disagreement.

‘’Let’s sit on Jongin’s bed, it’s king sized!’’ Chanwoo,without waiting any permission, jumps on the bed.

‘’Hell yeah! Jong you’re so lucky, this bed is huge, you live alone here, what a beautiful life.’’ Jongdae sighs dreamily when he places himself next to Chanwoo.

‘’Do you regret living with me, or what?’’ Chanwoo sends him a glare while Sehun snorts at them.

‘’You guys already seem like a married couple.’’

‘’Ewww!’’ They both let out a disgusted sound.

‘’They would be the ugliest couple ever.’’ Jongin comments,too as he turns on the TV.

‘’Oh really Nini?’’ Jongin cringes at the old nickname.’’Who would make a great couple then? Hmm,let me think.’’ He taps his chin with his index finger, Jongin watches him with narrowed eyes,already knows his friend’s about to blow an irritated fact to Jongin.

‘’Ha! I found!’’ He wilders his eyes in amusement, Jongdae and Sehun snicker next to him.

‘’You and Do Kyungsoo would make a great couple!’’ Jongin chokes and coughs.

‘’Wh-what?!’’ He squawks.

‘’What,what?’’ Chanwoo raises one brow in question,’’Weren’t you the one who has claimed to make the leader his wife? Do I remember wrong?’’ He asks the amused boys next to him who,in return, shake their heads.

‘’I remember that,too! I remember how ‘’Nini’’ confidently voiced his wish!’’ Jongdae joins to Chanwoo.

‘’Guys stop it! I only said that because the guy made me upset,that’s all! Stop this!’’ Jongin denies yet he can feel the blushing cheeks already.

‘’Awwww Niniiii’’ Chanwoo annoys Jongin in childish manner.

‘’You guys stop prattling, if you wanna have fun,that is.’’ Jongin seriously commands.

‘’Okay,okay, Nini is right guys.’’ Chanwoo wipes off the amused expression and gets serious. A little bit serious. Not too much. Because it’s Chanwoo, the guy doesn’t get serious ever.

‘’By the way,what’s with the Nini? I mean Jongin, what the fuck man? You get called Nini?’’ Sehun judges while Jongin lets out an embarrassed squealing.

‘’Nini is his chilhood nickname, don’t press and make him stressed. And don’t mention it in public,you guys get it?’’ Chanwoo warns his friends seriously,not wanting to get Jongin into trouble.

He knows this nickname is known only by the close friends or familiy members so, blurting out it so publicly only does harm to Jongin.

‘’Okay, don’t worry, we have no intention to. Don’t worry man, I’ll keep my mouth shut.’’ Sehun gestures a zipping up over his mouth and then turns to Jongdae.

‘’Chen, you promise too, right?’’ Jongin looks confused for a moment because he doesn’t know anyone named Chen.

‘’Who’s Chen?’’ He asks then Jongdae raises his hand sheepishly.

‘’It’s me.’’

‘’Isn’t your name is Jongdae,though?’’ He knits his eyebrows.

‘’Well…’’ Jongin narrows his eyes because Jongdae looks troubled, he is about to ask what’s it when Chanwoo snorts and explains.

‘’We made a bet last night and he lost it. The prize was to nickname the loser and he had to accept whatever is the name. So he lost it and I named him Chen.’’ Chanwoo proudly clears the confusion.

‘’Why Chen,though?’’ Jongin looks at his laughing friend,Sehun, flushed one,Jongdae and proud Chanwoo.

‘’I named him after Cedric’s Chen.’’ Sehun doesn’t hold his laughing quiet and he starts laughing like something stuck in his ass.

‘’Cedric?’’ Jongin doesn’t know any Cedric.

‘’Dude,’’ Chanwoo boredly starts,’’The Cedric. Don’t you remember? We would watch the cartoon when we were little.’’If you are eight and in love, life is so great’’ ‘’ He quotes then Jongin understands.

He makes an ahhh sound and bursts into laughter.

‘’Stop laughing.’’ Jongdae pouts.

‘’Sorry Jong- I mean CHEN’’ Jongin takes his revenge and continues letting guffaw out.

‘’Wait wait look what I think!’’ Sehun holds his tummy with one hand and he raises the other to make them stop and pay attention to him.

‘’Wh-wh-what?’’ Jongin says between his laughing sounds.

‘’As our precious Jongdae is Chen now, let’s find him a Cedric,hmm? Who might be it?’’ He asks but there is a trick look on his face.

Then Jongin gets it as he starts looking at Chanwoo,’’CHANWOO!’’ He shouts and Sehun starts laughing his ass off while the others look disgusted.

‘’EWW FUCK NO!’’ Chanwoo protests, throwing pillows at Jongin and Sehun.

-

 

 

 

 

There are students who are complaining about the SOTUS system as they think it’s not beneficial at all.

‘’I don’t think we get useful things from these gatherings.’’ A girl complains to her friends who look agreed with her.

‘’Yeah, I agree! I mean they make us run, up and downs and squats and all! It’s like I’m not studying but coming to a gym! I’m tired.’’ The skinny boy with angry eyes joins. His unfit body seems so upset with the new methods.

‘’I don’t wanna come anymore,seriously, I’m done.’’

‘’The seniors don’t do good, they only want to torture us, it’s obvious.’’

‘’Damn, I’m not at sports department, why the fuck do I need those?’’

Some bluster yet abscond when they see even a third year student. And some are practicing the slogan of their department with second year students.

‘’WE ARE ENGINEERS! WE ARE ENGINEERS!’’ They spell every word loudly while bobbing, arms are linked with one another tightly in front of the three second year students who are watching them very intensely.

‘’WE ARE EN-GI-NEERS! ENGINEERS! ENGINEERS!’’ When they are done, a female student comes forward, her face displays dissatisfaction.

‘’Hey you guys!’’ Her voice is loud,’’How many more time do I have to tell you how to do this properly?!’’

But the other female who has an assuring smile comforts the nervous freshmen.

‘’Actually,it was almost okay.’’ The female doesn’t mind the glare she gets from her friends.’’But please be more enthusiastic about it.All right? Try again.’’ She finishes with a supporting nod and the only male student gives direction.

‘’Okay, we are engineer! 1,2,3! Start!’’

‘’WE ARE ENGINEER! WE ARE ENGINEER!’’

-

 

 

The objections and protests from the freshmen don’t go unnoticed by the third years and they get a gathering among only themselves. The haze team and some other seniors has come together,away from the reach of their juniors.

‘’Right now, I’ve heard that many freshmen are not going to join the freshmen activities.’’ Kim Junmyeon states.

The leader doesn’t say anything, he has no expression on his face.

‘’Actually,’’ Kim Minseok takes the lead with crossed arms,’’We all know this and have seen it on Facebook and other social networks.’’

Zhang Yixing nods and painfully expresses what he has been witnessed.’’A freshman tried to look avoid my eye contact too as if I’m scary or someone not to be around.’’

He hangs his head with sadness because with the nature of his, nobody has rejected him before or avoided him.

But then he raises his head with a smirk,obviously feigned the sadness.

‘’I doubt they have crush on me.’’ Do Kyungsoo silently snorts when Minseok rolls his eyes and shuts the playful junior up.

‘’I think you need a mirror.’’

Byun Baekhyun aggressively suggests,’’Why don’t we just grab their necks to the gathering?’’ He looks so serious that Junmyeon can’t help but touch his thigh to calm his annoyed friend.

‘’Take it easy, Byun.’’ Baekhyun turns his head,not wanting to roll his eyes at his friend.

There is a few seconds of silence before Yixing puts a question.

‘’By the way,’’ He looks at Kyungsoo,’’that pretty faced junior. What’s his name?’’ Kyungsoo doesn’t answer but sends his infamous blank stare when Baekhyun chimes in angrily, once again.

‘’I was about to bring that up,too.’’ He looks at Kyungsoo with disbelief,he leans forward and judges the leader.’’How could you let that boy do that to you?’’

He accuses the leader who looks down and furrows his brows,jaw is tight.

He looks at his friends,sees them they have questioning anc accusing looks and he then defends himself sternly.

‘’I already punished him according to our rules.What else do you want me to do?’’ He sasses and Baekhyun snaps.

‘’Fuck the rules!’’ He doesn’t suprise anyone with his outburst.’’It’s so clear that we can’t control them!’’ Junmyeon lowers his head, sitting silently next to Baekhyun.

The red head throws another angry glare.’’You must be harsher with them!’’ He commands the leader. Kyungsoo looks at him but says nothing. Instead, Choi Sooyoung jumps at the conversation.

‘’It’s too harsh already. Teachers are keeping a close watch on our activities!’’ Baekhyun turns his head to his side whilst the girl glares at him.

Junmyeon breaks the tension.’’Guys,calm down.Come on. We can just teach them something with reasons.’’ He pleases.’’That should be okay.’’ He sends an assuring smile to Kyungsoo who’s sitting next to his left.

Kyungsoo seems pondering over it for a few seconds then he agrees with Junmyeon.

‘’I agree,’’ he verbalizes his opinion.’’I don’t think those freshmen understand what’s the real aim of us regarding the activities.’’ Everybody seems okay except for one person.

‘’Those brats can’t be taught with reasons.’’ The irritated male chimes in. His actions make everybody roll their eyes or snort.

Minseok puffs and reaches a drink bottle up to Baekhyun.’’Drink this and chill yourself down.You are boiling.’’ Baekhyun takes it but puts it next to him instead of drinking, making Minseok roll his eyes in annoyance.

‘’Listen,Kyungsoo.’’ He darts his anger at the head hazer. Kyungsoo locks his eyes with his friend with narrowed eyes.’’If something like that happens again, you show them who’s the boss.Don’t let them cross the line like that.We are their SENIORS!’’ Kyungsoo says nothing, he seems thinking over it.

And, he seems very determined.

-

 

 

The group of freshmen sit around a table at an open area bar-cafe when Jongin notices Chanyeol not paying attention to them. He looks like searching his pockets and figures the taller male is looking for a lighter.

Without saying anything, Jongin reaches the back pocket of his Jean and pulls out his own black lighter.

Chanyeol leans forward,waiting for Jongin to light the cancer stick.

‘’Thanks,man.’’ When the tip glows and smokes.

Jongin is not severely addicted, he smokes not frequently, just rarely when he is with his friends or when he’s overstressed. He knows it’s not a good addiction, but still continues with the hope of leaving that dangerous addiction for good.

The tanned male doesn’t verbalize any response only nods his head. A silent atmosphere except for the background music of the place covers them but then something comes to Jongin’s mind, something has been bugging him.

‘’Hey Chanyeol,’’ The smoking guy looks at him,’’Why do you look so furious at those third-year seniors?’’ Then the others’ attention is pulled to them,too.

He inhales the cigarette and exhales the smoke.’’ I often involved in fights with seniors when I was in high school.’’ He explains with his deep and husky voice.

‘’They started first,ganged up me with 3-5 friends of them. I got suspended from school for that.’’ He hisses at the memory.

Jongin nods his head in understanding.

‘’Wow, you had a tough high school life,huh?’’ Chanwoo concludes, drinking his liquor.

‘Yes. Anyway, ’’Chanyeol continues, stubbing the cigarette out on the ashtray,’’It’s a bad memory and I hate seniors acting like gangster.’’

‘’Right. I sometimes hate them, too.’’ Jongdae adds.

‘’I don’t particularly hate them, rather, I hate their style you know? I don’t see the point as to how we can get benefits from the activities?’’ Chanwoo presents his opinion.

‘’I think they have really good reasons for that,’’ Sehun says,not minding the mocking glares,’’If the system was bad, the school wouldn’t allow it.’’

Chanyeol is about to say something when Jongdae chimes in, trying to shoo away the tension.

‘’Hey, Jongin.’’ Jongin raises his head to Jongdae with curious eyes.’’I want to ask something to you.’’

‘’Shoot.’’

‘’Why did you say that you would make Kyungsoo sunbae your wife that day?’’ There is a mischievious smirk on his face, already knows the answer as Jongin mentioned it before but he still asks to annoy his friend.

‘’You already know the answer Jongdae.’’ He rolls his eyes.

‘’But I don’t. Do tell, I was wondering about it,too. Why did you do that?’’ This time Chanyeol asks with a serious face. Jongdae, Sehun and Chanwoo snickers unlike Chanyeol.

‘’What else could I do?’’ He turns to Chanyeol,ignoring his friends,’’He was being harsh to me,first.’’

Chanyeol nods his head.’’ I get you.’’

‘’But, you keep getting on those seniors’ nerves.’’ Chanwoo warns his friend, his index finger is pointed at Jongin. ‘’And we have to get the consequences of your actions!’’ He motions others too with his hand.

‘’Those seniors are daaaaaamn scary!’’ Jongin sends a mocking glance at Chanwoo.

‘’Why do you have to be scared?’’ He asks, then looks at others too,wanting to see their reaction.’’They are human like us.’’

Sehun snorts while Jongdae mocks.’’Perhaps, they are not even human? Hmm?’’ Jongin is about to take a sip from his drink when he hears Jongdae’s nonsense comment.

‘’I agree. They are too bad to be human.’’Chanyeol comments sassily, obviously his annoyance towards the senior is bigger than other’s thought.

He upbraids the troll Jongdae lightly.’’Then what are they?’’ Jongdae is not bothered by the irritated voice.

‘’They are spirits of the seniors who can’t get reborn.’’ Sehun looks at him with an are you fucking kidding me? Face while Jongin shakes his head in disbelief.

Jongdae doesn’t mind it, he continues.’’So they stick around and haunt freshmen, yeaar after yeaar.’’ He waits for a second then lets out a scream to scare off others. The only person who is affected is himself; getting hit on his head.

‘’What’s waegegegeag’’ Sehun hits his head,upon receiving that weird sound from Jongdae.

‘’Idiot.’’ Jongin rolls his eyes and drink his liquor with a head shake.

When Jongdae and Chanwoo laugh, Sehun thinks about a joke which is like a sequel of Jongdae’s joke.

‘’Hey, have you guys heard about the haunting general classroom building?’’ He questions. Unlike the reactions for Jongdae’s joke, the freshmen get confused and ask.

‘’Is there a such story?’’ Jongdae tiltes his head.

‘’Of course!’’ He leans forward, pulling his friends’ attention on him.

‘’They say people keep hearing a moaning sound from the general classroom at nights.’’ He starts fabulating.

Chanyeol gives blank stare at him but Sehun isn’t affected.

‘’You don’t believe this,right?’’ He points his finger at Chanyeol whom,in return, narrows his eyes.

‘’Let me tell you the whole story.’’ He straightens up, taking a sip from his drink to wet his throat.

‘’A senior forgot his lecture note in a classroom. So he went back in the building to find his note at night.’’

Chanwoo plays with his fingers, concerated very highly, Jongin doesn’t look so scared but still there is tension on his face, Chanyeol still seems unaffected which Sehun is going to fix and Jongdae doesn’t look up, his head is hanging low, thinking.

‘’When he got in there, he heard a moan from a room. So he decided to open the door to see what it was about.’’ Jongdae lifts his head, gets closer to Sehun with nervous eyes.

‘’There he found a man. That senior asked that man,’’Are you okay?’’’’ Chanyeol furrows his brows,anticipating the rest.

Jongin and Chanwoo leans forward, they are now hooked.

‘’That man slowly turned to the senior,and walked towards him,closer and closer.That man’s face was soaked with blood!’’ Sehun whispers in order to get them into mood.

Yet inside, he’s laughing his ass off at the expressions.

‘’And the best of all, that man suddenly yelled.’’ He raises his voice.

‘’BE SILENT!’’ The freshmen got startled suddenly,especially Chanwoo as he gulps,’’HOW MANY STUDENTS ARE IN YOUR YEAR CLASS?!’’ Sehun starts cracking.

‘’KEEP YOUR HEAD DOOOWN!’’ He can’t help but creases himself and others up. Jongin rolls his eyes and cusses at him while Chanyeol shakes his head.

‘’Asshole.’’ Chanwoo comments but still laughs over with Jongdae and Sehun.

‘’I can’t believe you.’’ Jongin says.

‘’I should just smack you,man!’’ Jongdae jokes and hits his shoulder.

Chanwoo is still laughing hard.’’He’s dead but still hazing? Daaamn!’’

They are all laughing but suddenly Jongdae and Sehun stops and sit straight. Chanyeol, Jongin and Chanwoo don’t understand what’s going on but Chanwoo cuts his laugh when Sehun motions something behind his back. He gulps and turns around along with Jongin and Chanyeol.

When they turn around, they see the haze team; Do Kyungsoo,who’s wearing all black,hair is combed back, Byun Baekhyun whose red hair is up in a sexy way while his face shows irritation, Kim Minseok who sends them mocking smile and Zhang Yixing who wears a White tee and black earrings.

The freshmen bow their heads, waiting for the seniors to say something.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanwoo in a mocking way then at Jongin who has a blank expression.

‘’Didn’t you say you had lots of assignment to do?’’ He questions the freshmen with a lifted brow.’’And you wanted to skip the gathering because of that,didn’t you?’’

Nobody can answer the question, or more likely, nobody can dare. Jongdae and Chanwoo look down, Sehun averts his eyes, Jongin looks at his friends while Chanyeol stays unaffected which doesn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun who’s eyeing the guy with narrowed eyes.

‘’Well?’’ Kyungsoo pressures, eyes on Jongin but the guy refuses to look at him.

When Sehun understands that his friends won’t say anything, he volunteers to explain.

‘’We are stressed out a bit from the study, so we are here to drink and relax.’’ He doesn’t look at the leader who’s smirking now.

‘’Is that so?’’ He questions, puts his hands on Jongin’s shoulder,making the guy tensed. The head hazer secretly observes the freshman, waiting if there will be any reaction from the junior, but the younger stays silent.

‘’You are under a lot of stress,aren’t you?’’ He continues,hands are still on Jongin. He looks at his friends with a mischievious expression and suggests.

‘’The more the merrier, right?’’ The haze team get it and join their friend.

‘’Totally agree!’’ Zhang Yixing supports with joy,revealing the drink bottles. Kyungsoo takes his hands off, he sends smug glances at the freshmen who are,in return, shying away and fidgeting.

‘’Fuck me.’’ Chanwoo whispers to Jongin silently, when the haze team moves aside to sit and leaves their back.

‘’No.’’ Jongin says, face is tensed. Minseok sits next to Jongin, Kyungsoo sits across Jongin with Baekhyun next to him, Yixing sits between two seats.

‘’So, what were you talking?’’ Baekhyun questions,opening a beer can.

‘’Friend things.’’ Chanyeol replies in instant, not liking the guy from the start. The red head raises his head from his drink and looks at the guy.

The freshman gives him blank stares in return, seems not scared of the junior.

‘’Oh really? Include me then,hmm?’’ He challenges with a smug grin,making Chanyeol tightens his fits.

‘’Why wo-‘’ He is about to snap when Jongin looks at him and motions him to be calm.

‘’Of course, sunbae,’’ Jongin says,still looking at Chanyeol,’’We were talking about the casual things you know.’’

‘’No, I don’t.’’ Baekhyun says, slightly irritated at Jongin as the guy interrupted him and the tall freshman.

Jongin seems troubled because of the answer, he looks dumbfounded.

‘’We were talking about girls, games,football and the school,sunbae.’’ Jongdae saves the conversation.

‘’Girls,huh?’’ Yixing jumps, drinking loudly and appears excited,’’My favorite topic! I wanna talk too !’’

‘’Well…’’Sehun looks at the others, calling for help. Jongin shakes his head lightly. They weren’t talking about girls and now they have to explain what they were talking about. It sucks.

‘’ Do you guys have girlfriends?’’ Yixing asks,not minding the bothered expressions.

‘’No.’’

‘’Nope.’’ Chanwoo and Jongdae replies while the other duo stay silent.

‘’You don’t have a girlfriend,huh?’’ Minseok asks Jongdae with a wink which makes Jongdae’s eyes wide.

‘’N-no, sunbae.’’ He nervously replies.

‘’Good.’’ Minseok smirks, Baekhyun snorts at his friend’s reply while Kyungsoo shakes his head and grins.

‘’But, I wil!!’’ Jongdae adds, slightly scared of the expression of the junior.

‘’Too bad.’’ Minseok pouts and gets quiet.

‘’What about you?’’ Baekhyun startles them except for Chanyeol to whom he asks his question.

‘’Me?’’ He annoyedly questions.

‘’Yes,you.’’ Baekhyun confirms.

‘’With all due respect sunbae, but I don’t think it’s any of your business.’’ Chanwoo gulps, expecting a hit or something from Baekhyun.

His friends don’t seem too nervous except for Minseok.

‘’When I ask you questions, you answer, got it?’’ Baekhyun hisses, not liking the guys disobedient.

Chanyeol leans forward, he challenges the junior.’’Why would I answer the questions that includes my personal life?’’ He grins annoyingly.

‘’You moth-‘’ Baekhyun is about to get up when Kyungsoo stops him with his hand and makes his friend sit back.

‘’Calm down, calm down, we wouldn’t like any trouble Baekhyun.’’

‘’Then he shouldn’t disrespect me!’’ Baekhyun doesn’t look at his big eyed friend, instead, his focus on the taller male who seems irritated by him.

‘’Just fuck it, dude.’’ Yixing supports Kyungsoo, not minding the tension.

‘’Yixing shut the fuc-‘’ Baekhyun wants to scold his enthusiastic friend too but Minseok stops him.

‘’Baekhyun, I think you need drink and to calm down. This kid didn’t do any wrong. Don’t dwell on it, why the fuck you care if he has girlfriend or not, anyway?’’ Baekhyun stays silent and leans back,taking his drink.

‘’Whatfuckingever.’’ He hisses, eyes still on the guy.

‘’Yeah whatever,whatever,’’ Yixing dismisses him with his hand and turns to Jongin,’’Hey you pretty boy. Do you have any girl?’’ He wiggles his eyebrows to the freshman who is looking at him with a judging face.

‘’No,sunbae.’’ He replies, not being oblivious to the attention the leader gives to his answer.

‘’Oh,whhy?’’ Yixing pouts.

‘’Um, because I’ve never bothered to have one?’’ He unsurely replies.

‘’This is college man, you can’t stay single!’’ The junior scolds him with terrified expression.

‘’Um…’’Jongin starts but trails off soon.

‘’Stop bothering the kids, Xing,’’ Kyungsoo joins,’’They are here to drink and relax,aren’t they?’’ He eyes the freshmen who nods their heads in embarrasment.

‘’Then drink, we have lots of alcohol tonight.’’ He finishes and points at the bottles and cans on the table with his hand, smirking cunningly.

‘’Well, this is going to be a long night.’’ Jongin thinks to himself.

-

 

 

It’s been like a half an hour since they started drinking, and the freshmen are already drunk. Their seniors are pressuring them to drink and the conclusion: They are too wasted.

‘’Hey,hey look at them.’’ Yixing laughs, slightly drunk along with Minseok while the other duo stay sober.

‘’They are trashed.’’ He mocks.

Kyungsoo snorts and checks all of them.’’Your stress should be gone by now.’’ The younger boys can’t even have the energy to answer. Jongin is fighting the sleep, Chanwoo is leaning on him, already drunk. Sehun seems having troubles with keeping his head straight while Jongdae is singing a love song. Chanyeol is still having the same blank expression.

‘’Go home. Go!’’ Kyungsoo commands, looking at Jongin as he’s the least drunk of all the youngers.

‘’Take care of your friends,too!’’ He says to Sehun and Jongin.

Jongin nods and slaps Chanwoo’s face slightly, not lifting his head up.

‘’Those two are helpless.’’ Baekhyun mocks Jongdae and Chanwoo.

‘’Definetly.’’ Kyungsoo murmurs under his breath.

‘’Wake up, we are going.’’ Jongin says to Chanwoo,getting up and trying to hold his drunk friend in one piece.

‘’Good night, sunbae-nims.’’ Sehun bows at the juniors who are still sitting and sending them mocking smirks.

‘’Take care of those.’’ Yixing warns.

‘’Don’t worry sunbae.’’ He says once again then grabs Jongdae and leaves quickly with Jongin and Chanwoo.

A long night still is waiting for them.

-

 

 

At the next gathering, Baekhyun comes to Kyungsoo to request something which makes Kyungsoo nervous.

‘’Kyungsoo, let me talk to the freshmen today.I have something to tell them.’’ He says, voice is stern and face is usual. Kyungsoo stops for a few seconds then confirms.

Then the big doors are opened and the freshmen walk in,bowing to the elders who are watching them intensely which make them scared.

Kyungsoo takes a glance at his friend, and sees Baekhyun is extra angry today, he’s wondering what has happened but refrains from asking.

‘’Kyungsoo, they’ve all come.Let’s start.’’ Yixing whispers behind him.

‘’Okay.’’ He says and moves forward to stand in front of the freshmen.

‘’Today, I want to talk about showing respect to your seniors!’’ He starts the topic,scanning over the hall,making sure that everybody’s listening to him.

Then he turns to Baekhyun,gestures him to come forward.’’But, I will let Baekhyun-ssi coach you about it.’’ He nods his head at Baekhyun then recedes.

The expression on Baekhyun scares the freshmen because the red hair looks very furious and ready to fight. Something terrific must have happened.

He looks at everyone then starts talking.

‘’As we got enrolled here before you,we have experiences, knowledge,and the viewpoints much more than you.’’ He emphasizes every word, not noticing the eye roll he gets from Park Chanyeol.

‘’That means what you should have and give to your seniors is RESPECT.’’ Kyungsoo takes a glance at him but says nothing.

‘’THIS MORNING,’’ He starts thundering,’’A first year walked past me and did’t pay respect to me by a BOW!’’

He stops and watches the reaction he gets from the freshmen with a stern face and clenched jaw.

Some are sitting silently, some are suprised and others are murmuring.

‘’Who can disrespect this guy, really?’’ Chanwoo whispers to Jongin and Sehun.

‘’I would be scared as shit! Daaamn.’’ Sehun comments, not noticing Chanyeol next to him who is very much aware who disrespected the hazer. He didn't bow to the older because when he saw him, Chanyeol turns his head aside not wanting to look at his handsome but annoying face. So he pretend like he wasn't aware of the junior's presence. Obviously, his acting failed.

‘’He looks very angry,I’m worried if we can survive today.’’ Chanwoo says once again.

‘’I hope the freshman won’t get hurt by him,though.’’ Jongin adds,getting sigh from his friends.

‘’If you know that I’m talking about you, GET UP!’’ He commands to no one in particular but expects a student to come forward.

Chanyeol doesn’t get up, he doesn’t do anything while people around him are looking around and trying to figure out who the person is.

Baekhyun waits but when anyone responses he sighs.

‘’I have asked and no one WANTS TO ADMIT!’’ He furrows his brows.

‘’Then you all stand up.’’ The angry senior tells but the youngers don’t bother.

‘’I SAID STAND UP!’’ Shouting is an effective way to rule people as the students get up in split seconds.

‘’EVERYONE SIT AND STAND! KEEP DOING IT UNTIL SOMEONE ADMIT THEIR DISRESPECTFUL BEHAVIOUR!’’

‘’Shit. I don’t wanna do this again,man.’’ Chanwoo complains to Sehun.

‘’Neither do I. Ugh, just admit who you are and save us all. Why do we have to be punished for something we didnt?’’

Chanyeol gulps, he knows that the guys are right. Just because of him, everybody will be punished so he instantly admits before any punishment is accomplished.

‘’It was me!’’ He says, causing the tension and silent atmosphere.

His friends turn to look at them, bewildered while Baekhyun narrows his eyes and approaches the guy,yet he still protects the distance between them.

Kyungsoo follows his friend closely from behind, knowing that Baekhyun is as angry as he is.

‘’The rest, sit down.’’ Baekhyun commands, not taking his eyes on Chanyeol to look at others.

‘’Why didn’t you bow to me?’’ Chanyeol stays silent, only looks at the other.

Baekhyun sighs, closes his eyes for a moment then locks his eyes with the younger.

‘’I asked,’’Why didn’t you bow to me?’’ ‘’ As he doesn’t get any answer, he shouts.’’ARE YOU DUMB?!’’

Chanyeol snaps back instantly,’’WHY DO I HAVE TO BOW TO YOU?’’

‘’Because, I. AM. YOUR.SENIOR!’’ He emphasizes every word.‘’YOU MUST RESPECT ME!’’

‘’Respect?’’ Chanyeol calmly asks,pushing Baekhyun further,’’What do I owe you to respect? Why do I have to do that?’’

Baekhyun leans forward, tighting his fists not to hit the younger who has a smug grin.

‘’BECAUSE I’M OLDER THAN YOU! THAT’S WHY!’’ He points his finger at Chanyeol,’’YOU MUST RESPECT ME!’’ Then he points his finger at himself. Eyes are wide, veins on his forehead are visible.

‘’If I bow to you, this will end right? Eveything will be okay?’’ Chanyeol asks, irritation is clear through his voice,’’So, I’ll just do it to cut this crap!’’

‘’DAMN RIGHT! DO IT NOW!’’ He shouts.

Chanyeol slightly bows from head but still it's not a complete bow,eyes are locked with Baekhyun intensely. He does the order but Baekhyun is not satisfied.

‘’Is this how your family to teach you to bow?’’ The red head criticizes.

Chanyeol sighs,’’ They taught me right,’’ His eyes are narrowed, stare is smug,’’But they told me to bow to the ones I respect.’’

He sends a disgusted and judging look to the hazer.’’But for a person like you, this is more than enough.’’ He spits.

Baekhyun’s rage can be seen from kilometres away.

‘’DO YOU WANNA FUCK WITH ME?!!’’ He is about to attack the boy when Kyungsoo holds him back, pulls him backward.

‘’Enough.’’ Kyungsoo sternly warns. But Baekhyun is not done, he’s still killing the freshman with his stare.

‘’GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, NOW!’’ He points at the exit door.

‘’GET OUT!’’

‘’FINE!’’ Chanyeol retorts,’’I’M GOING! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HERE?!’’ He leaves fastly, not even turning back.

His friends are sending worried looks behind him, they don’t know what to do.

Then Baekhyun turns to the sitting freshmen who are scared.

‘’If any of you don’t like this,too then JUST GO!’’ He gives a choice.

Almost twenty students leave in fear. Kyungsoo and the rest of the team look angry and bothered while Baekhyun is beyond furious.

Chanwoo looks at Jongin, asking silently his answer if he wants to go or not. Jongin shakes his head.’’No, we are staying.’’ He says.

‘’Okay.’’ Says Chanwoo then turns to Sehun and tells him what Jongin said.

‘’EVERYONE KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!’’ Kyungsoo orders pushes Baekhyun back.

The freshmen do as told, rest their arms from elbows on the floor,keeping their head down.

Then Chanwoo nudges Jongin’s shoulder lightly,gaining his attention.

‘’Hey, why didn’t we walk out with Chanyeol?’’ Jongin doesn’t say anything for a moment but then he speaks with a stern face.

‘’I want to know what they will do next. ‘’ Chanwoo is about to reply back when Sehun criticizes them.

‘’Seriously, is this the time to be noisy?!’’ He whispers.

‘’Shut up.’’ Chanwoo says and turns back.

This gathering will be very long.


	4. Know Your Friends Well

’Okay, I get it.’’ Jongin says to the person at the other side of the line, feeling a little bit disappointed.

‘’I’ll see you in class.Take care, study well.’’ Chanyeol wishes with his deep voice.

‘’Call me if you need anything.’’ Jongin offers and ends the call.

Jongdae and Chanwoo are hosting Jongin in their room; Jongdae is sprawling on the bed while Chanwoo is sitting on the black swivel chair as Jongin is next to Jongdae,holding the notes.

‘’What did Chanyeol say?’’ Chanwoo asks curiously.Jongin puts his phone aside and sighs.

‘’He said, he’d rather study alone at his dorm.’’ Chanwoo nods in understanding while Jongdae snorts, eyes never leaving the book in front of him.

‘’He’s still moody,obviously. He shouldn’t have picked a fight with Baekhyun sunbae, it was crazy thing to do.’’ Jongin shrugs nonchalantly.

‘’Well,’’ Chanwoo gets up and walks over the bed,’’The seniors were being ureasonable,too.’’ He defends Chanyeol.’’ Jongdae bites back immediately.

‘’But it wouldn’t get this bad, if one of them stepped back.’’ Chanwoo grabs a book and approves his friend.

‘’Yeah, and it should’ve been the younger who stepped back. He can still do it,though.’’

But Jongin doesn’t agree with them, shocked and annoyed he scolds.

‘’Why? Why can’t those seniors give in to us?’’ He questions, voice is rather dominant and disobedient.

Chanwoo shakes his head and answers as if he doesn’t believe what Jongin is saying.

‘’It shouldn’t be even a question, Jongin! Why do they do that? They are seniors!’’

‘’So? We deserve to be respected too! The mutual respect isn’t the matter of seniors or juniors.’’ He explains to his friends.

Jongdae speaks.’’ Hold on, Jongin. In fact, my words is for you too. Can you not give in to seniors,for once? You don’t need to provoke them every time!’’ He says, not getting up, looking back as Jongin sits behind him while he’s laying down on his stomach.

Chanwoo hits Jongin’s arm.’’He’s right, u know? In the end, it’s us who gets the consequences,including you!’’ He points the pencil in his hand at Jongin who’s judging him hard.

He doesn’t bother to say anything, try to control his emotions. Jongin is not the type who can be bent very easily.

Jongdae and Chanwoo returns to their notes, leaving Jongin with his thoughts.

-

 

 

As they are having their senior meeting like usual, Kyungsoo holds his pissed off expression on Baekhyun who prefers to look down instead of his big eyes.

Eventually, Kyungsoo loses his patience and fulminates his friend not very nicely.

‘’I would like to say something as the head of the hazers. Baekhyun I think you crossed the line today!’’ Baekhyun looks up,leans back and crosses his arms over his chest; looking annoyed.

Kyungsoo continues admonishing, not bothered by the expression,’’You can bawl those freshmen out, but you CANNOT use your anger on them!’’ The leader castigates. He narrows his brows in anger, eyes are wild,voice is very loud. There are approximately fifteen third years on the gathering they have in an empty room and all look anxious over what’s happening before them.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, moistening his lips and snaps back.’’Do you expect me to pamper that freshman?’’ He fixes his posture,’’ And didn’t you see how disturbing he loows?!’’ Baekhyun fumes in anger, thinking about the tall freshman, how he disobeyed him, went against him, disrespected him.

Kyungsoo sighs and lifts his head to look at the White ceiling, his friend is still exaggerating across him.

‘’Do you want me to kneel down and beg him?!’’ Kyungsoo stays silence and Baekhyun feels courageous so he continues.

‘’The more we go easy on those juniors, the more they are undisciplined!’’ Junmyeon,who sits next to Kyungsoo, jumps.

‘’We don’t have to go easy on them!’’ He agrees but also chastises,’’But it is NOT right to throw a fit at them like that.’’

Baekhyun glares at Junmyeon with a raised brow.’’Not throwing a fit? So how can we discipline them and haze them without throwing fits?! Do you think they will listen to what we say them?’’

Yixing rolls his eyes and stretch his arms then pokes at Baekhyun’s shoulder as sits next to him.

‘’Cool down, dude. You are boiling again.’’ Baekhyun doesn’t respond.

Kyungsoo decides his silence should be broken so he adresses.

‘’Baekhyun,’’ Voice is soft in a friendly manner,’’I’m okay to have you stand out there in front of the gathering.But you are not allowed to discipline the juniors.’’ He finishes with a stern warning.

‘’Was I so wrong?!’’ He grumbles and Kyungsoo immediately roars back.’’Yes,you were!’’ Baekhyun leans back, biting his lips while Kyungsoo loses his temper and raises his deep voice.

‘’You were definetly freaking wrong this time, Byun!’’ Baekhyun looks at him with his cold eyes, Minseok puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh to cool him down but Kyungsoo is gone too far to be reached.

‘’Listen to me! We are dealing with a new generation of young people. We need to adapt the approaches.’’ He cools down a little bit, this time he adresses all of the seniors.

‘’We must learn along with those juniors!’’ He wisely advices,’’It’s not like we can’t be wrong just because we are seniors.’’ He stares at Baekhyun who doesn’t look like agreeing.

‘’I also admit that I went too far on the first day. I hope you can look back at your actions,too Baekhyun.’’

Before Baekhyun can reply, Minseok nudges his friend, jutting his chin towards the door. The third years see their senior, Park Minho, they immediately rises and bows in respect.

The guy is wearing an ash grey bomber jacket with ripped black skinny jeans. His hair is combed back, two earrings on each ear, eyes are wide with a small plump lips. His face is cold,eyebrows are thick and straight in an intimidating way. But overall, Park Minho is handsome and attractive.

‘’Hi, Minho sunbae-nim.’’ Kyungsoo greets the senior as he is the leader.

Minho nods and looks at Kyungsoo who is now sitting and averting his gaze.

‘’I heard everything.’’ He starts coldly.’’Kyungsoo, what the hell are you doing?’’ His voice is calm yet very dominating.

Kyungsoo looks up in shame,gulps silently. ‘’How could you let freshmen skip the activities like this?’’ The junior stays mute and the older continues, voice raising gradually.

‘’And it’s not the first time.’’ Junmyeon takes a glance at his friend under his eyelashes and sees the worried expression.

Being the supportive friend he is, Junmyeon defends.

‘’But we have done our best under that circumstances.’’ Minho crosses his arms over, still standing up.

‘’Are you sure you have done your best?’’ He criticises Junmyeon but the guy avoids his eyes. The senior of them scans his juniors.

He assumes they cannot utter a word so he speaks.

‘’I want to ask all of you to have a fix with me.’’ With that, the haze team groans internally, Kyungsoo closes his eyes.

Fuck.

-

 

‘’This evening, many friends of yours skipped the freshmen gathering!’’ Do Kyungsoo starts, voice is echoing in the large hall.

The freshmen sit on the floor in indian style, no one dares to look up.

‘’I want to know why!’’ The leader continues, hands are brought together on the back.’’Can any of you answer me?’’ He requests in a loud but calm voice.

‘’I can’t do it, absolutely not.’’ Nayeon whispers to SeungHwan who nods in return. Jisoo speaks next to the pretty girl.

‘’As much as I’d love to get lost in the big mesmerizing eyes of the senior,I would also like to keep my head,thank you very much.’’ She exaggerates,ignoring the snort coming behind her.

‘’I’m nervous Chen, I don’t even know the answers of the quiz!’’ Chanwoo complains but his friend says nothing as he’s terrified,himself.

The leader throws glances at every corner of the hall, trying to catch a victim for himself. Then he spots someone who looks trying very hard to get himself small so that his existence won’t be noticed.

Ah,how wrong he is. Kyungsoo notices him because the guy has no name tag on him,so he trudges over where the guy is sitting. He passes by the trembling or scared freshmen,eyes are on his prey.

‘’You,stand up.’’ He orders when he reaches the guy. Chanwoo notices the order is directed at his direction so he immediately gets up,bows.

The freshman tries not to mind the intense glare Do Kyungsoo throws at him,scanning his whole being.

‘’Where’s your name tag?’’ He questions the younger, eyes piercing through his soul.

Chanwoo gulps loudly, fidgeting and playing the hems of his t-shirt.’’U-uh…I forgot it.’’ He lowers his voice towards the end,taking one glance at the leader causes him to shut up.

‘’You forgot it?’’ The junior sounds calm, a brow is lifted, eyes judging and intense.’’Do you think I gave you the name tag as an accessorry?’’ He steps forward, chin jutted. Chanwoo shuts his mouth as he receives the reprimand.

‘’I’ve told you,’’ He is ticked off,looking around,’’ how important the name tags are to all of you!’’ He growls, Chanwoo is the one who’s affected mostly as he hears the words louder than others and the leader has gotten angry because of him.

‘’The name tags will let your fellow freshmen and your seniors know who you are!’’ He steps back but not far away from the guilty boy.

‘’But you didn’t bring it with you!’’ He decries the younger.’’Does this mean you don’t want us to know you?’’

Chanwoo blinks for a couple of times then shakes his head.’’No, I do sunbae.’’ He timidly denies.

‘’Then it means that your friends know you well enough!’’ He concludes,’’So you decided to leave it behind.’’

Chanwoo’s quiet self irks Jongin who sits a little far behind them. The bold young boy holds himself not to say anything as the relationship of him and the leader is not a calm one.

‘’Well, let me prove it then!’’ The leader mocks slightly. 

‘’And see if your friends know you really well. Everyone RAISE YOUR HEAD!’’ The order is quickly followed. Jongin,now can clearly see how ashamed Chanwoo is, how ticked off the leader is.

‘’Look at this friend of yours!’’ Chanwoo wets his lips with his tongue, having various eyes on him is not that nice.’’Any of YOU KNOW HIM?’’

The younger throws glances at Jongdae but the guy pretends to be oblivious.’’ANYONE?! NOONE HANGS OUT WITH HIM OR WHAT?! ’’ Kyungsoo roars upon not getting any reply.

Chanwoo cusses at Jongdae and the others when they fails to answer, he is a little bit offended.

But then, his real friend’s acknowledgment is heard.

‘’His name is Chanwoo!’’ Kyungsoo looks around.

‘’Who answered that?!’’ Jongin raises his hand and without waiting permission, he gets up.

‘’It’s me.’’ His brown eyes are on Kyungsoo who narrows his eyes.

‘’0088, Kim Jongin. Do you really know this man?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Jongin confirms with confidence. Kyungsoo gives his attention to Chanwoo and streches his hand out to him.

‘’Give me your ID card.’’ The boy pulls out his wallet from his pocket and gives the ID card. Kyungsoo studies the item and asks.

‘’What’s his full name?’’

‘’Kwan Chanwoo.’’

‘’His birthdate?’’

‘’August 12, 1998.’’ Kyungsoo gets irritated.

‘’His mother’s name?’’

‘’Kwan Haneul.’’

‘’His ID Number?’’ Jongin chuckles silently. Probably, Do Kyungsoo thinks he doesn’t know it but him and Chanwoo have been friends enough long to know about the details.

He smugly annoys the leader.’’1100800951’’ Not only Kyungsoo but also the others are suprised,too.

‘’Did he eat the freaking civil registration or what?’’ Yixing mumbles behind Kyungsoo, Minseok shrugs at him, not knowing what to say.

Because this is fucking insane.

‘’I don’t know, fuck I don’t even know your birthdate.’’ Yixing pulls an offended face to his friend who doesn’t seem like caring.

‘’Asshole.’’ He whispers.

Kyungsoo gives the ID card back to its owner with a defeated sigh.

‘’Take it.’’ Chanwoo takes it and puts it into his wallet while Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, still cold and sure of himself.

‘’Seems like you know your friend very well.But I want to know if you know other freshmen as good as your friend.’’ The senior hasn’t given up which is not an upsetting for Jongin.

He moves to the front of everyone.’’ Flip your name tags face down!’’ The youngers hide the written side and reveals the white empty side.

‘’STUDENT 0022, STAND UP!’’ Jisoo gets up, can’t look at the leader as she has a nebulous crush on him. The older doesn’t spare any glance at her, eyes fixed on the male.

‘’What’s her name?’’

‘’ Kim Jisoo.’’ She flips the name tag and it’s correct.

‘’STUDENT OO94,STAND UP!’’

‘’Oh Sehun.’’ Jongin answers, smiling at Sehun when he shows his name tag.

Kyungsoo’s anger grows but he tries not to show it because Do Kyungsoo does not give up so easily.

‘’STUDENT 0021!’’

‘’Kim Jongdae.’’

‘’STUDENT 0019!’’

‘’Lee Jihyun.’’

‘’STUDENT 0744!’’

‘’Park Nayeon.’’

Kyungsoo feels he’s being defeated, the smile on the freshman’s handsome face is showing that. But he is stubborn so he tries once again.

‘’STUDENT 0113, STAND UP!’’ The girl slighlty looks back at Jongin and the smile fades right away when he sees the blue haired girl.

Shit, he thinks. Shit, I even know the color of Chanwoo’s underwear but forgot the name of this girl.

‘’What’s her name?’’ Kyungsoo asks. He first thought that the freshman would make him embarrassed but the more he waits, the more Kyungsoo gets courageous and relieved.

‘’I ASK WHAT’S HER NAME?!’’ He roars but there is joy and mock in his voice as clear as on his face. Jongin opens his mouth but closes it once he realizes there is no answer.

He doesn’t want to imagine what the girl is thinking right now.

‘’ Give me your name tag.’’ Kyungsoo says the girl in front of him, getting closer to take it. He examines the name then warns the students.

‘’I have already told you why I give you these name tags.’’ He raises the item but the name is not clear enough for Jongin to see.

‘’Because I want you to pay attention to your friends!’’ Jongin desires to be swallowed by the ground at the moment.

‘’But you can’t even remember her name.’’ Kyungsoo judges seriously.

‘’If this thing is meaningless to you, ‘’ He turns his eyes away to the embarrassed girl,’’ then you don’t need it.’’ He tears the tag all the while looking at the girl.

Jongin gasps, wants to reach the guy and stop him but it’s too late. And it’s his fault.

‘’Take it to your heart!’’ Kyungsoo locks his eyes with his,’’This shows you don’t care your friends well enough!’’

Jongin gulps when the teared eyed girl throws a glance at him.

‘’Hey,’’ Yixing pulls Minseok’s attention, not affected by the dramatic scene,’’Kyungsoo won this round.’’

Minseok smugs.’’Hell yeah.’’

‘’That’s all from me today.’’ Kyungsoo tells, ‘’I hope the next time we meet, you all have the name tag with you.But if you think you know everyone of you well enough, don’t bother to put it on.I’ll look forward to what you will do.’’ He finishes with a satisfied tone.

‘’DO YOU UNDERSTAND?’’

‘’Yes!’’ He furrows and heads towards the big exit door behind Yixing and Minseok yet his eyes never leave the male as the guy returns his gaze.

He then turns away, deciding it’s enough but Yixing stops.

‘’Hey,look! I don’t think it ends yet. Look at your boy.’’ Kyungsoo turns back, walked pass by Baekhyun and Junmyeon as they don’t stop like him.

The leader sees Jongin helping the girl who’s now picking and collecting the tore tag.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ He hears Jongin saying,’’What’s your name?’’

SeungHwan lifts her head slightly.’’My name is SeungHwan.’’She sounds shy.

Kyungsoo watches the scene, not knowing why he gets angry when Jongin takes his name tag off and gives to the girl.

‘’Here,take this.’’ SeungHwan shyly looks up, her heart beats so fast because of the handsomeness and kindness of the guy.

‘’But,’’ She trails off because Jongin pulls her hand and puts the tag on it. The scene is watched by their friends who are slyly snicker except for Chanwoo and Do Kyungsoo who is now moving towards them, not taking any longer.

‘’Jongin!’’ He calls, the freshmen stare at him,’’What are you doing?’’ The leader is hovering them.

‘’I’m giving my name tag to her.’’ Jongin calmly explains.

‘’What for? Who told you to do this?!’’ The big eyed male criticises, Jongin doesn’t understand the reason why he sounds annoyed.

‘’No one. But I couldn’t remember her name, it’s my fault.’’ His cattish brown eyes mirrors guilt and Kyungsoo doesn’t look at him any longer, he closes his eyes,waits for patience to fill him.

‘’I have to be responsible for this.’’

‘’But you know right,’’ Kyungsoo fixes his eyes on the younger,’’If you give that to her, you won’t have your own name tag,anymore.’’ Jongin gulps and the older continues, there is something in his eyes, telling him to listen to the older.

‘’You also know that if you don’t have a name tag, I consider that you are breaking the year class’ rules,right?’’ Jongin stands up, gazes at the older.

He can’t deny, Do Kyungsoo is very attractive and smells very nice.

‘’ I do know it.’’ He utters, heart beating loud as being closer to the leader.

Kyungsoo frowns.’’Good. We’ll see.’’ He throws a glance at the girl on the ground then turns back to Jongin. There is challenge between them, a competition and this round is won by Jongin as the leader averts his eyes and leaves.

He leaves Jongin behind with thoughts of him.

-

 

 

Jongin is going to the lockers with his friends as they are freed from the class and have a gathering to attend.However, it is not certain if Jongin can join because he gave his name tag to SeungHwan and Do Kyungsoo warned him sternly that no one can go without the tag.

‘’I wish I was the one who gave their name tag to the girl so I could get away.’’ Chanwoo complains bitterly out of jealousy.

It’s not just that he wants to get away but also because he has taken a liking on the blue haired girl.

‘’You could’ve.’’ Jongin mumbles, eyes on the locker, he opens it to put his books but something catches his attention. Curious, he takes the white card that has the logo of the department.

‘’Is that a name tag?’’ Sehun reaches over the tag and examines it. A small smile blooms on Jongin’s face.

‘’I thought you didn’t have name tag any longer?’’ Chanwoo asks in doubt.

Jongin looks at him, eyes are amused and happy.’’I thought so,too.’’

Sehun gives the empty tag back and pats his shoulder.’’Obviously, the leader likes you more than we thought. At least, we aren’t in the deep shit.’’ He concludes.

‘’Yeah,’’ Jongin says, eyes on the item, a smile still on his face.

‘’Let’s go then, we have to change and write your name down there. Let’s go.’’ Chanwoo says, closing his locker.

His friends do the same and they leave for the gathering.

 

-

It’s afternoon and the sun is burning their skin very effectively. They are bending their legs and sitting on their knees while linking their naked arms together. The hot weather and sweat are very challenging.

In front of the freshmen, the haze team stand next to one another. The leader eyes them, particularly the tanned boy whom he has been occupied by. He forms a very tiny smile upon seeing the new name tag on him but protects his posture.

Other than that, he feels irritated because the freshmen still don’t get the unity, we are one thing.

‘’Haven’t you ever learned about unity at all?’’ He judges, a clear disappointment on his face. ‘’People keep skipping this freshmen gathering! And you are always late in getting in the line when you are here!’’ He complains.’’You are never ready when you are told to do something! Even I’m giving you a discipline now, you are not ready!’’

‘’Fuck, he nags like my mom.’’ Jongdae rolls his eyes,earning a snort from Sehun.

‘’Shh,he will hear us.’’ He whispers yet chuckles.

‘’You’ve never known about the word UNITY? Or you don’t bother to take this word to your brain?!’’ Jongin takes a quick peek and sees the man frowning.

‘’Alright then, let me take this opportunity and help you teach! But I must warn you first!’’ He begins,not minding the anxious glances or the gulps,’’ For my teaching approaches, if you think you are weak or it’s beyond your physical limit, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE!’’ Kyungsoo looks around, try to deter if anyone is leaving but no one takes a step back.

Jongin checks if his friends want to leave but they shake their heads.

‘’Good!’’ The head hazer begins,’’I must applaud your spirit here!’’ There is slight mock in his words,’’But spirit alone is NOT ENOUGH!’’

‘’Raise your head and look at my friends back there!’’ The freshmen turn to left and sees the third years.’’Do you see my friends over there? You all must run and get in line in front of them within 3 minutes! If you can’t make it, You will all be punished with the amount of overdue time!’’ He is ticked off over the freshmen who are still not moving.

‘’WHY ARE YOU STILL SITTING AND LOOKING DUMB?!! THE TIME IS RUNNING!’’ The youngers immediately rises and starts running.

‘’GO! QUICKER!’’ He watches them, eyes lingering on the blue haired girl and the tanned boy for a few seconds.

The seniors force freshmen to do sit ups and runs for 100 hunderd times, not caring about the cruel Sun and all, not caring the tired pupils or thirsty souls.

Then a scream is created, some freshmen stop and gather around, forming a circle. Kyungsoo runs to there, pushing the first years to see what’s happening.

A girl is shaking violently, her spectacles are thrown aside,her friends try to help her.

‘’Get away!’’ Kyungsoo demands and kneels down next to her, pulling her into his arms. ‘’The nurse staff please come!’’ He asks for the help and they come immediately.

‘’What’s wrong with her?!’’ Choi Sooyoung questions worriedly,kneels down as well, looking at Kyungsoo with wide eyes.

‘’She’s hyperventilating.’’ Kyungsoo explains and continues,’’Don’t lay her down, get a bag and have her breathe into it. If she’s not getting better, take her to the infirmary.’’ He suggests Sooyoung and gets up,leaving her to his friend.

They control her breathing by using a paper and she comes to herself. Kyungsoo releases a deep breath and angrily scolds.

‘’What are you looking at?!’’ The freshmen is trying to see what’s happening and Kyungsoo wants them to stop. They get into line and let the leader criticise them.

‘’I TOLD YOU, DIDN’T I?! STEP OUT IF YOU CANNOT DO IT!’’ He throws a stern glance at the girl who’s now on the grass,between Sooyoung’s arms,appearing embarrassed.

‘’I CAN’T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR LIVES!’’ He turns back a little, checks the girl’s condition and warns again.

‘’If anything like this happen again, I let you suffer,not help! DO YOU HEAR ME?!’’He talks to all of them.’’AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE PUNISHED AS THE RESULT OF YOUR RECKLESS NEGLIENCE! All right,’’ He cools down a little bit,’’I’m calling it a day. I hope you’ve learnt more about the unity, now. But do not forget ever it, if you do I’ll teach it from the top.’’ He dangerously hisses.

’’DISMISS!’’ He turns around, taking Sooyoung with him to talk.

‘’Jongin help me.’’ Chanwoo calls for help and Jongin gives his attention to the injured boy, taking his eyes from the leader.

‘’What happened?’’ He worriedly asks.

‘’I’ve injured myself. My ankle hurts,let’s go to the infirmary.’’ Jongin nods and puts his arms under Chanwoo’s armpit.

‘’Where is Sehun and Jongdae? I haven’t seen Chanyeol,too.’’ Jongin looks around but can’t see anyone. While during the punishment, they were spread around different lines.

‘’I saw Jongdae taking Sehun. I guess they are dead tired now, and Chanyeol was behind us.Don’t know where he is.’’

Jongin nods and gives more power to his arms to help Chanwoo.

The duo come to the infirmary, inside it’s colored with white and grey. There is a medium wooden table and across it there is a bigger table with seats around it. Jongin sees Sooyoung and Young Jun are busy with bags on the wooden table.

Sooyoung stops what she does and takes a look at Chanwoo.

‘’What’s wrong with him?’’ She moves closer, asks Jongin.

‘’He hurt his ankle sunbae.’’ Jongin explains with difficulty as he is tired from carrying Chanwoo.

‘’Sit down and let me check.’’ She motions the white chair to Chanwoo and the guy takes the seat.

Chanwoo releases some painful sounds as the senior touches.

‘’Apply a pain relief balm for a few days, it should help him.’’ She stands up, smiling encouragingly at hurt boy. ‘’But I’m out of balm right now, wait a little bit, my friend is buying them for me. Take a seat over there.’’ She points at the bigger and larger table.

‘’Did you guys eat?’’ Sooyoung asks when Jongin pulls Chanwoo and shakes his head.’’No, sunbae.’’

‘’Then, have this.’’ She takes out two sandwiches and orange juices.’’Eat well.’’ Jongin is about to decline but Chanwoo stops him, taking the food from him.

‘’Thank you sunbae, we couldn’t eat anything.’’ Sooyoung smiles, and pats Chanwoo’s shoulder.

‘’No problem, now eat.’’ She nods and turns back. Jongin glares at Chanwoo.

‘’What?’’ Chanwoo says, his breath slaps Jongin’s neck as he’s helping his friend.

He shakes his head in disapproval but says nothing. Inside, he is glad Chanwoo accepted the food.

 

‘’Oh, Jongin I almost forgot!’’ She approaches them. Jongin sits down and looks up, the senior girl is a few feet away from him.

‘’What is it, sunbae?’’

‘’My friend wants to talk to you about the faculty’s star contest. We would like to nominate you as the male representative from our major.’’ She smiles attractively.

Jongin is suprised,shocked. He wasn’t expecting this.

‘’Me?’’ He points at himself.

‘’Yes, you. Are you free now? Do you have any plans after this?’’ Jongin shakes his head.

‘’We were going to eat after this.’’

‘’The problem is solved, you eat there the seniors’ food. So you’re free, good.’’

‘’Seniors’ Food?’’ Chanwoo gulp, putting the orange juice back to the table, looking at the drink as if it’s a forbidden thing.

Sooyoung snorts.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ She’s amused.

‘’We can’t eat our seniors’ food! God knows how angry they will get at us!’’ Chanwoo already imagines the horror.

‘’Ridiculous. Your seniors are not that bad as you imagine them. They will be totally okay, eat it.Hm?’’ She lifts a brow, eyes are pleaing so the guys accept it in fear.

‘’Great! Now, I need to check some paper over there, eat well.’’ They bow their heads, watching the girl goes over the other table.

‘’These are not food, Jongin. These are the reason of our death!’’ Chanwoo dramatically whispers but Jongin rolls his eyes.

‘’You asked for it, so shut up and eat now.’’ He begins to eat, not minding Chanwoo’s prays to be saved.

As the youngers enjoy the sandwich, the haze team’s leader comes in, not noticing the boys.

‘’Hey Sooyoung.’’ He greets, Sooyoung gets up and greets back.

‘’Has the junior who’s got hyperventilating gone? I wanted to visit her but couldn’t find anywhere.’’

‘’Oh,yes.’’ Sooyoung says, takes the bag from Kyungsoo.

The male slightly pouts and nods and goes on in discomfort.’’Look,Sooyoung. In the future, if those juniors have to run in the heat, you can provide them with these drinks.’’ Kyungsoo points at the juices and cold waters him and the haze team have bought earlier for the youngers.

Then he juts his chin out to the plastic bag.’’The pain relief balm you asked me to get,I couldn’t be sure if you wanted the hot one or cold one so I bought both.’’

‘’Thanks a lot!’’ Sooyoung shows gratitude. She gestures the eating boys and Kyungsoo turns to there.’’Someone is already in need of this balm.’’

Kyungsoo recognizes them from their back, straightens his back and he clears his throat loudly.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ The boys immediately turns around and gets up. Kyungsoo places his hands on his hips, getting a few feet closer to the boys, Sooyoung follows behind.

They bow say nothing but Sooyoung does.

‘’I offered them to eat here or rather I insisted. Especially Jongin as we are going to nominate him to compete in the faculty’s star contest.’’ Kyungsoo looks at her, his body is still facing the boys who are now sitting silently.

‘’Faculty’s star contest?’’ He mocks and looks at Jongin,’’Are you going to nominate him?’’ His judging words angers Jongin but the younger doesn’t say anything.

The leader can provoke him as much as he wants. ‘’His looking is hideous.’’ He lifts his eyebrows,clicks his tongue.’’His manners are flawed. You are going to embarrass us all if you nominate him.’’

Kyungsoo looks at the guy, chin’s out, eyes are amused and judging. Sooyoung is confused while the males lock their eyes together.

‘’But you were the one who said we should nominate him.’’ Kyungsoo widens his eyes for a moment but doesn’t falter. He twists his head back ‘’Yes, I said that.’’

He turns to Jongin back,’’But I don’t see the chance of him winning the contest at all.’’ He challenges Jongin but even before the guy can utter anything, another person interrupts.

‘’Sooyoung, you bitch!’’ The youngers are startled by the male. They have seen this senior before. He is shorter than both of them, wears eyeliner, and various bracelets, carries a bag. He looks rather gay even though Jongin doesn’t like stereotyping.

‘’Where is he?!! I heard he is so handsome, I wanna see him right now!’’ Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

‘’He is extremely handsome and attractive, just like how I prefer! I need to see him,where IS HE?!’’ Kyungsoo shakes his head, annoyed as hell while Sooyoung gasps and without moving any muscle, she points her finger to the right, signaling the sitting freshmen.

The male, Lee HyunJeon , turns his head faster than the light and sees Kim Jongin with all his perfection.

He lets out a satisfied sound then runs to them. Kyungsoo is scooted over harshly.

‘’Oh My Goooooooooood!’’ HyunJeon exaggerates,’’He is really handsome!’’ He hitches Jongin’s tee, disturbing the guy.

‘’Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Sooyoung?’’ Jongin forcefully is risen from his seat,sending worried looks over Chanwoo who shrugs.

‘’Come with me, handsome, come with me.’’HyunJeon playfully,’’We don’t need to choose, he is way too handsome.Let’s just skip and nominate him to be the faculty’s ambassador.’’ Jongin blushes faintly, smiling.

Kyungsoo snorts and rolls his eyes, arms are crossed over his chest, watching his fellow friend trying to hit on the guy.

‘’I can guarantee he is gonna win because he’s got the looks. I confirm it!’’ HyunJeon licks his lips, trying to be seductive but it’s infertile attempt.

‘’Can I have your number?’’ He pokes at his side. Jongin doesn’t want to give it so fidgets but gives in.

‘’Y-You can,sunbae.’’

‘’Great!’’ He takes the phone while the older touching his hand.

‘’Even your hands are beautiful and manly.’’ Jongin gives a short thanks.

He punches the numbers then gives back the device.

‘’Now wait for me to call you.’’ He playfully orders.

Watching the Exchange from behind, Kyungsoo sighs, pissed off without knowing why.

‘’You can go to his room,too. He lives alone.’’ Chanwoo interrupts, getting glares from Jongin and Kyungsoo.

‘’Why is it too noisy here?!’’ He scolds, approaches the ‘’couple’’. ‘’Be considerate to other people!’’

‘’Why so grumpy?’’ HyunJeon whines but Kyungsoo punishes him with his stern gaze which causes the third year leave.

‘’Anyway, I’m busy, so I am leaving now. I will call you Jongin,wait for me.’’ He winks at the younger boy and leaves quickly, swaying his hips.

‘’You freshmen,’’ Kyungsoo points a finger at them, ‘’If you are done, just go!’’ Jongin and Chanwoo bows, the tanned boy goes over to his friend who is sitting and helping him to get up.

He puts his arm under his armpit, walk pass Kyungsoo but the older touches Jongin’s arm, stopping him.

Jongin turns aside,feels the firm hold.’’Wait.’’ Kyungsoo takes his arm off and reaches the white table and grabs three oranges.

‘’Give me your hand.’’ He looks at Jongin but adresses at both of them. The friends look at each other and then extends their hands to the older. He deliberately gives Jongin two of them while the last one is given to Chanwoo.

‘’My friend here takes care of your health, so take it. Eat them well,understood?’’ The boys nod. Jongin forms a smile but Kyungdoo stays with flat expression. He walks pass them, leaving Jongin with that smile.

‘’For a second, I thought we were in trouble.’’ Chanwoo whispers.Jongin doesn’t say anything,he looks at his hand with a tender smile on his face.

-

 

 

‘’So you agree that you are also guilty?’’ Sehun asks to Chanyeol who’s sitting on the chair in Jongin’s room. He finally has agreed to meet them.

‘’Yes, I do but I am still angry.’’ His deep voice sounds stern.

‘’Yeah,but control yourself,man. The seniors aren’t that bad at all.’’Jongin says, remembering Kyungsoo’s gesture.

‘’If he controls himself, I will control myself,too.’’ He is still stubborn. Jongin shakes his head.

‘’I hope there won’t be any problems at all, the seniors still keep a close eye on us, thanks to you!’’ Jongdae blames Jongin and Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shrugs and Jongin doesn’t bother to look up.

‘’Hey Jongin,’’ Sehun changes the topic,’’Where is the lecture notes I told you to keep for me?’’ Jongin checks around but can’t see it and he groans.

‘’I think I forgot it in the room 303.’’ He regrets.

‘’Oh really? Then go get it.’’ Jongin parts his lips in shock, how nonchalant his friend is.

‘’But it’s dark! I’m too lazy right now.’’

‘’Don’t care, I need those notes right now.’’

‘’Fuck you, are you craving for notes right now like a pregnant person?’’ Sehun throws a pencil at him.

‘’GO GET THEM NOW!!’’ Jongin gets up and looks around for someone.

‘’Who wants to come with me?’’ Sehun doesn’t even bother, Chanyeol has his Beats on, Jongdae pretends not to be there, Chanwoo shakes his head.

‘’No way, it’s ghost time. Go yourself.’’

‘’Don’t chicken out, let’s go together.’’ Jongin insists but noone of them is willing to do so.Jongin rolls his eyes and takes his phone from the small table.

‘’Cowards. I’ll get it myself.’’

‘’You are the best,Nini!’’ Chanwoo compliments but Jongin doesn’t show kindness.

Ghost time? What kind of nonsense is it?

-

 

He climbs up the stairs when Chanwoo calls him. He picks up the call but keeps it short.

‘’What? I need to use the flashlight of my phone, be quick.’’ Every where is dark and Jongin doesn’t like darkness.

‘’I was just being make sure you are still alive.’’ Chanwoo giggles and Jongin sighs.

‘’Of course I am, dumbass. Now I’m hanging.Bye.’’ He hangs up and turns on the flashlight as he reaches the class. It’s kind of scary, the door creaks in the silence. Jongin steps in, the room is large with white seats. He imagines the faces of his classmates and it gets scarier.

However, Jongin keeps his posture, not letting it get into him.

He approaches his seat as sees the notes there. ‘’I should’ve been more careful.’’ He judges himself.

Jongin, taking what he needs, leaves the room, walks down the hall when he hears voices that make him stop.

‘’I hope you can make use of what I taught you today to the freshmen.’’ The young boy doesn’t recognize the voice,it’s rough and stern.

He approaches the room where the voice is coming but the door is closed,he can’t see anything.

‘’Do you understand?’’

‘’YES!’’ It startles Jongin. There are more than five people inside and he gulps.

‘’That’s a Wrap for today, you can leave.’’ Jongin runs quietly towards to the stairs but when he hears the door is being opened, he hides behind the Wall across the stairs.

He hears the patter of footsteps,waits for quickly.He takes a peek at left and suprised when sees the Haze team and an unknown man.

After they climb down the stairs, the voices fade and Jongin thinks everyone left so he reveals himself.

He takes a few steps ahead but gasps when he meets Kyungsoo.

‘’Hey!’’ Kyungsoo goggles at Jongin which the younger thinks he looks so cute when suprised.

‘’Jongin?’’ He covers his suprise and puts his hands on his hips and clearly Jongin riles him.

‘’What are you doing?!’’ He huffs and Jongin finds his madness adorable.

‘’I forgot my lecture note.So I’m here to take it.’’ Kyungsoo dilates his pupils, chin out,eyebrows furrow,’’Hurry and go back!’’Kyungsoo orders then he himself leaves.

But before he can take the second step,Jongin calls him.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo stops and looks at Jongin with curious eyes and lifted brows.

‘’I think when you put on your serious face, you look kind of cute.’’ He smiles in darkness but they can still see each other.

Kyungsoo’s eyes pop out as if they are going to leave their place, he blinks for a several times not knowing what to say. Kyungsoo gulps at Jongin’s loving smirk.

‘’You son of a-!!’’ He doesn’t complete and tsks before leaving. Jongin stays behind, watching the male hurriedly climbing down, with a smile on his face.

Do Kyungsoo is so cute and so teaseable.


	5. Don't Play Hero

Kwan Chanwoo sits very quietly while having his favorite snack in front of him and this awkwardness picques his friend,Kim Jongdae,’s attention.

He narrows his eyes,observing his friend, then he pokes him.

‘’What’s wrong with you? I’ve bought your favorite snacks, and you’re like this!’’ Jongdae protests.

‘’I am in big trouble,Jongdae.’’ He heaves, peeling the outside of the cracker and puts into his mouth.

‘’What happened?!’’ Sehun,on the other side, comes closer to him and shows worry. Chanwoo shakes his head and dramatically furrows his eyebrows.

‘’A disaster.’’ He sighs, gawking at the blue haired girl who’s sitting few tables away from them.

‘’What the fuck?’’ Jongdae hits his arm and Chanwoo gives him dramatic eyes.

‘’I think I like someone.’’ His friends look at him as if he’s crazy. Sehun deadpans and Jongdae gasps.

‘’That’s all?’’ Sehun judges.

‘’I can’t believe you!’’

‘’What do you mean that’s all?’ THAT’S EVERYTHING!’’ He shouts a little bit louder,catching the attention of some seniors at next table.

Jongdae and Sehun bows their heads apologetically while Chanwoo rests his arm on the table and puts his head on it.

‘’I’m in deep shit.’’

‘’Hell yeah you are if you disobey.’’ Chanwoo sits up so quickly as if he is The Flash while Jongdae and Sehun gets up from their seats.

Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon and Zhang Yixing are in front of them, looking at them amusedly. Yixing tiltes his head to right, raising a brow.

‘’S-Sunbae.’’ They greet them, Junmyeon gestures them to sit down while they are doing the same.

‘’What were you talking about?’’ Minseok asks, winking at Jongdae, enjoying the guy’s discomfort.

‘’Um…’’ Sehun looks at Chanwoo as if asking for his permission.Chanwoo nods and he speaks up.

‘’Nothing much, Sunbae.’’ Yixing snorts and sends him a knowing smile.

‘’We are not asking for government secrets, dude.’’ Chanwoo flushes.

‘’Girl issues?’’ Junmyeon speculates, opening his drink and takes a sip.

‘’Yeah.’’ Chanwoo doesn’t know why they chat like they are friends but he doesn’t want to anger the older.

‘’Well, it’s my profession.’’ Yixing winks and Minseok shakes his head.

‘’Stop it Yixing, don’t even start because you won’t even shut your mouth.’’

‘’I’m trying to help a young brother Min! Don’t interfere. Spill it out young man, I’m ready.’’ Yixing crosses his legs, rest sone elbow on his knee while the other is on the table.

‘’It’s not a big problem, Sunbae.’’ Sehun interrupts and Yixing sends him a glare and chills up his spine. Sehun gulps.

‘’Did I talk to you?’’ The way Chinese guy hisses blows dreadful winds over them.

‘’N-no,sunbae.’’ Sehun can’t even look up, he plays wih his fingers in fear.

‘’Why do you talk then? Why do you answer for him?’’ Yixing leans forward,narrowing his eyes at the guy across him.

‘’I’m sorry, S-sunbae.’’

Junmyeon sighs and puts a hand on Yixing.’’Stop sweating the guy Yixing, calm down.’’

‘’Yeah, chill. We need to leave anyway, it’s Dolores Umbridge’s class in sixteen minutes.’’ Minseok checks his watch then warns them.

Yixing is still narrowing his eyes at Sehun who’s fidgeting like someone put cactus beneath his butt and the others are silent.

Chanwoo can’t even look at his crush because of the fear.

‘’You guys take care of yourself and be sure to attend every gathering.’’ Minseok sit sup and about to pull his friends when he sees Junmyeon widening his eyes at the freshmen.

‘’Junmyeon what are you doing?’’ He judges, furrowing his eyebrows.

‘’I’m memorizing them.’’ The youngers gulp and look each other. Minseok throws a glance, checks Yixing but he is still holding his eyes on Sehun.

‘’Why are you memorizing them, Junmyeon?’’ He sighs heavily.

‘’So that we will know if they dare to skip the gatherings.’’ Minseok rolls his eyes but calls for them once again.

‘’Guys we need to leave. Hurry! We have class and Kyungsoo is waiting.’’ His friends get up but their eyes are still on the scared youngers

‘’Okay, let’s go.’’ Yixing says.’’Take care of yourselves and study well. Don’t let us see you skipping any meeting or disobeying us.’’

.Yixing rises, walks around the table and comes closer to Sehun. He bends from the waist and points a finger at Sehun which touches Sehun’s shoulder slightly.

‘’You be more careful,kid. I have my eyes on you.’’

Sehun nods feverishly and gulps loudly.’’Yes, sunbae!’’

Yixing tsks then straightens up, the seniors walk away.

‘’Pff! That chat caused me lose some fat, I swear!’’ Jongdae reaches the tissues on the table and wipes off his sweat.

‘’My hands are still trembling!’’ Chanwoo upturns his hands,the back of his palms, and raises his hands on the air, showing the trembling limps.

‘’Minseok sunbae scares the shit out of me! Fuck, I feel like if we stay alone somewhere, he will do some dirty things to me!’’ Jongdae pulls a terrified expression.

Chanwoo chuckles dryly and looks at Sehun and notices the guy is still frozen.

‘’Sehun?’’ He calls but the freshman doesn’t move.

‘’Sehun?’’ Chanwoo waves his hand before his face and Sehun startles slightly.

‘’Ah, yeah?’’ He seems distracted.

‘’You okay?’’

‘’No.’’ Sehun shakes his head and goes on.’’ I was talking to The Grim Reaper and assuring him it’s not my time to leave this world.’’

Chanwoo is shocked while Jongdae gasps.

‘’What?’’

‘’What, what? Didn’t you guys notice him? Ah of course not, I was the only one who got the threat. The moment Yixing sunbae put his attention on me, The Death was seen. I think they are relative or something.’’

Chanwoo opens a water bottle and gives it to Sehun.

‘’Obviously, you are shaken up. Drink this.’’

Sehun nods dumbly and thanks him.

Jongdae shakes his head while observing the environment. The elders are cruel and they affect them weirdly.

 

-

 

 

‘’Okay guys, we are going to train you the chant today.Okay,let’s start!’’ The second years came before the third years and warned them about the strict rules and the necessity of doing the chant right.

The freshmen raise up from the ground and come closer.

‘’Okay! We are engineers! GO!’’

‘’E-N-G-I-N-E-E-R! WE ARE ENGINEER!’’ Eight second year students watch them, pleased, not noticing the haze team stepping in the hall.

‘’E-N-G-I-N-E-E-R!’’ Hanbin smiles at them, nodding his head to his friends but then an almost sonorous voice is heard.

‘’STOP!'' The chant ends immediately. The freshmen loose their arms around themselves and bow at the haze team.

"What are you doing?! Is this the best YOU CAN DO? It's not enough! It's not even harmonious! ’’

‘’We are fucked.’’ Jongdae whispers to Jongin and Sehun.

‘’Hide me, don’t let Yixing sunbae see me.’’ Sehun slightly hides behind Jongin but the guy shakes his head.

He looks at Kyungsoo who’s wearing miffed expression. The leader scans over the place and his heavy stare stops at the second years.

He gets closer to them,especially towards the only male.’’I’m wondering who’s in charge of training them?’’ He knows the answer and titles his head to the left and looks at Hanbin wih expectation.

The guy raises his hand and steps forward.’’It’s me.’’

‘’Show me how you chant! I wanna see what you taught them!’’ Kyungsoo orders, the guy nods his head and looks at first years.

‘’First years, sit down!’’ They do as he says and he steps back,motioning his friends to link their arms together and chant.

‘’We are engineers! Ready, go!’’ They start chanting but not longer after Kyungsoo gets irritated excruciatingly and stops them.

‘’IS IT THE WAY YOU CHANT?! THEN IT’S NOT A SUPRISE AT ALL WHY FRESHMEN CAN’T CHANT PROPERLY! BECAUSE THE TRAINERS ARE CRAPPY!’’ The second years lowers their heads in shame, still connecting their arms together.

Hanbin feels shameful because Kyungsoo is being harsh and doesn’t give a fuck about his attitude.

‘’YOU GUYS SUCK!’’ His loud voice echoes across the hall, slaps every person there on the ear. Jongin clenches his jaw,not liking the attitude but it goes unnoticed by the older.

‘’KEEP CHANTING AND DON’T STOP UNTIL THESE FRESHMEN KNOW HOW TO DO IT!’’ Kyungsoo orders once again.

‘’GO!’’ The order is followed immediately, the freshmen watch what’s happening in front of them with anxiety and fear. The haze team stands between the freshmen and sophomore like a bridge.

‘’WE ARE ENGINEER! ENGINEER!’’ Kyungsoo isn’t still satisfied, taking deep and angry breathes but still can’t calm down.

It’s been twenty minutes and the haze team roasts them, scolding harshly.

‘’GO ON! IT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!’’

‘’WHAT’S THIS?!’’

‘’KEEP GOING!’’

Jongin hates how the students,whom have helped them since they started the college, seem exhausted and ready to pass out.

‘’IT’S STILL SUCKY!’’ When Kyungsoo boils them once again, Jongin think that’s enough and he raises his hand.Kyungsoo turns to him, eyes are furious, posture is stiff and his hands are placed on his hips.

He chins up, raises a brow.

‘’Kim Jongin, Student ID 0088. May I ask for permission?’’ 

He sighs, rolls his eyes. ‘’What do you want?’’ He sounds tired and annoyed.

‘’May I chant on behalf of the second years?’’

‘’You don’t get the permission to do so!’’ Kyungsoo rejects. Jongin clenches his jaw visibly and Kyungsoo continues, his brows are furrowed with furious big brown eyes.

‘’We don’t need a hero here! SIT DOWN!’’ Jongin opens his mouth and closes it but then he starts mumbling.

‘’B-but-‘’ He is cut off.

‘’IF YOU DON’T SIT DOWN, THEN GET OUT OF HERE!’’ Jongin gritts his teeth and he sighes then sits down. Kyungsoo glares at him for a few seconds then turns to Hanbin.

‘’GO ON! NOW!’’ But Jongin hasn’t learnt his lesson, he raises his hand once again without getting up.

‘’May I ask for permission?’’

‘’No, you can’t.’’ Kyungsoo doesn’t look at him, eyes still on the sophomore but the voice is softer. Obviously, he has hurt throat from constant yelling.

But Jongin hasn’t so he shouts.’’MAY I?!’’

Kyungsoo this time turns to him, pupils are widen in fury.’’JONGIN! YOU DON’T GET THE PERMISSION!’’

Jisoo jumps a little, slightly trembling yet she still thinks Kyungsoo is attractive when angry.

Jongin lifts down his arm, lips are parted in anger, eyes are suprised.

‘’GET OUT OF HERE!’’ Kyungsoo spits.’’GET OUT!’’ Jongin snorts and gets up to walk out of the hall. Kyungsoo doesn’t watch him leave.

Chanwoo, witnessing everything, feels that he should support his friend somehow so he raises his arm,too.

‘’Chanwoo,Student ID 0097. May I ask for permission?’’ He gets up, Kyungsoo covers his face with his hand for a split second then turns to Chanwoo.

Jongin stops in his tracks, turns around and looks at his friend with amazement.

‘’What’s the matter?’’ His voice is gentle but it’s because he’s tired.

‘’I would like to have Jongin come back in and I-,we,rest of us, here will chant on behalf of the second years. ‘’

‘’No! Your permission is rejected! SIT DOWN!’’ Chanwoo sits down but he feels upset. Upon seeing his expression, Sehun raises his arm,too.

‘’May I ask for permission,too?’’ Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother to look at him.

‘’No, you can’t!’’

‘’May I ask for permission?’’ SeungHwan attacks,too.

‘’No you can’t!’’

‘’May I ask for permission?’’ Jongdae joins.

Kyungsoo turns to them with a frustrated expression.’’NO, YOU CAN’T!’’

Jisoo takes a deep breath and supports.’’May I ask for permission?’’

‘’NO, YOU CAN’T!’’

‘’May I ask for permission?’’ Nayeon,for the first time in a while gets loud.

‘’NO,YOU CAN’T!!’’

‘’May I ask for permission?’’

‘’May I ask for permission?’’

‘’May I ask for permission?’’

The other students start supporting,too.

‘’May I ask for permission?’’

‘’May I ask for permission?’’

‘’May I ask for permission?’’

Jongin looks at the people and feels a little bit like crying.

‘’ENOUGH!’’ Kyungsoo shuts them up.

He thinks for a minute then nods harshly.’’You want to chant THAT badly?’’ He challenges them.’’FINE! I let you do it!’’ He takes a glance at Jongin and notices the guy is looking at him. He doesn’t take his eyes from him when he says,’’But, your friend isn’t allowed to stay!’’

Jongin gulps but says nothing.

‘’Why are you still here?!’’ Kyungsoo strikes out,’’GET OUT!’’ Jongin bows slightly.

‘’Yes,sunbae.’’ Jongin fulfills the demand and walks out of the hall. Kyungsoo turns to the freshmen once Jongin is out of the sight.

‘’GO AHEAD! DO THE CHANT!’’ The youngers raises and gets in the position. Sehun looks at his classmates and gives the direction.

‘’We are engineers in three, okay? Ready? 3..4!’’

‘’WE ARE EN-GI-NE-ER! ENGINEER! ENGINEER!’’ They start bobbing, feeling the heavy attention of the third years on them.

Kyungsoo isn’t very happy with the performance but he stays silent and watches them.Controlling himself is very hard but he’s been pissed off too much that he has no power.

‘’WE ARE ENGINEER! ENGINEER! ENGINEER!’’

-

 

 

Jongin is waiting outside,sitting on the stairs of the exit of their department building for his friends. He didn’t leave completely when the leader kicked him out.

Plus, he texted Chanwoo and his friends told him to wait so that they could go play some games after the gathering.

‘’Where should we eat today?’’ Jongin hears some faint mumbling but pays no attention.

‘’I don’t know, you decide.’’ Kyungsoo dismisses and laughs when his friends start fighting over places to eat. He is about to suggest somehwhere when he notices a guy who’s sitting on the stairs.

Him and his friends stops and Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at the recognition of the guy. It’s Kim Jongin.

‘’Who is that?’’ Yixing comes closer to him. Kyungsoo doesn’t answer but Minseok speaks.

‘’0088.’’ They approach Jongin silently,Kyungsoo is a few feet ahead, he climbs down two steps and stops.

Jongin realizes he’s now being accompanied and he sees the Nike Air Max. Jongin lifts his head up, meeting Do Kyungsoo’s eyes. The haze team towers over him, some have amused look, some have blank.

He respectfully raises and bows.

Kyungsoo crosses his arms over his chest and lifts his head with a blank look.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ His voice is soft, blank eyes are guarded in the darkness of the night accompanied by the artificial light.

He looks attractive no matter how he acts.

‘’I’m waiting for my friends.’’ Kyungsoo nods.

‘’You know right why I kicked you out today?’’ He gently interrogates all of sudden. Of course Jongin knows the answer,of course. The leader is an angry man and he doesn’t like being disobeyed and interrupted. He wants what he demands to be fulfilled without question.

‘’It’s because I upset you.’’ Kyungsoo doesn’t change his expression but goes on.

‘’About what?’’

‘’About my request to chant on behalf of the sophomores. ‘’ Kyungsoo looks aside for a second then locks his eyes with Jongin’s once again.

‘’No, it’s not that.’’ Jongin catches a glimpse of Baekhyun, the guy seems ready to beat him up to death and Jongin wonders if he’s angered him,too.

But again, Byun Baekhyun has this kind of personality as he can get angry if you breath next to him, has a potential to blame you for stealing his air.

‘’I kicked you out today because we don’t need a hero here.’’ Jongin gets confused.

‘’What do you mean?’’ He sounds curious.

Before Kyungsoo can answer, Jongin jumps in conclusions.

‘’Or you don’t like the fact that I always present myself to do things?’’ He raises a brow but continues,’’I never want to be a center of attention.’’ Jongin is honest here, he really doesn’t like getting all the attention. All he loves and cares is to help others when they are in desperate need.

‘’I only want to help my friends.’’ Kyungsoo snorts and turns his blank expression into smug one.

‘’Don’t you think you make them get used to being helped by you?’’ Jongin is baffled lightly.

‘’Doesn’t it make them only wait for somebody to lead them? What if they face a difficult situation in their lives, how can they handle it by themselves?’’ Kyungsoo is expecting a reply but all he gets a soft look from Jongin, the guy parts his lips, eyes are smiling somehow.

He looks amazed but Kyungsoo pays no mind and continues.

‘’If your friends just wait for someone to lead them and don’t even try to stand up and work it out by themselves, then they are not good enough to be my junior students.’’ His Nestlé KitKat-like voice sings in the silence of the night, Jongin doesn’t hear the slight harsh tone or the scold.

He,now, sees Kyungsoo from a different perspective.

‘’Do you understand what I mean?’’ Yes, he does. He really does.

Today, Jongin criticised the leader for real in addition to terminating with extreme prejudice. He feels ashamed of himself but also feels relieved to notice Kyungsoo’s real aim.

The younger stays silent for a minute as he stomaches the warm realization.

‘’Yes, sunbae.’’ He almost whispers. Kyungsoo wears sourness.

‘’But a friend of you came to talk to me to help you today,’’ He gets softer,’’So, I will let you join the next gathering meeting. ‘’ Jongin nods dumbly.

‘’But,’’Kyungsoo get a little bit closer that Jongin can smell his pleasing perfume strongly, select his features clearly,’’Take this as the last warning from me,Jongin.’’ He points a finger at the younger.

‘’Don’t play hero. Do you understand?’’ Jongin looks at the pointed finger then at the leader.

‘’Yes,I do.’’ Kyungsoo drops his finger.

‘’Let’s go, I’m hungry.’’ Junmyeon pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

‘’Okay,let’s go.’’ Kyungsoo says, throwing one last glance at the freshman. Suddenly Jongin feels playful, his mood is up thanks to the older.

‘’Wait, Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo sighs and tells his friends to go before him.

‘’What?’’ He turns to Jongin,putting his hands on his hips, cutely annoyed.

The tanned male smiles boyishly and shoots a question.

‘’When I asked for your signature back then, I didn’t try to be a hero or anything. Why did you punish me?’’ There is no hostility in his voice.

Kyungsoo gulps and looks up then to Jongin.

‘’What do you think?’’ He calmly questions back.

Jongin chuckles first, moistens his lips.’’I think,’’ He confidently starts off, eyes are mischiveous,’’You like me.’’

Kyungsoo chokes on nothing, he widens his eyes and blinks continuously. Jongin’s eyes shifts to the plump parted lips of the older, his smile grows.

‘’Huh?’’ Kyungsoo is dumbfounded,not expecting something like that from the younger. He thought Jongin might say Kyungsoo has been trying to teach him a lesson but the younger caught him off guard.

‘’Why did you say?’’ His pupils are about to pop out of the sockets.

‘’They say when you like someone,’’Jongin smugly informs, amused by Kyungsoo’s blank but wide eyes expression,’’you try to find a way of teasing to get that somebody’s attention. And you seem to enjoy punishing me.’’

Kyungsoo gulps and fixes the way he looks, disguising himself into the cold male.

‘’Does it mean you have a crush on me?’’ Jongin leans forward.

The leader is lost for words, gawking at Jongin. The bold male titles his head to right, causing the older to gather himself.

He blinks continuously, opening his mouth and closing it back as finding no words to utter.

‘’No, I DON’T!’’ He denies, shakes his head and notices three guys four or five feets away from them.

‘’What are you looking at?!’’ He judges,ignoring Jongin’s eyes on him.

The younger’s friends don’t say anything, they bow.

‘’If you are done, then leave!’’ Kyungsoo takes his anger on them.

He twists his head to Jongin and gulps.’’You too.Go home.’’ The tone is harsh yet embarrassed, he leaves when he’s done.

Jongin looks at his back,there is a soft smile on his face.

‘’Jongin?’’ He hears Chanwoo’s voice, turns to his friend.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’Did you annoy him again?!’’ Chanwoo worries.

‘’I didn’t.’’

‘’How can you deny that you didn’t?’’ Chanwoo stares at Sehun and Jongdae,’’Obviously,he’s pissed off by you!’’

Jongin’s smile grows wider when he thinks what has just happened.

‘’I just got on his nerves with some trivial thing.Let’s get going.’’ He retires first, lips are pulled upward, hearing his friends’ mumbling.

‘’He did a frightening thing again!’’

‘’Hope the leader forgets that we are friends with this thing.’’


	6. The Pink Milk Lover

It’s 7 a.m. when Jongin enters his dorm, already woke up and visited the small grocery store near dormitory buildings to buy breakfast food. Around him, there are only sounds of birds, rustling of trees.

He puts grocery bags on his small table placed next to balcony, then opting to opening the grey curtain. The sun shines faintly.

‘’What a beautiful day.’’ Jongin compliments, twisting the doorhandle of his small balcony and letting the fresh air come inside.

He inhales deeply,smiling at himself. Few seconds later his smile freezes because someone comes to the view.

In the Fifth floor of the dormitory building across his, a small figure steps in the balcony. Jongin holds his breath and steps aside not to be showed because it’s Do Kyungsoo.

The guy looks sleepy, talking to the phone. He wears pyjama shorts with a black tee. The younger blooms a gentle smile,watching the guy nod his head then scratching his butt irritably.

Kyungsoo rests himself against the wall holding the phone tightly. Then he pushes himself, shakes off the sleep.

‘’He is cute.’’ Jongin whispers to himself, Kyungsoo takes a white towel from the drying rack and goes inside.

Jongin waits a few seconds later, smiling dumbly. Afterwards, he walks over his bed,grabbing the blue towel, he heads for the bathroom.

-

 

 

 

Jisoo minces to the table where her friends are sitting, she’s holding three cans of coke.

‘’Hiii! I bought you drinks!’’ Chaeyong smiles at the warble of her and takes the can whilst SeungHwan is sleeping.

‘’Thank you, Jisoo. Oh, you look very bright today!’’ She compliments and Jisoo flips her hair.

‘’I’m always bright, honey!’’ Chaeyong rolls her eyes playfully.

‘’Anyway, I have something to share with you!’’ Jisoo pulls out her phone and continues.

‘’What is it?’’

‘’According to Japanese’s belief, if you write down the name of your crush on an easer and use it without lending it to anyone, your love will come true.’’ They cooes.

‘’Why don’t you write down Kyungsoo sunbae’s name on your easer?’’ Jisoo blushes at the words,’’I heard you have a crush on him?’’ Chaeyong playfully hits her arm.

Jisoo sighs dreamily, resting her small palm beneath her chin.

‘’You are right! If I write his name, his parents may come ask me to marry their son!’’ She starts dreaming but Chaeyong warns her.

‘’Don’t drown too much!’’

‘’I agree.’’ SeungHwan raises her head,stretching her arms and yawning.

‘’You dream too much. Even thousands of erasers can’t help you let alone one. We talk about Kyungsoo sunbae here, he will eat you alive.’’

Jisoo doesn’t seem like minding the words, her eyes are dreamy.’’He can eat me however he wants.’’ Chaeyong spirs out her coke,nose burning while SeungHwan hands a tissue.

‘’You pervert!’’

‘’I’m not pervert, I’m in love!’’ SeungHwan shakes her head,taking a sip from her coke.

‘’Don’t be dramatic, it’s not love, a mere crush.’’

‘’SeungHwan is right.’’ Jisoo frowns and pouts.

‘’You guys are cruel.’’

‘’Nope,just realistic.’’ She sighs and crosses her arms over her chest.

‘’Anyway,’’ Chaeyong changes the topic,’’Do you guys know about Nayeon?’’ Jisoo’s curiosity is picqued, she leans forward,taking her old position.

‘’What is it?’’

‘’The seniors askes Nayeon to join the faculty’s star contest! Isn’t it awesome?!’’ SeungHwan widens her eyes,smiling while Jisoo nods her head feverishly.

‘’That’s so awesome! Wait,’’SeungHwan furrows her brows,’’Then who’s the male representative from our faculty?’’

‘’Ah, It’s Jongin.’’ SeungHwan’s smile falters a little bit.

‘’The guy who gave you his nametag. Don’t you remember?’’ Jisoo informs her,assuming her friend’s frown as unfamilarity.

SeungHwan nods her head faintly, she feels heavy all of sudden. Jisoo continues talking but her ears are burning, at least she thinks so.

‘’I think, Jongin is handsome too. He’s not bad at all.Don’t you think?’’ The blue haired doesn’t answer but Chaeyong does.

‘’Yeah yeah he is.’’

‘’What about you,SeungHwan?’’ Jisoo pokes her.

‘’Huh?’’

‘’What do you think about Jongin? Is he okay?’’ SeungHwan gulp and smiles a little.

‘’Yeah he is.’’ He is more than okay for her.

‘’I heard he’s still available!’’ Chaeyong gossips further.

‘’Is he? Really? Oiii, Interesting!’’ SeungHwan blushes this time, knowing her possible crush being single.

‘’He is hot,too!’’

‘’I am starting to think you like Jongin, Chaeyong. Hmm?’’ Jisoo wiggles her brows playfully, SeungHwan narrows her eyes,too.

Chaeyong lets out a loud laughter.

‘’Don’t be ridiculous!’’ Jisoo laughs over then stops.

‘’Guys.’’ She gulps and looks at her friends.

‘’What happened?’’ SeungHwan and Chaeyong look very worried.

‘’We have a test in minutes. What time is it?’’ She whispers towards the end. Chaeyong looks at her watch then they sit up,running as if in marathon.

''RUN BITCH RUN!''

-

 

 

‘’How was your test Jongin?’’ Chanwoo asks his friend, putting his belongings into his bag. Jongin cracks his fingers then looks at Chanwoo with unsure smile.

‘’Good,I guess?’’ Chanwoo nods understandingly.

‘’How was yours?’’

‘’Fine.Fine. It has to be fine.’’ Jongin chuckles. SeungHwan touches his shoulder lightly and Jongin looks at her.

‘’Um, here. Your eraser.’’ She points at the eraser with a shy smile, Chanwoo watches them. Earlier, Jongin lent his eraser to the girl as she failed to bring hers to the class. 

‘’It’s okay, it can stay with you. I have another one.’’ Jongin shows an eraser then puts it into his bag, SeungHwan closes her palm and draws back, thanking Jongin.

Chanwoo gets jealousy, he starts tapping his foot.

‘’Jongin come on! We need to change and then go to the gathering! Let’s not be late.’’ Jongin twists his head and agrees.

‘’You are right. Then, see you guys at the gathering.’’ He adresses the trio of girls.

‘’Yeah yeah. And congrats by the way, for being nominated.’’ Jisoo adds and Jongin looks down with a shy smile.

‘’Thank you.’’

‘’Jongin,Dudeee! Come on!’’ This time Jongdae calls him.

‘’Okay.’’ He nods at girls then leaves.

Jisoo, Nayeon and SeungHwan stays back and watches the guy’s back.

‘’He is really handsome.’’Jisoo compliments.

‘’Yeah.’’ SeungHwan supports automatically.

‘’You are really lucky Nayeon.’’Jisoo throws a dirty wiggling brow at her friend.

‘’Shut up.’’ She smiles nonetheless.

‘’Oh,hey guys.’’ They hear Sehun’s voice from behind and turns around to greet him.

‘’Hi,Sehun.What’s up?’’ Nayeon asks.

‘’Fine but a little bit scared.’’He scratches his nape in discomfort. Nayeon furrows her brows and questions.

‘’Why? What happened?’’ Her round eyes get bigger, small lips parting. Sehun thinks she is really mesmerizing but he clears his throat.

‘’Um, because I couldn’t get 1.000 signatures. I don’t know what I will say to seniors today.’’ The girls gasps and Sehun startles.

‘’OH MY GOD!’’

‘’WE ARE SO DEAD!’’

‘’GUYS, WE ARE DONE!’’

‘’I guess you didn’t finish it,too.’’ He concludes with a frown.

''Oh no! Kyungsoo sunbae is gonna kill us!'' Jisoo sobs.

''Yeah he will kill us for this.Of course if doesn't kill us for being late,first.'' SeungHwan says and the others gulp.

''Then what are we waiting for?'' For the second time today, the girls run.Once again.

''RUN GUYS RUN!''

-

 

 

''Where is Kyungsoo sunbae?'' Jongdae whispers to Sehun but the guy shrugs. He isn't the only who is curious about Kyungsoo's whereabouts because Jongin, two line behind them is worried too.

''If he is not here, then are we good about this signature mission?Because I didn't complete it.'' Jisoo puts a finger under his chin and looks at the ceiling.

''Nope, the rest of the haze team will roast us.Don't worry.''Nayeon smiles and pats her thigh.

''Be Quiet!'' Kim Junmyeon warns them softly, he is nicer than Do Kyungsoo. ''Today, I'm in the charge of training you!''

''I wonder where Kyungsoo sunbae is.'' Jisoo loooks at SeungHwan but the girl whispers an I don't know with an eye roll, Jisoo pouts at that.

Jisoo's words are heard but Jongin, he is already uneasy,checking the big door again and again.

''I think,''Jongdae starts off,''Junmyeon sunbae is not as harsh as Kyungsoo sunbae. We can be comfort-''

''BE QUIET!'' Junmyeon roars and the students startle.

''I take back what I said.'' Jongdae murmurs.

''I hope you haven't forgotten about signature task, have you?'' Sehun goes cold all over when he hears Yixing's voice. He is still trying to hide from the guy. The hazer watches the students' discomfort, especially takes joy in the particular one's. 

''Have you managed to get 1.000 signatures of seniors in your books?'' Junmyeon interrogates. 

''Chanwoo, how many signatures have you got?''Jongdae looks at Chanwoo's small book,notices the empty white pages.

''Not enough to keep my head.'' He jokes.

'' I got over 300, I guess I'm keeping my limps.'' Jongdae joins the joke. 

''BE QUIET!'' This time, Yixing warns.''I'M TALKING RIGHT NOW! Don't you have some manners at all?'' The guy is nice outside but when it comes to hazing, Zhang Yixing is horrifying.

The Chinese guy looks over Junmyeon who's now walking towards the non-stop-talking-group. He has his eyes on the one who's hanging his head low and stops in front of him.

Sehun sees the sneakers but doesn't lift his head up. 

''Can I see your signature book?'' Junmyeon requests. With slightly trembling hands, Sehun raises his hand and gives the book. Junmyeon takes it,examining the small book with silence. There is a tension around them as the freshmen're getting goose bumps.

Junmyeon flips through pages then closes it, giving it to Sehun back. The freshman takes it with wide eyes, waiting for a scold but the senior turns around, getting back to his previous position.

''Wow.''Jongdae throws judging-old-lady looks at Sehun.

''What? I've been a slave for the seniors since I started the school. I didn't get 1.000 but I guess I get the highest one here.'' He smugly lifts eyebrows.

His friends snort.

''For the whole past week,'' Yixing starts, hands are tighted on the back,''What did you do during the time you had?! HOW COME YOU COULDN'T COMPLETE A SINGLE TASK!'' Junmyeon touches his shoulder slightly.

''We don't need a Baekhyun or Kyungsoo situation here, calm down.'' He whispers.

''Let me ask you this!'' Junmyeon turns to the youngers,'' Do you still want to be engineering students?''

''WE DO!'' They shout synchronously.

Yixing talks instead of Junmyeon but the other isn't bothered.''If you still want to be an engineering student in this faculty,'' He points a finger at them,''The next time we meet, I hope you can show me your earnest commitment in completing this task!''

Jongin doesn't listen to the talking person attentively because his eyes are on the guy who's now standing by the door. 

''Lastly,I want to assign you another task.'' He hears groans near him but doesn't pay attention. Kyungsoo looks at his friends but he then realizes someone is looking at him. He scans over the place,meeting Jongin's worried eyes. The leader doesn't make another face, pulling a cold and blank one, shortly after he looks away, existing the place. 

With a defeated sigh, Jongin turns to the front.

''I want you to appoint someone as a student president for your year class.And come to meet me tomorrow before 5 p.m.''

''Before what?!'' Jisoo widens her eyes.

''Is he mad?'' Nayeon complains. 

''We don't even know everyone in this faculty yet.'' 

Junmyeon ignores complainings,''I hope for this matter you won't keep me waiting and waste my time again! I would like to end our gathering for today. You all can go now.'' He orders, moving back and leaves the place. When the haze team is no longer around, the freshmen complains louder. 

''All of them are worse, I swear!'' Chanwoo gets up and looks for Jongin but his friend is already running towards the exist.

''Jongin!'' He calls but Jongin doesn't stop.'' Where is he going?'' Jongin ran to find Kyungsoo but the guy is no longer seen. He puts his hands on his knees,breathing deeply. 

''Where did he go?'' He says to no one, respiring.

-

 

 

He spends a little time with trying to find the guy but fails. Jongin doesn't know why he wants to find him and why he thinks he has any right to demand answers as to why Kyungsoo didn't attend the meeting. Maybe this is why after a while he gives up and comes to his room. Tired as hell and covered in sweat. Jongin opens the door, turns the lights on. He puts his back on the floor with his shoes and moves to the bed, jumping on it. 

The sweat bothers him as the t-shirt is sticking to his skin,biting him. Nonetheless, Jongin doesn't care, he lays down for a few minutes.

''Why didn't he come today?'' There are still questions on his mind and he doesn't know how to answer.

''Wait a minute.'' With a sudden realization, Jongin gets up and heads to the chair placed by his balcony's window. He opens the curtains a little bit and sits down,waiting for the hazer.Kyungsoo comes to the view in fifteen minutes. Jongin straightens up a little bit and observes the guy.

The leader has a laundry basket with clothes in it, he wears a white tee with shorts. Jongin smiles a little bit at him, seeing how Kyungsoo hangs out the laundry on the drying rack with a pout. The younger watches him putting the basket on the floor and rubbing his eyes with the back of his palms. 

Eventually Kyungsoo gets inside. After him, Jongin closes the curtain,gets up and heads to the bathroom. He couldn't talk to the guy today but he's still consent with having him so close.

-

 

 

 

 

Jongin is called by a senior so he ditches his friends and tell them to go to class when he heads to somewhere else. Chanwoo and Sehun ask but he dismisses,eventually they give up and leave him.

''Hey Jongin!'' He hears a female voice, looking at his right Jongin sees the beautiful senior. She has big eyes and round face with a slim body. He bows and sits next to her as she gestures.

''Are you Doyeon Sunbae?'' She smiles and confirms.

''Ah, wait.'' The girl holds out a paper bag and gives it to Jongin.''Here,take it. There are some lecture notes and textbooks. Choose the ones you think are useful then give the rest to others if you want.'' 

''Thank you so much.'' Jongin accepts with a grateful smile.

''You're welcome. Just consider it as my redemption for coming to meet you, my junior.'' Jongin lowers his head, she chuckles. Then a ding! sound comes from her phone,checking it, the seniors gets up.

''I think I need to go now, my class is starting.Let's catch up soon.'' 

''All right.'' He bows and the girl leaves,waving her hand to him. Jongin stays a little bit too, flipping through the pages of the books. He decides that the books are sufficient for poring over at nights. He smiles at himself then gets up, going to the class.

''Where were you?'' Chanwoo questions as soon as he steps in the class.

''I told you I met a senior.'' He sits next to Jongdae, Chanwoo speaks next to him.

''Who was it?''

''Doyeon sunbae.'' Jongdae wiggles his brows.

''Is she beautiful?'' The taller rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

But he doesn't deny.''She is like a fairy.'' Chanwoo hits his arm.

''You like her?'' He hums.

''Don't be ridiculous! Of course I don-''

''GUYS!'' He is cut off by his classmate by the door, many of them are startled.

''LISTEN!'' He pants heavily,''The seniors want us to appoint a student president by 3 p.m.!''

''What the hell?!'' 

''Oh My God!''

''The fuck!''

''Wasn't it supposed to be at 5 p.m.?'' Jongdae worries. 

''We are fucked.'' Sehun explains the situation.

-

 

 

After the class, the Engineering Department Students gather at the terrace on the third floor. Sehun,feeling responsible for a reason, sighs and speaks up, breaking the silence.

''Let's start.Who among us wants to take this role of the student president?'' Any of them seems eager enough.

''The person who fits to be the student president for our class must be someone who can stand up against those seniors.'' He sends a glimpse to Jongin but he is oblivious. Then Jisoo shouts.

''THAT'S JONGIN!'' Jongin is shocked and parts his mouth, looking at her funny. He hears the supporting murmurings.

''Yes, she's right!''

''Jongin is reaaaally suitable for this!''

''Don't forget how he stood up against Kyungsoo sunbae!''

''Hey Jongin.'' Sehun moistens his lips, seems uncomfortable. Jongin catches Jongdae's finger,which is pointed at him, and waits for Sehun to continue.

''What do you think?'' Jongin immediately rejects.

''No.I don't think I fit for his role.'' Feeling hurt for what Jongin did, Jongdae opposites.

''Oh no no! You are perfect for this Jongin! If it's not you, I don't see anyone else who should do this.You are the only one who can fight back those seniors.''

''I am with Jongdae for this one, Jongin.'' Sehun supports. ''If it's not you, no one else here fits for this role.'' Jongin doesn't say anything but in his mind, he already declines the offer.

Anyway, he doesn't need to verbalize his thoughts because another voice echoes over the place.

''Jongiiiin, my dear!'' He knows this voice: Lee Hyunjeon.

''Are you ready?'' He speaks coquettishly, a big smile plastered on his face.

The freshmen bows at him then he notices they are in the middle of something. 

''Oh, hi kids. You were in the middle of a meeting?'' He seems a little bit embarrassed. The freshmen nod their heads.

''I'm sorry. Jongin, are you ready? Let's go to the shooting room together . We better hurry or the room is closed!'' Jongin is glad and very grateful to the seniors, he rises and sends apologetic smile to his friends.

''Sorry guys but I've got to split.''

Chanwoo asks.''Where are you going?''

''Well, I have a photoshoot for the faculty's star contest. I'm really sorry.'' Not that much,really. ''Just choose another fellow.''

''Your buffer has run away.''Jongdae pokes at Sehun's side.''What do we do now?'' 

''Forget about him.'' Sehun confidently lifts his head. ''Let's see who else here can stand up against the seniors.'' Sehun scans over them till his eyes stop on Jisoo.

''Jisoo?'' Jisoo immediately refuses, shakes his hands. 

Sehun sighs and turns around.

''Chanyeol?'' He calls but there is no answer. Everyone realizes that Chanyeol isn't even there.

''Where is he?'' 

''Guys!'' Doyoung warns,''The senior is coming this way!'' The fear is getting bigger.

''We should find someone who can help us get through this first!'' Sehun looks at his hands, causing a few seconds of silence.

However, Jongdae offers an idea.''It's you,Sehun.'' Sehun widens his eyes.

''When Junmyeon sunbae checked your your signature book, you survived! ''

''I'm in the same dormitory with the senior! So I meet a lot of seniors.You guys should know that I suffered till I got signatures!''

''But you survived!'' Chanwoo cries,''You are the one who got the most signatures!''

''It's you, Sehun. Don't reject!''

''Please, for everyone!'' 

''They are almost here, come on Sehun!''

''Okay, okay. I'll do it.'' They cheer him up and applaud while he gets up and leaves to meet the seniors.

''Here we go.'' He encourages himself.''Fighting, Oh Sehun.''

-

 

 

 

 

Jongin and Hyunjeon enters a room which is reserved for photo shooting.

''Hello, Sungmin-ah.'' Hyunjeon greets his friend who is taking photos of Nayeon.

''I have brought you our male counterpart.'' Jongin bows and follows Hyunjeon. 

''His name is Choi Sungmin, say hi.'' He orders Jongin.

''Hi,sunbae.'' Jongin gently greets then turns to Nayeon.''Hi, Nayeon.'' She greets him with a head bow. The seniors goes to the table to check out the photos while Nayeon approaches Jongin.

''Hey. How is the student president choosing going?'' She wasn't there to witness anything because the seniors asked for her earlier. Jongin shrugs.

''Actually I don't know because I came here before we could choose someone.''

''Oh, I see.'' She smiles.

''By the way, how long have you been here?'' 

''A while actually.'' 

''Oh.'' 

''Hey kids.'' Hyunjeon approaches them.''If you want to finish this sooner, why don't we go back to shooting,hmm?'' They nod their head.

''Ah, but let me have a talk with Jongin first.You know what I mean?'' He wiggles his eyebrows. 

''Okay, sunbae. I don't wanna get in between you and him.'' She smiles.

''Fantastic!'' Then she moves forward, leaving them alone and going to photoshoot. The males go to the table and take seats. 

''Here you are.'' Hyunjeon gives him some papers.''Fill in this application form.'' He confirms with his head.

''Oh by the way,'' Jongin starts,''I would like to ask you something.'' When Jongin hesitates for a second, the male lifts his head and looks at Jongin encouragingly. 

''What is it?''

Jongin wets his lips and goes on.''I want to know...Where is Kyungsoo sunbae?'' He shoots the question directly. 

''Kyungsoo?'' He repeats,''Well he didn't go anywhere. He is still where he is.'' 

''But he didn't come to the gathering today.'' Jongin presses. 

''He didn't?'' Hyunjeon raises a brow, he seems a little bit uneasy before continuing.''Well...I can't tell you.They asked me not to say this.'' He sends an apologetic look at Jongin's direction. 

The younger is disappointed but he doesn't give up. Jongin knows the effect he has on the older and he uses his pout.

''It's okay if you can't say it.'' He tries to arouse pity for himself, continuing filling in the form, but he can feel the guilty stares Hyunjeon sends him.

He can't take it anymore and touches Jongin's hand, giving up.

''Okay, okay!'' He whispers.''I can tell you because it's you.'' He keeps his voice low, not wanting to be heard by others. 

Jongin looks up at him with a gentle smile.''But, you must not tell this to anyone else.Understood?'' 

Jongin nods.''Of course! I swear.''

''Here's the thing,'' He starts off,''Right now, Kyungsoo has been dismissed from the hazer team.'' Jongin gets shocked and sad at the same time, he parts his lips.

''It happened because of that incident. When you and your friends were joining the gathering activities, and the girl had the sudden hyperventilation.The teachers heard about it. So they were called in by the teachers. After that, the third years don't want to take any hard approaches on the freshmen, I mean you guys.'' Every words stabs Jongin a little bit. He feels worried,sad and no reason why guilty. 

Although he doesn't know the older very much, he is sure that Kyungsoo has no bad intentions on them, he has witnessed how the older is. 

''That's what happened to him.'' Hyunjeon sighs.''But Jongin, don't tell this to anyone.Ever.Or I'll be in trouble.'' Jongin shakes his head, still in shocked. 

''Okay,sunbae. Don't worry.'' He says but sounds vexed.

 

-

 

 

 

 

After spending time with shooting and Hyunjeon, Jongin finally made it to his dorm. It's been tiring day and he takes a shower, a hot one. He gets out of bathroom, a towel on his hair,drying it. He sits on his bed while drying his hair. He can feel relaxed muscles.

He tosses the towel aside and lays down. But then, his phone starts ringing, with a sigh he grabs his phone from the table and answers the call.

''What's up, Chanwoo?'' 

''We are gonna play games , you coming?''

''Sorry, I don't feel like going out today.'' 

''Oh come on! Please come.'' 

Jongin sighs but he is determined not to go and play with them. He is distressed already.

''Just play with Jongdae and Sehun.'' 

''Oh, okay then. See you tomorrow.'' 

Jongin puts the phone on the bed and gets up, feeling a little bit hungry as he didn't eat anything since afternoon. He approaches the mini fridge and opens it, but can't find anything to eat.

''Fuck my luck.'' He complains, deciding to go to the cafetaria which is placed in the middle of the dorm buildings and open to the dormitory students. The tall male reaches out for his phone and takes it along with his keys. Before leaving the room, Jongin sends a glance at the window across his and sees the closed curtains with turned off lights. 

He sighs and leaves the room.

 

 

The cafeteria is crowded,apparently many students feel lazy to cook for themselves. Jongin roams around the place,trying to spot an empty table but fails. Then, a waitress comes and gestures a table which is occupied by a guy who's reading newspaper.

''Please take this seat. All tables are full. We have many customers today.'' She smiles apologetically then bows, leaving Jongin alone with the table and the guy. The younger squints his eyes and observes the guy, as he feels familiar with his black messy hair, small but buff body and the black earring as he seats with twisted body. 

He looks like- Oh.

Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin clears his throat, a smirk plastered on his face. The leader hasn't noticed him yet but it doesn't bother the freshman. He puts his hands on the table.

''Excuse me.'' He begins,''Can I join the table?'' 

''Go ahead.'' Kyungsoo accepts, still concentrated on his newspaper,oblivious to whom he's speaking to. 

''Thank you Kyungsoo sunbae.'' Kyungsoo lifts his head with wide eyes,finally realizing who he is. 

''Hey, 0088 Kim Jongin!'' Jongin's smirk grows as the older calls him by his student number.

''How come you are here?'' He levels down the news paper.

Jongin ignores and pulls the seat.''I'm taking this seat,then.'' Before he could fully sit, Kyungsoo stops him.''Hold on.'' 

''Who said you could sit here?'' He folds the newspaper, sitting properly. Kyungsoo looks dominant and cold a little bit.

''What?'' Jongin raises a brow, ''You said go ahead, earlier!'' He whines slightly, not minding the smaller's eyeroll. 

''Besides,''Jongin goes on,''All tables are full, I have no other choice.'' He puts an annoying fake smile and sits. Kyungsoo clicks his tongue but doesn't bother to reject any longer. A silence falls upon them till the waitress comes back and takes Jongin's order.

''What would you like to have?'' The chubby lady pulls out a pen to write down.

''Can I have a minced meat omelet with rice? And coffee?'' 

''Please wait a little bit for your order.'' When she leaves, Kyungsoo snorts. 

''A minced meat omelet with rice? Your food choice is so damn baby-ish.'' He mocks the younger, judging him.

Jongin frowns.''I don't like spicy food.''

''What?'' Kyungsoo turns to him, locks his big brown eyes with Jongin's. ''You are a grown-up man, now. How can you not eat spicy food? What a sissy.'' He eyes him from head to toe judgingly then shakes his head,taking his eyes from Jongin.

The insulted male stays silent, while his frown deepens. He is kind of used to Kyungsoo's insults anyway.

At that moment, another waitress who is younger than the previous one comes to their table, bringing two disposable clear lidded smoothie cups. One of them has brown drink while the other has pink.

''Here is your drink, Kyungsoo.'' The lady gives the pink one to Kyungsoo, to Jongin's suprise. Jongin tiltes his head to the left and gives him a look which has expectation. Jongin grins a little bit, brows are raised,waiting for some explanation.

Kyungsoo looks troubled, he gulps a few times then peeps at Jongin.

''Uh, I think you brought the wrong drink, sis.'' Kyungsoo denies, sounds very anxious. She shakes her head confidently.

''No, I didn't. This is what you always order, I remember.'' Jongin snorts, and Kyungsoo looks down with embarrasment.

''And this is yours.'' She puts the brown drink on the table.

''Thank you.'' He bows his head,watching the lady leaving. 

After she's gone, Jongin rests his palm under his chin,putting his elbow on the table with smug expression. He watches Kyungsoo holding his drink tightly, not daring to look up as he's embarrassed.

''It's interesting to know that a hazer like you loves to drink pinky milk.'' He mocks, Kyungsoo leans forward a little bit, gritting his teeth.

''You son of a-!'' He doesn't complete his sentence but shows his anger by scrunching his nose. Jongin places his lips on the straw, eyes are locked on Kyungsoo who is lowering his head and questioning his life choices. Jongin enjoys his coffee while glancing at Kyungsoo and his cute pinky drink.

The younger sets the cup on the table when the waitress arrives and brings their food.

''Here is your omelet, and your chicken basil with a sunny side up egg.'' They thank her, bows at her as she leaves.

Jongin feels how hungry he is when the food is placed right in front of him, he looks at his food as if it's a treasure. He grabs his spoon and fork,ready to eat when Kyungsoo stops him with a mischiveous grin.

''Hold on. As I'm your senior, let me give you another lesson.'' Jongin doesn't like how Kyungsoo sounds.''You do know how hard it is to get a grain of rice, don't you?''

''I know.'' He narrows his eyes.

''So...I would like you to show me your appreciation to rice to me. You know how to pray before eating,right?'' Kyungsoo gives him big curious eyes which look innocent to others but not to the ones whom know the junior.

''I know.'' He parrots himself,voice is getting smaller. 

''Good,'' His grin spreads,''Then show me. Say it out loud. Make it as loud as the level of your gratitude towards rice.'' Jongin thinks it's ridiculous but he also doesn't want to withdraw.

''Cat got your tongue?'' He emboldens Jongin. ''Hurry and do it.'' Jongin looks around, notices everybody is busy with eating or chatting. They don't seem to realize his existence but it will be a lie in seconds.

He takes a deep breath.''Every dish of your rice, every dish of your food,'' He starts off, hearing mumbling or mocking chuckles around yet he locks his eyes with Kyungsoo,''Do not waste it. Every bit of it is valuable.'' He stops to inhale.''There are many people who have nothing to eat. And there are many innocent kids who still go hungry.'' He finishes and turns to his plate when Kyungsoo stops him once fucking again.

Irritated, Jongin looks up, sees Kyungsoo's sly smirk and amused eyes.

Kyungsoo grabs his own plate which he hasn't even touched, and places in front of Jongin while taking the latter's food to himself. Jongin is confused but stays silent,letting the male do whatever he wants. 

''Okay,now this is belong to you.'' Kyungsoo looks satisfied.

''Why do you give your food to me?'' He is worried because the food in front of him is far beyond his taste.

''I know that you have gratitude for food, so I want you to make the most of it.This dish is filled with chicken,basil and also a sunny side. You can have full nutrition in one dish.'' 

''Why?'' Jongin looks at the food then at Kyungsoo who is amused,feigning a hurt expression.

''Are you rejecting my kindness?'' Jongin sighs.

''Fine, thank you.'' He grabs his spoon, takes a bite. It's delicious but too spicy for his liking, he is having a little bit hard time.

''How is it? Is it good?'' The younger can detect the sarcasm in the voice.

Jongin doesn't mind talking with full mouth, voice is muffled.

''Yes it is.'' A big lie. 

''But, I personally think the food here is a little bit bland,let me add spice it up for you. Here's how I do it.'' Jongin gulps down the piece, raises his head to look at Kyungsoo. The hazer seems enjoying himself, as if he's not dismissed from the team or not having troubles.

Jongin thinks as much as it's painful for him to eat the dish, it' also good to have Do Kyungsoo enjoy the moment. So he shuts his mouth, and leaves his fate to Kyungsoo.

The guys reaches out the spicy sauce, pours it on Jongin's dish. Jongin can smell the hot pepper, can imagine how his throat will feel after he eats the chopped colorful peppers.

''The more the better.'' Kyungsoo almost empties the small bowl.'' I can guarantee this is the best you've ever had. Go ahead.'' The tanned male examines the plate in front of him, feeling the heavy stare of Kyungsoo.

''Why are your lips are trembling, Jongin?'' Kyungsoo's deep and Ice Cream-like voice melts over the table, sticking to Jongin's senses horrifically.''Dig in!'' He points at the dish. 

Without having no choice, Jongin fills his spoon with the spicy food and lifts it to his lips, at the moment Kyungsoo's phone starts ringing, making the male take his eyes off Jongin and puts his hand on this short. 

''Hi?'' He speaks,eyes are on Jongin, watching the guy eat in discomfort. ''What?'' He furrows his brows,''Now? All right, I'll be there right away. Okay.'' He ends the call with a sigh. 

''I've gotta go.And you must clean this plate. Don't waste your food!'' He points an accusing finger at him, warning him harshly. ''Understood?'' 

Jongin can't verbalize any reply as his throat is burning like lava so he nods. 

''Good.'' Kyungsoo grabs his pink drink,opts to leave but before he can, Jongin speaks up with difficulty.

''Hold on, Kyungsoo sunbae?'' The guys turns around, a curious brow lifted with questioning doe eyes. 

''What?''

''Please take good care of yourself.'' His soft voice causes Kyungsoo to blink repeatedly, he leaves quietly.

Jongin stays behind, not leaving before he finishes the plate which is a torture for him.Because Do Kyungsoo asked him to do so. 

When he is done, there is a dragon in his body, ready to burn down the whole place.

''Can I get the bills, please?'' He demands gently,voice is cracking. The lady comes with a smile.

''Your bill has already been taken care of by him.''

''Oh okay.'' Jongin replies dumbfoundedly.''How much is my coffee,then?'' He asks, smiling softly. 

''It's alright, Kyungsoo already paid for you.'' 

''Can I have another pink milk,then?'' Jongin orders, can't hide his growing smile. The burning dragon is satisfied in him, a river runs.

The pink milk arrives, Jongin drinks it happily.


	7. Did I win your heart,too?

‘’Jongin!’’ Chanwoo enters the class,pulling attention on him by shouting his friend’s name loudly. Jongin and Jongdae look at him expectantly.

‘’What’s up?’’ Jongin looks at the papers he’s holding suspiciously.

Chanwoo puts his bag on his seat then shows what he’s holding.

‘’Check this out, look!’’ Jongin takes it and realizes it’s the poster of the event. Jongin studies the dates, events, and slogans.

‘’Why do you guys look excited about this?’’ Jongdae butts in, frowning a little bit.

‘’Of course we do!’’ Chanwoo sends him a judging glare before getting excited with Jongin.’’Do you remember when we played basketball in high school?’’ Jongin only nods, amused by Chanwoo’s enthusiastic expression.

‘’We were on top of our games with passion and all! We practiced all day all night! ‘’

‘’Did we?’’ Jongin grins, Chanwoo points a finger at Jongdae as if he wants him to support the memory.

‘’Do you remember?’’ Jongdae knits his brows together.

‘’But…I didn’t go to the same highschool as you guys.’’ Jongin snorts while Chanwoo pretends like he didn’t feel like an idiot.

‘’That’s why I’m asking you to join us!’’ He puts a simper on his face, making Jongin shake his head.

Chanwoo knows he should try a little bit harder to fire him up.

‘’Remember the moment we won the trophy? Think back to the time we got to touch the trophy!’’ Jongin is smiling joyfully at his friend’s attempts. Chanwoo really wants to join,obviously.

‘’It was shiny,gleaming and gold. Remember?’’ He closes his eyes, letting out a mmh sound at the memory, he raises his hand and caresses something unvisible in the air. ‘’That gold thing that I wish I could touch again, ahh.’’

Jongin assumes he cannot take it anymore because it seems like Chanwoo is imagining a hot model rather than a tromphy so he gives up.

‘’Okay okay, that’s enough.I’m in.’’ Chanwoo lifts his chin up and look at him proud.

‘’That’s my man.’’ He sends him a thumbs up.

‘’What about you, Jongdae?’’ Jongdae seems to be lost in his phone but when he hears Chanwoo’s voice, he raises his head.

‘’Nah,go ahead.’’ Chanwoo doesn’t insist, Jongdae is not fit enough to play basketball anyway.

‘’I don’t want to rain on your parade,’’ Jongin interrupts and Chanwoo turns to him,’’But I heard this year the basketball team from the Faculty of Sports Science are hopeful winners. They are all bulky and strong.Apart from us, I think I’ve never seen any first year student in the basketball field.’’With every word of him, Chanwoo breaks a little.

‘’You are right,’’ He suffers but gathers himself quickly,’’Never mind about that! You guys can dream about the trophy for the time being.Leave the recruiting task to me.’’ He graps the poster harshly from Jongin as the guy snorts and mocks him.

Chanwoo takes a deep breath, lifting his head up, he heads towards Chanyeol’s direction who’s sitting a few row behind them.

Jongdae and Jongin watch him amused,seeing Chanyeol pulling a blank face after smiling at him fakely. Jongin chuckles when Chanwoo approaches them,frowning hard.

‘’How’d it go?’’ Jongin asks but he grins,knowing the clear answer.

‘’He gave me a no with a fake smile.’’ He sounds bitter which doesn’t affect his friends.

‘’It’ alright, we can play for fun.’’ Jongin assures but Chanwoo isn’t convinced.

‘’Don’t be too sad!’’ Jongdae supports Jongin, Chanwoo nods and goes to his seat. There is nothing they can do if no is what they receive.

 

 

After the lecture ends, the lecturer leaves and greets the third years when he opens the door. Jongin sees Kyungsoo, Baekhyun , Yixing and others.

‘’Look! Kyungsoo sunbae is here!’’ Jisoo exclaims, clinging on Seunghwan’s arm.

‘’Didn’t he get kicked out of the haze team, though?’’ Seunghwan tries to save her arm but Jisoo is smiling at the oblivious male dumbly.

‘’Obviously he didn’t.’’ She whispers when the team stands by the blackboard. Kyungsoo seems colder and harsher than before while Junmyeon and Minseok seem calm, Yixing and Baekhyun appear blank.

The leader eyes the class,observing the freshmen and waits for the full attention.

‘’I have something to tell you.’’ Voice is rough and cold but calmly loud,’’For the next whole week the freshmen gathering will be temporarily put off so that you all can participate in the activities during the Freshy Games. And I require you all to take part in every single activity and give it your all!’’

He notices confused faces,frownings and anger and this is why he particulary locks his eyes with those to get his message through when he goes on with his words.

‘’I hope this is not beyond your ability to do.’’ He challenges with a lifted brow. Before he leaves, Kyungsoo catches Jongin’s presence in the class and eyes him for a few seconds.

The younger gives him slightly worried look which is ignored by him, Jongin gulps as watches Kyungsoo leaving.

-

 

 

‘’Jongin!’’ Jongin startles as he’s being called. Not only him but his friends,too. They are sitting at a table at the cafeteria outside and are lost in their text books. He lifts his head and sees Nayeon smiling at him prettily.

He gathers himself and smiles back.

‘’Hey Nayeon, how are you doing?’’ He twists his body to left.

Nayeon pouts and sighs.’’I still have no idea what to perform at the talent round of the Freshy Star Contest. Do you mind if I sit here?’’ She points at the empty place next to him.

‘’Oh no, go ahead.’’ He pats the place offeringly.

‘’Thank you.’’ She sits next to him and Jongin notices her perfume which is sweet like flowers. Nayeon puts her bag on the table before seeing her friends.

‘’Oh hey, Jisoo! Seunghwan! Here!’’ She waves her small hand and invites them. The girls wave back and approach the table quickly.

Jongin watches them silently till Jongdae nudges him and wiggles his eyebrows.

‘’Since when you are this close to the girls,hmm?’’ Jongin hits him.

‘’Shut up.’’

‘’So guys, have you registered your names to any activity yet?’’ Jisoo asks, looking around.

‘’What register?’’ Jongin speaks while Chanwoo is busy with trying to calm his heart as Seunghwan sits next to him and she smells so great,looking so beautiful.

‘’The third years told us to win all activities, so Sehun is finding people to sign up for those activities.’’ The males nod their head in acknowledge.

‘’What kind of activities you are joining?’’ Jongdae asks the girls.

‘’Well, me and SeungHwan will be helping the grandstand cheering team. But still there is no enough staff.’’ She pouts adorably. ‘’You guys interested?’’ She hopes with puppy eyes.

Jongin doesn’t want to upset her so he approves.

‘’Yeah why not?’’ He looks at his friends for support,’’What about you guys?’’ Chanwoo is only too glad as he sees Seunghwan’s hopeful smile.

‘’Of course!’’

‘’Yeah, I’m in,too.’’ Jongdae adds. Jisoo thanks them and calls for Sehun who’s few seats away from them, collecting people for activities.

‘’Sehun!’’ He looks up and moves to their table when realizes.

‘’What’s up, Jisoo?’’ He attractively smiles.

‘’Perfect! Jongin, Jongdae and Chanwoo agreed on helping us with cheering team.

‘’Oh really? That’s cool. So guys sign here for me.’’ He holds out a pen, Jongin is first to do so.

‘’Thank you guys,’’ Sehun says.‘’You are joining others,too right?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Jongin replies.

‘’Well, if you are done, let’s go then?’’ Sehun suggests.

‘’Of course, why not.’’

They get up and and inform the girls about joining other activies.

‘’Okay sure, do well. Good luck.’’ Nayeon wishes them and sends a fighting.

‘’Thank you. See you guys later.’’

-

 

 

Three male approaches the booth where two males are sitting.

‘’Hello.’’ They bow at each other and look at the table where the forms of activies are placed on.

‘’Hey Jongin, Don’t you have to compete in the Freshy Star Contest?’’ A male,who is their classmate,states.

‘’Oh.’’ Jongin suddenly realizes.

Chanwoo straightens up and gives Jongin an assuring smile.

‘’Jongin, you don’t have to sign this up. I forgot that you were nominated to the Freshy Star Contest.’’ The said male shakes his head,smiles, knowing very well that Chanwoo will be very sad if he doesn’t join although he says it’s okay.

‘’No, it’s okay. I gave you my word to take part in this basketball competition,’’ he then turns to the seated male,’’Can I sign up for a substitute player?’’

The guy with small brown eyes nods his head.’’Sure! You can join the team as a substitute player.Just a couple of minutes in the field would do us good.That’s enough to boost the team rating.

Jongin sighs with a grateful smile.

‘’Hey Jongin, look.’’ Chanwoo juts his chin towards Chanyeol who’s walking away obliviously.

‘’Chanyeol!’’ Jongin calls the taller male and stops him, walking to his direction.’’How’d it go? Did you do well on the quiz?’’

‘’It was so-so.’’ Chanyeol sounds bored and flat.

At the moment, the haze team steps in the place, having the students know they have arrived by opening the door loudly.

Jongin turns around and looks at where Chanyeol’s eyes are on.

He sees Kyungsoo, Minseok,Junmyeon Baekhyun and Yixing walking coolly.The team don’t recognize their presences, or more likely don’t give any fuck, rather Kyungsoo gesture his head for Jongdae and Sehun to leave the booth and them alone. The duo bows and runs scarily towards their friends.

‘’They are scary.’’ Jongdae whispers when he’s near Jongin but his friend doesn’t listen to him as his attention the leader who’s watching Yixing to check out the forms and see how many signatures they’ve got.

‘’Are these all the names we’ve got so far?’’ Yixing complains and looks up at Kyungsoo.

‘’Screw this.’’ Baekhyun cusses,already feeling hot and angry.

‘’Should we call them over and talk?’’Minseok suggests.’’If we don’t do something, we won’t be winning anything.’’

‘’Yeah.’’Yixing supports him.

‘’Call the freshmen in.’’ Kyungsoo orders without any emotion.

‘’All of the freshmen who participate in the sport competitions, come over here!’’ The nervous freshmen gather, wait for their seniors’ to say what they want to say.

Kyungsoo stands in the middle,crossing his arms over his chest, appearing dominant and cold.

‘’I ask you to gather here not that I want to help you train or give you any advice. I am here today just to let you know that our Faculty of Engineering,ever since the first Freshy Games was held, we have never been defeated by anybody! We have always been No.1!’’ He turns his body around,to Jongin’s direction, approaching slighlty the guy without even noticing.

He locks his eyes with the younger male who’s listening to him intensely with his brown eyes.

‘’I hope I don’t have to witness that all we have accomplished ends here at your year.’’ Jongin gulps down at the challenge.

Chanyeol feels anger building up and speaks,can’t hold his mouth shut for any longer.

‘’But The Freshy Games are supposed to build unity among freshmen.’’ Obviously, Baekhyun is waiting for him to talk because he doesn’t give any chance to Kyungsoo to talk and jumps in.

‘’If this is what you can think of, go home and let your mother suckle you.’’ He mocks the male, provoking him.

‘’Hey!’’ Chanyeol roars,’’I asked you nicely, didn’t I? Watch your damn mouth!’’ Kyungsoo sighs silently,closing his eyes because of his friend’s sass.

Fuck this boy, never knows how to shut up.

‘’Who do you think you are,hmm?’’ He crosses his arms like Kyungsoo and steps forward,’’I’m your senior. Or you want a piece of me? You impertinent!’’

‘’Sure, I do!’’ Chanyeol responses, held by Jongin and Chanwoo but doesn’t stop.

‘’What’s so great about being born first? You can get your ass kicked,too!’’ His last words snaps something in Baekhyun.

‘’DO YOU WANNA FUCK WITH ME?!’’ Kyungsoo and Yixing hardly block him.

‘’STOP!’’ The leader orders harshly, ‘’WHY DO YOU KEEP FIGHTING EACH OTHER?’’ The boys are distanced away from each other by their friends.’’DON’T YOU FEEL ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES?!’’

Kyungsoo’s range terrifies some freshman as they move away. Jongin wants to reach out and calm him down but he doesn’t do any of it. He knows his friend and the senior deserve every word.

The leader of the haze team takes a deep breath and adresses Chanyeol who’s now calm.

‘’You wanna know,right?FINE!’’ Kyungsoo figures many freshmen think it’s not necessarry to join or win because they cannot see the importance.

The first years only do as they are told for the fear of being caught by Kyungsoo’s anger and cruel side.

But this is not what the junior wants, he wants his juniors to know how it is to be like in this faculty or being united.

‘’Let me tell you! You are newly enrolled students here, so to you, The Freshy Games may be just ordinary competitions! But to me, this is the test to prove your capability whether you have what it takes to be in the Faculty of Engineering! The more you are serious about these competitions, the more it proves to me that you earnestly give importance to them.’’ His voice gets softer yet protects its sterness.

Kyungsoo stays silent for a while, waits for his words to be swallowed.

When he continues, his tone is colored with menace.’’But if you take them for granted and give up from the beginning, then you don’t deserve to be the students of this faculty.’’

In this kind of occasions, normal people will be silent, will be scared or nervous but they certainly don’t fire the other up.

However, Jongin is not a normal person, he cannot shut his mouth in this kind of occasions. The bold male will be fed from the silence and infuriate the older.

‘’We will win for sure.’’ He confidently breaks the silence, eyes are filled with joy and challenge. Kyungsoo isn’t suprised to have Jongin talked because he’s been expecting for Jongin to do something.

The smaller has been eyeing him and waiting for him, the younger doesn’t disappoint.

Kyungsoo snorts and smugly smirks, not even getting angry, he’s stepping forward.

‘’Don’t just talk the talk, but walk the walk. ‘’Jongin pulls a blank face when the leader goes on with his lecture.

‘’Bear in mind that you are the representative of the freshmen. And you carry the hopes and aspirations of the whole first years.’’

‘’I know that fully well. That’s why I say,’’We will win for sure.’’ ‘’ Jongin finishes,regaining his confidence.

There’s the thing, Jongin doesn’t want to let Kyungsoo down as much as he doesn’t want it for himself.

Kyungsoo holds his big cold eyes on him, intensely listening and watching the guy. There are coldness,anger,tiredness in his eyes but also the sparkle of hope and trust,Jongin can see them.

‘’I will prove to you that us, first year, have what it takes to be engineering students here too.’’

‘’Good.We’ll look forward to that.’’ He is piercing through his soul before leaving with his friends.

‘’Good job,man.’’ Chanwoo speaks but Jongin can’t understand if he means good.Not that he pays any mind though because he stops Chanyeol.

‘’Hey Chanyeol,wait.’’ Chanyeol turns around with icy eyes.

‘’Don’t you wanna prove them wrong?’’ Chanyeol averts his eyes, letting Jongin speak further.

‘’I,myself, can’t stand being looked down upon like that.’’ Everybody there already knows it because since the first he spent the university, Jongin has never skipped any opportunity to go against the leader or speak for himself,challenge for himself.

‘’What if we lose like they sa-‘’ He’s cut off.

‘’I’m in.’’ Chanyeol appears to be determined.’’Save your words.’’ Jongin nods and forms a happy smile.

 

‘’Hey you shouldn’t stop Baekhyun and that freshman.I really wanted to see him fight.’’ Yixing complains at Kyungsoo while the other rolls his eyes at him.

‘’If you wanna see a fight, I can demonstrate it for you, but you will be in it, Yixing.’’ Baekhyun hisses behind them, both of them give no mind.

‘’Think thouroughly before you do anything, Baekhyun.’’ Kyungsoo ignores Yixing and stops to turn around.

Baekhyun has a frown but Kyungsoo doesn’t think it’s matter right now. He’s tired of the fights.

‘’Don’t lose yourself to your emotions easily. The teachers are monitoring us closely, don’t you know?’’ He continues repramanding, Baekhyun is looking down not meeting his eyes.’’If you keep acting like that, those juniors will never respect us.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Yixing furrows his eyebrows,’’And your 0088 boy, he’s such a nosy parker!’’ Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a second before defending Jongin tiredly and absentmindedly.

‘’It’s in his nature. I’m sick of punishing him,too.’’

‘’He acts like he can do everything!’’ Junmyeon butts in, ‘’Can he really pull it off?’’

Nobody answers but Kyungsoo mumbles too low for them to hear.

‘’Don’t underestimate him.’’ He bitters.

‘’Huh? What did you say?’’ Junmyeon confusedly asks, Yixing narrows his eyes too.

‘’Nothing, let’s go.’’ He dismisses and takes the leave.

‘’What the hell?’’

Don’t even underestimate him.

 

-

 

It’s been very busy days for Jongin as he helped his friends fort he competition, basketball practice and all. So when the weekend arrives he decides go out of his dormitory and visit the popular places near the campus. Jongin walks around for forty five minutes before noticing he’s hungry thanks to the delicious smell coming from street vendors’ location.

He decides to buy street food for himself when he sees a near street food cart.

‘’Your order,sir?’’ The middle aged,short man asks, his short hair suits his clear and tall appearance.

‘’Ah,sorry.I want two Odeng sticks, please.’’ He orders with a smile.

‘’Wait a second,sir.’’

‘’Okay.I’ll come back later and pick up my order.’’ Jongin points at the orange colored cart which sells tornado potatos.

‘’Of course,sir.’’ Jongin bows slightly and flits.

‘’Hello.’’ He greets the seller, returned with a kind smile.

‘’Welcome sir, what’s your order?’’

‘’I want one swirl please.’’

‘’Right away!’’ While Jongin is waiting for his order, an oblivious Kyungsoo approaches the other cart, orders the same as Jongin.

‘’Wait a second sir,they’re being cooked.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Kyungsoo nods and takes a sip from his pink milk. The vendor judges him a little bit regarding why he’s drinking that,although the younger doesn’t mind.

‘’Thank you.’’

‘’Enjoy,sir.’’ Jongin takes the swirl and goes back,only to stop when he sees Kyungsoo there. It’s pleasingly nice suprise to have Kyungsoo there, the older drinks his milk cutely,gulping down with his owlish eyes.

Jongin stands there,a few feet away from him, observes Kyungsoo with a warm feeling. The guy doesn’t realize him so Jongin approaches.

‘’Hi,Kyungsoo sunbae-nim.’’ Kyungsoo hides the pink milk behind his back and forces a smile.

‘’What’s up?’’ The shorter’s eyes are on the cooking food, ignoring Jongin’s gaze.

‘’My team is in the final round now,’’ Jongin informs him proudly, even though he feels a little bit sad as Kyungsoo didn’t come to watch their game earlier.

‘’And I heard that other sports from our faculty are in the final,too.’’ The smaller looks up, face blank but annoyed.

‘’Why do you tell me this?’’ He sounds forcefully disintered because they both know why Jongin is telling him right now.

Earlier, he gave his word to Kyungsoo about winning them all not minding how the leader or the team took the news.

Jongin wants Kyungsoo to be sure about him, wants him to be proud and happy that the younger can fulfill his demands and never lets him down despite Kyungsoo’s strong efforts of avoiding what’s infront of him.

‘’I didn’t see you at the arena to watch the game,so you probably don’t know about this.’’ He accuses the annoyed male with his nerve-wracking sparkling eyes.

‘’Just getting into the final round…Tsk, you don’t need to tell me this.’’ Kyungsoo’s round eyes are as clear as the Sun, the color of his orbs are clear and beautiful.’’Because I don’t care.’’

Jongin’s face falls a little bit, before he utters anything Kyungsoo continues.

‘’I only care whether you win or not.’’ The junior opines.

‘’You don’t have to worry about that.’’ The confident freshman grins, his bangs are down covering his forehead and eyebrows. Kyungsoo wants to touch them and fix them, to feel the soft-looking hair.

‘’I’m going to win no matter what.’’ Jongin asserts.

‘’Are you sure?’’ He raises his voice but after realizing he has caught the seller’s attention, the smaller clears his throat. ‘’I heard that you contend in the Freshy Star Contest,too. Do you remember what I said? We, engineering students, never lose to anyone.’’ He firmly finishes but Jongin only hears the intimading and threatening tone.

‘’If you want me to accept you, win all competitions you take part in. ‘’ Jongin gulps,losing his speaking ability all of sudden.

‘’Here you go,sir.’’ Kyungsoo looks down while Jongin turns to man and forces a smile.

‘’Thank you,sir.’’ He gives the money,not skipping Kyungsoo’s challenge.

‘’What if I win, what will you give me?’’ He fully turns aside, the smell coming from Odeng and tornado potato can’t even manage to scatter his posture.

‘’Jongin!’’ Kyungsoo scolds him, the way he spells Jongin’s name is cute although it means to be angry.’’How dare you make a deal with me?’’

‘’I’m not making a deal.’’ Jongin responses back instantly.’’I’m just offering. You can take it or leave it.’’ He take a bite from fish cake, humming at the delicious taste while putting an annoying smile.

Kyungsoo moistens his thick lips,eyeing the food.

‘’In fact,’’ Jongin speaks while eating which brings a disgusting expression on Kyungsoo’s face,’’All the difficulties are on me. Oh, except you are afraid to see me win.’’ This statement hits the bull’s eye.

‘’Fine.I’ll take your offer because I think a person like you will lose in every game.’’ He insults the younger purposely.

‘’Then don’t forget to come and watch whether I lose or not.’’ He gets closer to the boy who’s now frowning and gulping as he shortens the distance.

‘’Um, your order is ready.’’ The man calls Kyungsoo whom in return, takes a step back and turns to the front.

‘’Thank you. How much?’’ Jongin intensely watches the male, realizing one more time how handsome Kyungsoo is.

He looks really good at his black outfit, pushed back hair with earrings. The younger doesn’t leave despite being handed his order till Kyungsoo takes his and fades away from his side.

Jongin takes another bite,deciding with full determination that he’s gonna win them all no matter what or how.

-

 

 

 

When the haze team enters the Indoor Basketball Court, they didn’t watch the play from the beginning as Kyungsoo had no desire to be seen eager.

‘’They’re good.’’ Junmyeon comments but it is left unanswered, Kyungsoo’s eyes are on Jongin who’s now talking to Chanyeol furiously, Baekhyun observes Chanyeol with furrowed brows because he seems discomfort,looking down at his knee,Yixing checks out the girls who are now cheering for the team, Minseok crosses his arms over his chest while scanning over the team.

‘’That tall guy has some kinda injury, I guess.’’ Minseok voices out his observation.

‘’I noticed.’’ Baekhyun narrows his small eyes,frowning deeply. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind them, standing between seats up, feeling nervous as they are one point behind.

It’s Jongin’s turn, his raises his arms.

Kyungsoo tightens his fist and bites his index finger,tapping his foot less louder then the cheering around them.

‘’Come on.’’ He whispers to himself.It’s about to be finished, Jongin needs to do something.

When Jongin shoots the basket, he lets out a yes! ,closing his eyes in relief.He smiles at his friends when he realizes they are cheering,too.

‘’Good job, Jongin!’’ Chanwoo hugs him,proudly,leading them to the player’s bench.

‘’Thanks man.’’ Jongin is happy, more than happy actually as he notices the haze team watching them.

The hero male checks out Kyungsoo’s reaction when Jongdae runs to him.

‘’Jongin! Jongin! Hurry up! You have to get ready for Star Contest!’’ He widens his eyes at shock because he has forgotten it!

‘’OH MY GOD!’’ He stands up immediately.

‘’Go, go,go,go!’’ His friends support him. Jongin nods and fastens his steps yet halts when sees Kyungsoo coming down along with the team.

He waits for others to congratulate him, takes two steps forward,enjoying Kyungsoo’s suffering expression.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ He grins smugly, almost chuckling when Kyungsoo rolls his eyes,putting his hands on the pockets of his purple shirt.

‘’Don’t forget to come and watch me at Star Contest.’’ There is a cocky sparkle in his eyes, shining his whole handsome face which Kyungsoo finds annoying.

The leader says nothing, narrows his eyes at him. Jongin nods his head, running towards the exist,leaving the junior watch him fade away.

-

It’s a sunny and bright day which brings energy into the young souls like Do Kyungsoo and his friends. The leader carries Coca Cola’s to bench his friends are sitting on outside with a happy smile.

‘’I’m back.Here you go,sir!’’ He acts, nodding his head when Minseok thanks him.

‘’Hey, Kyungsoo. WHere the hell have you been?You keep us waiting with this papers.’’ Baekhyun speaks with full mouth, covering the sun by shielding his eyes with his hand. The red head takes the cold coke and glances at his books,not studying at all at the moment.

 

‘’I bough these drinks to keep you freshed.’’ He joyfully gets proud of himself. His mood doesn’t go unnoticed by his friends but they stay silent about it.

Although he wants to reject the idea, Kyungsoo deep down knows that it’s related to the triumph and the contest in hours.

He is curious as to what kind of performance Jongin will perform and if they/him wins.

‘’Thank you.’’

‘’Thank you.’’

‘’Hold on, Yixing is sleeping again.’’ Kyungsoo snorts, taking two cold glass bottles and draws near Yixing who is resting his arms on the wooden table and placing his head over them.

‘’Not suprising.’’ Baekhyun mumbles. Kyungsoo touches Yixing’s arms with the cold bottles and waits for reaction.

It takes ten seconds for Yixing to jump up and startle.’’What the hell are you doing?!’’ He points a finger at Kyungsoo who’s laughing along with others.

‘’You jackass Yixing,’’ Kyungsoo opens the bottle’s cap and takes a sip,feeling fresh already,’’Are you really not gonna help us with these papers, like really?’’ He leans over, showing his big eyes with a judging brow. Yet Yixing knows he’s not serious at all as there is a smile on the leader’s face.

‘’You sleep all the time! Look, you missed all the good stuff, you always miss things.’’ Kyungsoo leans back and takes a seat next to Baekhyun while Yixing looks sleepy and nonplussed.

‘’What does he miss?’’ Baekhyun is confused, raising a brow questioningly.

‘’The auditorium.’’

‘’Hey, you have never asked us to watch Star Contest before.’’ Yixing narrows his eyes, putting his palm beneath his chin and drinks his coke.

Kyungsoo gulps, averts his eyes which encourages Yixing to continue.

He points a finger at his lightly flushed friend.’’What’s wrong with you?’’

Kyungsoo comes with an excuse.’’I just wanna watch it today, so what?’’

‘’Oooo, so you want to watch it now, huh?’’ Yixing sarcastically confirms.

‘’That’s right,sir.’’ Kyungsoo mocks with a confident nod.

‘’Or,’’ Yixing leans forward, wiggling his attractive eyebrows,’’you wanna nail a Star there, hmm? Hmm? Hmm?’’ Kyungsoo is suprised, looking at Baekhyun with a meme face what the fuck?

Baekhyun,though, only chuckles while Minseok butts in.’’That’s great. You guys can nail those Stars as long as you leave The Moons to me.’’ It’s not a secret that Minseok likes handsome males.

‘’I don’t know,’’ Kyungsoo pouts, grumping,’’All in all, you guys must come with me. You have had these drinks I bought so I take it as yes!’’

Minseoks tsks.’’So it’s not about your generosity, then.’’

‘’No!’’ Yixing judges Kyungsoo but few seconds later he grins shamelessly.’’ But I’m okay with this.’’

‘’Okay,right?’’ Kyungsoo smirks and holds his hand out for Yixing to shake for the deal.

‘’Yeah okay.’’

‘’This is why I love you.’’ Kyungsoo winks and takes his hand back.

‘’Hurry up and finish your drinks, we gotta go! I need to go back to my dorm first to do stuff and keep this assignment there.Let’s get going or we’ll be late.’’ He hits the table his hands to energize them,standing up.

‘’Alright.’’ Baekhyun takes his drinks and books with others, mumbling some incoherent things after Kyungsoo.

The head hazer seems to hurry up with his steps as he leaves his friends very behind. For an obvious reason, Kyungsoo is nervous and excited at the same time.

He’s mostly diconcerted.

-

In the waiting room, Jongin stands there awkwardly while watching custodians, seniors and other students from other faculties. He doesn’t see Nayeon while waiting in his basketball uniform.

‘’I’m so awkward.’’ He complaints at himself,not getting caught by anyone.

‘’Oh, Jongin!’’ He jumps, turns to his right protectively.’’I’m sorry, did I scare you?’’ The female, Yuna, apologises.

‘’It’s okay, sunbae.’’ Jongin bows, he is a little bit embarrassed and hides his eyes because the girl in front of him is so beautiful;she’s tall, all smiley, has long black hair with a pleasant smell.

She looks like a fairy.

‘’Are you nervous?’’ She gets closer, sounds gentle and understanding.

‘’No,sunbae.’’ He kinda lies.

‘’Oh, then why do you seem very serious?’’She tiltes her head,exposing the smooth neck.’’Relax and drink this.’’ She hands him an orange juice, Jongin takes it gracefully.

‘’Thank you sunbae.’’

‘’Think of the prizes and smile,hmm?’’ She advices before leaving.

Jongin thinks of the prizes: Do Kyungsoo.

‘’First up! The Faculty of Communication Arts,please come out!’’ He looks over the guy who’s announcing.’’The next faculty, please get yourselves ready!’’

‘’Oh My God! Jongin, go change right now!’’ Yuna orders him over the door, using her hands for him to hurry.

Jongin nods and heads where Nayeon is supposed to be.

Nayeon is in a white short dress which has her look like an angel.

‘’You look so great.’’ Jongin compliments while Nayeon blushes and mumbles a thank you.

‘’You need to get ready!’’ A student scolds him and forces him to sit down.

-

 

 

‘’Good evening! It’s the night you’ve been waiting for! The Freshy Star Contest of our university!’’ The emcee exclaims, she’s a short but crazy looking woman; her dress is colored with neon green and orange while her hair is blue. She loves the applausing, it makes the ambience more energic.

‘’Let’s meet all the star&moon contestants from each faculty!’’

‘’When Jongin and Nayeon appears, shout like you’re skydiving!’’ Jongdae organizes his friends, they listen to him when they see their friends.

Nayeon looks like a fairy with her white dress while Jongin looks like Prince Charming in his black suit.

‘’Woow, he’s so handsome.’’ Jisoo comments. Chanwoo nods and brags.

‘’Of course, he is. Our Jongin is the best out of them.’’ He looks at the girls with a proud smile but it fades when he sees Seunghwan eyeing Jongin,amazed completely.

‘’Okay, can I have another big round of applause for all contestants, here?! They look lovely, aren’t they?’’ The lady goes back and forth on the stage, swaying her narrow hips.

The atmosphere is lit, each student experiences excitement and supports their frinds from their faculties. It’s a glorious night for freshmen.

‘’Let’s ask them introduce themselves!’’ At the exact moment, Kyungsoo and his friends exists the place, panting hard as the leader made them run not to be late.

He lets out a calm breath when he sees they are not late.

Yixing comes after him and hits the back of his head with his hand.

‘’Take it easy, what’s the rush?’’ He is a little bit red from running,thanks to Kyungsoo.’’You called me out at 6 p.m. !’’

Kyungsoo widens his eyes and sasses back.’’You all want to watch this show! I told you later that it would be okay if Yixing only came, why did you come then?!’’

‘’I called them all because we want to put more pressure on your boy.’’ Yixing defends. ‘’If he wins this contest too, we will lose. You know that, right?’’ At the mention of Jongin(Kyungsoo ignores how Yixing called him his boy), he peeps at the stage, has a little bit shock upon realizing how handsome Jongin is right now.

‘’What would you do?’’ Yixing goes on, obviously mocking him.

‘’I don’t think he’s gonna win. He has such an annoying face.’’ Contrary to what he says, Kyungsoo’s face is glittering.

‘’It’s unlikely of him to win.’’ Yixing snorts and points at Jongin who’s taking Nayeon’s arm gently and walks on the stage to the front.

Kyungsoo parts his lips, Jongin’s pushed back hair and black suit have a great effect on the boy. The suit is not for serious cases, having Jongin charasmatic but boyish. The girl shines in the dress, Kyungsoo admits, she looks very fascinating.

‘’Kim Jongin, From the Faculty Of Engineering.’’ He greets and gestures Nayeon to speak.

‘’Park Nayeon, From the Faculty Of Engineering.’’ Their friends reward them with a loud round of applause, whistling and rooting for them.

Jongin looks at Nayeon and nods his head positively,smiling charmingly and widely.

They step back and bow,still smiling at each other.

At another side of the place, a blue haired girl is forcing a smile, a junior holds himself not to smile with an unknown proud.

-

 

Jongin feels very nervous and excited, he senses Nayeon is same too as she’s fidgeting a little bit. It’s been an hour and every faculty has performed what they prepared, it’s their time soon.

‘’It’s almost your turn,guys!’’ Yuna approaches them,’’But do not be nervous! You got this,okay?’’ She nods her head supportingly, squeezing Jongin’s arm and sends a gentle smile at the pair. 

‘’Calm yourselves down! Just like me!’’ She advices but not looking at them because the older is busy with breathing heavily as if she’s the one who’s going to the stage.

Jongin smiles at her then turns to Nayeon as she elbows him lightly.

‘’Jongin,I’m so nervous.I’m scared of messing up there.’’ She pouts.

‘’Hey, don’t say things like that! You’ll do great.’’ He comforts his friend,’’You’ve practised many times, it will be excellent! I believe in you. Let’s just have fun out there,hmm?’’ He tiltes his head to the right and waits for her reply.

Nayeon nods her head.’’Okay,Jongin. Thank you.’’

At the moment, a small girl approaches them with a blank expression on her face.

‘’Engineering students please get yourselves ready.’’ She says and leaves. The pair takes deep breath.

‘’Go and do your best,kids! I’m here supporting you!’’ Yuna fists her hand and sends a fighting to them.

Jongin grabs his guitar and proffers his hand for Nayeon to hold.

‘’Let’s do this.’’ Nayeon holds it tight,looking determined and excited, they heads to the stage and can hear the emcee’s voice.

‘’And we have come to the last show from our last two contestants! Please welcome them with joooooy!’’ She says and leaves the stage, Jongin and Nayeon come, holding hands with confident smiles.

The area is dusky, there is only a main light on the stage where Jongin and Nayeon go and sit on the chairs. Jongin looks at the audience but they are not clear and it doesn’t bother him,it’s better.

He fixes the microphone,starts singing when the noise goes down.He gives the guitar to Nayeon.

‘’If you are happy, please clap your hands’’ He starts off, loving his voice isn’t that bad and bearable.

The audience clap but the pair can feel the confusion. It’s not a song for you to sing at competitions.

‘’If you are happy, please clap your hands’’ They do as said,’’If you are happy and worry-free from everything, please don’t hesitate to clap your hands!’’

The song is a known one, this is why the students of the university join without hesitating.

In the very very very back near the exit door, The haze team watches the performance with amused looks on their faces. They do not do as told, Kyungsoo folds his arms over his chest and turns back to his friends who are behind him.

‘’Can we call that a singing show?’’ He mocks, ‘’It’s so damn baby!’’

The pair sings happily and they finish the song perfectly.

‘’Thank you for joining us.’’ Jongin thanks them,’’Now we are going to perform the song we prepared for the show.If you know the lyrics, please sing along.’’

Kyungsoo steps forward, curious as to why they prepared. He kind of knew that this couldn’t be the song they would show because Jongin was so stubborn over winning.

The junior feels relieved and nervous at the same time.

Nayeon plays the guitar while Jongin starts singing, a enjoyable,lively song, the students are clapping along.

‘’Oh baby!’’

‘’L!’’ Jongin and Nayeon sings, Jongin starts Nayeon continues.

‘’It’s not over there’’

‘’O!’’

‘’It’s not over here either’’

‘’V!’’

‘’Where can I find it?’’

‘’E!’’

‘’Where is the thing that we call love?’’

‘’I really want to find it,too!’’

‘’People say love is when you stare at each other for a long time, love is when you walk side by side and hand in hand’’

‘’Oh, love is me’’

‘’Oh, love is you’’

The pair successes in making smile people and sing. Kyungsoo watches the students below, observes the way they become parts of the düet.

Jongin’s voice is not bad,not very good but it’s pleasant to hear. He secretly smiles but protects the façade next to his friends.

He sighs exaggeratedly, as if he doesn’t enjoy the show.

‘’Oh baby!’’

‘’L!’’ Jongin and Nayeon sings, Jongin starts Nayeon continues.

‘’It’s not over there’’

‘’O!’’

‘’It’s not over here either’’

‘’V!’’

‘’Where can I find it?’’

‘’E!’’

‘’Where is the thing that we call love?’’

‘’I really want to find it,too!’’

Kyungsoo hits Yixing’s hand when he gets too occupied, he tries to stop his friends. The lyrics bother him a little bit but don’t make him angry. He’s uncomfortable in a way that it will almost make him flushed.

When the performance is over, the most loud clapping is given to them. Kyungsoo doesn’t hide his smile and he,too claps for the performance.

The leader is glad to witness that Jongin didn’t disappoint him.

The freshmen pair sings another song which is a ballad, balancing the moods perfectly. The atmosphere in the place is wrapped with silence, giving Jongin the chance of showing his honey-like voice to everyone.

‘’I know as you know that love needs time.I’ll wait until I hear that word. That’s the prize I’ve been yearning for. And it’s worth searching your heart.’’

He signs softly, closing his eyes with a smile on his lips. The young performer mesmerizes almost all of them, specially the one who’s very adamant about showing his true feelings.

The senior of him watches him with his big intense eyes,feeling the song like Jongin.

He is proud and impressed by the younger.

When the performance is over, the emcee comes to the stage.

‘’The performance of the Engineering Faculty is over! First of all, let me ask you why did you choose 3 songs to perform?’’ Nayeon leaves the question to Jongin.

‘’The reason for us to choose these songs is that they can reflect well our 3 stages of life. For the first song, it relates to our childhood when there are only good memories. For the second song, this is the stage of life where we have/had puppy love which is beautiful. And the third song, it relates to the stage of life where we are old enough to have a secret crush.We would like to use our heart to search the heart of your crush.’’

The guy who’s watching him bites his lip, trying to comprehend,nodding his head to himself. No reason why Kyungsoo feels a little bit odd.

‘’Thank you! Those were good performances! I congratulate you! Now, it’s break time, please go to the backstage, we’ll continue in minutes!’’ The pair bows and leaves the stage with applause.

‘’I wasn’t expecting them to be good, to be frank.’’ Yixing comments.

‘’Yeah me neither. When I heard the first song, I knew it was a lost case but they suprised me.’’ Minseok adds. Kyungsoo says nothing only watches the empty stage.

 

‘’You did great!’’ Yuna greets them and hugs them tightly,letting her sweet smell linger on them.

‘’Thank you,sunbae. You’ve helped us a lot!’’ Jongin thanks her in return, Yuna waves her dismissively.

‘’You did the job! Anyway, go change to your uniforms, you need to go back to the stage.’’

They take their leaves and go to the changing room. The most important part now begins.

-

 

 

‘’Okay,now it’s moment you’ve been waiting for!’’ The rivals are on the stage,wearing their uniforms,waiting anxiously. It’s the time for the last part of the competition and after that they will announce who’s the moon and the star.

‘’We have 4 qualified faculties in the final round! Let’s make a round of applause for them!’’ The loud makes Kyungsoo annoyed, he doesn’t like noise and he doesn’t like the grin on Jongin’s face neither.

The hazer already feels agog with curiosity and the ovation tenses him further.

‘’I think Jongin has a high chance of winning,look at this.’’ Minseok taps his shoulder,holding out his phone. Kyungsoo grabs and checks.

‘’His pictures gets so many likes on Facebook.’’ The other guys scrutinize the screen.

‘’Ayeeee, you are in trouble now, Kyungsoo, huh?’’ Minseok makes a sly face at him which is responded with eyeroll by Kyungsoo.

‘’It’s not over yet! There’s interview next!’’ Kyungsoo refuses,turning back and folding his arms.’’I don’t think he will get through this round.’’

‘’Now, all of the contestants, either Star or Moon representatives, must show their skills in answering the questions from our judges. Let’s start with Faculty of Science! Please pick an envelope.’’

‘’Here we go.’’ Jongin whispers to Nayeon, encouraging her with his expressive cattish eyes.

‘’I hope we do okay, Jongin.’’ The girl observes the student who’s now answering the picked question. It will be their turn in seconds which very nerve-wrecking.

‘’Don’t worry Nayeon, we’ve got this.’’

They wait and wait till the lady comes next to them and announces it’s their turn.

‘’Now, the last question goes to Engineering Faculty! That’s Kim Jongin! Please pick an envelope.’’ Jongin is about to pick the first one but he decides to take the third one instead.

The lady takes the item and reads loud.

‘’It’s the question 3! Could I have the question from our judges?’’ The judge,who’s a little bit chubby but tall male,’’ reads the question.

‘’What is your view on the SOTUS systems that are still being used nowadays? Do you think it should be called off already? And why?’’

The young boy can’t answer immediately, he needs to think. Jongin knows the haze team is here, some of the seniors are here, he needs to clear his thoughts before answering.

There should be no misunderstanding when he talks.

‘’I think,’’ He begins,looking down,’’ all the systems in the World have pros and cons in them.’’ He raises his head and looks forward, at no one in particular,’’So the SOTUS system has pros as well.SOTUS has taught us to have unity among us, since we have different backgrounds and come from different schools. This system can draw the common points we have the easiest and the fastest.But if the system controllers are not able to manage this system well enough, or use the measures that are extreme, the freshmen may reject to cooperate and find it hard to respect the seniors. It could lead to a severe disagreement between the two parts in the end.’’

‘’He’s right.’’ Minseok comments, Baekhyun sends him a glare which is not dangerous.

‘’Therefore,I don’t think I can give you the answer as it depends on the users and followers. But there’s one thing I can confirm as I’m also one of the freshmen who’s going through these hazing activities. Although the seniors opt to use the SOTUS system on us,I believe they have reasons for their actions. And one of the reasons that the seniors want us to be able to lead the university life as effective as we can.’’

He smiles at the clapping crowd and feels he’s achieved a hard task. Then,his eyes meet Kyungsoo’s, widening his grin. The older rolls his eyes but doesn’t take them off Jongin.

Kyungsoo starts clapping too, even when Jongin turns to the woman who’s confirming the answer.

The third year is proud and satisfied with the answer, for a moment he though Jongin would say ,’’FUCK THE SYSTEM! FUCK THE SENIORS!’’ but the younger suprised him.

He pulls out his phone, opening a new tab, logging in Facebook and finds the photo of Jongin. He studies it for a few seconds before liking the photo, voting for Jongin.

He senses the result, this is why he leaves the place with the purpose of keeping his promise.

‘’Kyungsoo,where are you going?! They’re gonna reveal who wins!’’ Yixing shouts but Kyungsoo pays no mind, he exists the door ,heading to the backstage from the long way.

‘’Let’s reveal who wins the Popular Vote Prize,shall we?’’ The emcee exclaims and opens the envelope. Jongin and Nayeon are excited and curious but this prize is nothing, the bigger one has yet to come.

‘’Congratulations! The winner is Kim Jongin!’’ Jongin freezes, fear runs down his body. This is not the prize he waited for, no no no.

‘’Jongin, go.’’ Nayeon elbows him so out of obligation Jongin approaches the woman.

‘’Congrats Jongin! You’ve done great!’’ Jongin doesn’t feel great.

The ones who win this prize cannot win the actual one.The sash is put on him but he doesn’t move,smiling fakely.

‘’Poor Jongin, he cannot win the Moon prize now.’’ The photographers talk. He hears them which brings sorrow to him.

‘’Let’s have Jongin back to his place and reveal who is crowned as Moon and Star!’’

Jongin moves back, trembling a little bit.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Nayeon furrows her brows,confusion is clear on her small and beautiful face.

The popular boy only nods, can’t utter any word. He looks forward,searches for the person he wants but can’t find him.

This is it.

‘’The Star of The University Prize goes to…’’ she starts off, firing up the place,’’ Who should it be?’’ She playfully stops and waits for five seconds before announcing.

‘’Miss Park Nayeon from Faculty of Engineering! Congratulations!’’ Nayeon hugs Jongin then moves to the woman to get her prize.

Jongin claps for her but there is sadness in him,knowing that he will not be crowned as The Moon now.

Even Yixing and Baekhyun laughs and claps for them, Minseok and Junmyeon are hyping.

‘’This is the face of our university’s Star this year! She will be crowned as Freshy Girl. Isn’t she lovely?’’ Nayeon puts her crown and looks at the crowd.

‘’I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!’’ Jisoo shouts, but of course it’s not heard.

‘’ME TOO!’’ Seunghwan supports her.

‘’Aaaaaaand, the male contestant who will be crowned as the Moon is…’’ Jongin doesn’t even listen to what’s being said anymore,he wants it to be done and wants to go to his dorm. Later, he will be facing the leader for the failure.

‘’Kim Jongin From the faculty of Engineering! Congrats!’’ 

‘’THAT’S MY MAN! THAT’S MY MAN!’’ Chanwoo jumps and hugs Sehun, crashing them with his weight.

‘’Oh My God! I thought he couldn’t win because of popular vote prize, but wooow!’’ The photographer is shocked.

‘’Jongin? Jongin? Jongin!’ Nayeon elbows him, startling Jongin.

‘’Huh? What?’’ He dumbly asks in return, Nayeon chuckles.’’That’s your name’ You’ve won! Go go!’’ Jongin widens his eyes, feels like fireworks are used and celebrated in his chest.

‘’Wh-what?’’ He stutters.

‘’GO! OH MY GOSH! Didn’t you hear?’’ Nayeon pushes him to the lady.

‘’He’s probably so shocked that he forgot his name.’’ The emcee jokes and Jongin awkwardly laughs.

He wears the sash clumsily because he’s still in shock. This means he didn’t lose. HE WON! HE WON! HE WON!

He accepts the bouqet and moon shaped golden colored plaque and bows.

‘’Congratulations to Kim Jongin, once again!’’ Jongin turns to the front with a big attractive smile which is spread in his eyes,too.

‘’Are you happy with results,too?’’

‘’YES!’’

‘’Good! Now, we should let them rest at the backstage! Congratulations to the Moon and The Star!’’

‘’Let’s give them a big round of applause!’’ The cheering and happiness fill Jongin, he’s radiating so much energy that even Nayeon gets affected.

‘’Congrats Jongin.’’ She joins his joy.

‘’Congrats Nayeon.’’ He lets her join.

 

-

‘’I’m so proud of you!’’ Yuna hugs them once again,’’So so much! You did great and you deserved what you got! Good job kids!’’

‘’Thanks sunbae.’’

‘’Thank you sunbae.’’ Both of them shyly lower their heads, feeling blush spreading their cheeks lightly.

‘’No, thank you! You did great to our faculty!’’ Yuna caresses Nayeon’s shoulder.

‘’Oh, excuse me?’’ A girl with small voice calls them. Yuna turns back and the pair looks behind her. There are two girls who are small and cute,looking at them timidly.

‘’Oh,hi!’’ Yuna warns to them so quickly.’’What’s the matter?’’

‘’Can we take a Picture together?’’ She holds out her phone to Jongin. The guy accepts it immediately.

‘’Of course.’’ They take the girl beside them and take selfies.

‘’Thank you so much!’’ Jongin presents his boyish smile, unaware of the tender stare and soft smile on him, of the senior who’s standing by the door, watching him.

‘’Next!’’ Yuna calls. At the moment Jongin looks at where Kyungsoo is and their eyes meet. Kyungsoo quickly gathers himself and opts to leave. But Jongin doesn’t want him to leave so he excuses himself,runs to Kyungsoo who’s moving fast.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae!’’ Kyungsoo slows down his pace and stops where he is without turning back.

Jongin takes three steps and stands right in front of Kyungsoo,looking down at him with a smug grin.

‘’I won already.’’ Kyungsoo scrunches up his face,annoyed.

‘’Yeah, I know that. Just tell me what you want.’’ He finishes with a defeated expression on his beautiful expressive orbits.

‘’Then…I want to…’’Jongin purposefully waits, making the other nervouse and impatient. The younger likes the reaction, he likes how Kyungsoo gets fake annoyed at him, how he’s cute when acting like an angry person.

‘’I…’’ Jongin starts off, eyes are playfull,’’ I will save it for later. ‘’ Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a second, takes a deep breath before opening them meanwhile Jongin is smiling like an idiot.

When he opens his eyes,there is are you fucking kidding me?! look on him.

‘’When I want something from you, I will let you know.’’

‘’What the hell?!’’ Kyungsoo opposites, widening his already ball-like eyes and parts his thick limps. He looks like angry baby Groot.’’Why putting it off? Just tell me what you want,now.’’

Jongin ignores him and comes up with another question.

‘’What do you think of the song?’’

‘’The song?’’ Kyungsoo puckers unconsciously, ‘’It’s not bad, I think. I used to hear it occasionally.’’

‘’Not that one,’’ Jongin shakes his head,’’The last one. The one I sang.’’ Jongin leans forward without making it too much, Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him, playfully in denial.

‘’It’s absurd.’’ He says before leaving. Jongin chuckles, wants to go after him but two students stop him.

‘’Excuse me, we are from the Student’s Association. Can we have an interview with you?’’ Jongin looks at Kyungsoo’s back and then at the students.

He doesn’t want to be seen as rude so he accepts with half-happy heart.


	8. Power

’45! 46! 47! 48! 49! 50!’’

‘’ENOUGH!’’ The students stop at the order, they are all sweaty,panting and trying to get as much as air they can. If they weren't holding each other, sit and stand most probably would've ruined them. This move must be the less thing they missed during the break.

‘’You’ve been practising this activity for too many times!’’ Junmyeon raises his voice in dissatisfaction despite the calm gesture.’’Why can’t you do this harmoniously without us repeatedly telling you what to do?’’

As expected, freshmen prefered being silent, they already have started getting tired and the scolding session is making it bigger and bigger.

After him, Junmyeon lets Baekhyun speak, who hangs tough as always with stern look in his small eyes.

If it was a normal occasion, many may have thought he's cute but Byun Baekhyun isn't cute. He's the punishment himself.

‘’I heard that you,first years, thought that you did well already so you don’t bother to listen to us, your seniors!’

The seniors appear profoundly sullen, there are at least six hateful glare out of sixteen towards freshmen.

Jongin holds himself because they are being extremely unreasonable. The first years haven't done anything that bad to deserve this punishment!

‘’Some people post comments on their Facebook!’’ Kyungsoo steps forward with hands behind, breaking his own silence,talking to the freshmen with a tone that reveals why he's cruel to them.

He furrows his thick eyebrows in revulsion, as if he's about to fly off the handle. ‘’And even post threads on the university’s message board! You think we don’t know you bash us behind our back in there?! YOU DON’T RESPECT YOUR SENIORS!’’ Despite fulminating from the leader, some of the punished students mumble which doesn't go unnoticed by Kyungsoo.

‘’BE SILENT! While I’m talking, who gives you permission to speak?! Why? 50 times is too easy for you right?’’ He mocks in disdain yet his face is still rigid.’’THEN, I ORDER YOU TO SIT AND STAND 100 TIMES! GO!’’

Jongin wants to punch Kyungsoo's face because he was being ridiculous! He's getting angry and makes them pay for his anger,using the first years.

‘’Sit and stand 100 times! Go!’’ The freshmen repeat the order but the way they fulfill the deman is adorned with exasperation,tiredness.

‘’1! 2! 3! 4-‘’

‘’Everyone,stop!’’ With the unknown voice, all of the students turn their heads to the exist door and see another crew is coming. Hardly anyone knows who they are. Kyungsoo and his crew bow when they realize it's their seniors and take few steps behind. All of them express stress and apprehension because Minho doesn't look happy.

Minho and his friends throw ugly stare at the third years' way and cut in front of them, giving their backs, the seniors pay attention to the freshmen.

The male who's standing in the middle and one step ahead of them,Minho, has wide shoulders and is tall.His black hair is styled up, his eyes are round and clear, his nose is big on his face but still attractive.His lips are in thin line which makes his nose bigger.

Overall,he's handsome yet has eerie aura.

‘’These are your fourth year seniors.Everyone, pay respect!’’ After informing the curious students about the fourth year students, Kyungsoo orders. Minho's back is still facing him, adding to the fact that he looks frightening with his wide shoulders and well-built body. 

First years loose their arms from each other,giving 90-degree bowing.

‘’Hello, sunbaenims.’’ The freshmen greet them all together.

‘’Everyone,sit down.First of all, I would like to applaud you all for your remarkable performances during the Freshy Day events. You are all marvelous.’’ Minho uses a soft tone to the first years for communication, he isn't scaring them but when he looks behind, his stare changes, turning into more dangerous shade. Him and his group of friends take six-seven steps away from those two different years, breaking their duty as the bridge.

Instead of looking at the senior who gives terrifying aura off,holds his head high as if there's a stick between his collarbone and chin, Kyungsoo is looking straightly at the wall far away from them. Minho speaks up not long afer.

‘’But for all of you, the third years, I’m not certain that you are as good as these first years! Someone told me that third year seniors had been punishing the freshmen inappropriately!’’ Despite trying to hold his voice steady, the fourth year student couldn't help but raise towards the end. 

Kyungsoo and his friends don't like being scolded in front of their junior,it's humiliating but of course, they choose to stay silent on this matter.

On the other hand, some freshmen love to see them being scolded,some curiously follow while some feel worried.Like Jongin, Jisoo,Eunji and more. The atmoshere is a little bit intense, nothing is certain which leads to hold their breath.

‘’They were ordered to run for a line up squat jumps,push ups, and run around the field 54 times.’’ While the senior enumerates, first year students hiss at the painful memories yet Kyungsoo doesn't spoil his neutral expression.

‘’Who’s the head of the hazing team?!’’ Putting his hands into the pockets of his purple shirt, Minho demands sternly. It's not like he doesn't know but his awareness doesn't stop him from asking just because.

Kyungsoo takes three steps forward, hands are linked together behind, appearing calm unlike the other yet not looking over Minho.

He confirms his position in the team verbally adding to his body gesture.

‘’It’s me, sunbae.’’ Jongin tries to find any trace of worry or fear but he fails, the leader stands cold,neutral. Even his voice is controlled and powerful.

‘’Tell me your reasons of punishing these first years!’’

‘’I punish them so that they stay disciplined and learn to have responsibility.’’ 

‘’As a ruler, it means you can perform all of those punishments as well,right?’’

‘’Yes,sir!’’ Kyungsoo replies without any hesitation, he's holding his head up, not depriving himself of his decisions.

‘’Can I ask you to demonstrate all those punishments in front of me and those juniors?’’ Minho's voice cuts the-low-voltage-transmission-line like air. His voice rings the ears abominably. Even Jongin gulps in fear, knitting his thick eyebrows together in worry. Kyungsoo's face looks like cold marble in the winter which could cause your hand to be cold if touched.

Minho opens his small mouth,ordering sharply as he doesn't want to play around any longer. ''GO!''

This order is not something juniors don't expect so, Kyungsoo repeats the order.

‘’All of the hazing staff, sit and stand 100 times! Push up 100 times! And squat jump 100 times! And me as the leader of hazing team will run around the field 54 laps! EVERYONE GO!’’ Kyungsoo steps back, standing in the middle of his friends on the same level.

Even though his friends' face remain unaffected, he knows the terror they are feeling inside, performing the orders at the same time is going to be more than just being tired.

On the contrary, the freshmen are excited and curious. Those who are in the back lift their heads higher to see better and clearer, those who are in the front bite their lips in expectation,playing with their fingers.

Minho and his team aren't suprised but waiting for them to take action in expectation, he knows third years deserve the punishment as Kyungsoo gives an order the first years can't carry out.

The punished crew take the position, the rest of the team waits for Kyungsoo to start.

‘’PUSH UP 100 TIMES! GO!’’ After the stern order, all of them start doing the first punishment. No one hesitates, obviously they've made these moves before.

Jongin gapes at Kyungsoo who's angry yet powerful despite the small figure. The tanned male searches for regret or pain but finds nothing, Kyungsoo goes on doing the push up with determination.

 

‘’96,97,98,99,100!’’ The third year students look a little bit exhausted after the push up, panting harshly, sweating. Their purple shirts look gets in darker color with the sweat.

What really challenges them is sit and stand and squat jump moves, they're too painful, juniors can feel their thighs burning. Performing these moves are specially hard as they have to carry those who can't get up again.

‘’85,86,87!’’ Two or three people stumble over but get up quickly because,they have to, first years and the seniors are watching them.

During squat jumps, Chanyeol snorts when Baekhyun falls over a few times. Byun Baekhyun's anger is bigger than his strength according to him and Chanyeol enjoys the situation.Just like his friends.

''I'm suprised they haven't passed out yet.'' Chanwoo whispers to Jongin, clearly enjoying it.

''They're used to it, obviously.'' Jongin doesn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him.

 

 

‘’All of us have completed those punishments.’’ The leader's face looks exhausted. Although he tries to stand still,holding his hands behind his back, Kyungsoo cannot help himself but totters, his legs feel like jelly. His voice has weakened, breaking in the end compared to two hours ago.

‘’Now I ask permission to run around the field for 54 laps.’’ Minho doesn't response but Kyungsoo bows at him and turns to his side to leave the hall. He is extremely worn out however, it must be done; he must complete the punishment for himself and for his team.

For the seniors.

Even though the freshmen who are fed up with his punishments are watching the punishment with joy, a red haired girl and a tanned boy lock their worried eyes with his back.

How can Kyungsoo carry out the final punishment after the severe ones?

 

-

 

It's been more than three hours since Kyungsoo left to accomplish his duty, it's got dark as they gathered late today, with rain and drizzle and has got worse. Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo is still running because in this air and the rain it would be stupid to do so.

Instead of preying on, Jongin decides to check whether he does his duty or not is more reasonable. Besides, sitting here and doing nothing feels worse than going out and face the rain.

Taking off his stained t-shirt, Jongin wears a white polo t-shirt with black shorts. He gets his orange colored umbrella from his wardrope and leaves his room.

 

When he approaches near the field, Jongin stops and looks around. Despite the severe rain and darkness, there are still many students. 

When he enters the field, he feels astonished upon seeing Kyungsoo still running. The leader has taken off his purple shirt and jogging in his black t-shirt with jeans. Without losing any time, Jongin finds himself next to the running boy, who's already tuckered out and soaking wet.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae, please stop!’’ Jongin starts running with him,too, putting his umbrella over the tired student more than himself.He’s perturbed, Kyungsoo could get sick despite the not-bad weather. Plus, his limbs must be hurting abominably.

‘What are you doing here?’’ Kyungsoo peeks, his face is scrunched up. His bangs are sticked to his forehead, covering his eyelashes. Kyungsoo’s wide brown eyes show themselves clearly as if to say,’’I’m here,’’ and his lips has lost their pink color lightly, few raindrops are sliding on his face.

Jongin wants to reach over and wipe off the wetness but Kyungsoo turns his head before he can do anything, fastening his steps.

‘’Leave me alone!’’ 

‘’But you’ve been running for too long! Please take a break at least.’’

He doesn’t care the fact his voice is cracking and sounds like begging,the only thing in his mind is Kyungsoo’s well-being.

But the running man doesn’t care about what Jongin wants.’’Get ouf of here so I can finish this running!’’

Not that Jongin is gonna give up, though.’’Then I’m running with you!’’

When the worried male shouts is heard, Kyungsoo gets angry because the only thing he wants to do right now is that finishing this fucking punishment,going to his dorm and take a warm shower and lay on his bed. Yet, the annoying and stubborn brat is being interdiction.

He wreaks his anger on the umbrella, hitting it, causing the orange object to fall.’’JONGIN! What the hell are you doing here?! I SAID GET OUT!’’ He is shouting too because the sound of rain is more powerful than both of them, covering their ears with its drops.

Or it’s a normal occasion for Kyungsoo as he always yells at the younger.

‘’NO.’’ Jongin annoyingly grins, pulling his cocky expression once again.’’If you don’t stop, then I won’t stop,too.’’

‘’JONGIN!’’ Kyungsoo repeats his name, lifting his head fiercely. Rain drops drip.It makes harder for Kyungsoo to open his eyes which resemble black olives in the dark.

They exchange glances; while Jongin appears to be calm, Kyungsoo is wild without belligerence.

‘’Kyungsoo!’’ From a little bit far, another voice joins the conversation. When Jongin looks behind, he sees Junmyeon coming towards their way with an umbrella.

‘’What’s going on?’’ He studies them.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and points at Jongin.

‘’Get this brat out of here! So I can finish running!’’ Jongin gulps when his eyes meet Junmyeon’s. Despite being a quiet person, Junmyeon has a dangerous aura around him.

‘’You!’’ He adresses Jongin with a authoritative voice,’’What are you doing here?’’

Jongin remains silent first, there is no way he will say,’’I got extremely worried over Kyungsoo sunbae and came to see him,’’ so he chooses a closer excuse.

‘’He’s been running for too long! Why does he have to keep running?’’ Junmyeon ignores the apprehension on Jongin’s eyes, pulling out his dominant personality.

‘’It’s his punishment as the team leader! It’s not for a first year like you to concern about!’’

‘’But I-‘’ Junmyeon cuts Jongin off harshly.

‘’NO MORE TALKING! I DON’T GIVE YOU PERMISSION! GO WAIT OVER THERE!’’ Junmyeon turns to Kyungsoo when he stops talking, nodding their heads at each other, Kyungsoo goes on running.

In the mean time, Jongin finds no words to utter,he doesn’t want to go against Junmyeon. He looks over, where is mentioned, with a defeated expression. The lost boy sees familiar faces over there with other students. At least 30 college students watch Kyungsoo.

He drags himself over there reluctantly,taking his fallen umbrella along.

Jisoo,Seunghwan and Nayeon are sitting there, he realizes when gets closer so fastening his steps he goes over where his friends are.

Jisoo waves her hand upon realizing Jongin,calling him. Jongin takes a seat next to Jisoo.

‘’Hey Jongin, you’ve heard about it, too? Gosh, I didn’t believe Kyungsoo sunbae has been running for hours till I saw the photo.’’ Jongin furrows his brows after greeting the girls.

‘’What photo?’’

Not waiting for Jisoo, Seunghwan jumps.’’One of the students took a photo of the senior and sent to the Facebook Page. We saw it there and came here.’’

‘’It’s so admirable how dedicated and determined he is.’’ Jisoo sighs,causing Jongin to feel something uneasy inside of him, yet he ignores the feeling,nodding his head.

‘’Yes, he is. I would’ve left it but he’s still running.’’ Kyungsoo isn’t around, probably at the back of the field.

‘’It’s not the topic right now but,’’ Nayeon looks around with a soft smile then turns to his friends,’’I love this senior-junior atmosphere here.’’

Jisoo is about to say something when Kim Minseok speaks up as Kyungsoo appears.

‘’KYUNGSOO HOLD ON A LITTLE TIGHTER! IT’S THE LAST LAP ALREADY! YOU’RE FINISHING! COME ON’’

Some of the third and fourth class there support him, trying to motivate him. Witnessing that, the first years stand up, join the rest. Everyone’s looking at Kyungsoo with interest and excitement.

‘’Come on,come on, come on.’’ Jongin murmurs to himself.

When the haze team enters the field,not taking it any longer, Jongin follows them but not getting too close to the crew.

Kyungsoo is so close to the finishing line but he stumbles constantly.

‘’KYUNGSOO COME ON!’’ Baekhyun shouts as if to get him up, Kyungsoo stays still but then gets up with a painful expression.

He doesn’t feel his legs neither his brain.

‘’IT’S ALRIGHT MAN! GET UP!’’ Junmyeon supports this time, seeing Kyungsoo is about to fall down again. Yixing throws the umbrella and opens his arms wide to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is so close to keep his words, Yixing wants him to finish already and have rest.

Kyungsoo gathers himself upon realizing that there are only ten steps before he finishes, so he runs with the last power he has, aiming to reach his friend. His legs move by themselves, Kyungsoo has no control over them anymore.He is almost passing out after crossing the line but Yixing and Baekhyun catch him, taking him under their arms.

‘’You did a great job man, I’m so proud of you.’’ Baekhyun fixes Kyungsoo’s bangs and congratulates him. This painful duty can only be done by Kyungsoo, only Kyungsoo is that determined to fulfill his punishments.

‘’We’re taking you to the doctor, don’t say anything, don’t tire yourself.’’ Junmyeon adds quickly for seeing Kyungsoo is about to say something.

His leader friend looks very tired.

Despite knowing how Kyungsoo is right now, Jongin can’t stop himself but asking. He holds out his umbrella to Kyungsoo, covering over his head, he stands on his left side.

He’s leery of the rest of the hazing team but for Kyungsoo, he ignores their existence.

‘’Are you all right,Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ Even the rain couldn’t win over the worry through his voice. Junmyeon and Baekhyun send him a stern look as if to question whether he’s an idiot or not.

Kyungsoo,notwithstanding his hanging heavy head, looks at Jongin under his wet eyelashes,ignoring the question.

‘’You’re still here? Go home.Stay out of this, it’s none of your business.’’

Jongin gets mad at him, even in this kind of situation the tired leader tries to keep him away from the occasion and it’s very unnecessary.

‘’Let me take you to the doctor as well. Let me come.’’ His persistence doesn’t only get Kyungsoo irritated but also his friends. Baekhyun and Yixing give effort to take the head hazer to the doctor but this freshman is too stubborn.

‘’Leave me alone! Didn’t you hear me? I said it’s none of your business! Stay out of this, freshman!’’

‘’This first year doesn’t have the right to worry about a third year like you?!’’ He starts whining however Kyungsoo deserves it. The hurt boy doesn’t do anything but look at Jongin with his big eyes,lifting his head up to him. His exhausted eyes linger on him for few seconds then he turns to Yixing to request.

‘’Let’s get going, Yixing.I don’t wanna keep this on.’’ They take two steps before Kyungsoo stops, glaring at Jongin with his lightly bent body.

‘’And for you, this is the last warning from me. Don’t ever meddle with the seniors’ matter. Otherwise, I’ll punish the whole first year class because of you.’’ Despite being damaged, he loses nothing from his usual form of being menacing behaviour.

Jongin only watches them leave when Kyungsoo doesn’t give him a second look, going with his friends, leaving the soaked boy behind.

-

 

 

The day after the incident, Baekhyun is sitting up with Kyungsoo while the injured boy is sleeping soundly.

After visiting the doctor, Kyungsoo slept and hasn’t woken up although it’s noon, now. Baekhyun is glad that he has a key of Kyungsoo’s room because there is no way the sleeping male can get up and open the door for him.

When the ringing cellphone disturbs him and gets Kyungsoo wake up, Baekhyun is slurping wafer on Kyungsoo’s bed, reading a magazine.

Though Byun Baekhyun isn’t disturbed by the device’s loud sound, Kyungsoo wakes up and is annoyed. He opens his eyes, searching for where the sound is coming from. He realizes that it’s on the chiffonier where he cannot reach.

He barely is able to move his arms, let alone the leg he rests on the purple cushion. His eyes even hurt when he moves them too much to see around.

‘’Baekhyun!’’ He calls his friend who’s showing his back to him without any care, flipping through the pages of the magazine.

’’You son of- Baekhyun!’’ Baekhyun turns his head, utters a What? when Kyungsoo scolds him. He still eats his chocolate annoyingly loud.

‘’Get me the phone!’’ He’s dying to shut the fuck off the disturbingly ringing iPhone, it’s as if hitting his head with a mallet.

‘’Get it yourself.’’ Baekhyun murmurs, not even batting an eyelash.

‘’I can only move my lips and yell at you, you fucking idiot! Get it for me!’’ Baekhyun puffs and gets up to get the phone.

‘’Sometimes, I wonder if I’m your friend or servant.’’ He does as he’s said in seconds while it’s a torture for Kyungsoo to do perform at the moment.

‘’Hello,Minho Sunbae-nim.’’ Kyungsoo greets the senior as soon as he accepts the call, there is no resentment in his voice.

‘’Hello,how are you holding up,bro? Dead yet?’’ Minho checks on him,half mockingly. Kyungsoo holds himself not to snort. No matter how close he is with Minho, the latter is still a senior.

‘’Almost actually,’’Kyungsoo’s voice cracks,’’I think I saw my grandpa waving his hand to me.I almost went to him, you know?’’ Minho laughs when Kyungsoo chuckles. Baekhyun peeks at him with a judging expression yet he’s smiling,too.

‘’I guess you’re okay now if you can talk back like this.’’ Minho concludes.

’’Baekhyun told me that he took you to the hospital.So I got worried.I didn’t tell you to go overboard.Didn’t we agree at just 20 laps?’’ Although Minho always scolds them, he feels both sad and guilty as the younger is in this condition.The senior tries to press the guilt by scolding.

‘’Come on bro,’’ Kyungsoo finds out easily what’s the older doing but there is nothing for him to feel sorry,’’I wanted to show those freshmen how powerful you are.’’

‘’Powerful my ass.’’ Kyungsoo laughs loudly,not being able to stop. He has a headache, thanks to being stay in rain for too long, but he doesn’t care.

‘’It’s you who gets the all credits.’’ Minho continues playfully with no jealousy,’’Many first years share your photo on my Facebook time line.They also bashed me for being too barbarian on you.’’

The younger’s face falls a little bit but it’s not because of anger,hate or any kind of ugly feeling. He’s confused and feeling weird.

‘’Come on.Just take it as my year to shine.’’ The hurt male covers what he feels.

‘’Okay okay, just get well, idiot.’’ Minho chuckles. Kyungsoo manages to reply back through his coughing.

‘’Okay,thank you hyung.’’ He puts the phone on the bed, his coughing is going on. Baekhyun turns his head to see if there’s anything wrong but upon figuring it’s not severe, he mocks.

‘’You indeed exerted yourself too much. ‘’

‘’It’s a rule after all.’’

‘’Screw the rule. We are all in trouble because of that.’’ His sentence contains worry yet his face remain neutral,eating his wafer loudly, looking at his magazine.

Instead of scolding Baekhyun, Kyungsoo feels hungry because of the wafer in the eating boy’s hand. He moistens his lips and asks.

‘’Baekhyun I’m hungry. Go buy me congee.’’ Baekhyun doesn’t care the fact his sick friend is hungry, he just holds out the unopened crisp bread. But not looking where he’s throwing the bag, it almost hits Kyungsoo in the face.The laying boy throws the food, gets whiny.

‘’Not this! And also I want pink milk.Hurry up.’’

‘’I don’t wanna go down, I’m comfortable here.’’ Baekhyun’s sassy attitude drives him up the wall.

‘’Ah come on, Baek! I’m hungry and I’m not well!’’ His friend frowns as his comfort is about to go. So he puts the wafer bag with magazine on the bed.

‘’Don’t go for too long.’’ Kyungsoo continues ordering, causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes.

The annoyed boy gets up and opens his palm to Kyungsoo demanding for money.

‘’Money.’’

‘’Ah, come on. Just pay for me.’’ His attitude is gone, instead the hungry leader tries to go all cute on him. But Baekhyun doesn’t take the bait.

‘’Whyyy? I don’t have Money, give me money, Kyung. Show me the money.’’ He clicks his fingers, dancing lightly. Yet Kyungsoo doesn’t move an inch to give him money.

‘’I’ll pay later.’’ Annoyed and defeated, Baekhyun pouts, giving up. Sometimes, he forgets how he can never win against Do Kyungsoo.

‘’Fine. By the way, I won’t lock the door.’’

‘’Okay. Be fast, I don’t want my pink milk to go too warm.’’

‘’Okay, grandpa.’’ Before going, the red head grabs his wafer, leaving idly to fulfill the whiny prince’s commands.

The injured male closes his eyes to rest for not wanting to be choked on the silence,got bored. Baekhyun will be there in 20 minutes the most. He will be well-rest till then.

-

 

 

Baekhyun has bought Kyungsoo’s order from the cafeteria where delicious food is made with affordable price, heading to the cashier to buy pink milk.

He buys Large-sized just in case because Kyungsoo is really obssessed with this pink drink, despite not wanting the freshman to know his passion for it. He thinks it will destroy his image.

‘’Can I get a pink milk? Large sized?’’ The cashier woman with short hair and crooked teeth takes the order with a smile.

‘’Certainly.Wait a little bit.’’

She prepares the drink in five minutes, putting it on the counter.

‘’5 Won, please.’’ Another customer arrives while Baekhyun takes out his wallet.

‘’Woah, Baekhyun sunbae.’’ When he raises his head to acknowledge whom addresses to him, he sees the freshman Kyungsoo always messes with.

Unlike him, Jongin is wearing sporty clothes with his Nike grey hoodie and black spotswear short. His hair is untouched in its natural form.

Baekhyun fakes a smile compared to Jongin’s sincere sweet smile.

‘’You have some lovely taste of drink,sunbae.’’ It’s clear that Jongin is mocking. The junior holds himself, trying not to get angry at the cocky male. Besides, he feels embarrassed thanks to Kyungsoo’s unique taste in drinks. It’s fruitless to hide the drink now despite hiding it, and there is sly smile on Jongin’s face, eyes on the pink milk.

The older ignores himand his annoying personality and gives the money to the woman.

‘’Sunbae.’’ Jongin bows with respect so Baekhyun feels obligated to do the same action. He reluctantly puts his hands together and greets him properly.

He really wants to leave as soon as possible.

‘’Do you buy this pink milk for yourself?’’ The insufficient amount of respect he gets from his two years younger junior irritates him.

Plus, he hates being interrogated by strangers.

‘’Why do you wanna know??’’ Baekhyun throws him a dirty look.

Jongin lowers his head, trying hard not to show his smile. He understands Baekhyun is waiting for an answer thanks to his narrowing eyes. But Jongin has no luxury to say,’’I’m curious if you’re buying for Kyungsoo sunbae because he is the only one person who drinks pink milk apart from my nephew as far as I know,’’ so he tries to produce another excuse.

At the moment, Baekhyun’s phone saves him like Captain America does for his team because the red head’s attention is stolen by the advice.

The juniors takes his LG G5 and checks who’s calling. When he sees it’s his friends, he picks the call.

‘’He- Hey hey take it easy.Slow down.’’ Junmyeon’s fast and anxious tone causes Baekhyun to knit his light colored eyebrows.’’What’s wrong?’’

His changing expression gets Jongin’s attention too, he’s watching the red head hazer with full turned body.

It’s obvious he is getting bad news, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing deeply. He nods his head despite not being realized by the other person.

‘’Okay, I’ll be there.’’

‘’Something wrong, sunbae?’’ Jongin opens his big mouth once again, this is the last stroke, Baekhyun lifts his head to snap at him but stops with the sudden thought.

He needs to meet the haze team immediately but Kyungsoo is waiting for food. He cannot do them both at the moment and Baekhyun needs someone to deliver Kyungsoo's food.

Someone whom he can trust.

Even the trust is dangling.

He narrows his small eyes at Jongin, focusing on him with deep thoughts. The younger feels nervous,gulping and smiling awkwardly with the hope of saving his ass.

Baekhyun glances at his bags then at Jongin, taking two steps to Jongin, he tiltes his head to the left.

‘’I’m giving you a mission.’’

-

 

 

It’s not hard for Jongin to find where Kyungsoo leaves because he accidentally found before. This is why the freshman arrives fastly.

He didn’t show but Jongin got excited when Baekhyun requested him take the food to Kyungsoo. He is both excited to check on him and to have chance to see how his room is.

When he arrives in front of the door, Jongin knocks on it three times. He gets no response.The younger is about to knock again when Kyungsoo’s hoarse but angrily sharpened voice is heard.

‘’YOU DO KNOW THAT MY LEGS HURT! WHY BOTHER TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR? GET IN. THE DOOR ISN’T LOCKED!’’ Shaking his head disapprovingly, Kyungsoo turns back to read the magazine Baekhyun left behind.

Most probably, Baekhyun has forgotten that he left the door unlocked and with absent-mind he knocked.

The first thing Jongin realizes when he gets inside is that there are many posters of different artists and bands. AC/DC and The Rolling Stones are all over his cream colored door. Even the walls are covered with posters.

There is a black bookshelf near the opposite wall. Next to the books, Kyungsoo has different robots,action figures.

It’s fresh inside as the color of the walls are not dark and light. He thought Kyungsoo would’ve been more neat but he surprised him. His room also has a pleasant smell,more likely it’s lavender and rose.

‘’What took you so damn long?!’’ The angry hazer hasn’t looked up yet so he can’t see who arrives instead.

Jongin smiles at his attitude, watching the laying male in the king-sized bed.His one leg is over a purple cushion, he’s reading a magazine and wearing a comfortable short with white tee , his hair isn't styled up, instead it's messy.

Next to his bed, there is desk on which his laptop and books are placed. Kyungsoo even has Iron Man action figure there.

‘’Did you help them stir the congee pot or something?! I’m starving! ’’

Jongin coughs in order to let the leader know he is not Baekhyun.

‘’Excuse me sunbae.’’ Upon hearing a different voice, Kyungsoo puts down the magazine and taking a sitting position. Because of the shock he’s having, his mouth is wide open with comically big suprised eyes.

He couldn’t believe Jongin is here. He had been waiting for Baekhyun but instead, he has Jongin now.

‘’W-what?’’ He whispers lowly.

-

 

 

On the other side of the campus, Junmyeon, Yixing and Minseok are in the chief of the department’s room and talking. Minseok and Yixing are sitting on the seats before the desk of the chief while Junmyeon is standing by the door, a phone in his hand.

They have called Baekhyun as Kyungsoo cannot come but that idiot is still absent. Junmyeon is fidgeting. He answers the phone without checking who’s calling when his phone rings.

‘’You fucking asshole, where the fuck are you?!Come here ri- Oh my God, dad is that you?! I’m so sorry! I apologize! I didn’t mean to tell them to you. Yes, yes I understand I apologize. Can I call you later? I’m having a class right now.’’ He hangs up without waiting his father. His heart is beating very fastly because he thinks his father would come and strangle him.

‘’I slipped through the net.’’ He whispers to himself and is about to call Baekhyun when the guys appears.

‘’Here you are, finally.’’ Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

‘’How’d it go?’’

‘’Just like what I told you on the phone.Come on.’’ He juts his chin to show where their friends are then approaches there. Baekhyun follows him, bowing at the chief of the department, they stay behind their friends,standing.

The man throws a last glance at the papers he’s holding then he turns to the juniors with a dissatisfied expression, meeting their eyes one by one.

‘’I’ve made myself very clear for so many times.’’ His disturbed voice because of cigarettes, the sharpness in his voice adds tension in the air. ’’I cannot authorize this field trip for you.''

‘’Please hear us out professor.’’ Junmyeon asks with his innocent eyes, trying to make himself as miserable as he can.’’We have this field trip ever year. And we’ve never had problems before.’’

The face of the chief remains same,still stern.’’But not this year. Many parents put pressure on the university board demanding us to ban the initiation field trip, cause senior students always ask junior students to do grueling things.’’

Minseok and Yixing hangs their head low while Baekhyun barely stays calm, he really pushes his buttons.

Junmyeon is aware of his friends’ mood right now, so he continues with his calm-looking demeanour.

‘’But you know that we don’t do those kind of things.’’

‘’I know.But you all should know too that anti-hazing trend this year is remarkably strong.’’ The chief of the department points his finger at them one by one, being understood is desideratum for him.

‘’Many parents even follow the gathering activities on the uni web board.So the dean has ordered us not to authorize any initiation field trip. ‘’ The chief loves his students, especially this crew whom he has known for three years and know what kind of students they are in real.

It’s not hard for him to comprehend that these students aren’t bully. They want to instil confidence,real life experiences, teamwork skills, etc. into the first years. However some incidents led the dean to make this kind of decision.

‘’This doesn’t make sense.’’ When Baekhyun interrupts, and is included to the conversation, four men look at him yet Baekhyun’s eyes are on the chief.

’’Why don’t those parents think of the benefits their children get from this trip?’’

‘’Yes, professor,’’ Junmyeon jumps,’’ At least it helps bond seniors and juniors together.And they will become more mature after this.’’

‘’Becoming more mature?’’ The chief repeats with lifted brows,’’By having a fight with you?’’

Despite trying to control his anger, the chief of the department couldn’t help but spill some anger as he knows what has happened lately. He takes a softer attitude as the students lower their heads in shame.

‘’I do understand the purpose of your ideas and actions. But it’s not easy for their parents, not amidst the tragic news reported year after year!’’

The oldest sighs and goes on.’’But I don’t say that you can’t have the initiation activities . My best advice for the time being is go back and think of the initiation acitivities that are creative,inspiring and have some social benefits. Okay?’’

The juniors nods their heads in agreement.

’’If the dean gives the green light, I’m happy to sign this off,too.I need to give a lecture now.’’ The man gets up, causing the students to follow the action.

‘’Thank you,sir.’’ After he leaves, four friends look at each other.

They have an important duty to do,now.

-

 

 

Kyungsoo gets over the shock and gathers himself.

‘’How come you get in here?!’’ Instead of replying, Jongin approaches the bed with the bags in his hands. He’s taken off his shoes,his steps are creating soft sounds when they meet the clean tile.

Kyungsoo’s coverlet is cream and white color, his pillows are brown. His room is really a combination of his favorite bands,books, comic books and robots.

‘’I ran into Baekhyun sunbae,he had to go somewhere urgently. So he asked me to bring this food and the drink to you.’’ Jongin lifts the bags to the level of his head and shows his reason with a mischievous smile.

Kyungsoo grits his teeth,mumbling.’’Son of a bitch Baekhyun.’’ Jongin overlooks the invective and comes closer to study Kyungsoo better.

He asks,looking at the leader’s hairless white and smooth leg.

‘’How are you doing? Does it hurt too much?’’ Kyungsoo plays the role of a child suddenly, folding his arms in front of his chest.

‘’I’m better.’’ His lie is showed like a neon signboard but Jongin just makes a hmm sound.

‘’Then why are you resting your leg on this pillow?’’ Facing a smart question out of his control, Kyungsoo peeks over his leg, opening his mouth but closing without saying anything. Figuring he has no excuse for the moment, Kyungsoo mumbles.

‘’Well, just because.’’ He turns his head to the left and stares through the small balcony’s door. He doesn’t realize Jongin who has come closer to his leg and touches it.

It doesn’t last for long though, because Kyungsoo jumps at the pain when Jongin presses his hand on his foot.

‘’Ouch!’’ His covered with anger eyes travel back and forth between Jongin’s hand and his face. Yet Jongin isn’t giving a fuck at the moment.

‘’Your injury is really bad. You cannot walk just yet, right?’’

As he’s still hurt, and Jongin is one of the reasons now, Kyungsoo snubs whinily.

‘’It’s none of your business.You can go now.’’ Even though he has a difficulty in admitting himself, he finds Do Kyungsoo so cute for folding his arms and pouting, looking outside.

‘’How can I when you’re in this condition?’’ Kyungsoo glances at Jongin as the guy expostulating, smiling widely. He turns his head immediately.

‘’Let me untie this congee bag for you.’’ While Jongin takes the bags to the countertop, Kyungsoo is barely stopping himself, hitting his head repeatedly to the bedheadboard.

After putting down the bags, Jongin goes over to the balcony’s door and takes the small rectangular table.

He warns Kyungsoo who looks like done with the life when he puts the table over Kyungsoo’s body.

Kyungsoo’s expression makes it look like he doesn’t want Jongin there.

‘’Watch out your leg.’’ The hurt man doesn’t give a flying fuck about his warning because he cannot move his leg. Therefore, he looks at Jongin dumbly.

The sickening sweet and sanguine smile of the younger awakens the desire of hitting his head to the walls.

How can Kim Jongin hover around him after getting those insults,punishments,yellings,humiliations?

Jongin pulls out the drink and the food when he turns back to the small countertop. He returns where he was with the congee in a white bowl and places on the table.

All of this is strange to Kyungsoo because the first year student, whom he hasn’t gone further with other than scolding,fighting, is in his room, invading his private life and preparing him food.

It’s so awkward that Kyungsoo can’t even look up to Jongin, can’t lift his head.

‘’Here you are.’’Jongin pulls the desk’s chair and sits right in front of Kyungsoo. His action causes the leader to gets even shyer,supping his pink milk.

Few sips later, he starts to spoons his congee up.

Kyungsoo feels very awkward and nervous as he feels Jongin’s piercing eyes.He already delivered his food,accomplishing Baekhyun’s command so why is he still here? Why is he here and watching him intensely?

The way Kyungsoo drinks and eats like a spoiled pouty child brings a smile on Jongin’s face. The junior might be the leader with a cold façade and angry soul, the freshmen might be scared of him but Kyungsoo looks adorable at the moment instead of being scared.

As if he gets Jongin’s intense thoughts, Kyungsoo scolds Jongin, not taking it any longer.

‘’Why are you still here?’’ With his spoon in his hand, he throws ugly looks to Jongin.

The younger points at the table.

‘’To clean up after you, of course.You won’t be able to do it yourself.Am I right?’’ When Jongin lifts a brow smugly, Kyungsoo opens his mouth to retort but gives up on the idea.

Instead, he turns to his food,taking another spoonful congee into his mouth.

Although he has a burning desire of retorting, scolding Jongin, the younger is right. He doesn’t even any power to move his leg let alone cleaning up. Plus, it’s not clear when Baekhyun will arrive so he has no choice.He needs to shut the fuck up.

Do Kyungsoo hates the situation. He is irritated by Jongin’s annoying smirk and intense stare. The tanned male is aware of how the third year feels now. Even if he wants to continue to irk him, Jongin also wants to scatter away the weird atmosphere.

So, he comments on his room to bring joy to Kyungsoo’s face.

‘’Your room is far different from what I had in mind.I used to imagine that your room was neat and perfectly organized.In fact, a hazer like you is an ordinary person after all.’’ Kyungsoo rolls his eyes then sends his belittling expression to him.

‘’That happens when you watch too many dramas.’’ Jongin nods and gets up. His attention has been pulled towards the comic books and the robots since he stepped in the room. He is heading to the bookshelf.Kyungsoo is watching him while eating his congee and drinking his milk without being obvious.

‘’You like to read comic books,too? You also have Marvel Heroes’ Action figures.’’ Jongin is about to grab MARVEL 1602 when Kyungsoo warns him sternly.

‘’Hands off! Come back here! What a busybody you are.Tsk tsk tsk.’’ Instead of sitting back to his seat, Jongin starts looking out of the balcony’s window. An idea comes to his mind when he sees the hanging clothes there.

‘’Your clothes seem dry now, let me get them for you.’’

‘’Hey-‘’ Jongin doesn’t listen to him and goes out. Kyungsoo can only sigh and continue eating, there is no way he can stop Jongin.

He rubs his temples, leaving Jongin to do whatever he wants to do.

The younger takes the clothess off drying rack. Before leaving he looks over where his building is. An idea crosses his mind while looking at his closed balcony door.

If Kyungsoo sunbae knew it’s my room, would he look at it?

He shakes his head,laughing because Kyungsoo wouldn’t look at his room just like Jongin does. Instead, he would get very angry, probably throw some stone to Jongin’s windows. Maybe he would boss over from his room to Jongin’s, opening his windows to wake Jongin up.He would make Jongin do push ups and sits and stands in his small balcony, watch the male taking his punishment over his own balcony.

‘’He would definetly do that.’’ He murmurs to himself before going inside. Kyungsoo is drinking his pink milk. Jongin puts the clothes on laundry basket and takes them to where the small ironing board is. He sits down, and pulls the iron from underneath the bed.

‘’Wait a minute! What do you think you’re doing?’’ Kyungsoo questions when the iron is plugged into.

‘’Ironing the clothes?’’

‘’Who told you to do that?’’ Kyungsoo raises a hand and gestures the iron.

‘’Well you can ask me now. Like,’’ Iron the clothes for 54 times! Go!’’ ''

Kyungsoo widens his eyes.’’You assh-‘’ He stops himself, gritting his teeth.

‘’Come on sunbae, I’m just kidding.’’ Jongin laughs,’’Can you let me do this while I’m here? It’s not a problem for me, my mom always asks me to iron the clothes so I’m used to it.Besides it’s like a habit for me, I can’t stand seeing wrinkled clothes around.Pleeaaase?’’

Not wanting to look at the cute face in front of him any longer, Kyungsoo gives up.

‘’Fine fine, do whatever you feel like to.’’

While Jongin irons his clothes,facing him and sitting on the ground with the ironing board in front of him, Kyungsoo is watching him, eating and drinking his pink milk.

Kim Jongin is a very strange man.

And he irons very well.

 

As he finishes ironing,Jongin brings them over Kyungsoo’s black colored wardrope. He thinks it’s okay for him to open the wardrope because Kyungsoo doesn’t opposite or yell at him for his actions.

Finishing, Jongin heads over the shelf once again. There are Captain America, Iron Man, Bat Man action figures,and two different robots.

‘’You like robots,huh?’’

Kyungsoo skips the fact Jongin is once again near his precious bookshelf and answers him normally.

‘’Well…Something like that, yeah.’’ The junior takes another sip of his milk. For Kyungsoo, pink milk can be the only reason why he leaves.

‘’I like them,too!’’ He confesses with a sudden ebullition of excitement,turning to Kyungsoo.’’I’m really crazy about figures, you know? I would ask my father to my them for me, all the time. But sometimes,or more likely, most of the time he would refuse me because they were too expensive.’’

Kyungsoo nods in understanding. Although he doesn’t think he is particularly pleased with Jongin, Kyungsoo will talk to anyone when it comes to robots, engineering and all.

‘’Same as me.But I saved up for them. I bought them one by one. Next thing I knew,I’ve had plenty of these figures in my house.These are just a fraction of them, you know?’’

Kyungsoo feels proud of himself because figures and robots are usually expensive and as as student, buying them is a big success.

Jongin nods, he admires Kyungsoo for he doesn’t have the same determination.

‘’So, you like engineering because you like robots,too?’’ Before answering the question, Kyungsoo takes a sip and talks, looking at the robots.

‘’Not exactly.’’ He furrows his thick eyebrows in a thinking matter .’’But I think I wanna create robots too.’’

‘’Ooooh, like what they do in Japan?’’ Jongin opens his eyes wide but Kyungsoo shakes his head.

‘’Nah, that’s too big. I better start with smaller ones.Much smaller.’’

‘’Hmm.Then you can make one like Wall-E. It’s cute,too.’’ Like you.

The older looks like he’s considering the option, he looks at the ceiling and evaluates. He likes the idea.

‘’Maybe.’’ Jongin nods again and their conversation momentarily dies when Kyungsoo pulls his attention off him, giving it back to congee.

‘’Oh. I totally forgot that you may have to take some medicine,right? I forgot to ask if you have to take before the meal or after.’’ After glancing around, Jongin notices the pharmacy bag and reaches.

He studies the prescriptions, deciding what Kyungsoo has to take now.

The older watches him, noticing how Jongin starts to act like his mother and how he gets involved in his private life.

Maybe in this situation, Kyungsoo should say,’’Stop’’, ‘’Get out of my room’’, ‘’ You are being too much,crossing the line’’ , ‘’It’s none of your business,’’ but he keeps his mouth shut whimsically.

He is waiting for Jongin to be done. Kyungsoo knows it would be a douchebag move if he says anything rude to Jongin when this guy helps him, ironed his clothes, giving him food, caring about his health no matter how much Kyungsoo hates having his personal space invaded.

‘’Oh yeah you do.’’ Jongin studies a medicine, Kyungsoo is waiting patiently, stopped eating and leaning back.

‘’You do have the before meal pills. You should’ve warned me.’’ Although he’s gotten closer with Kyungsoo and knows a little bit more about him other than his leading side, the guy is still his sunbae and it’s clear as water that Kyungsoo doesn’t feel the same closeness just yet.

‘’You’ve skipped one dose of this.When will you get recover then? Don’t forget it again, be careful.’’

‘’What a busybody you are! I’m a grown man, not a kid! And I’m also your senior.’’ He talks, pointing a finger at the younger male.

Um yeah, Do Kyungsoo has just returned to his very pure self.’’Stop bossing me around.’’ He picks up his spoon with a frown on his face.This time Jongin speaks.

‘’I know that you are my senior.But you should know too that you’re sick.And a sick person needs to be attended.When you are fully recovered, you can punish me later. But please listen to me now.’’

The leader can’t say anything when Jongin speaks so rationally like this. He is right, Kyungsoo knows, but the older doesn’t stop ignoring Jongin neither frowning.

This kid forgets who’s the older or younger,sometimes.

At the moment, Kyungsoo’s phone rings. The guy peeks at the phone but turns back to his food without any care.

Jongin gets curious why he acts like this so he looks over the phone and finds out a female is calling him.

Juhyun.

‘’Are you not gonna answer it?’’ The freshman doesn’t know why his mood is suddenly down and Kyungsoo’s frowning sad face arouses suspicions.

‘’Nah. I don’t want to talk.’’ Keeping it short with a unhappy and cold face makes Jongin feel weird. In a bad way.

‘’Well, maybe I should leave you alone now.Please don’t forget to take these pills.’’ Kyungsoo stops eating and narrows his eyes at Jongin who gives him a fake smile,leaving the door as fast as he can.

The sudden change in his behaviour angers and confuses Kyungsoo.

‘’Tsk. He said he would wait to clean up. What a lazy boy.’’ The hurt male complains, not knowing the leaving boy has suspicions and frowns while going to his own dorm room.

Who is she?


	9. S.O.T.U.S. (PART ONE)

It's been three days since Kyungsoo was hurt, his friends have visited him but of course Baekhyun is the one who stayed with him the most. After today’s visit , the team get spread; Junmyeon and Yixing leave for the library, Minseok for his bed.

And Baekhyun wanders around the basketball court because he’s been thinking of meeting a few friends of him from the faculty.

Silence is dominating the place, Baekhyun enjoys it however his peaceful moment is broken by some gibberish which becomes clear as Baekhyun gets closer. He narrows his eyes and realizes there’re Chanyeol and four-five freshmen he doesn’t recognize at all.

They don’t look like normal friends, like chewing the fat. Chanyeol’s shirt is wrinkled,it seems,he’s scowling and voice is rough and sonorous as if to scold.

‘’Don’t be sore losers.’’

‘’Watch your damn mouth, man! We may lose in the game but not here!'' He rebukes. Baekhyun figures things are going worse, Chanyeol is alone and the other four tightening their fists, waiting for a move to take actions.

‘’What the hell do you want from me? You were not good enough to beat us! You fucking losers!’’ Chanyeol’s loud humiliation, the final straw, earns him a hit on the face from the male who’s standing next to him and as tall as the hit boy.

Upon seeing things get hot, Baekhyun waits no longer and runs to them. He doesn’t particularly like Chanyeol, yes, even he despises him however the taller defends himself alone while the others are a team and protect each other.

‘’Hey!’’ Baekhyun arrives, Chanyeol is doubled up in pain, receiving hits from the guys next to his sides.

Baekhyun boots the guy, who’s about to kick Chanyeol, in the back. Causing him to halt. He might not be as tall as Park Chanyeol, he might have a deceivingly small body but no one can underestimate Byun Baekhyun’s strength.

The freshmen recognize Baekhyun, their hits halt a little bit but they do not stop because it’s a fight and in fights there is no discrimination between senior and junior.

‘’What the fuck do you think you are doing, huh?’’ He growls when a punch finds its place on his face. Getting a blow from a freshmeat angers him immensely. Chanyeol’s beating has splitted to two yet he gets severe punches from the others. The corner of his lower lip is bleeding, still being doubled up Chanyeol gets punches over his stomach which is very painful. He has had at least three blows to his abdomen.

Baekhyun’s face gets the less strike as he tries to cover himself. The junior has already taken down two first years and he throws the student,who’s hitting Chanyeol, by grabbing his hair.

The red head can’t count the punches he’s getting neither the ones he’s giving.

The older is about to be given another hit when a whistle is heard. The freshmen stop their actions.

‘’The guard is coming, go go go!’’ They start running, stumbling over few times. Baekhyun takes deep breaths when they’re gone, putting his palms on his knees,trying to gain his power back.

He controls his panting and throws a glance to Chanyeol who’s on the ground like a tumbledown cottage. As he realizes Chanyeol’s in a worse condition than him, Baekhyun gathers himself and stoops.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Chanyeol wails in pain. At the same time, the guardian of the court comes and interrogates them. But as Baekhyun doesn’t wanna deal with him, he evades.

‘’We are okay, we are okay, don’t worry.’’ The male narrows his eyes but decides not to be busy with these kids, so he leaves.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Chanyeol can’t manage to answer. Baekhyun is suffering too but Chanyeol has it worse, he can’t even stand up. Only moaning in pain.

‘’Your leg is hurt?’’ The taller tries to get up second time but fails, his face is wrinkled because of the aching leg. Park Chanyeol might be taller than the hazer but Byun Baekhyun is better than him at the moment.

‘’Yeah, a bit.’’ Chanyeol is able to be responsive to Baekhyun’s instantenous questions, throwing his arm over the smaller one’s shoulder, holding there with all his power.

What they have in general doesn’t carry any importance at the moment because they are in a hard situation.

Understanding that he can no longer hold Chanyeol straight, Baekhyun pushes them both towards the wall behind them, resting their backs there, panting.

He turns his head to the left to see how Chanyeol’s doing; the corner of his mouth is bleeding, his face is wrinkled in pain. The younger’s face is very close to his, smelling the mixture of smell and perfume.

Their position gets closer as Chanyeol decides to look back at the senior. Both of them study the wounds and bruises on their faces. However Baekhyun turns his head back when it gets awkward after a minute of silence,asking the question third time.

‘’A-are you okay?’’ He knows it’s not only awkward for him but also for Chanyeol so he changes the atmosphere between them.

‘’Yeah, a bit.’’ Yet his scrunched up face and bent body say otherwise, he can’t even stand still. The younger is folded,leaning on Baekhyun.

Chanyeol takes his arm off Baekhyun’s shoulder and wraps it around the smaller’s waist. The red head puts his arm under Chanyeol’s armpit.

‘’I’m gonna take you to the hospital.’’ Straightening, Baekhyun gives his all power to Chanyeol to carry him. The rebellious male doesn’t opposite, he knows a doctor must see him.

‘’The bag.’’Chanyeol points at the blue sports bag on the ground, Baekhyun manages to get it despite the aching feeling when he bends down and places over his shoulder.

His limbs also hurt, blood in his face however he must ignore the pain till get to the doctor.

Taking the freshman to the infirmary passes through this mind first, but then the hazer decides it will be better if he’s taken to the hospital.

‘’Let’s go.’’ Baekhyun has difficulties in talking but he manages. There are students who are watching them in suprise when the injured duo walk pass them. Especially when it’s Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol.

This is why Baekhyun quickens his steps to exit the gate. Their destination is hospital.

-

 

 

The haze team gathers without Baekhyun as the guy called them earlier told them not to wait for him for he had an urgent thing to do, and Kyungsoo doesn’t see any problem with that.

Jongin,Chanwoo and Jongdae are worried when they fail to see Chanyeol around, call him but he doesn’t answer the phone. Chanwoo believes it’s a normal thing for Chanyeol to do so he pays no mind. After a few attempt he convinces his friends to go to the gathering hall without waiting for the taller male.

The hazing crew arrives not long after, stands in front of them with domination. Do Kyungsoo seems to be better and goes back to how he has been; cold,stern and dominating.

Freshmen,some of them, have begun to pay more respect to the older after the third year-punishment, but of course, the feeling of getting bored doesn’t leave them no matter what.

Jongin hasn’t visited Kyungsoo after he brought his food because he knows Kyungsoo wouldn’t appreaciate it. This day is the first time he sees the leader since his visit and Kyungsoo looks fine.Though, Kyungsoo ignores him a little bit but Jongin knows it’s Kyungsoo’s nature, nothing to worry about.

Haze team stands right in front and at least 10 juniors stand behind them. This time, it’s not Kyungsoo who’s in the middle but Junmyeon and the guy has a stern cold face just like the rest.

‘’I want to tell you that today is the last freshmen gathering!’’ The hazer’s words astound them for they think the gatherings will last till the end of the year.

However, it’s suspicious how Minseok,Yixing and Kyungsoo smirk slyly, obviously something fishy is going on and which is not going to be entertaining for the first years.

‘’But,’’ Of course there is a but,’’This doesn’t mean that we accept you as engineering student class 59! You all still have to attend the last event!’’

‘’Of course, there is something. They wouldn’t let us go just like that.’’Jongdae whines at Chanwoo, rolling his eyes.

‘’And that is The Flag Capturing Event! Then we will consider that you have completed the initiation ritual. We wish you all the best of luck!’’ Junmyeon’s eyes bore into them, not missing even a person which causes freshmen to avert their eyes,trying to be unseen as possible as they can.

Kim Junmyeon isn’t a cruel person but it’s true that he is harsh and cold with a I don’t give a fuck even if you cry in front of me expression on his face.

‘’You may be dismissed now.’’ When the juniors leave, the freshmen stay there,gawking at each other.

-

 

 

While waiting for lecturer to arrive, Chanwoo and Jongdae chat about football, Jisoo and Nayeon aww-ing at the photo of Seunghwan’s new adopted puppy, some think about the gathering,others are preparing for the lecture.

Jongin,on the other hand, is talking to his senior.

‘’Yes of course sunbae, I haven’t forgotten about it. Sure, see you in the evening. Yeah, okay bye sunbae.’’ His smile while ending the call catches Chanwoo’s attention, he stops talking to Jongdae and turns to Jongin.

‘’Jongin, who was on the phone? Your voice was too sweet.’’ He wiggles his eyebrows.

‘’My line senior mentors are holding a group dinner this evening.She’s making sure I haven’t forgotten about it.’’

‘’You should make good use of your attractive looks, you know?’’Chanwoo asks, fishing his book out of his bag. The conversation wih Jongdae is over and the shorter takes his place next to Jongin’s left side. The trio is oblivious to Seunghwan who’s listening to them secretly while her friends looking at her phone.

Jongin throws a judging look to Chanwoo’s way.’’Studying and activities have occupied most of our times each day.What use you are talking about?’’ The unrational male considers what his friend has said. Deciding Jongin is right, he nods dumbly which Jongin chuckles at.

Chanyeol walks in as they end the conversation. The tall and cold male looks a little bit battered; the corner of his lips has become purple, hair is messy and overall he looks exhausted.

Just he’s about to walk pass Jongdae, the curious male stops him by grabbing his wrist lightly.

’’Hey Chanyeol,what happened to your face?’’ Jongdae straightens his back and knits his brows in confusion,examining the male with his eyes. The condition of Chanyeol even attracts the girls’ and his friends’ attention.

However, the bruised male doesn’t feel like explaining himself so he averts his gaze and comes up with an excuse to brush off.

‘’Nothing, just an accident.’’ His cold demeanour signals the fact the male doesn’t like to be interrogated so his friends take their eyes off him and go back to what they were doing.

Jongdae,on the other hand, isn’t done with talking.

‘’By the way, do you know that we don’t have to go to the gatherings anymore?’’ Chanyeol’s cold face breaks and a suprised expression is formed.

‘’Really? Why?’’ He looks interested in what Jongdae will say.

‘’They probably don’t have anything else to coach us. But there is Flag Capturing Day or something.They want the freshmen to join the event as many as possible.’’ Chanyeol furrows his thick eyebrows, listening to it carefully but not after too long he looses his interest and leaves without saying anything.

Jongdae rolls his eyes as he’s very accustomed to Chanyeol’s antics. Seunghwan nudges Jongdae as she’s eavesdropped their conversation.

‘’Speaking of the Flag Capturing Event.I’m eager to know what we have to do that day.’’ Chanwoo and Sehun listen to them but they don’t comment. At the moment, an idea comes to Chanwoo's mind.He pokes Jongin.

‘’Hey,Jongin.Since you are having dinner with your seniors this evening, why don’t you ask them? ‘’ Jongin looks up from his book and considers what Chanwoo says and he finds it very rational.

‘’Okay, I’ll ask them for you.’’ His friend thanks him and opens his own notes to check his homework. Jongin peeps at Chanwoo’s notes and realizes there are few mistakes. He verbalizes and tells him the correct answer.

‘’But this y must go to a.You got it wrong this one.’’ Chanwoo disagrees with him.

‘’No, it can go to b,too.’’

‘’You should refer to the graph.’’ They argue until the lecturer arrives, unbeknownst to them Jongdae and Sehun throw them ugly and bored glares.

-

 

 

 

 

As they still have time for their next lesson, the haze team decides to spend the free time by studying. They’ve found an empty studyroom and started studying immediately.

It’s been 45 minutes since they started and this period is enough for Minseok to be bored and shut his book with a sigh.

‘’Listen you guys.’’The others look at him instantly as if they were waiting for him to speak.’’The Flag Capturing Day is drawing near. After that, we have to take them to the beach. The thing is we don’t get the authorization from the dean yet. Are we still going there or not?’’ Dean hasn’t contacted them for a while and this detail is pretty nerve-wrecking already.

Plus, Kyungsoo feels twice anxious as a leader.

‘’I want to take them to the beach,too you know?’’ Yixing raises his voice out of sudden, causing Baekhyun to jump a little bit. Then his voice trails off because of desperation’’But I have no clue how to take them there.’’

Kyungsoo places his elbow on the dest,resting his chin over his palm and paying attention to his friends. He feels awful.

‘’Well, I think… Why don’t we just take them there secretly?’’ Baekhyun being Baekhyun suggests an idea which suits him,’’Let’s do it on the sly.’’

And Junmyeon,as the most rule-follower among them, refuses the idea immediately.’’Nah, it’s too risky. ‘’

‘’But I think it’s a good idea!’’ Minseok gives thums up to Baekhyun,’’My friends from other universities do this secret thing,too.They have the field trip every year.’’

‘’Trust me, Minseok. It’s too risky. Think about this. There’s a pretty chance that other people will know about this, even though we succeed in taking them to the field trip.What if people find out later? Our faculty will be in the hot seat, so will be we.In the worst case, everything may get called off.I don’t think we can afford the risk.’’

Kyungsoo rubs his temples, he’s considering his thoughts about this matter and believes Junmyeon is right.

‘’I agree with Junmyeon. I think the best way out is to get the permission from the university board.’’

When he glances up to his friends, he sees Minseok and Baekhyun frowning,Yixing looking down.

Junmyeon chimes in.’’I will discuss this with fourth year seniors.’’

Kyungsoo shares an opinion,too.‘’I will go ask for advice from the other professors.’’ While giving duties to each other, Minseok claps his hands happily.

‘’And I will go to watch some drama in the mean time. ‘’ Yixing hits his arm playfully as he’s sitting next to him.

‘’Is this time to talk about this, you fag?’’

Minseok shrugs and pouts,’’I’m trying to lift the mood here.’’ The guys don’t appreciate his efforts so Minseok buries his head in the books.

‘’We still have time.Don’t give up just yet.’’ Junmyeon assures him. The others,with no other choice left, nods and goes back to study.

-

 

 

 

 

Jongin arrives at the meeting place.His whole day has been spent with studying,meeting his friends,and in his room. He took a quick shower and left for the meeting.

The restaurant is a little bit far from the campus, has open buffet.It’s an outdoor restaurant where is crowded with local people or tourists or students,couples. The tables are close to each other,people sit with at least 2 people accompanying them. The place is illuminated by spotlights,creating a fake Sun upon them.

The trees are alive with the lights, protecting the crowd. A low volumed soft song is played but it’s suppressed by the hubbub of the customers. Fresh air fans cools the environment.

Jongin wears a ironed white shirt with jeans.He’s combed back his hair and puts on perfume.The freshman feels okay but he has one problem right now and that’s finding the table where Doyeon and the rest of the seniors are. He takes out his phone then calls Doyeon.The girl gives him the location.

Jongin goes a little bit further inside and sees the table where the gathering is. He sees the seniors. Doyeon wears a black spotty pleat dress, her hair is wavy and she’s applied red velvet lipstick and light eyeliner on her eyes.

There are two girls sitting next to her. One of them wears a pink dress with blond hair, the other wears a brick red button front blouse,her hair is black and messy bun. On the opposite seats, there are two male who are wearing black button shirts and they look really handsome.

Jongin greets them when he approaches the table.

‘’Good night, Doyeon sunbae.’’ Doyeon raises her head and smiles with her perfect teeth in front of the handsome male.

‘’G’ night Jongin, come come.’’ She points at the empty side next to her.’’Sit down.’’ Jongin bows his head and takes the seat then she continues.

‘’Let me introduce you our seniors.’’ Gesturing the girl with brick red button blouse.

‘’This is Chunja, she’s our third year senior mentor.’’ Jongin greets her with a shy smile. Chunja’s eyes are smile but she wears blue lenses with a light blue lipstick on her lips.Her skin seems flawless but the BB Cream she’s applied reveals itself under the artificial lights.

‘’Our fourth year senior senior’s name is Daehwan but he couldn’t here today.’’ When the girl is done with introducing, Jongin bows once again and apologizes.

‘’I’m sorry for coming late. I hope I haven’t kept you waiting for too long.’’

‘’Oh don’t worry, it’s okay. We thought people might be crowded, so we were here early to reserve the table.’’Chunja assures him with a beautiful smile.

When Doyeon assures him too, he puts his mind at rest.

‘’So, are more people joining us?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Chunja confirms,’’Doyeon didn’t tell you? We have co-senior mentors too for our student ID line.Our line senior mentor who graduated, Hyebin, she’s gonna marry Jitae from her student year line next month.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Jongin only smiles.

‘’Come on,let’s eat now Jongin.’’ Jongin throws a look at the dish in front of him, it’s not a lie he’s very hungry. But he doesn’t want to be the first one to eat so he just drinks water and waits for Doyeon or others to make a move.

Doyeon starts eating and Jongin does the same thing, he’s relieved. It’s been five minutes since they started eating and chatting loudly when a couple arrives. The others around the table are comfortable but Jongin stands up immediately and greets then sits back.

The girl has a honey skin, her hair is caramel-like. She wears a light make up with peachy colored lip gloss. She wears a pink off the shoulder ruffle blouse with denim shorts.

The male is beefy, his thick black eyebrows’ shape makes him look like a petulant person. His face is big, lips are thin and small, eyes are big and brownish. He wears a blue button shirt and jeans.

Jongin would’ve thought this guy is someone to be scared but he’s proved wrong when the guy smiled at him warmly.

Doyeon introduce them.''She's Hyebin and he's Jitae. They're engaged couple.''

'’Ah Jongin! I’ve been seeing your photos on my Facebook timeline. You even look cuter in real!’’ Hyebin playfully compliments. Jitae doesn’t even look at them, obviously he doesn’t get jealous.

Jongin hangs his head low shyly, getting praised by the seniors whom he doesn’t know makes him both swell with pride and redden his ears.

‘’Thank you.’’ She sits down and starts eating. Doyeon and Hyebin chats together like other people around the place. It’s quite loud here but this fact doesn’t bother Jongin, he loves the atmosphere. He listens to seniors with a warm smile on his face.

All of sudden, Jitae raises his hand and informs them someone’s coming.

‘’Hi SooSoo! Over here!’’ Jongin wants to know who’s coming so he twirls his body and realizes Kyungsoo is approaching them and he is still wearing his uniform.

No idea why, Jongin suddenly feels weird, excited. Also, he snorts at the nickname Kyungsoo has: SooSoo.

‘’Good eveniing, hii!’’ Kyungsoo bows and greets them then sits next to Chunja. The elder doesn’t greet Jongin whom doesn’t know if the leader does it on purpose or not. He skips the guy and starts talking with Jitae.

‘’Ah come on bro, I told you not to call me SooSoo. Call me Kyungsoo instead.’’ The ignored freshman observes their conversation secretly, watching Kyungsoo whining and taking off his purple unbuttoned shirt and placing it on the arms of his seat. He now stays with a black tee and jeans. His hair is combed with care and blow dried.

He’s also wearing a silver earring on his left ear.

‘’Whyyy? Your nickname is SooSoo!’’ Kyungsoo whines more as Jitae mocks him. A male who’s sitting at another corner of the table listens to their conversation with a sweet smile on his handsome face.

Do Kyungsoo is a cute person when he doesn’t do hazing.

‘’Plus, I’ve been calling you SooSoo since you were a freshman.I’ve got used to it already.’’

‘’But now I’m a third year!’’ Kyungsoo points at himself.’’And I’m also a hazing team leader.The name can affect my image,you know?’’ Jitae and Hyebin shares a knowing look before they laugh at Kyungsoo.

‘’All riiight, I forgot that you’re a third year and a hazing team leader.But the gathering activities are over now, aren’t they?’’ Kyungsoo answers the question after he takes a piece of grilling eel.

‘’We still have the Flag Capturing event left.’’

‘’Good. Have you thought about what you would do for that event? ‘’ Kyungsoo nods positively.

‘’Yeah, but I can’t tell you.All I can say is that it’s gonna be really tough.Well, I’m gonna get more eel. You want anything?’’

His friends shake their heads.’’No, you go ahead.’’ Jongin thinks it’s a great opportunity to talk to Kyungsoo when the male gets up,because the elder ignores his existence and Jongin really wants to talk to him.

He excuses himself and headed to where Kyungsoo is going; to the open buffet.

When he reaches his destination, Kyungsoo stands in front of the raw eel stall, his right hand is occupied with hors d’oeuvre. Jongin approaches him silently and stands next to him’’Let me help you, sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo startles in a subtle way. His eyes flash when he throws a side look at Jongin’s direction.

It’s clear he doesn’t like when Jongin stands too close to him, too close to almost feel his breath, so he twists his head,giving the plate on his left hand to Jongin.

Jongin speaks up as Kyungsoo starts putting eel pieces on his plate. There is a sly smirk on his face thanks to the new information he accidentally has gotten.

‘’I’ve found out your nickname is SooSoo.’’ He jangles Kyungsoo’s nerves who halts his moves, gripping the food tong tightly. He closes his eyes for a second to breath and calm down but when he fails, he turns to Jongin there is a glare on his face.

On the contrary, Jongin has a sickeningly sweet smile and innocent puppy eyes, his lips curl into a grin.

‘’Who says you can call me by that name? ‘’ Kyungsoo puts his empty palm on the table, eyes piercing through Jongin’s brown ones.

‘’Why? I think SooSoo is a cute name.’’ Jongin doesn’t even blink, he looks taller than normal as Kyungsoo bends his leg inwards and normally is short.

Kyungsoo puffs wrathfully, looking down and wets his lips then looks up again with an irritated and disgusted expression. He judges Jongin with his big dark eyes.

‘’If you keep calling me that,I’ll order you to sit and stand right in the middle of this place.You must not tell about my nickname to anyone.’’ The shorter spits out, his smooth flawless skin shines out under the lights.

‘’I won’t, Kyungsoo sunbae, don’t worry.’’Jongin smirks. Kyungsoo,sure as hell, has lots of cute secrets which won’t be mentioned to any soul.

Kyungsoo eyes him with narrowed eyes then turns to his front with a head shake.

‘’Is your leg better now, sunbae?’’

‘’It is.’’ Kyungsoo replies quietly,his eyes are on the table,trying to decide what he can put on his plate. On the other hand, Kim Jongin speaks once more, a soft smile blooming on his face, eyes shining tenderly.

‘’That’s a relief. Now I can rest my worries about you.’’ This time, he manages to catch the attention of the boy with earring, snaps his head.

The elder is taken back by the look on Jongin’s face. He looks at me with sparkling eyes? What’s with that smile?

He blinks repeatedly, grabbing his plate from Jongin’s hand and toddles away as fast as he can. The younger watches his back till the guy arrives his seat then he grabs a plate to fill.

-

 

 

 

It’s been an hour since they gathered and everyone is in deep conversation with each other, Jongin is chatting with the girls but Jitae includies him to their conversation with the new girl who’s also freshman and arrived twenty minutes later than them.

‘’Hey Seora,I wanted to ask why you chose here to study engineering?’’ The girl with spectacles and braces smiles shyly.

‘’Because it’s close to my house.’’ Despite experiencing the disappointment of expecting a better answer, the others just nod with understanding. Poor girl doesn’t find out the belittling glare Kyungsoo is sending to her way.

‘’That’s a very interesting reason.’’ Hyebin,as a nice person, approaches the reason with a positive perspective. To her, the reason isn’t a bad one because college choices fill up a big space in our lives for a limited period.

‘’What about you,Jongin? What’s your reason?Don’t tell me it’s close your house,too.’’ Although Jitae jokes with no harm, Seora looks down with embarrasment. Kyungsoo pricks up his ears, trying to stay nonchalant.

‘’No,it’s not that.’’ Jongin acknowledges his classmate with a nod.’’Actually I wanted to study economics.’’ Kyungsoo's hidden posture straightens up and become clear when he stares at Jongin after hearing such reply.

‘’But my mother wanted me to study engineering, so enrolled to this university.’’ The younger’s honest answer angers and disappoints Kyungsoo somehow. The elder has seen the passion and determination in him,despite not admitting himself regularly.

He really thought this decision was determined with full want by Jongin, thought Jongin was interested in robots,engineering just like him. He even felt relaxed when the younger paid attention to the robots in his room.

It angers him the fact Jongin has chosen this faculty with reluctance when he chose with full eagerness and love. He’s disappointed.

‘’Why don’t you study what you like?’’ Hyebin furrows, feeling pity for Jongin..’’You know what? To study something you don’t like for 4 years is really painful.Another thing is you are wasting your time and your opportunity.’’ Her words remind him of someone’s who warned him as well.

Probably that person doesn’t even remember they had this kind of conversation before.

‘’Someone said those words to me, too.’’

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to break his demeanour, he looks at his plate. Doyeon listens to Jongin and Hyebin while the others’re eating. Jitae joins the conversation.

‘’But if you feel like engineering is not you after this year,you can go back to square one at other faculties next year.But this year, I will consider you my engineering junior, and I’ll treat and take care of you as best as I can.’’ Jongin feels relieved thanks to the assuring warm words.

‘’Thank you,sunbae.’’

‘’Don’t worry.’’ Jongin catches Kyungsoo’s blank stare when he turns his head towards him, before he can react Kyungsoo averts his eyes,eating his food with a obvious frown.

Jongin wants to understand what caused him to be upset but he didn’t want to ask it in front of everyone, in the end Kyungsoo is really unpredictable.

It’s really hard to understand Do Kyungsoo.

-

 

 

At the same night, Park Chanyeol is buying painkillers at the pharmacy on the campus. He’s getting better but he has some bruises which hurt when he touches. He didn’t buy all of the medicines so he buys them now. He wears a white tee with basketball shorts and slippers as it’s night and he knows there won’t be too many people.He’s lucky to have an empty pharmacy for his job is getting done faster.

He talks to the old man few minutes, answering how bad his condition is, how happened and all the man gives him the medicine after a while. That moment the bell chimes to announce someone enters.

Chanyeol doesn’t turn around, he doesn’t care who comes yet he’s suprised to see Byun Baekhyun after he pays and moves back to exit. The red haired seems suprised, they stare at each other for six seconds.

It’s unusual for them as their meeting would lead to fights normally.Baekhyun,though,breaks the eye contact.

‘’Good evening,sunbae.’’ The bruised boy realizes it’s the first time he greets Baekhyun like a normal human being, it’s also the first time that his voice is steady and friendly. The younger even smiles a little bit.

‘’Good evening.’’ Baekhyun reacts in the same way too, not meeting each others’ eyes,standing awkwardly in the middle of the store. Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol’s bag when it’s becoming a tad too much unbearable.

‘’You bought medicine?’’ It’s a stupid question, unnnecessary. Of course he’s buying medicine it’s drug store!

Yet, Chanyeol doesn’t mind it like Baekhyun’s scolding himself internally, the younger is relieved, to be frank, to have a topic to talk about.

‘’Yeah, I bought painkillers.’’ Baekhyun nods and goes on without any aim to make sense.

‘’Go to a doctor if you don’t feel any better, okay?’’ Baekhyun, who would normally say,’’I would send you to the doctor with my bare hands on your throat!’’ shows concern now, even he’s suprised to his words. He feels it’s absurd in spite of helping the younger out there.

Getting each others’ back in the fights sparkles things, he figures.

‘’All right.’’ Chanyeol’s answer comes out as silent. It’s already awkward and silent at the store, the old pharmacist is talking to phone and taking notes while two males standing weirdly.

Chanyeol then feels guilty as he hasn’t thought of asking how Baekhyun’s doing for the elder got beaten up as well, so he speaks up.

‘’What about…Your condition? Are you okay?’’

‘’I’m okay, nothing serious.’’ Chanyeol hums and the short conversation is drained away. The taller thinks it’s better if he leaves now as standing up doesn’t make sense.

‘’Then, excuse me, I will go now.’’ They bow and chuckle awkwardly. Just as Chanyeol takes two steps towards the exit door, Baekhyun stops him.

‘’Um, there will be a flag capturing event soon.’’ With the subject, Chanyeol wheels around as if he has been waiting for this topic to be brought up.

‘’Don’t forget to join it.’’ The angry puppy-like male fumbles, embarrassment creeps into his face. Chanyeol softly lets out a chuckle and nods,his clasp on the bag tightens.

‘’I will,sunbae.Good evening.’’ Chanyeol absconds,leaving Baekhyun behind the doors who watches the male till he’s no longer seen.

-

 

 

The group decide to end the dinner to go home after a three-hour-gathering. Jitae and Hyebin leads the group hand in hand going ahead of the others. Doyeon and Chunja link their arms, giggling. Jongin walks, behind them, with Kyungsoo who’s busy with wearing his purple button up shirt back.

The pairs wave goodbye to each other and seperate. Kyungsoo and Jongin stays, the leader starts waiting near the door, putting his fingers in the pocket of his jeans.

When only two of them left, silence falls upon them, only heard wind’s mocking whistle. Jongin turns to Kyungsoo who’s looking straight ahead with a cold expression. On the contrary, Jongin offers the male a warm smile which is returned with ignoring male.

‘’How are you going to your dorm, Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ Kyungsoo throws him an ugly glare then twists his head back.

‘’It’s none of your business.’’ Jongin’s warm smile fades away, not understanding why he’s received such reply.

He takes a deep breath.’’Are you mad at me or something?’’ His question triggers something inside of Kyungsoo.He breaks the cold expression and turns to the confused male with knitted beautiful brows,biting his lips before talking.

‘’Why do I have to be mad at you? Huh? We are nothing to each other.I don’t officially accept your year class as my junior. And I doubt if you really wanna study in this faculty.’’ The bitter anger in his voice tells its own tale which makes Jongin frown.

‘’But I’m an engineering student now.’’ Kyungsoo raises his voice at that.

‘’Are you sure you want to become one? If you don’t want to study here from the first place, you shouldn’t keep this student spot to yourself. Don’t you know how many people struggle to get in here?! ‘’ Mouth agape, the scolded male listens to Kyungsoo reprimanding. His sudden outburst is a total suprise for the younger yet he cannot utter any word.

‘’You think you can keep it to yourself for a year, then leave to study something else just like that?! You are so damn selfish.’’ Kyungsoo shakes his head in a negative way, showing his distate and turns his body to other side.

He has really a very displeased expression.Jongin couldn’t his words first but then he starts panicking. He really doesn’t want Kyungsoo to act like this towards him.

‘’I have my own reasons.I don’t study here just for fun.’’ Kyungsoo still doesn’t look at him,rather he’s looking at his right side and expression is still angry yet cold.

‘’I attend all activities of engineering.Also, I’m determined to capture the flag without fail.’’Such a painful and clear expression is painted on Kyungsoo’s flawless face that his all anger,disappointment, displease shine under the artifical lights of the street.

His challenged words cause Kyungsoo to snort and tiltes his head to the left with a smug yet sour look.

‘’Don’t talk the talk but walk the walk. Capturing the flag isn’t as easy as you think.’’

‘’I will definetly get it.’’ Jongin is quick to answer,trying to prove his real aims.

They stare each other for six seconds before Kyungsoo shakes his head feverishly, inches two feet back from Jongin. He doesn’t even remember how he got closer to the younger.

Jongin is confused,panicked and sad at the sudden character change. He wants to clear things up so he opens his mouth but is interrupted by a loud noise. They look at where it came and see Kim Junmyeon arrives with his motorcyle.

Kyungsoo takes his anger out on Junmyeon.

‘’Where the fuck have you been?What took you so damn long! ‘’ Junmyeon rolls his eyes and hands the white helmet out to Kyungsoo.

‘’I needed to buy something.’’

‘’Nevermind, let’s just go.’’ Kyungsoo puts the helmet on and places himself behind Junmyeon. Jongin greets the senior who doesn’t even bother to acknowledge his existence.

‘’Hello, Junmyeon sunbae.’’ Junmyeon gives a short nod,pointing at Jongin, he asks,twisting his head to the back.

‘’How is this junior going to home?’’ Said guy doesn’t bother to look at Jongin when bitterly speaks.

‘’He’s old enough to know how to get himself home. Go.’’ Junmyeon starts the engine. Kyungsoo turns his head and looks at Jongin while they leave,no longer seen. He puts the helmet on but Jongin feels his piercing eyes.

 

 

After a 20-25 minutes of ride, Junmyeon arrives at Kyungsoo’s dormitory. It’s dead quiet around, street lights are the only hosts around. When he climbs off the motorbike, Kyungsoo gives the helmet back.

‘’Listen,call everyone in for a meeting tomorrow. I think I have another plan for The Flag Capturing Event. Let’s make it harder for them to get the flag.’’

He’s decided to change the plan after having a challenging conversation with Jongin. The younger dares him and the elder immediately creates a new plan thanks to having anger,disappointment and ambition with him at the moment.

Junmyeon senses some fishy thing going on, specially after he has witnessed Kyungsoo almost snapped at Jongin.

‘’What did that freshman do to you?’’ Even the mention of Jongin annoys Kyungsoo further.

‘’That 0088 idiot actually wants to study economics.But he enrolled here because his mother told him to.’’ Junmyeon fails to comprehend what’s there to be upset about. Why Kyungsoo is putting his arms on his hips with furrowed brows in anger as if Jongin cursed at his mother or something.

‘’So what?’’

‘’He said he would leave the faculty!’’ He scrunches up his face in disbelief like he doesn’t get why Junmyeon react so calmly.

‘’Ah come on Kyungsoo! It’s the right thing to do if he doesn’t like engineering.Remember our friend,Mino? He changed to study Communication Arts,too. What’s wrong with you?’’ Kyungsoo’s mouth agape to the rational words coming out of Junmyeon’s mouth.

He can’t find a word, an explanation to clear things why he’s angry, why he feels so fucking disenchanted.

Really, why does he get this angry?

‘’Why do you have to be this upset? Don’t tell me because of this you’re this angry and moody? ‘’ Junmyeon’s sparkly cute eyes widen with amusement in them,looking at Kyungsoo with lifted brows.

Feeling crushed under the heavy amused stare, Kyungsoo averts his eyes and opposites it immediately.’’No!’’ He tries to find another excuse..’’It could be the grilled eel I had earlier. I’m going up now, see you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride.’’ He pats Junmyeon’s shoulder then runs subtly.

Junmyeon narrows his eyes,watching Kyungsoo leave with suspicion. He doesn’t get what’s happening to Kyungsoo.

-

 

 

‘’What do you think they have prepared?’’ It’s been four days since the last meeting, the freshmen only go to their classes. They have seen the purple shirted seniors few times and never seen the hazing team even once in that four days. Clearly, they’ve been busy with the Event.

Tomorrow is the big day, a sophomore announced, and all of the first years feel very nervous,excited and curious. Most of them are panicked. And Jongin, he’s only curious. Curious to what will happen.

After challenging Kyungsoo, he could figure the leader will not go easy on them, will take his anger out on them which remains unknown as to why he got angry at the first place.

‘’I don’t think it will be so bad, i mean it won’t be, right? They will go easy on us,right?’’ Chanwoo answers Sehun’s question with uncertainty, taking a bite off his Nestle Crunch.

When it was night time, Jongin was resting on his bed with a book in his hands,already took a shower. It was quiet and peaceful but the knock on the door startled him, breaking the peaceful enviroment. He opened the door and saw his friends were staring at him with their pajamas on.

‘’We’re talking about the hazing team here who wanted us to collect 1.000 signatures in a week, who forced us to exercise! What easy you are talking about?! They’re gonna eat us alive!’’ Jongdae exaggerates,opening his cattish like eyes wider. His shaped brows are furrowing.

Jongin joins. ‘’Don’t think they gonna go easy on us, to be honest. But we will do our best. We gonna win.’’ His determined face doesn’t work for the others.

‘’You think we gonna win?’’ Sehun is the only person among them who has hope.

‘’Yeah. We will be their juniors one way or another.’’ Jongin shrugs.

‘’We will be,that’s for sure, but what’s important is that how we are gonna be. I don’t know guys I’m a little bit scared of tomorrow.’’ Chanwoo pulls the cushion to himself.

Sehun talks, taking heart from Jongin’s calm words.’’I think we should motivate ourselves rather than being scared. If we wanna win, we need to be couraged and motivated. We can’t be united if we all fear.’’

‘’I agree with Sehun.’’Jongin supports.

‘’True.’’ Chanwoo nods his head.Jongdae adds his own words.

‘’I hope we will be able to see the sun at the end of the day.’’ All of them groans at Jongdae’s dramatic words, Chanwoo throwing the cushion at him.

Tomorrow will be tough but will be filled with victory.

At least this is how Jongin wants to think.

-

 

 

The setting is decorated on the field in the back of the campus. They’ve prepared South Stand for the Event.. At lower stairs, there a poster is hung on which ENGINEERING 59 is written with black and red spray paint. The hazing team stand between upper and lower stairs,in the middle there are five steps that are horizantally large and vertically narrow.

All of the steps are they stand on decorated with five different colored linoleums. Kyungsoo is sticking up on the third step with his friends are on the fourth, standing on his sides behind him. They make a triangle like this.

At the back of the upper stairs, by the steel grate, there are two flags are stuck up, black and purple.On the lower stairs, there are at least 15 another juniors, hands locked behind with heads poise.On the field, the freshmen sprawl over the place with their gathering t-shirt,name tags and black training pants,watching the hazing team for a move.

All of them are worried,inquisitive and restless. Eyes are on the leader.

Jongdae turns his head to Chanwoo when the guys pokes.’’What?’’

‘’I’m nervous.’’ His voice is restless.. ‘’I don’t know what they have up their sleeves.’’

‘’From what I see here, it looks like Donkey Kong game. ‘’ Jongdae sends him blank stare.

‘’What game are you talking about? I don’t know it.’’

‘’You don’t?’’ Chanwoo judges a little bit then starts explaining the game.

‘’The Donkey Kong has a King Kong on the top as a big boss.We must climb up the ladders to get to it.The boss will throw buckets and we must dodge.’’

Jongdae nods his head to let his friend know he gets when Chanwoo tiltes his head.

‘’Who would know the game that old only the game freak like you knows.’’Chanwoo hits Jongdae’s arm when Sehun and Minjae laugh behind them.

‘’You called me the game freak?!’’ He whines then softens his face.’’But imagine, if this is the Donkey Kong game and there are steps, who do you think is the king kong boss?’’ Jongdae slyly smirks then sidles.

‘’Whom can I think besides Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ Jongin,Minjae,Sehun,Chanyeol,Seunghwan and Jisoo join their funny chatting,laughing loudly, attracting other freshmen’s attention.

‘’Do you want me to tell this to Kyungsoo sunbae,hmm?’’ Sehun irritates behind them. The grin on the duo’s faces fades away quickly, snapping their heads to the back.

‘’You jackass Sehun! I’m just kidding! Don’t take it seriously.’’ Jongdae half laughing half begging.

‘’I’m no part of this Jongdae, if anything is heard you don’t know me. Got it?’’ They giggle more.

Kyungsoo shouts in order to discipline the youngers upon spotting the unfocused freshmen.

‘’FRESHMEN! FALL IN RIGHT NOW!’’ All of them fall in, and Kyungsoo clamors.

‘’TODAY IS AN IMPORTANT DAY FOR YOU!’’ His deep voice echoes all over the field, stronger even than the sound of the wind.’’ YOU ALL MUST PROVE YOURSELVES TO MAKE US ACCEPT THAT YOU ARE FIT IN AS ENGINEERING STUDENTS IN THIS UNIVERSITY! DO YOU SEE THE FLAG?’’

The leader waits for them to get the picture as to what’s the junior demands, then continues to help them cotton on.

‘’YOU DUTY IS TO CAPTURE IT! I WON’T TELL YOU HOW, YOU MUST USE ALL I HAVE TAUGHT YOU! AND YOU MUST USE YOUR OWN ABILITIES TO FIGURE IT OUT! THE DEADLINE IS 7 PM SHARP TODAY!’’

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, eyeing every single student before going on, saying the final words.

‘’IF YOU FAIL TO CAPTURE IT ALL OF YOU,THE FIRST YEARS, ARE NOT OFFICIAL ENGINEERING JUNIORS!’’

‘’IF YOU ARE READY, LET’S GET STARTED! COME AND GET THE FLAG!’’ The cold male ascends the stairs and places himself before the flags. The other squad falls in, lining up one by one. They stand in one line, like a stick.

Junmyeon is in the front rank, behind him Baekhyun, Minseok is behind the red head then Yixing and Kyungsoo is the last one. Freshmen gawk at them stupidly until Jongdae breaks the silence.

‘’What?! We can just go up there and get it? That’s all?!’’ He moves his arms in the air, eyes are comically large. Jongin,though, doesn’t agree ‘’I don’t think it’s that easy. ‘’

‘’What should we do then?’’ Chanwoo speaks from where he stands,eyes on the hazing team and the flag.’’No one gives us any clue.’’

An idea comes to Jongdae’s mind,then, he turns around and looks at Sehun who’s in the other line.

‘’Hey Sehun, you need to get it for us.’’

‘’Yeah, Sehun go there.’’ Said male gapes,gulping loudly.His sharp as a knife brows are furrowing in panic.

’’Do your best man! I’ve got your back.’’ Chanwoo fists his palm,sending a fighting.

Sehun senses he has no other choice but go up there for he is too good to notice his friends’ sanguine puppy looks. He heads for there,ascending the stairs with trembling hands. He takes deep breaths, wiping his sweaty palms off his pants.

He halts when he faces Kim Junmyeon. The junior locks his sharp clear eyes with the uncertain ones of the freshman.

‘’First year, what are you doing up here?’’

Sehun swallows and tries to sound confident and loud.

‘’I’m the representative of all the first years to ask permission to get our flag.’’

Junmyeon rejects without even blinking.’’You don’t get the permission. Please go back.’’

‘’Can you tell me what we should do to get it? ‘’ Junmyeon automatically opposites once again.

‘’It’s not my duty to help you.You all must figure it our yourselves.’’ Sehun forces a smile and goes back to where he was. First years sprawl around,making small clusters of people with the closest ones to themselves. Sehun finds his own cluster and approaches his friends.

His sour face explains anything.

‘’He didn’t even give me any clue.What to do now?’’

‘’Damn it! They don’t even say how to do! How are we supposed to know?’’ Jongdae bewails instead of suggesting an idea.

Chanwoo, on the contrary, clears things of the setting.

‘’There are 5 steps there.And each step has different color.I think it looks like…’’ He’s not finished,mouth agape,hand on the forehead. Jisoo,Seunghwan,Jongin,Chanyeol and others watch him in expectation, scooting closer.

‘’The layered dessert sold in front of the campus. It’s really yummy, get it for me.’’ Jongdae clicks his forehead while the others are groaning. They really thought Chanwoo would say something rational and helpful.

‘’Fuck you, Chanwoo.’’ Chanyeol growls.

‘’Is it time to joke around, you idiot?’’ Even Jongdae has any right to be angry at him.’’We are being serious here!’’

As the silence dominates them, Seunghwan starts off.

‘’In fact,I think they’ve already given us the hints. Let’s think about this carefully.We are wondering why they have 5 colored fabrics on each step,right?’’

Chanwoo’s mind begins working.

‘’Could be it like each stage of a game?Each step has five colored fabrics, right? There are also five hazing seniors standing on each step! It means there are 5 stages we must get through! But I don’t know how to clear each stage.’’ His voice trails off with uncertainy and darkness.

They almost have solved the system, the only thing they need to do is to comprehend what’s required to go behind the stairs. Suddenly, Jongin solves, he widens his eyes and looks at his friends.

‘’Could it mean SOTUS?’’ Chanwoo lifts his head.

‘’What?’’

‘’It could mean SOTUS which they’ve always been teaching us! ‘’

‘’SOTUS?’’ Chanwoo calculates in his head then spells out. ’’S-O-T-U-S. Yes! There are exactly five letters!’’

He shows his fingers,throwing an impressed look at Jongin.

‘’Wooow, Jongin you’re really smart!’’ Jongin smugly smirks.

With the excitement of ironing it out, Seunghwan states the opinion she has.

‘’If it’s like what Jongin said,then we must show those seniors the meaning of each letter, that how much we understand the meaning underlying those letters.’’

‘’The first letter is ‘’S’’.’’ Jisoo chimes in. ‘’What does it mean?’’ Jongin has an idea as to what it could be.

‘’The first S represents SENIORITY. It means we must pay respect to the older. O is ORDER. We must comply with the orders. T is TRADITION. Which means traditions from generations to generations. U is…’’ U challenges him a tad bit, yet it’s not long.

‘’Is UNITY. Which means being united as one, as whole. And the final S is…’’ Chanyeol doesn’t bother to wait Jongin.

‘’SPIRIT. The enthusiasm and mind spirit.’’

‘’That’s right,Chanyeol!’’ The smart male points a finger at him with a proud smile. Jisoo,on the other hand, has another question for the boys.

‘’How do you guys know all of this?’’ Chanyeol chuckles.

‘’You can find its meaning on Google, actually.’’ Jisoo feels dumb for a moment, lowering his head with shame. Of course, Google.

‘’The first word is Seniority.’’ Jongdae collects the spread information. ‘’The people who are older than the third year seniors are the fourth year seniors,right?’’ The approval nods let him continue.

‘’Do you guys remember when Minho sunbae came to the gathering?All third year seniors were so afraid of him.’’

It’s no doubt that there would be someone who fails to remember the senior.He had a storm-like effect when he made Kyungsoo ran 54 laps and the juniors take the punishments.

Minho is an effective senior.

‘’Then, let’s find the former hazing team leader,Minho Sunbae’s phone number. Anyone knows his number?’’ The president’s question receives negative comebacks. Nobody knows his number, nobody gets that close to the senior.Sehun asks other groups.

‘’Guys, does anyone know Minho Sunbae’s phone number? ‘’ Groups rumble but the outcome is fruitless.

‘’No one knows.’’ He doesn’t expect anyway.

‘’Then, let’s find all hazing team leaders, and ask them to be here. We will show them how much we respect them and want to become their seniors.''

Chanwoo bends to it, not very plausible to him. ‘’What if this is not the right way? We would be wasting our time for nothing.’’ For the countless time today, Jongdae is irritated by the male.

‘’Do you have any other suggestions?’’ Chanwoo’s silence is an enough reason for Jongdae to continue.

‘’I think this is way better idea than you layered dessert one.’’ The abashed male sends an ugly glare.

‘’Let’s do as Sehun says.Let’s find those former hazing team leaders.’’ The freshmen fish out their phones,dialing the seniors’ phone numbers they have.

Sehun asks after a fifteen minutes of calling.’’Did anyone get anything?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’We couldn’t get hold of 2nd year and 4th year hazing leaders.’’

‘’They don’t pick up their phones.’’ Perhaps, it’s been planned by Kyungsoo,warning them not to pick up.

‘’Don’t worry.Why don’t we get to their dorms, then?’’ Jongin puts his sly mode on.

‘’Hey,isn’t this an invasion of privacy?’’ Chanwoo being Chanwoo interrupts negatively once again, Sehun puts an arm over his broad shoulder.

‘’We have nothing to lose now. Let’s get going.’’ The annoying male gives up upon noticing his worries mean nothing to others.

He follows Jongin and Jongdae to achieve their aims. It’s gonna be a long day and they need to start somewhere.

''Let's go.''


	10. S.O.T.U.S. (PART TWO)

Eliciting Minho’s number is a success after trying few times, disturbing few people at their dormitory. Sehun is told that the senior will arrive in twenty minutes so the first years sit on the grass,waiting for him to arrive.

‘’When will he come?’’ Junghyun asks, eyes are on the gate of the field. Sehun looks at his watch,not knowing because he’s been told it would take mostly twenty minutes.

‘’I don’t kn-‘’

‘’Here he comes!’’ Jisoo interrupts,pointing at the direction of exit. Sehun and the others get up easily,spotted the senior who are waving back at them.Minho looks comfortable, wearing ripped black jeans and a denim jacket with white tee.

Kyungsoo and the hazer team notice Minho,too. Kyungsoo is suprised for a second before he shakes his head with a knowing small smile on his face.He might have underestimated the youngers, it seems they’ve figured the plan out.

‘’They’re good.’’ Yixing mumbles, knowing that he’s heard by his friends.

‘’Welcome Minho sunbae.’’ Sehun greets him,bowing to the elder. Minho smiles.

‘’Can you please stand right here for a moment?’’ The younger gestures where he should stand. Minho nods and takes two steps forward,standing in front of his juniors.

‘’Sarang sunbae is coming,too!’’ Chanwoo announces. They turn their head to the left side, Sarang is coming to their directions.

‘’Thank you for coming Sarang sunbae.’’ Sehun bows to her. The girl exhales and waves her hand.

‘’Not a problem at all. Minho sunbae.’’ She greets her senior.

‘’Can you please stand next to Minho sunbae?’’ The girl takes her position. The seniors observe what they’re going to be showed, the first years line up under the leadership of Sehun.All of them are in line, Sehun is leading them, standing in front of them alone.

‘’All first years! Are you ready?’’ He wheels and checks.

‘’WE ARE!’’

‘’Then! 3! 4! ‘’

‘’MINHO SUNBAE! SARANG SUNBAE! CAN YOU LET US BE YOUR JUNIORS?’’ Minho looks proud,without duration he gives the permission.

‘’Absolutely,I do.’’

‘’I have no problem with it,too.You can be my juniors.’’ Sarang confirms,too. She loves the freshmen as she has spent lots of time with them while preparing them to the gathering meetings.

‘’But,’’ Minho interrupts, twists back, pointing a finger at the hazing team,’’For those seniors up there, I don’t know if they are okay with it.’’ Sehun gets the message, he needs to go up and ask for the permission. So he takes confident steps towards where Junmyeon is.

He speaks mroe confidently this time as he knows the first stage is accomplished.’’May I have your permission to get the flag?’’

Junmyeon tiltes his head to look over Minho’s and others direction before he sets his eyes on Sehun’s face,sharply. The way he reacts alerts something in Sehun as if the hazer will say no.

This is the reason why Sehun gasps when Junmyeon allows with a soft tone.’’You may.’’ He says and steps aside. Sehun turns around and raises a fist in the air in victory,his friends are cheering.Oh how short-lived their joy when the poor guy faces Baekhyun who’s looking down at him with a sour expression. Sehun feels like a deer at the moment and Baekhyun is the wolf. Or more likely he’s the lion.

‘’May I have your permission to get the flag,sunbae?’’ He curses when his voice falters a little bit. Fuck, this guy is smaller than him yet his whole being is bigger than Sehun’s confidence.

Baekhyun’s normally cute puppy eyes turn into wolf eyes.’’YOU MAY NOT.’’

Sehun is defeated,he goes back quickly. The rest of the first years share the same feeling as Sehun,failure.

‘I guess you got the answer.’’ The first thing Sehun says,halting when he’s next to his friends.’’Now, it’s the second stage. O for Order.Let’s brain storm and find a solution for this one.’’

‘’Order means to comply with the orders given.’’ Seunghwan explains,looking down as she thinks.’’That means that there must be order for us to follow.But they haven’t given us any orders.Does this mean we must make them up? There is nothing to prove because we comply with our own orders.’’ Her rational statement sounds plausible.

‘’You’ve got a point.Should we dress properly, then?’’ Nayeon gestures their gathering clothes.

‘’Or…We must go up there on the grandstand.’’ Jongdae speaks but he doesn’t get positive reactions. His friends look at him like’s crazy or unreasonable.

‘’What?’’ He snaps, Chanwoo snorts.

‘’Why do we have to go there?’’

‘’To follow orders!’’ Jongdae opens his arms as if it’s easiest thing to understand.’’Those seniors are following the orders, so we must follow the orders,too. See? This is it!’’

He looks at Sehun because the latter is one of the smartest so he can see his point.But even him shakes his head and find him irrational with a displeasure expression.

‘’What’s he talking about?’’

‘’What the hell are you talking about?’’

‘’It doesn’t make any sense!’’

‘’Guys,let’s think about this carefully.’’ Jisoo ends the Let’s-insult-Jongdae! party and gets serious.’’This stage is guarded by Baekhyun sunbae.If we upset him in anyway, he will make us pay for it, punish us till our legs break.’’

Jisoo has a point. Byun Baekhyun is so unpredictable, he needs to be approached with tender.

‘’Um, could it be just standing in the line like them?’’ Seunghwan suggests.Her idea creates a rumbling among them before Sehun cuts it.

‘’I don’t think it is. That’s too easy.’’ Chanyeol exhales loudly that he attracts attention.

‘’Does it have to be this fucking hard to get that damn flag?’’ He throws an ugly glare at Baekhyun.

‘’Anyone has other ideas, please do share.’’ Jongin appeals. Instead of the first years, Baekhyun’s voice is heard, loud and clear like a lightning.

‘’DO YOU STILL WANT TO GET THE FLAG?’’ His face isn’t shown but each of them are able to imagine how Baekhyun’s face must be at the moment.

‘’Oh god! He’s roaring! What are we gonna do now?!’’ Nayeon pouts, her beautiful and calming eyes are now on fire.

Jongin calms her down.’’Let’s form the line like Seunghwan suggested.’’

‘’Fine.’’ They have no other option to discuss hereby they set to work.

‘’ALL FIRST YEARS! FALL INTO LINE!’’ Sehun’s order is caried out, they fall into line and waits for the new step from the senior.Prior to climb the stairs,Sehun stalls four minutes,making sure they’re all in line and perfectly in order. Being close to Byun Baekhyun sends chill down his spine.

‘’Can I get the flag?’’ He speaks with a flat tone. The elder looks up, exhales and meets Sehun’s eyes.

‘’Isn’t it too easy?’’ He gritts his teeth as if he’s irritated by freshmen.’’I DON’T LET YOU!’’ With dropped shoulder, Sehun turns around.

They are doing something wrong but they have no idea to do else. Baekhyun must sense his given up posture so he stops Sehun with his words.

‘’What I have taught you that you failed to finish them?’’ Sehun rotates back. ‘’Go think about it.’’ The small eyes of Baekhyun imply the forgotten failures.

Sehun tiltes his head to the right, brows furrowing before he nods and goes back.

‘’I guess you know the answer. He said something about a mission we failed to accomplish.’’ Sehun places his elbow on Jongin’s shoulder.

‘’What did we fail to do?’’ Nayeon pouts.

‘’Almost everything,actually.’’ Chanwoo butts in,’’We couldn’t complete the signature task,we failed to form the line properly.’’

‘’It’s too late to hunt for seniors to get signatures,now.’’ Jongin takes Sehun’s elbow off his shoulder,feeling burdened. ‘’How about we try to form the line within 3 minutes? What do you reckon?’’

Jisoo is quick to response.‘’Let’s give it a try!’’ She nods her head feverishly.

‘’Let’s get started.’’ Sehun pats Chanwoo’s back,turning to the others.

‘’EVERYONE! GO LINE UP AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD WITHIN 3 MINUTES! GO!’’ With his command, all of the first years start to sprint as fast as they can within three minutes.

It’s not subtle to understand that this short time causes panting, tiredness, sweat,pain.They sprint and fall into line, repeating the same actions. Sehun peeks at Baekhyun time to time but he doesn’t notice anything other than the elder who’s sticking up there.

‘’ALL FIRST YEARS,FALL IN!’’ Sehun orders when they stop running. The representative checks the line from the head to the back before ordering to run again.

They accomplish the failed order within three minutes for repetitive times, some of them begin to stumble over, slow down, halt.

‘’FASTER! WE NEED TO BE FASTER!’’ Sehun forces himself to be sounded powerful but even his energy is wearing off.

‘’FORM THE LINE!’’ Chanwoo puts his shaky hand on Seunghwan’s shoulder,he’s so exhausted. Though, his fatigue is overshadowed by his excitement as he stands behind Seunghwan.

He notices how the girl is slightly bending as if she’s so tired and about to fall.

‘’Hey, Seunghwan are you okay?’’ He taps her shoulder. Seunghwan turns around, nose is crinkled up in distaste and pain.

‘’Yeah, I am.’’ Her words say otherwise.

Chanwoo sighs when the girl’s back is facing him once again. He takes out napkin off his pocket and calls Seunghwan.

‘’Here, use this. You are sweaty-I don’t mean it in a bad way I mean everyone can sweat and also we’ve been running really fast and for a long time so it’s okay too be sweaty.Of course it’s not a bad thing or anything I don’t think you being sweaty is gross.NO! I don’t mean you re gross!’’ Seunghwan knits her brows,not understanding why he’s blathering.

‘’Um,okay? Thank you.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Chanwoo rubs his nape, feeling very stupid and embarrassed.

Suddenly Jongin interrupts, passing through them.’’Excuse me.’’ He doesn’t look neither of them and darts towards Sehun who stands three feet away from them.

‘’Hey Sehun.’’ Said male lifts his head.

‘’Hey.’’

‘’I think we should have guys run at the back. Girls should run first.They all look drained out.’’ Sehun considers the idea and he approves it. Jongin goes back to his line while the latter speaks up.

‘’ALL GUYS, RUN AT THE BACK! LET THE GIRLS LEAD THE WAY! GO LINE UP AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD! GO!’’

They take two laps when Baekhyun stops them with his sonorous voice.

‘’ENOUGH!’’ They stop immediately.’’ORDER MEANS TO COMPLY WITH ORDERS! BUT THE LEADER CAN’T JUST VERBALLY ORDER! HE MUST ALSO HELP HIS TEAM MEMBERS! YOU ARE ALL THROUGH!’’ Baekhyun steps aside, the side of his lips curling up.

Despite the tiredness, the first years jump,hug and yell in joy.

‘’We all need a break now.’’ Sehun says.’’I’m gonna talk to Sarang sunbae, she said they would prepare lunch for us. Go to the campus’s cafeteria.’’ He leaves then.

‘’Let’s go?’’ Jongin motions his hand and his friends follow him.

-

 

 

‘’Do you think we can make it before 7 p.m.?’’ Chanwoo asks,munching his sandwich.

‘’Don’t be too stressed!’’ Sehun scolds,’’We can make it.’’

‘’I think the first two stages we passed are because of luck.We may not be lucky from now on.’’ Jongdae comments.There is a frown on his face,pouting.

‘’Yeah, it’s not as easy as we thought.’’ Jisoo rests her head on Jongdae’s shoulder.

‘’Then…Why don’t we think about the rest of the letters one by one? Let’s figure them out now.We may save a great deal of time.’’ Jongin gives her a thumb up.

‘’Hmmm.We have T for Tradition.To follow traditions. U for Unity can be the chant or something we can do as a whole.But for S for Spirit, I still have no idea regarding what to do.’’

‘’We should start with T,anyway.’’ Nayeon speaks.

‘’Let’s ask seniors,If they have traditions we need to follow.’’ Sehun looks around and notices Hanbin few tables away from them so he calls him.

‘’Hanbin sunbae! Can you come here for a second,please?’’ Hansik gets up and comes to their table.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Do we have traditions in the engineering faculty for us to follow from generations to generations?’’ Hanbin looks up in a thinking manner.

‘’Um…It’s the same as the other faculties.We have chanting, workshop coats.For other things else,I don’t know either.Maybe you can ask Minho sunbae?’’ Hanbin points at the table Minho is sitting.

‘’Oh, I see. Thank you sunbae, then we will ask Minho sunbae.’’ Hanbin nods and leaves.Sehun turns to his friends.They get up,heads for Minho’s table. The guy is sitting alone, eating his sandwich with scrolling through his phone.

‘’Minho sunbae.’’ Sehun greets the guy who lifts his head and looks at the students in front of him.

‘’What’s the matter?’’

‘’We want to ask you something.’’ The male points at the empty seats,accepting them. The boys let the girls sit, they stand behind them when Jisoo speaks.

‘’Well, we would like to know if we have traditions we should maintain here’’ Minho puts his arm on the table, resting his chin on his open palm.

‘’Why would you like to know? If you only want to know to pass the stage,I don’t think I should tell you.’’ He narrows his eyes.

Seunghwan jumps at the conversation to convince the male.’’We want to study here in this faculty so we want to know.We would like to carry on the traditions from the seniors.’’ The senior scrutinizes their faces to find out whether they are sincere or not. Whe he figures they are telling the truth, he decides to reveal the hidden tradition.

‘’Only a handful of people know about this tradition.’’

‘’Why?’’ Jongin asks.

‘’You may find it funny once you hear about it.It’s the Garbage Bin Parade.’’

‘’Garbage Bin Parade?’’ Jisoo raises her voice in suprise.There is no mocking in her face or tone, just pure curiosity. ‘’Why do we have the parade for it?’’

Minho leans back before speaking.’’It sounds dirty already just by hearing the name of it,right?’’ Any of them bothers to lie, so they nod with apologetic smiles.

‘’Engineers like us,sometimes, have to go to dirty areas or do something discusting, right?When we carry garbage bins it help us to be less egoists and also keep the campus clean.’’

‘’How do we do?’’ Jongin inquires.

‘’Just carry bin or garbage bags around in an orderly manner.Collect all garbages you can find,that’s all. It’s that simple.They didn’t do that last year,by the way.’’ With the new information they look at each other and smirk, knowing that they will shock the hazers soon.

‘’Let’s go,then. Thank you sunbae.’’ Sehun bows to him along with his others. Minho nods and continues eating his food when they leave the table.

-

 

 

It’s been very quiet and empty for fourty minutes,the hazers note.

‘’Where did they go?’’ Minseok whispers as it’s his stage and there is no one in the field, not even a bird or something.

‘’Don’t know.’’ Baekhyun mumbles,looking around to catch a glimpse of them but fails. Kyungsoo doesn’t even say anything, he keeps his cold façade.

‘’Wait, isn’t it-‘’ Yixing trails off, finally spotting the crowd.

‘’Yeah,it is.’’ Junmyeon smiles proudly.The first years enter the field with big garbage bins and black bags. They pick up the trashes and put them into the bins. They then stop right in front of the stands where the hazer team is and puts the bins to the ground.

‘’IS THIS HOW YOU CHOOSE TO PERFORM?’’ Minseok mocks them but he gives effort to keep his voice harsh. He then grins.

‘’FINE! YOU ARE ALL THROUGH!’’ First years are quick to cry out of joy.

‘’See?! We did it!’’ Nayeon hits Jongin’s arm playfully, so happy. Jongin smiles back at her, patting her shoulder.

‘’If it weren’t for Minho sunbae, we would be in trouble.That’s for sure.’’ Jongde gives a thumb up to Minho who’s watching them with Sarang next to him.

‘’Guys! Next is U! ARE YOU REEEEAAADYYYYY???’’ Sehun raises his arms,shouting in glee. The freshmen response with the same enthusiastic cry.

‘’YES! WE AREE!’’

‘’THEN LET’S ROOOOOLLL!!’’ Sehun throws his arm over Chanwoo’s shoulder before telling his friends to be in line. Jongin looks at Kyungsoo who’s watching him back but immediately averts his eyes when he’s caught.

A soft smile blooms on Jongin’s face at the action.

-

 

 

‘’Engineering is like a boat.If we think about it, we are in the same boat heading to the same destination that we dream of.’’

They sing with a single voice, loud and clear. Powerful enough to catch second or fourth year students’ attention,as well. There are quite people who are watching them from their seats on the stand.

‘’We will never row back and our dream will eventually come true.An engineer…We are proud of saying that we are engineers! Good times or bad times,we will reach our goal together! The big dream we have in engineering!’’

‘’WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU CHANTING?’’ Yixing insults, his eyes are full of joy and amusement.’’I’VE GOT GOOSEBUMPS,YOU KNOW?’’

He bides three or four minutes before announcing.

‘’FINE! YOU PASSED!’’ Sehun approaches his friends who are chatting, all smiley.

‘’How are you guys holding up so far? Are you still okay?’’

‘’Let’s keep this going! We are fine!’’ Jisoo assures firmly.’’How about you?’’

‘’Oh I’m fine. Very fine, actually.’’ Sehun rises his brows.

‘’Now comes to biggest challenge. S for Spirit.’’

‘’Is it enthusiasm,perhaps?’’ A guy called Minhyuk suggests but denied immediately by Chanyeol.

‘’We just chanted anthem, it can’t be.’’ He sadly shakes.

‘’We must find another way.’’

‘’Could it be the spirit of the faculty?’’ Nayeon joins the conversation and presents her own idea.’’It’s the gears that work together harmoniously.’’

‘’Actually,this is a great idea!’’ Sehun thanks Nayeon.’’So we must do something shows our unity.Something that shows we are united in one mind.’’

‘’What should we do?’’ Chanwoo nears towards Sehun.

‘’What about we line up and form a symbol of gear shape?’’ Nayeon adds, happy with the conclusion of her idea.

‘’That’s brilliant!’’ Sehun approves her. ‘’Well,let’s do it now.’’ He shouts at his friends to get their attention.

‘’EVERYONE! WE WILL LINE UP AND FORM A GEAR SHAPE!’’

‘’By the way, someone needs to stand on a higher ground to check if the formation is good or not.’’ As Jongin finishes, Jongdae scoots over where Chanwoo is and lingers his arm over the latter’s shoulder.

‘’Chanwoo and I will do it.’’ Chanwoo turns his head and raises a brow.

‘’I don’t remember offering anything.’’

‘’Well,you do know.’’ Jongdae smiles innocently. Chanwoo rolls his eyes.

‘’Let’s go.’’

The rest begins to form the shape with the help of Chanwoo and Jongdae standing up there,giving instructions.

‘’COME CLOSER! LEFT AND RIGHT SIDES ARE UNEVEN!’’ Jongdae shouts and they reform again.

After fifteen minutes, they are done.

‘’IS IT OKAY?’’ Sehun yells and Chanwoo gives them a thumb up before descending the stairs fast.

Maybe facing Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok and Zhang Yixing is easier, maybe he protected his posture.But he can’t dodge Do Kyungsoo. He can’t dodge the coldness filling him up with fear.The leader looks at him such eyes that sends knives to his soul.

Kyungsoo puts his hands behind, leans a little bit forward with one brow raised, mouth parted slightly.

‘’Yes?’’ Kyungsoo asks, sounds deep and dangerous. Sehun doesn’t comprehend why the leader comes across as angry at the moment, he didn’t even do anything.

With a shaking voice, he asks for.’’M-May I have the permission to get the flag?’’ Kyungsoo tiltes his head faintly, brows furrowed, lips in tight line.

‘’You.May.NOT.’’ After finishing, he straightens his back and looks ahead of him. Sehun gulps down with defeated posture.Yixing tries very hard not to laugh at the boy whom he threatened before.

‘’O-okay,sunbae.’’ The younger leaves immediately.It’s no secret what kind of answer he got, hereby, it’s not unexpected to find frowns on his friends.

‘’I swear, he scares the shit out of me!’’ The first things Sehun says when approaches his friends.

‘’I don’t understand how this didn’t work! It was a wonderful idea to show the spirit!’’ Jisoo hits her thighs ,frustrated.

‘’I’m sorry guys, it’s my fault. I wasted our time.’’ Nayeon looks down in shame. It’s her fault as she was the one who suggested.

‘’Don’t worry Nayeon, it’s not your fault.’’ Jongin assures the girl. ‘’Your idea was way much better than nothing.’’

‘’I say, we go up there and take the flag,forcefully.’’Chanyeol narrows his eyes,calculating. Jongin opens his mouth at the words.

‘’You crazy? You think we can survive?’’ He shakes his head, eyes rotating back to Kyungsoo.

‘’Guys! It’s passed 6 o’clock! We need to do something like really fast!’’ Out of nowhere, an idea comes to Jongin’s mind while looking at Kyungsoo. He might have found the solution of their problem.

‘’Hear me out, I have an idea!’’ Jongin widens his eyes at the sudden thought.

‘’What’s it?’’ His friends come closer.

‘’You know how Kyungsoo sunbae cares about the seniors, how he cares about being respected and grateful?’’ The smirk on his face confuses others.

-

 

 

This time Jongin is the one who goes up,Kyungsoo follows his each step with his owlish eyes. Jongin,too locks his eyes but also bows his head to the other hazing team members.

‘’What are you here for?’’ Kyungsoo’s voice is rich with distaste and harshness.He crosses his arms over his chest,looking directly at the younger.

‘’I would like to ask you to come down into the field with me.’’

‘’Why do I have to go there with you?’’ Kyungsoo has a mocking expression, one brow lifted.

‘’So that all of us can show you our spirit.’’

Kyungsoo’s face gets darker but he’s still mocking the younger as if he doesn’t even what he says.

‘’Show me your spirit,you say?’’He snorts, looking away and turns to the younger who’s frowning.

‘’You should ask yourself that first whether all of you out there have enough spirit.’’He juts his chin out to gesture the students in the field. He leans forward, face gets closer enough for Jongin to feel the elder’s cologne. ’’I told you If it doesn’t come from your true heart, you don’t deserve to get acknowledged from us.’’

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae-‘’ Jongin’s face scrunches up in worry, he finally gets what Kyungsoo means, what his big owlish eyes tries transmit. Kyungsoo’s anger is towards him, towards his choices.

‘’I admit that it wasn’t my intention to study here at the first place.’’ He fastens his speech when Kyungsoo retracts himself with sour expression. He’s disappointed by the verbal confession.

‘’But I’ve never regretted choosing this faculty.I’m proud of studying here, and meet those friends,good seniors.’’ Like you.

‘’If you think I don’t love this faculty,you are wrong. I want to be an engineering student.I want to be your junior from the bottom of my heart.’’ Kyungsoo pierces through the sincere brown eyes. Jongin sounds so determined and genuine.

The elder reconsiders what has been formed in his mind regarding Jongin, he scrutinizes Jongin’s face to find any track of hesitation or lie but he finds none. The taller watches him with unwavering gaze.

‘’My friends do,too. Otherwise we wouldn’t be trying so hard to be accepted by you.If you want to know whether what I said is true or not,come down into the field with me.’’ Jongin is so convincing and begging. He captures Kyungsoo with his pleading eyes.

To be frank, Kyungsoo feels at ease to know that Jongin actually wants to study here. He’s determined and proud.Of course he doesn’t make it seen to the younger.

‘’Fine.’’ He sighs.Jongin immediately smiles so brightly, Kyungsoo looks somewhere else. Not wanting the elder to change his mind, Jongin steps aside to clear the way out for his sunbae.

Kyungsoo glares at him one more time before hieing.

Jongin behind him, they stand in the field. The younger leaves Kyungsoo’s side and goes next to Sehun. He motions Kyungsoo to stand in the middle. The elder does as said with obvious distaste. The students circle around him and Jongin starts off when Kyungsoo speaks.

‘’Well? What is the spirit you wanted to show me?’’

‘’The spirit from us today cannot happen without the spirit of yours, sunbae!’’ Kyungsoo subtly jumps with the sudden raised voice.

‘’If it weren’t for you,we would not have it! We would like to return this favor from the bottom of our hearts! ‘’ He looks at his friends with a nod.

‘’FIRST YEARS! LINE UP!’’ Kyungsoo furrows and looks around to see people lining up,wrapping their arms around their waists.

‘’FIRST YEARS! SHOW YOUR SPIRITS!’’ Jongin says and leads the plan.

‘’Thank you, Kyungsoo sunbae!’’ He takes the lead.

‘’Thank you, Kyungsoo sunbae!’’ Sehun is the second to follow.

‘’Thank you, Kyungsoo sunbae!’’ Chanwoo repeats the words.

‘’Thank you, Kyungsoo sunbae!’’

‘’Thank you, Kyungsoo sunbae!’’

‘’Thank you, Kyungsoo sunbae!’’ Jisoo is thanking with a really high tone.

‘’Thank you, Kyungsoo sunbae!’’

‘’Thank you, Kyungsoo sunbae!’’

‘’Thank you, Kyungsoo sunbae!’’

When every single of them finishes, then they start thanking with one voice. Kyungsoo’s mouth is agape, looking around him to see people bowing to him, thanking him. He feels so weird, so touched.When he was said about something showing the spirit, he didn’t expect this.

‘’Thank you, Kyungsoo sunbae!’’

‘’Thank you, Kyungsoo sunbae!’’

They are done as Jongin talks.’’FIRST YEARS! CHANT TO THANK THE HAZING TEAM LEADER! GO!’’ Kyungsoo studies Jongin. May be his lips don’t form any smile but he’s smiling inside, his anger towards the male melts away.

With Jongin’s command they start bobbing, chanting.

‘’E N G I N E E R! WE ARE ENGINEER! ENGINEER! HEY!’’ They stop, watching Kyungsoo with expectation. The leader then realizes and closes his mouth. Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo activates his cold and careless mode again.

‘’Do you think this little effort of yours can get a yes from me? Sorry! IT DOESN’T WORK!’’ He throws one last look at Jongin before bumping into two males and leaves the field.

Many of them gawk at his back, mouths open, eyes wide.

‘’WHAT THE FUCK?!’’ Chanwoo cries out.

‘’Why is he playing get to hard?!’’ Jongdae opens his arms in the air, face is displeased by the reaction they got.

‘’I can’t believe this!’’

Jongin is shocked and crestfallen, he really expected Kyungsoo to soften and give them to the flag.

‘’Fuck this shit.’’ Chanyeol says and sits on the grass. His group of friends follow the suit.

‘’I’m so freaking exhausted but we failed in the end.’’ Jisoo picking up the grass.

‘’It’s all dark now, our time is up.’’ Seunghwan rests her head on Jisoo’s shoulder.

‘’Why didn’t Yixing, Junmyeon,Baekhyun and Minseok sunbae leave?’’ Jongin peeks at where the hazer team is. Four of them still up there. He looks down.

‘’I don’t know.’’ With a sigh, he starts playing with grass, can’t believe they failed.

‘’Hey look! Junmyeon sunbae and Baekhyun sunbae are coming here!’’ Jongdae motions to the direction of the seniors.

‘’FIRST YEARS! GET IN LINE!’’ Hurriedly, they get up and fall in.

‘’YOUR TIME IS UP!’’ Junmyeon’s sharp voice continues.Baekhyun arrives next to his friend, harsher then the latter.

‘’PUT YOUR ARMS OVER YOUR FRIENDS’ SHOULDERS! GET DOWN!’’ They look at each other confusedly, following the order.

‘’WHO SAID YOU COULD RAISE YOUR HEADS AND LOOK AT THE FLAG?!’’ They immediately lower their heads.

‘’YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LOOK AT IT! GET YOUR HEAD DOWN!’’ Baekhyun is so enraged that it frightens the youngers. It may be dark but the veins on his neck and forehead is visible.

‘’YOU CANNOT RAISE YOUR HEADS UNTILL I SAY SO!’’ As he finishes, the lights go off, leaving them in complete darkness. No one dares to look up and see what’s going on, though. They just wait.

Three minutes later, another light source illuminates the area.

‘’First years! Raise your heads!’’’ Junmyeon sounds softer. The rookies do as said. First thing they notice the lit stairs above. The steps are lit with colorful LED ground lighting kits.

‘’Send a representative here.’’ It’s Sehun,of course. The guy gets up and approaches the duo.

‘’You are all through.’’ Junmyeon says, gesturing the flag up there. Sehun opens his eyes wider, lips curling into a victorious smile. He nods and flies where the flag is. His steps are careful and fast when he approaches the white flag.

With a wide grin, Sehun grabs the flag and raises it in the air. The first years cheer then, shouting and clapping for the triumph.

‘’Congratulations!’’ Junmyeon smiles at them.’’Now it’s the wrist tying ceremony, wait for your seniors here.’’ Junmyeon and Baekhyun turns around and darts to the lockers’ location, Yixing and Minseok follows them.

‘’ WE DID IT!’’ Sehun shouts and hugs Jongin.

‘’Yes, we did!’’ The tanned boy is oddly relaxed.

-

 

 

Seniors and juniors sit on the ground across from each other. Between them, there are candle holders, each pair has one. Seniors tie the rope bracelet around the juniors’ wrists,wishing them luck,accepting them.

Junmyeon has Chanwoo, Minseok has Jongdae, Yixing has Sehun. The representative was scared first when Yixing offered him but his worries faded away as Yixing told him it was okay, he didn’t hold a grudge against him.Past is past.

‘’It was hard,wasn’t it?’’ Junmyeon interrogates. Of course Chanwoo doesn’t deny it, he nods his head truthfully.

‘’It was, sunbae.’’

‘’To achieve something, you need to pay for the price.’’ Yixing says, giving Sehun’s wrist back and leans back.

‘’You are right,sunbae.’’ Sehun confirms, butters him up so that Yixing won’t have any hatred towards him left.

Indubitably, Yixing sees his purpose and snorts. He must have scared the younger very much.

-

 

 

‘’Chanyeol?’’ Sarang calls the male who watches the ceremony from afar and is about to leave. Chanyeol turns around and bows to the second year student.’’Why are you here?’’ She asks, wondering why the guy isn’t among his group of friends.‘’Go over there and get the wrist tying.’’

‘’Yes, but-‘’ Chanyeol’s attempted complain is cut off by the insisting female.

‘’No buts! Come on,come!’’ She grabs his arms and starts dragging him.

‘’It’s alright,sunbae.’’ Chanyeol tries to deny.

‘’Hey Chanyeol!’’ Yixing interrupts, witnessing the exchange.’’Stop being pretentious already!’’ He puts his arm over Chanyeol’s shoulder.

‘’There are so many people. I better be here.’’ He expostulates, forcing a smile. Yixing rolls his eyes, doesn’t accept what’s offered.

‘’No way! Come on, go there!’’

‘’Hurry up!’’ Sarang supports.

Chanyeol finally gives in and moves with them.’’Oh okay.’’

They go over the crowd and find Baekhyun taking pictures of the pairs. Yixing and Sarang leave Chanyeol with Baekhyun before departing.Baekhyun awkwardly greets the younger.

‘’Um, hi.’’ The Baekhyun who roared at the first years now talks like a small puppy.

‘’Hello, sunbae.’’

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol wrists and when he sees they’re empty, he offers.

‘’Sit down, let me give you the wrist tying.’’ Chanyeol doesn’t opposite, he sits down.

‘’Okay.’’

‘’Give me your hand.’’ Baekhyun asks in a low voice.

Chanyeol opens his arm, reaching out. ‘’ Study hard,make the most of your freshman year here.And…’’He finishes and looks up,somewhat appearing to be apologetic.

‘’For what happened in the past that I was wrong to you, I’m sorry.’’ He looks small, even his voice is soft. Park Chanyeol is the first student he said sorry to.

‘’Okay, I want to apologize,too.’’ Chanyeol raises his head but after noticing the look Baekhyun is giving to him, he lowers back. He hears re head's chuckle.

‘’And,’’ lifting his head,’’I want to thank you,too.’’ Baekhyun knits his brows together.

‘’For what?’’

‘’For that day.Helping me out there.’’

‘’Okay, it’s all right. Let me take a picture of you.’’ Baekhyun says, pulling his camera. Chanyeol fixes his hair and poses for the camera.

He smiles very sincerely.

-

 

 

Jongin is really happy to witness what’s happening right now. How they accomplished and how the seniors treating them now. He loves the ambience, loves the wrist tying ceremony. However, he is not with his friends neither with his seniors because the person he wanted to see is nowhere to be found.

So he travels around to spot the elder.

‘’Oi! Jongin?’’ Jongin wheel back, meeting Sooyoung.

‘’Sooyoung sunbae.’’ He bows.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ She asks,coming closer to the younger.’’ Why don’t you get in the line for the wrist tying ceremony?’’

Jongin finds an excuse to cover his very real one.’’Well, there are too many people lining up. So I want to wait out here.’’ She chuckles.

‘’Give me your hand,let me be the first senior to tie a thread for you.’’ Jongin gives her his left arm.

‘’I wish you all the best throughout the next 4 years here for both academically and romantically.’’ Jongin laughs in joy.

‘’Thank you, sunbae.’’

‘’You’re welcome. Hurry up and get into the line,hm?’’

‘’All right.’’ She nods and waves her at,leaving. But Jongin stops him at the sudden idea. Maybe he can ask where Kyungsoo is.

‘’Sunbae, do you know where Kyungsoo sunbae is?’’

‘’Kyungsoo? Oh, I saw him at the back of the grandstand.’’

‘’Thank you,sunbae.’’ Jongin thanks once again.

‘’Hold on,’’ Sooyoung stops Jongin.’’Can you give these to Kyungsoo if you meet him? I bet he didn’t take any with him.’’ Jongin accepts the bracelets and bows to her, rotating where Kyungsoo is.

It takes five minutes of walking to reach Kyungsoo’s spot. The elder is back facing him, so Jongin clears his throat.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ Kyungsoo startles and wheels around to see who it is. Upon realizing Jongin, he covers himself and wipes his tears away. The leader tries to sniff without being noticed but it’s too late.

‘’Are you okay, sunbae?’’ He furrows his brows, why is Kyungsoo crying?

The leader closes his eyes for a moment to breath then faces Jongin. This whole day,especially the end of it, causes him to be emotional.Receving gratitude from youngers is what he has been envying.

‘’I’m okay. It’s just…The weather is hot.’’ His voice cracks a little bit.’’I came here to wash my face. What’s the problem? Why are you here?’’ He looks vulnerable,even his voice is soft.

Jongin wants to question further, wants to understand the reason behind his tears. But he doesn’t take any action.For now.

‘’Nothing.’’

‘’Well then, go back!’’ Kyungsoo snorts.’’You are supposed to be at the wrist tying ceremony,aren’t you? How could you leave it in the middle,like this?’’ Vulnerable Kyungsoo is gone for a second.

He judges Jongin and opts to leave but the tanned male interrupts.

‘’Hold on a second,please.Before you go, can you give me a wrist tying?’’ He holds out the rope bracelet Sooyoung gave to him. Kyungsoo fully turns and looks at the robe bracelet.

Under the artificial light, his face looks wet because of crying. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes,disturbed, he massages his temples and exhales. Takes three steps to be close to Jongin. He attemps to tie the left hand but Jongin rejects.

‘’No, tie the other hand ,please.’’ Kyungsoo glares but does as said. He sniffs often.

‘’You are so picky.’’ Jongin doesn’t listen to him, he studies the elder’s face. Because of crying, his eyelashes are wet, sticking onto his under eyes.Pale cheeks are slightly red, wetness clearing the color more.

Kyungsoo must have bitten his lips hard as they are cherry-like. Jongin admires the guy, he’s fascinated by the male. Even Kyungsoo’s thick eyebrows are characteristic to him like they reflect what Kyungsoo’s eyes can’t say at the moments. Like they can reflect his anger.

‘’Take care of the flag for me.’’ His voice is small.

‘’Don’t worry, I will take care of it with all my heart.’’

As the older touches his wrist, Jongin’s fingers contact with the inside of Kyungsoo’s wrist,touching the soft skin there. He looks down, noting how carefully Kyungsoo ties.

The leader has long and straight fingers, nails are clear cut. The veins on his arms are so visible.If Jongdae were there, he would probably say,’’He must have choke many people to get those veins.’’ At the sudden thought Jongin snorts, catching Kyungsoo’s attention.

The junior narrows his eyes at him,trying to find out what happened but Jongin just snickers. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and lets go of the wrist.

‘’Okay, it’s done.’’ He retreats.

‘’Thank you.’’ Jongin says, Kyungsoo nods and tries to leave quickly. Yet the younger doesn’t allow him to do so.

‘’Hold on.’’ Kyungsoo rubs his eyeball and sighs annoyed.

‘’What now?’’ He snaps. Jongin gets serious while looking at the male who has his hands rested on his hips.

‘’In the future if you want to cry,tell me.’’ His brown bedroom eyes have so much emotion that Kyungsoo’s guard falters for a second.’’I will wipe away those tears for you.’’

‘’JONGIN!’’ The leader opens his eyes wider, furrowing his brows angrily.However the said male doesn’t flinch, he just smirks at the flushed junior.

He means what he has said.


	11. The Trip (Part One)

The ice is broken between the freshmen and the seniors after having a successful flag catching ceremony.Notably the seniors not only have started to smile at them but also started to chat with the first years. Of course, it is no doubt that the freshmen are very happy and relaxed with the outcome, giving that the attitude they got from the seniors would continue if the outcome was to be different.

‘’Is there a part you guys don’t understand?’’ The third year student, who has been sitting with a group of freshmen at the Engineering Faculty’s canteen, asks. Each of them has their eyes on him with pure curiosity and interest.

Jongdae raises his hand as if to say,’’Me’’.

‘’Which part did you not understand, Jongdae?’’ The senior male points his pen at Jongdae who’s,in return, gives an apologetic smile.

‘’All of it.’’

‘’Hoot!’’ Sehun smacks his shoulder, it would be so idiot of him not to understand any of it.

‘’Drink this, maybe your brain will work!’’ The elder throws his green colored drink at Jongdae and laughs with the others.

‘’Moron.’’ Chanwoo sticks out his tongue.

‘’Drink, drink! All of it!’’ Jongdae drinks all of it brazenly.

‘’I thought it was hard passing the admissions test for this faculty.’’ Jongdae wipes his mouth. ’’But now,I wish I could get back to my kindergarden.’’

‘’You can go to kindergarden even now, it’s your level.’’ Chanwoo’s attempt of quarrel gets ignored by Jongdae.

‘’Just hang in there a bit more, guys.’’ Sehun changes the subject as if to cheer them up. ’’After the exams, we are going to get on a trip!’’

‘’Really?!’’ Jongdae widens his eyes, his high pitched voice makes Minsik grimace, and the way he holds Sehun’s bicep gets him a shake off. The idea of trip attracts everybody.

‘’A trip?!’’

‘’You don’t know about this?’’ Sehun lifts his eyebrows in surprise.’’The seniors said after the exams, we would have an off-campus initiation rite.’’

‘’Where?’’ Jongin questions, breaking his silence mode as the idea attracs him, too because the exams and all gatherings with the seniors have fagged him out.

‘’I’m not sure, it’probably beach or somewhere.’’ Jongin nods in understanding.

Chanwoo interrupts their conversation, raising his index finger in the air, his eyes are narrowed with suspicion.

‘’Wait a minute.How can we be sure that this will be a fun trip? I have a feeling that those seniors probably have planned to give us another hard time? I don’t feel like going after this.’’

‘’Wait there, Chanwoo.’’ The junior jumps at the sudden voice as if he forgot the senior was with them,too.

’’I know my friends gave you guys some hard time, but they would not go overboard just for torture or something. They tested you and it’s now over.’’

The younger male immediately apologizes and states that it’s not his intention at all to disrespect when the older gets all defensive over his friends.

‘’You got me wrong, sunbae. I’m sorry of course you’re right.’’ The other male sighs and gets up,telling that he has some things to do.

‘’Is he angry?’’ Chanwoo whispers and Jongin assures the boy who’s watching the back of the going male.

‘’I don’t think so. If he was, he would act on it.’’

After he’s out of the side, Jongdae brings the subject again before it gets lost.

‘’Anyway, are you saying that you’re bailing on us now?’’

‘’Don’t put it like that!’’ Chanwoo averts his eyes.

The Chen nicknamed one enthusiastically shouts,ignoring Chanwoo’s doubtful state.‘’Come with us, man!’’

‘’I have a bad feeling about this.’’ Obviously, Chanwoo is very scared of the seniors that he thinks every move of them has a negative meaning, and mean to hurt and mock the beginners.

The others don’t comment on it, Jongin is discussing a topic with Minsik while Sehun checks his phone. In the mean time, Jongdae leans over Chanwoo with a sly smirk.

‘’One thing that I’m sure of is that Seunghwan won’t miss this.’’ He wiggles his brows while looking at Chanwoo expectantly. ’’Are you sure you don’t want to go?’’

He asks again, voice is nothing but a whisper, very amused at Chanwoo who’s letting out an awkward chuckle.

‘’All right, all right! Let me think about it.I will come just because you guys insist too much. Okay okay I don’t wanna break your hearts, I will come just don’t be sad!’’

Jongin turns his head to Chanwoo with confusion while the other repetitively nods his head and talking as though the others are begging to him.

Neither Jongin or the others remember insisting on wanting him to come.

‘’Oh, okay, then.’’

‘’I have to ask my mother’s permission, though.’’

His silly giggle fades when he notices the hazing team approaching their table. Jongdae and Jongin looks at where he focuses. They see a cold-looking nonchalant Kyungsoo followed by Minseok, Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Yixing standing closer.

Unlike Kyungsoo, the trio have fun and joke with each other.

‘’First years, what are you doing?’’ Said group gets up and bows before sitting.

‘’We are studying Calculus, sunbae.’’ Sehun answers on behalf of his friends. The leader nods and stands right in front of an empty chair,putting his palm heels on the chair. On the other hand, Yixing places his hand on Sehun’s hand which is returned with Sehun’s wide-eyed reaction. 

‘’Um, sunbae can i ask something?’’ Jongdae asks Kyungsoo with a timid voice unlike how he was minutes ago. In response, the senior raises one eyebrow with straight face.

‘’Can you tell us about the Calculus tests you had when you were first years?’’

‘’Calculus?’’ Kyungsoo sighs and grimaces, furrowing his thick eyebrows dramatically. ’’It was 2 years ago, how can I remember it? But I remember one thing. In my year, only 5 people got A.Half of us got F.’’ The clown of the group, Jongdae, gulps loudly and flashes a glance at his friends desperately. They will be the victim of this class, that’s for sure now.

Minseok steps forward and gets comfortable with resting his elbow on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

’’Yeah, I remember it, too.The testing time was so crunch, we had only 50 minutes with three page of test and I was like,’’What should I do?! What should I do?!’’

Kyungsoo throws a side smirk at his friend over his shoulder, clearly he’s very amused at the moment.

’’So I ended up with writing a pray, wanting everything to be well for me. I got a C.’’

‘’Seriously?’’ Yixing pulls himself back from resting on Sehun. ’’Mine was better! I drew a Picture of professor on the answer sheet.It was a portrait drawing, I included everything! Even his gray hair.’’

‘’Ooooo!’’

‘’So? What grade did you get?’’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘’An F.’’ Yixing gives a fake smile which shows his dimples. The guy looks at the first years as if to say take this as a lesson while his friends cachinnate.

‘’One girl wrote Single Ladies’ lyrics to make her paper full.’’ Minseok adds, remembering the hilarious story.

‘’Shame.’’

‘’Anyway,’’ Kyungsoo gets serious and leans over the table, putting his palms on the table.’’Just read the lecture notes well. I bet the test won’t have anything other than those notes.But if you fail, you can re-take that class with your juniors.’’

Kyungsoo’s words sweep any trace of scraps of hope and joy. However, Junmyeon barges in over Kyungsoo’s evilness.

‘’Hey, you’re putting them down! Why don’t you just wish them good luck?’’ Kyungsoo sighs but this time he doesn’t kill the hopes after receiving a glare from Junmyeon.

‘’Well, if you fail just this small matter,it means you are an incompetent person.Even if you graduate, you won’t have a future.No employer will want to hire you.’’

Evidently, hope and motivation have way too different meanings in Kyungsoo’s vocabulary because he is giving his speech without stopping.

‘’Plus, women will turn you down,too.What you can do is comfort yourselves with alcohol and get a hangover and sleep in the classroom until your teachers kick you out.You will keep borrowing your friends’ Money and will always be a freeloader when it comes to Money,booze and food.Nobody will want to hang out with you because you are a crappy person.’’

‘’Kyungsoo stop now! Fuck man even I get depressed! Besides are you talking about Baekhyun?’’

First getting serious, Yixing turns to his true color not long after. He doesn’t even care getting a slap from Baekhyun.

‘’No, I’m talking about you, dumbass.’’ The leader high fives to Baekhyun while Yixing’s smile fades. In the meanwhile, the freshmen gawk at them with open mouth.

Jongdae and Chanwoo are still trying to recover from Kyungsoo’s very sunshined filled hopeful words and Jongin looks at Kyungsoo with a small smile, because it feels nice to see the older to laugh and be comfortable like that.

‘’Anyway, like I said just read the notes and you’ll be fine. The exam won’t be too harsh, don’t worry.’’ The hazing team leader gets serious, looking at them one by one. ’’I believe in you guys.’’

Minseok winks at Jongdae who immediately averts his eyes, trying to ignore chuckling. ‘’Give it to your all, and you’ll do fine.’’

Junmyeon glances at his watch and pats Baekhyun’s shoulder. ‘’Come on, let’s get going.’’

‘’Okay. Good luck to you, guys.’’

‘’Good luck.’’

‘’Good luck.’’ The younger ones repeat the action they did when the third years arrived, getting up and bowing, and watch the team till they disappear before going back to study.

There is a two minutes of silence before it’s spoiled.

‘’Guys! Guys! Guys!’’ A female’s voice irks them which belongs to Jisoo. The red head runs towards their table along with Nayeon, holding their notes tightly on their chest.

‘’What happened? What did they say?’’ Jisoo questions, hands are moving exaggeratingly, she sits next to Jongin who is looking at her weirdly.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Jisoo whines when Jongdae acts like an oblivious idiot.

‘’Those seniors were laughing with you like they’re not themselves! I wonder what happened because they were laughing for crying out loud!’’

‘’Aaaaaaah’’ Presenting her adorable pout to the boys, who are chuckling at each other, Jisoo turns to Nayeon and gives her a dreamy look. She rests her chin on her palm,placing her arm on the table.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae is super cute when he smiles.’’ Jongin feels a pang in his heart, a weird pain. The sweet words of the girl fades his smile. The freshman looks down at his notes to hide the change in his face from others, brows furrowed in distress with a forced small smile.

He doesn’t understand why he has this feeling but whatever it is, Jongin thinks it is unpretty.

‘’But I like him better when he puts that serious face on! He’s so cool. And hot.’’ Nayeon whispers towards the end, driving Jongin mad further despite the silence coming from the male.

‘’Hey,hey,hey! I like him! And his cute smile!’’ The embarrassed girl raises her hands in the air as if to say I’m innocent when Jisoo sends ugly glare to her way out of jealousy. The duo already forget about the boys next to them.

‘’Ehem!’’ Minsik warns, a grin on his face which he can’t hide and turns to his friends.

’’Let’s get back to where we left off.’’ While Chanwoo and Jongdae approves the proposal, Jongin maintains the fake smile,already feeling happy with the change of topic because, the thought of getting angry at the girls for talking so dreamily about Kyungsoo with an unknown reason riles him.

‘’We won’t want to re-take this class just like Kyungsoo sunbae said! I don’t want to go thorough those phases!’’ With fear, Chanwoo opens his notes,holding his mini egg highlighter and starts underline the important sentences.

His friends laugh at his behavior but they also mirror his actions due to the fear that they would re-take this hell-ish class if not so.

At least, this helps Jongin to obliterate what just happened from his mind.

-

It is a great opportunity to creat tension by choking in silent atmosphere in dean’s room, who has a neutral expression. The hazing team offers fake smiles when the dean raises his head to glance over them while battling with the deadly silence.

They have come here to get approval from the dean to take the first years and other grades to the trip they deserve.

Getting approval for this trip is very imperative for them. They gave a promise which needs to be kept. The man,finally, finishes looking through the papers given to him and, brings his hands together in front of his chin, putting his elbows on the desk.

His bushy eyebrows are furrowed in a thinking matter, no expression can be read through those face lines.

‘’Can I ask you something?’’ The muffled tone of the man fills the room with noise apart from the air conditioning sound. The students give him a nod.

‘’Why should I allow this trip?’’ Kyungsoo moistens his lips and starts talking after collecting his thoughts as to what to say. He is going to do everything get the permission.

‘’This trip is all for the first- year students.Well, all the objectives in theories like building friendships,unity or doing good deeds for the community, I have pointed out in the document already.But if you want to hear my thoughts I will tell you.

When I was in the first year, I got to join this kind of trip, I was so impressed.To me, this is one of the best memories I’ve had in my life. So I want my juniors to have the same experience like I’ve had.’’

When he looks up to see the soften face of the dean, he encourages himself and keeps the innocent and sad mood to convince the older.

‘’But if you can’t authorize this,I and my friends are fine with it.’’ Albeit the words with nonchalant feeling, his big brown eyes beg him to give the permission

‘’I just feel sorry for those seniors.They don’t get to have this experience.They can be freshmen only once, can’t they?’’ He looks down and plays with his fingers, there is a small pout on his red lips.

The head of department is already changing his opinion thanks to the male student in front of him. Kyungsoo raises his head once he hears the deep sigh coming from the other.

‘’I manage to have my first girlfriend like me during a trip like this,too.Also, I remember having a great time with my friends and seniors.’’ He gives them a smile that shows his white pearls while taking his expensive ink pen out of the pocket of his white shirt, signing the document.

‘’Here you are.’’The leader grins at his friends in victory, getting up from his seat to bow to the elder.The other students follow his action.

‘’Thank you so much,sir!’’ The doe eyed male feels eased looking at the signed paper in his hands.

 

-

Kyungsoo seperates from his friends after handling the document issue and visits one of his favorite coffee shop at the campus of Faculty of Engineering, and gets Strawberry Lemonade Tea. The weather is nice, his drink is nice, his mood is nice. The outside is nice as there are only few students around giving that it’s only noon.

‘’You’re not drinking your pink milk today?’’ Kyungsoo recoils in horror at the familiar voice coming from his left side, wishing that he would never turn around and see Jongin.

He furrows his bushy brows before taking a sip from his drink.

‘’The stall is closed.’’ He takes another sip. The hazer still prefers the pink milk over any drink out there.

‘’Who else knows that you love pink milk? Other than me and Baekhyun sunbae, of course.’’ The younger approaches.

Jongin takes pleasure in get Kyungsoo talking even though his face shows dissatisfaction. Maybe it’s because, Jongin enjoys the faces Kyungsoo makes.

‘’Why?’’ Kyungsoo deadpans, ‘’You want to tell about it to your friends or something?’’

‘’No, I’m just curious.’’ He smiles annoyingly sweet. Kyungsoo already gives up on getting angry and, nod his head in understanding,looking aside as the sound of motorcycle distracts him.

‘’So…Have you told anyone that you love pink milk?’’

‘’No.’’ The third year looks at him with an ‘’Are you a fucking idiot?’’ expression. The happy face of Jongin gets on his nerves.

‘’Who else knows that you cried behind the grandstand?’’ Their conversation is so absurtly normal as though the white uniformed male asks how the weather is or something. Jongin has already noticed the way Kyungsoo’s energy tells him that he’s fed up with his nonsense questions and wants to get over them.

‘’No one.’’

‘’Who else knows that your nickname is SooSoo?’’ Obviously, the limit of Kyungsoo’s patience is exceeded because he lets out a humph and throws his head back, sucks the clean air with closed eyes before focusing on Jongin. Once again. With glare.

‘’Jongin, if you tell anyone about this…’’

‘’I won’t tell anyone,sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo throws one last look before departing but he stops himself.

‘’When is your calculus exam?’’

‘’On Wednesday.’’Jongin knits his eyebrows, expecting something nice out of the question because Kyungsoo sounds calm for the moment.

‘’The teacher likes to test about the Parallel Cross Section. Dig that.’’ To show his support, Kyungsoo pats Jongin’s bicep before fading away quickly.

The guy he left behind watches his back with open mouth which forms a painful big smile after comprehending what just happened.

-

The freshmen are really enthusiastic for the trip after the stressful Calculus exam. It would be refreshing and good opportunity to store energy.

‘’I’m excited.’’ Jongdae claps his hands and looks around, there are many student.Almost all of the first grade students arrive, second and third grade students are lesser than them while only two or three groups of fourth year students are there.

The busses,which will take them to the trip,are present at the campus of Faculty of Engineering and there are two students in charge of listing and controlling who has come or which bus the students will be on.

‘’Me too. It’s been too long since I was outside of the city or the campus. Exams, seniors and college wore me off.’’ Sehun speaks without raising his eyes from his phone. However, Jongin takes his phone and fixes Sehun’s shirt.

‘’Watch where you go or you’ll fall.’’ Sehun rolls his eyes and gets his phone back,putting it on his pocket over noticing that they are in front of their bus.

‘’Morning,sunbae.’’ The juniors greet the blonde girl who is wearing denim overall romper with bun hair. She fixes her spectacles and checks their name on the list.

‘’Morning. You guys are on the bus no.4.’’ It’s the bus they are standing in front of so they just nod but don’t step on the bus, still standing outside.

As she stands next to them, Chanwoo uses the opportunity and asks.

‘’Is the initiation activity harsh?’’ She giggles when he whispers in fear.

‘’No, no it’s not! Don’t worry.This is just a fun trip after exams.’’

‘’I see.’’ Chanyeol rolls his eyes and walks towards the bus because Chanwoo is a coward and his personality bores the taller male.

‘’Why? Are you scared or something?’’

‘’Yes.’’ The scared guy doesn’t even deny. It’s a clear fact, anyway.

The older girl smiles assuringly. 

‘’Like I said, there is nothing to be afraid of. Your seniors won’t hurt you. Besides, look how chill they are.’’ When she points at somewhere behind them, the boys look behind and notice that the hazing team has arrived.

Like she said, they are having fun with each other, joking and hitting without mean anything serious. They are all out of their uniforms. Kyungsoo wears a white flower printed and green colored shirt with black shorts above his knee.

Baekhyun has a red shirt with white shorts while Junmyeon and Yixing prefer to have their Nike track suits.Minseok,on the other hand, has put a pink shirt on with white linen shorts. Obviously, they are all ready in the mood.

All of sudden, the trio of females who used to tremble in front of the hazing team approaches the said team with a selfie stick. Especially Jisoo appears to be very excited as she stands next to Kyungsoo.

Despite feeling the familiar pain, Jongin turns his head and focuses on his friends instead to avoid the scene.

‘’Excuse me sunbae!’’ Her appearance matches with her mood at the moment with the pink of her graphic printed pink t-shirt and pink colour of her shorts as she looks shy and lightly pink, standing in front of a handsome looking sunbae who is Do Kyungsoo.

‘’Yes?’’ Kyungsoo places his left hand on his hip, looking amused by the fidgeting girl.

‘’Can we take a selfie together,please?’’ As the leader gives the permission, they take a group selfie before Jisoo offers to take one selfie with Kyungsoo alone. The guy doesn’t reject which makes her happier.

‘’Thank you! Thank you!’’ The seniors, then, walk away from them, leaving three girls squeaking.

‘’Guys! I can’t believe we took a picture together, and I also got one with Kyungsoo sunbae! Aghhh!’’

‘’They’re so nice! With their casual clothes and all, they are really so cute!’’ Seunghwan bursts into laughter when Nayeon reacts uncharacteristically.

‘’I hope they will be this nice all the time from now on! Besides you guys are so loud, especially you Jisoo! They may hear us.’’ The blue haired girl checks if anybody hears them, specifically the hazing team but the guys are oblivious to what’s happening, joking and laughing at each other, directing to the location where Jongin and others are.

‘’But I mean what I say! Look at Kyungsoo sunbae! Aghhh I can’t!’’ The red head lets her excitement out by stomping on the groun.

‘’He’s so dazzling and I like it very much!’’ Nayeon smacks her head lightly.

‘’Well, I agree that he’s not bad but still he’s not my type.’’

‘’Really?’’ Jisoo lifts a brow,’’ Who’s your type then?’’

‘’Um….’’ As Nayeon lingers a little bit, Seunghwan teases her.

‘’She’s being picky because she’s super pretty.’’ Nayeon lowers her head when Seunghwan gives a wink. It’s nothing like what they think it is.

‘’I don’t care! Kyungsoo sunbae is my type, like really my type! Ughhhh,I want him!’’

‘’Calm down! He’s gonna hear you!’’ Despite the scolding, Seunghwan smiles at Jisoo who’s being a love-struck at the moment.

‘’I don’t care!’’ Her friends grab and take her to their bus, otherwise Jisoo will not stop embarrassing them.

-

 

‘’Don’t need to be worried,guys.’’ Even though he tries not to mind, it becomes impossible when Jisoo obviously having a crush on Kyungsoo, and doesn’t think it’s a problem to show it. Even after Kyungsoo and his friends left, the girl has acted like she got a proposal by the male.

She should know how to behave in front of everybody and it’s not nice to fli- What am I even saying?Jongin shakes his head, since when has he started to get annoyed by Jisoo anyway?

‘’You guys get on the bus, I’ll check others,too.’’

‘’Yes, sunbae.’’ Albeit the warning, they keep standing outside. Sehun and Chanwoo talks about a game when Jongdae points at where the trio are and criticizes them.

‘’I think those girls are shifty, when those seniors were harsh, they were terrified but when they got nice and all, suddenly the girls are swooning over them.’’ Jongin sees Jongdae shaking his head in disapproval and Chanwoo jumps in.

‘’This is how women usually are.’’

‘’Jongin,’’ The dissatisfied male calls. ’’You should show your six packs at the beach so that they will be all over you,too.’’

Jongin rolls his eyes at Jongdae’s wiggling eyebrows.

‘’Don’t be ridiculous! Besides, I don’t like swimming in the sea.’’

‘’Nah, it’s just you playing hard. I will do it myself.’’ He lifts his black t-shirt and shows his non-exist abs. Sehun hits him and closes it.

‘’Please don’t.’’

‘’Why why why? Should I do it now?’’ Jongdae is trying to show off his collarbone while Sehun tries to keep his t-shirt closed. They are battling when someone clears their throat.

‘’Good luck with that,Jongdae.’’ Yixing snickers as he hears what has been talked.

‘’Sunbae.’’ The freshmen greet the seniors and Kyungsoo folds his arms in front of his chest. His sunglasses are placed on his head.

‘’You sound like you can’t wait to get in the sea.You’ll get there soon.’’ He ends his serious talk with a smile.’’Come on, get on your bus we’ll be leaving soon.’’

He gives his last command before the trip and advances towards seniors’ bus with his friends.

‘’Let’s go then.’’

-

 

The bus ride takes approximately three hours. First years and other grades are in separated busses this is why first years feel comfortable enough to play music and dance while listening to music. After spending two hours of having fun, some of them fall asleep or talk to each other.

They have given two stops and it’s almost 11 am when they arrive at Sokcho beach. There are few people around as it’s early. The weather is nice, the water is clean and stagnant.

The students visit the beach first before reaching their hotel where they are going to stay at, their bags are on their busses. Choosing a less-preferred location is benefical for them.

‘’It’s so beautiful and peaceful.’’ Jongdae opens his arms, inhaling the clean air.

‘’I agree, it’s beautiful and quiet.’’ Jongin wraps his long arm around Chanwoo’s shoulders and joins them.

‘’First years! Get in line!’’

‘’What the hell?!’’ Chanwoo looks around fearfully,’’I thought you guys said there won’t be any strict move from them! I’m leaving!’’

Jongin increases the pressure of his arm on the boy and calms him down.

‘’Calm down, it’s just a procedure or something. The leader will talk and let us have some fun.’’

When the line is formed, Kyungsoo grips the megaphone and addresses to all of them.

‘’So,It’s our first trip together and I want you to understand that there will be only fun and friendship today!’’

Just like Kyungsoo has said, first they organize fun activities, paint wars, playing blind man’s buff as if they are children. Their activities are almost like Tv show Survivor.

Spending three hours of activities, the freshmen sit on beach sand and wait for Kyungsoo,who is placed on the sunbed with the megaphone in his hand.

‘’After a few hours of fun activities, I heard that you all want to get into the sea! So, I let you guys swim in the sea as much as you want!’’ Dirty clothed students scream in joy. Except for Jongin,who’s sending glares to Jongdae as the male moves his arms like he’s won a slice of pizza in Survivor.

‘’Don’t be too excited.They will probably tell us to do some weird things.’’ He turns his eyes to Kyungsoo, something feels uncomfortable and doubtful.

‘’I don’t care. I’ve been waiting for this! Been wanted to be in the sea since the morning!’’

‘’Okay, all male first years get into the sea! Get up now!’’ Minseok supports his friend by playing tambourine. Behind him, Yixing lies down on the sunbed, holding his phone. Next to him, Baekhyun and Junmyeon watch the scene with amused faces.

‘’Only male juniors!’’ Jongdae is the first person to get up, forcing other males,too because he has been enthusiastic to be in the water and it’s the time now!

‘’Take off your t-shirts and get into the sea! Come on!’’ Unlike the excited ones, Jongin frowns for he doesn’t want to swim in the ocean at the moment. However, it’s a fact that denying the orders from the hazing team brings no help so with no choice, he takes off his shirt and treads to the ocean,joining his friends.

‘’And for the female students! Move up forward and I will sing you a song!’’ The response Kyungsoo receives from the girls is a positive one. Of course, they are delighted to hear that the senior will sing because Kyungsoo’s singing skills is a legend. The sophomores have informed them about how lucky they would be to hear and be blessed by the third year’s vocals.

So as a conclusion, witnessing that skill live gives them joy.

‘’Oh my God! Can he get any more perfect?! Gosh!’’ Jisoo brings her hands in front of her chest and quickly moves to the front to hear better, followed by her friends.

‘’I miss the taste of a sweeter life,I miss the conversation,I’m searching for a song toniiight,I’m changing all of the stations’’

There are only few people who are enjoying the water while the others are watching the mini concert from afar. Sehun and Jongdae face off for a water war, Chanyeol only stands there without even enjoying the ocean and throws ugly glares from time to time to the duo. For Jongin and Chanwoo, the situation is very different. They both light a spark of jealousy.

While Chanwoo feels like crying over Seunghwan who listens to Kyungsoo with admiration, Jongin unconsciously observes Jisoo who’s already lovestruck looking.Even from where he’s located, Jongin thinks he can hear how Jisoo lauds Kyungsoo’s voice,saying how beautiful it is to listen to. And she's not the only one, all of the girls enjoy it too much adding that Kyungsoo seems to flirt with the girls through singing.

‘’Look at those enjoying and relaxing with the seniors while we are here. Why do we have to get soaked in the sea like this? Why?’’ Chanwoo whines,hitting the water.

The more he talks, the more Jongin fills with rage.

‘’This is a double standard!’’

Plus, Kyungsoo who’s singing while looking straight at girls’ eyes fuels his anger eminently.

‘’When all the roads you took came back to me, so I’m following the maps that lead to you.’’

Not taking it any longer, Jongin gets out of the ocean, making his way to where the seniors and the girls are at. The boys in the ocean are surprised by his behavior. However, Kyungsoo hardly notices.

‘’I hear your voice in my sleep at night,hard to resist temptation. ‘Cause something strange has come over me ,and now I can’t get over you-‘’

‘’Excuse me sunbae!’’ Kyungsoo stops singing and his friends stop playing instruments. The leader gets up, heading toward Jongin who is standing few feet behind the girls.

‘’What’s the problem?’’ There are many curious eyes who are watching the scene, expecting what Jongin would do because the guy is bold and rebellious against the hazer.

‘’I think it’s not fair how we are in the sea while you’re enjoying here when we’re floating in the sea under the Sun.’’ Jongin upbraids, the injustice disturbs him.

‘’Why? If this small task is too much for you to do, I don’t think you can do anything else.’’ The leader tries not to get annoyed by the younger. On the other hand, Kyungsoo’s mocking-like words drives him mad.Kyungsoo palters and Jongin feels challenged.

‘’I can do anything!’’ The older makes it obvious that he doesn’t actually believe Jongin, he sighs and turns around. Jongin ignores and continues.

‘’I admit that some of your activities are really good and fun.But there also activities that I find them unreasonable!’’ The leader knows he shouldn’t be bitter and furious, he should keep his anger inside.

‘’You sure you can do anything?Then go there,at the sea,alone! But go deeper than the rest.Alone.Your head is hot and you feel bothered by the sun,right? Why don’t you cool down in the sea?’’ He rests his hand on his hip and studies the other with a challenging look.

When Jongin answers him with silence, he commands.

‘’GO!’’ Jongin gulps but he also turns around to carry through the order. He doesn’t even bother to bow out of respect.

Kyungsoo goes back to his seat as Jongin proceeds to swim in the ocean, which is sleeping in the Sun’s embrace, he swims further, distancing himself away from the others.

‘’Okay, let’s go back to singing!’’ Minseok and Junmyeon takes over because Kyungsoo sits down, his mood is down thanks to the bold freshman who never lets him down, when it comes to challenge.

Kyungsoo gives secret glances towards the ocean, listening to Minseok singing. He observes the male fading in the water, ignoring the light squeeze Minseok gives him.Even today Jongin manages to irritate him.

‘’Don’t be bothered by it, man. Have fun.’’ He focuses on Baekhyun for six or seven seconds as the guy talks,taking his eyes away from Jongin.

‘’He’s so annoying, I swear.’’ Kyungsoo can’t see Jongin first, but he doesn’t want to panic so he waits. However, when it’s more than fifteen seconds or so, Kyungsoo widens his eyes and he runs to the ocean.

With the behavior of his, the music stops. Kyungsoo takes off his shirt, throws it on the sand and without any hesitation he dives in when it’s deep enough. The scared male finds the other few seconds later, he grabs him and starts pulling him to the sand.

Kyungsoo’s heart beats too loudly, his heart is In his mouth. The doe eyed male is too worried at the moment.

‘’Jongin are you okay? You can’t die on me!’’ He shouts,slapping Jongin’s cheeks lightly.

‘’Keep breathing!’’Jongin takes deep breathes and coughes. Kyungsoo lies him down and put his head on his thigh. His left hand is grabbing Jongin’s nape and the right one is checking his face to see if there’s anything wrong. His eyes are wide and worriedly examining Jongin’s body.

‘’What’s wrong?! Did you get cramps? Did you get stung by a jellyfish?!’’ Jongin inhales deeply and loudly, his eyes are on Kyungsoo, he’s too close to Jongin’s face.

‘’Nothing’s wrong, I’m okay.’’ Kyungsoo immediately locks his eyes with allegedly injured boy, his face keeps the worried expression.

‘’How can you be okay?! I couldn’t see you almost for ten seconds maybe even more! I thought you got drowned!’’ Jongin straigtens up despite the hand on his nape and glares at Kyungsoo blamingly.

‘’Well, you told me to cool my head down and that exactly is what I did!’’ Kyungsoo halts his moves, closing his eyes he takes a deep breath. He’s both angry and concerned but also relaxed because, Jongin isn't in a dangerous situation. He rubs his eyes, travels his right hand on his face to get rid off the salty water.

‘’Jongin have you completely gone mad?! Are you fucking crazy?! If I tell you to die, will you do it?!! Use your brain and think!’’ Jongin gulps. Kyungsoo looks very concerned and angry. Apparently, Kyungsoo’s worry disappears because he snorts and gets up. He rolls his eyes when notices the others running to them.

‘’What happened?!’’ A sophomore asks, and touches Kyungsoo’s arm. He shrugs her touch off as he’s having anger burst.

‘’NOTHING! I’M CALLING IT A DAY!’’ Then he grabs his shirt from the sand,quickly leaves without even giving any second look behind. His friends call him but he gives no heed.

Jongin has to avert his eyes when Chanwoo calls him.

‘’Hey Jongin, are you okay man?! Oh my god what happened?!’’

‘’I saw Kyungsoo sunbae rushed to help you.Are you okay, what happened?’’

‘’Tell us, We’re worried!’’ The pressure is too much, he’s already tired and sad, he can’t take it anymore.

‘’I’m fine, nothing’s wrong. I’m going to my room now.Gonna sleep.’’ Chanwoo and Sehun push themselves forward to help him get up.

‘’Let me help you.’’ Sehun says.

‘’We’ll come to your room in fourty five minutes or an hour.’’ Sehun gives Jongdae a thumb,carrying a shocked Jongin who’s resting his head on his broad shoulder.

-

 

One hour turns into two and a half hours, although Jongin isn’t complaining because he took a shower and rested well. Sleep helps him to gain his energy back he lost from the bus trip and the incident.

His sleep is disturbed by Chanwoo and Chanyeol when they knock on their shared room. He has given a report regarding what happened in the ocean. He has explained how it was just a misunderstanding. After a fifteen minute of explanation they have changed the subject.

Despite the changed subject, Jongdae bring it up again.

‘’Jongin,you shouldn’t have messed with Kyungsoo sunbae today,though.’’ Chanyeol throws him a pillow to warn him as Jongin is already uncharacteristically quiet.

‘’The fuck man?!’’ Jongdae rubs where the pillow hit.

‘’Why are you bringing this subject back? Are you stupid not to understand what happened?’’ Chanyeol hisses, holding another pillow threateningly.

‘’But! We are all banned from having alcohols now especially being friends with him!’’ Chanyeol and Sehun knock Jongdae over by throwing three pillows at him, when he points a blaming finger at Jongin.

The blamed boy still doesn’t react,though.

‘’Sometimes I wonder why your brain left you. It’s like even your own organ couldn’t stand you.’’ Chanwoo tsks and waves a hand as if to say ‘’Don’t mind him,Jongin’’ Jongin smiles a little at that.

‘’Besides, I don’t think it’s a bad idea to be banned from drinking as it would be difficult for those seniors to take care of us, if we were to be drunk.’’

‘’Right.’’ Chanyeol is the only one answering Sehun by rolling his eyes.

‘’But if you are at the beach, you gotta have some drink! Am I not right?’’ Jongdae puts the pillows under his head and he is being an opposition, playing with his phone at the same time.

Chanwoo is the first person to consider the idea.

‘’Do you think it’s a good idea?’’ Jongdae gets courage by Chanwoo, his voice is full of excitement and wildness.The trouble maker throws his phone aside then gets up.

‘’Yes! Yes, of course it is! Let me get some booze for us!’’

‘’Wait a minute.’’ Chanwoo holds his arm. ’’We can have fun without being drunk though.’’

Jongdae saves his arm and sighs.

‘’Don’t be a coward! I’ll go get some.’’

Chanyeol narrows his eyes. ’’He’ll never learn his lesson.’’

‘’Tsk tsk tsk.’’

-

 

‘’HERE YOU GO!’’ Suddenly barging in, Jongdae scares the others. He has two white bags.Chanwoo leans over and asks in suspicion.

‘’Where did you get them?’’ Chen’s cunning sly gives ugly suspicion in the atmosphere.

‘’I stole them from the seniors.Hehehe.’’

‘’How?’’ As If it’s not anormal or anything, Sehun nonchalantly questions from where he lies down.

‘’Didn’t they say we can’t have alcohols?’’

‘’Oh yeah, they did say that.’’ Jongdae puts the bags on the ground and closes the door.

‘’Well, you’re going to be in trouble for this.’’

‘’Don’t think about those things now! Plus, the girls want to drink too.’’ The troll male winks at the group, feeling excited for being very rebellious.

‘’Which girls? Where are they?’’ Chanwoo shoots another question.

Just before he can answer, someone knocks on the door. Jongdae immediately approaches the door and opens it. Chanwoo’s mouth opens widely when he sees a certain someone.

‘’Hey guys! We wanna drink,too!’’ Seunghwan pulls Nayeon and Jisoo inside and closes the door.’’We have come here to have fun and drink! And it would be okay if we woke up sober,right?’’

She addresses the guy whose mouth wide open, giving a big smile

Chanwoo can’t even react anymore, he only gets off the bed and sits on the ground next to Seunghwan. Jongdae follows next while Chanyeol doesn’t bother to even greet the girls, he puts his earphones on, separating himself from the group.

Jongin inhales deeply and glance at Sehun, he gestures a Let’s go and they both get off the bed. He knows Jongdae and Chanwoo won’t shut up if they do not attend.

‘’GRAB ONE EVERYBODY!’’ All of them scream in joy when Jongdae pulls out the drinks. Each of them grabs one. The aim is to drink less and have more fun with it, because they don’t want to risk getting caught.

The atmosphere has already changed; it’s softer and comfortable.Apart from Chanyeol, the others guffaw, echoing the room.

After a few round, one by one they loosen up.

‘’Hey Nayeon,’’ Jisoo slurs, her eyes are closed but she’s still smiling,’’I have a question for you.’’

‘’Yes?’’ Nayeon replies with a soft voice, her cheeks are flustered.

‘’You are so beautifuuul! Why don’t you have a bo-boyfriend y-yet?’’ Instead of giving a verbal response, Nayeon looks down with an awkward nervous smile and tries to ignore, which is a suspicion action for the rest.

‘’Why don’t you have a boyfriend? Hmm?’’ Her friend insists further.

‘’Well…’’ Before even getting a chance to reply, Jongdae raises his cup and points at Nayeon and Jongin drunkily. His eyes are sparkling dangerously.

‘’I thiiiiink,’’ he drag outs the word, ’’Jongin and Nayeon are a good match.The star and the moon, you two look cute together.’’

The others,except for Seunghwan, awws while Jongin shakes his hands in a denying matter, there is a shy smile on his face which prevents him from looking up.

‘’Whhhhyy?? People are shipping you two, you know? What do you think about this idea, hmm?’’

Although Seunghwan would like to say, ‘’I think how wonderful it would be if you just shut the fuck up,’’ she stays silence, drinking her beverage.

‘’I can help you guys!’’

‘’Umm, honestly speaking…’’ Nayeon attracts the attention and sighs.’’I… I don’t like men.’’

Seunghwan spits out her drink out of surprise.

‘’What?’’ Jisoo sounds sober for a moment. Chanwoo laughs while Jongdae is having a breakdown because his ship can't be real anymore. Jongin doesn't react badly, he's smiling, thinking that there is nothing wrong with it. Plus, he also feels good because it means that their friends would not imply how beautiful Nayeon and him look as a couple.

‘’I don’t like men.’’ Her voice sounds stronger and confident when she repeats the confession. Nayeon feels brave thanks to alcohol and doesn’t want to keep her identity as a secret anymore.

‘’Are you serious?!’’ Unlike Seunghwan who’s smiling brightly with a uplifted mood, Jisoo shouts, still can’t believe it. But of course, she isn’t homophobic, it’s just a surprise for her.

‘’You don’t like men?’’

‘’No! I don’t. But you two don’t have to worry because you’re my friends, and I will never look at you in that way.’’ Everybody bursts into a laughter after Nayeon’s adorable assurance

‘’If a beautiful person like you had feelings for me, I wouldn’t mind.’’ Seunghwan winks and flirts with Nayeon.

‘’Ooooo, stop i-‘’ At the exact moment, the door is loudly being knocked on. The group of freshmen is petrified, feeling sober suddenly.

‘’Shit!’’

‘’What the fuck?!’’ Jongin immediately attempts to gather the cups and hide them but his attempt results with failure when Chanwoo accidentally topples his cup and plate.

Thanks to his ability of being clumsy, the person outside can know that there are inside and doing something.

‘’What the hell Chanwoo?!’’ Sehun hisses and hits his thigh. Chanwoo grimaces in shame and fear, looking at the door.

‘’What are you doing?!’’ Kyungsoo’s intense and sonorous voice, surpassing the darkness covered in silence, freezes their blood.

‘’It’s Kyungsoo sunbae! Be quiet! Be quiet!’’ Despite that, they can’t think straight and act like one giving they’re drunk. Specially Jongdae, he is both loud and a laughing machine.

‘’What should we do now?!’’ Jongin points at the empty laundry basket when Jisoo asks what to do In fear. Just as they are following Jongin’s idea, they hear a click sound from the door which stops them.

‘’The fuck?! He has a key of our rooms?! Shit!’’

‘’Oh my God! He has a spare key! We’re so fucked!’’ Instead of whining like others, Jongin doesn’t halt his actions, and keep going to place the cups on the basket. However, at the exact moment the door opens and Kyungsoo steps in.

He catches the students on the ground. He glares at them one by one with his cold and angry orbs.

He then understands what is happening, judging by the empty bottles and cups. The leader locks his eyes with Jongin for a few seconds before leaving the room without saying anything.

The way he closes the door is too loud and harsh that even Chanyeol opens his eyes and asks what has happened.

‘’What happened?’’ Nobody Is in the mood of replying his question.

Without losing time, Jongin runs after Kyungsoo. He catches the male in the long hallway.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae!’’ Jongin calls after him for twice but Kyungsoo doesn’t react, he keeps on walking until Jongin catches him and grabs his elbow.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo saves his elbow, and turns around to face the guilty male. His face reflects his anger and disappointment. His lips are on thin line.

‘’I-I’m sorry. I know I or we broke the rule.I’m sorry really, please don’t be mad, give another chance?’’ The more Kyungsoo stays emotionless, the more Jongin feels desperate.

‘’I will do anything, and never let something like this to happen ever again. Please.I’m sorry.’’

Kyungsoo tsks, looking aside before focusing on Jongin once again.

‘’Are you sure you will do anything I say?’’ His voice is as firm and distant as it was in the first day of the semester. Jongin confidently answers in spite of getting sad by the tone he’s given.

‘’Yes, I am.’’

‘’Then I say, you are all grounded tomorrow.’’ His animosity increases in parallel with the raise of his voice. In the hallway of hotel left in darkness and silence, his intence voice meets the walls and punishes them with the harshness of it.

‘’And I will cancel all of the activities, too!’’ He points his index finger at Jongin’s chest, as if to blame Jongin for all of this.

Jongin approves everything Kyungsoo says, he shows no rejection. Just when he thinks Kyungsoo is over with his speech, the leader continues. This time, his voice is softer compared to harsh form, yet the anger and disappointment still keep their places.

‘’And for you…Do me a favor and get the hell out of my sight. You broke the rules and it shows that you have no respect for us. We have nothing to talk about anymore.’’

He throws one last look before walking away. Jongin watches him leave, feeling sad all of the sudden. His mouth can’t form any apology or structure, he just looks at the now empty hallway with hopeless eyes.


	12. The Trip (Part Two)

‘’First years!’’ Kyungsoo adresses the youngers who are standing in line in front of third years that are sitting on the sand like knit. It has gotten darker and cooler, there are only wave sounds and music coming from the bars 70 m away.

Around where juniors are sitting, torches are put, candles are drawing lines behind the sitting students.

Kyungsoo connects his arms behind his waist, lifting his head up. While his black tee disappears in the night, his crème colored shorts are screaming their presence.

The leader has flared out and forbid them from enjoying the beach, the activities. However, he doesn’t feel the need of canceling his program for the trip he had prepared before it.

‘’You probably know by now that all we have done are simply our duty and our intention.It’s a long duty we have been doing for the past three months, in order to make you unite as one.Having said that if any of us upset you in any way, or make you feel bad, we are truly sorry.’’

Despite the surprise coming from many of them and gasps here and there, the rest remain silent. They originally have thought Kyungsoo would scold them further or give them embarrassing punishment in the public. So, hearing an apology from him is a weird feeling for the freshmen.

Jongin’s eyes, on the other hand, bore into Kyungsoo’s with guilt and admiration additively surprise because they could’ve spent the whole day on the beach, if him and his friends didn’t screw everything up.

He,especially, feels guilty because their relationship has kind of fallen out.

‘’Lastly, if you want to do anything you still need our permission every time.’’ Some of the freshmen roll their eyes secretly while sophomores and juniors are giggling. Why should they need permission? The leader both apologizes and commands. Old habits die hard, obviously.

‘’But,’’ Kyungsoo gets serious,’’We do have to ask for your permission,too.Can you let us be your seniors? ‘’

‘’Yes, sunbae.’’ They accept in unision when Kyungsoo looks at each individual with hope. He inhales and exhales loudly, his voice is raising confidently.

‘’Then, you will get the gear badges of your year class.And this is our last duty,we would like to send you off to get them.’’

Giving a short nod, he places himself next to Baekhyun, against Junmyeon. When he sits down, all of them get closer to each other face to face, knees touching and arms are holding to create a bridge.

First years know what to do: They are going to walk over the fake bridge. The first step is taken by a girl. Two sophomores stand behind the sitting students and help the girl walk over.

They hold her by her arms. Following her, there is a boy, then another boy,after him a girl, it goes like this. It is hard to carry a whole body with only arms but, third years are holding back, they are trying to be strong.

After Chanyeol, Jisoo and Chanwoo comes Jongin. He glances at Kyungsoo before taking any step but the latter refuses to acknowledge his presence, he resists the younger.This is why Jongin gives up and calls him.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ His voice is low, Kyungsoo lifts his head over hearing his name. The leader’s eyes are clear and intense under the moonlight.

Jongin gulps and speaks again

‘’I’m sorry.’’ He doesn’t know what kind of expression he is making but, Kyungsoo lower his head, talks unperturbedly.

‘’Go ahead.’’ Jongin lifts his foot,pressing the thick arms under him. The reaction,which causes him to grow uneasiness, outwins his expectation. However, Jongin doesn’t notice how Kyungsoo looks at his back till he steps on the sand again.

After crushing every cell on fifteen students’ arms, Jongin bows to Minho who is waiting in the end of the line. The senior has come with them for he is close to Kyungsoo and doesn’t want to upset him.

‘’Hello,sunbae.’’ Minho greets him by nodding his head.

‘’What’s your name again?’’

‘’Jongin, sunbae.’’

‘’I heard that it was you who came up with the chanting idea for Kyungsoo on the flag capturing day, wasn’t it?’’ Not understanding why he is asked such question, Jongin agrees hesitantly.

‘’Yes sunbae.’’ Minho smiles and pats his shoulder, at ease unlike the younger that is slightly worried.

‘’Your idea is great.By the way, do you want to become the leader of hazing staff for me?’’

‘’Me?’’ Jongin points at himself with his index finger, his eyes are wide, brows are lifted with open mouth as a result of astonishment.

‘’Yes, you.’’ Minho hits Jongin’s pointed finger playfully. Jongin only smiles because he doesn’t know what to say, he is tongue-tied currently.

Upon noticing the expression, Minho rolls his eyes facetiously.

‘’All right, I’ll let you think about it. But take this as I have saved the spot for you, okay? ‘’ He only moves his head, mouth is unable to produce any vocable.

‘’Here, this is your gear.’’ Minho holds out one of the gear pendants.’’Gears are meaningful for us, engineers.So, keep it well.’’

Jongin accepts the object with two hands, and bows in respect.’’Thank you,sunbae.’’

‘’All right. Good night, enjoy the party.’’ After geting send off by Minho, Jongin’s feet move towards the left side of the beach. He joins his friends for twenty minutes before he loses his interest in their topic.While his friends are chatting and showing their pendants to each other with enthusiasm, Jongin notices Kyungsoo who is sitting a little bit far away from the others.

He makes his way to the older with unsure steps, not even bothering to let his friends know that he's leaving.

When he is close enough to see the touch of wind on Kyungsoo’s black hair, he takes a deep breath. Kyungsoo turns his head to his right slightly upon hearing footsteps.

The wide eyed boy acknowledges Jongin’s presence but gives no comment, no reaction.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ Jongin stands at his right side exactly, and waits. Kyungsoo, assuming that he should react somehow, raises one brow questioningly.

‘’I have something to talk to you.’’ Jongin sounds serious. Probably, he means to talk about what has happened yesterday. Before giving any verbal answer, he weighs the situation.

The posture of the sitting boy is changed, like taking his guard, Kyungsoo pulls his knees to his chest and asks with a cold and cautious tone.

‘’What is it about?’’ Without waiting for the permission of the leader boy, Jongin places himself next to Kyungsoo and mirrors the posture.

The tanned male analyzes Kyungsoo for a minute who is giving his focus to the sand instead of the person next to him.

Then, his brain commands him to speak.

‘’I…I want to apologize.’’

‘’For what?’’ Kyungsoo sounds like he’s murmuring, as if he’s deliberately pretends oblivious. But it is clear as water that he is aware of Jongin’s intentions.

His eyes are giving him away too, when he turns his head to look at Jongin.

‘’For everything that made you mad.’’ Kyungsoo snorts bitterly.

‘’If you know that I would get mad when you do, why do you still do it?’’ In spite of the posture he’s pulling, his melt-chocolate like voice is soft with no contribution of harshness. Just questioning and need of understanding.

‘’Well,I think-‘’ Kyungsoo doesn’t let him finish his sentence.

‘’Cut it out.’’ His brows are furrowed.’’I don’t want to argue with you anymore. I’m tired.’’ He throws one last look before getting up and leaves. Jongin opens his mouth but can’t say anything, he just watches Kyungsoo goes away.

He, then, sighs and watches the ocean. Things are getting worse while he’s trying to make them good. Obviously,Kyungsoo is so angry and disappointed with him. He doesn’t know what to do now.

Is he really that bad? Is he always irritating Kyungsoo? Is Jongin a troublemaker for the leader? Should he st-

Suddenly, cold hits him. He jumps and looks at his side.

‘’Want some?’’ Kyungsoo has brought him a plastic cup of cool lime refresher and presses it against Jongin’s ear.

His worries disappear, he takes the cup without saying anything, just watching Kyungsoo sits where he sat few minutes ago.

Jongin is pleasantly suprised at how Kyungsoo acts nonchalantly despite his cool attitude before. The younger tries to connect the lines,tries to comprehend how the older feels towards him, how his mood is towards him.

‘’I thought you didn’t want to talk to me.’’ In spite of the negativity of his words, there is a smile on Jongin’s face, a happy one.

Kyungsoo appears to be annoyed for a second before he puffs out.

‘’I said I was tired of picking a fight with you. If you want to talk, we can just sit down and talk.’’

‘’I do want to talk to you.’’ His joy is heard in his voice loud and clear.’’Kyungsoo hyung?’’

‘’Hmm?’’ Kyungsoo hums, and looks at Jongin.

‘’How come you get to be the leader of the hazing team?’’

‘’I was asked to. My senior mentor asked me. He was also the leader of the hazing team when I was a freshman. So, he wanted me to take over this role.Honestly speaking,this is not me at all.’’ Jongin tilts his head to his side to listen to the leader better.

‘’There are a lot of responsibilities falling on my shoulder.Another thing is I Know I am a quick-tempered person.’’ He seems better even though Jongin chuckles a little bit. Oh how he knows Kyungsoo’s mood changes and temper.

‘’Remember when I grabbed your collar?’’ Kyungsoo questions,eyes leaving Jongin for a moment.’’ I almost got kicked out of the leader’s position.’’

He pluckers his lips out and watches the calm ocean.

‘’But you didn’t.’’ Jongin mirrors the suit.

‘’Well, my friends pleaded with Minho sunbae for me. Since no one stopped me at that time, we were all equally guilty.He let us off the hook given that it was our first mistake. ‘’

Jongin offers a guilty smile because he is a part of Kyungsoo’s punishment, one of the reasons for that.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Kyungsoo nudges his side with his shoulder.

‘’Come on, forget about this. It was a long time ago. Besides, I did punish you for that already, didn’t I?’’ Remembering he’s been punished, Jongin nods and turns to his front.

‘’Do you remember our bet when I contended the University Star Contest?’’ Prior to answering, Kyungsoo furrows his brows and tries to remember for a second. When he does, he lets out an oh sound.

‘’I remember,sure. Why? You have something you want from me now?’’ Jongin looks directly at the boy who’s returning his action with his confident big brown eyes.

‘’Yes.’’ Jongin brazenly smirks when Kyungsoo gives one of his what? glare. There is something on his mind.

‘’Are you free next Saturday?’’

‘’Next Saturday? Umm…I guess I am.Why?’’

‘’There is something I want to buy. Can you go with me?’’

‘’Uh…’’ He weighs the offer first, appearing to be hesitant and with something on his mind. The shorter bites his lips in deep thoughts before tilting his head towards Jongin suspiciously.

‘’Just that? Fine.’’ He pluckers out his lips, looking cute. But of course, Jongin doesn’t comment on it.

‘’Well then…Can I have your number? So I can call you later about the dat- appointment?’’

He explains himself thanks to Kyungsoo throwing doubtful stare.

‘’Sure.’’ The reason seems rational so, Kyungsoo nods and reaches out for Jongin’s phone. The guy opens a new contact for him and Kyungsoo starts punching the numbers.

He catches the rope bracelet on Jongin’s wrist he gave to the younger at the ceremony, when he attempts to give the phone back. He points at the rope and asks.

‘’Why are you still wearing it? Don’t you consider taking it off?’’ Jongin raises the said wrist and smiles dreamily.

‘’Why should I?’’ He doesn’t take his eyes off the rope. The freshman remembers that day as clear as his name, it was a blessing beautiful day not only for him per se but also for his friends.

The day melt the ice between them and let him see Kyungsoo’s another side. He doesn’t want to take it off, it was given by Kyungsoo.

‘’I prefer it tos tay tied on my wrist like this.I don’t want to take it off.’’ Kyungsoo gives him a fake smile and judging eyes.

‘’You are weird.’’

‘’Why, thank you sunbae.’’ Jongin shamelessy takes it as compliment.

‘’It wasn’t a compl-‘’

‘’Kyungsoo!’’ Both of them hear Yixing’s voice who is yelling at Kyungsoo from afar.

‘’Kyungsoo! Where the hell are you?! Aren’t you coming?’’ Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

‘’All right! All right! I’m coming!’’ He talks to Jongin while standing up.

‘’I’ve gotta go now.’’ Jongin stops him by placing his palm on Kyungsoo’s naked knee.

‘’Hold on a sec, Kyungsoo sunbae.I have something to give to you.’’

He ignores the warm palm on his knee, his eyes are filled with curiosity. What could Jongin possibly give him?

‘’What is it?’’ Jongin reaches his pocket and pulls something out. Unfortunately Kyungsoo isn’t able to see what it is because Jongin keeps the thing in his fist.

‘’Give me your palm.’’ The older doesn’t opposite and raises his hand in the air and opens his palm. Jongin brings his fist over Kyungsoo’s and releases it.

Despite the owner of the idiotic smile, Kyungsoo knits his brows with wide eyes because Jongin is giving the gear back to him.

He doesn’t get the reason behind it, as a result, he snaps his head to Jongin, speaks furiously.

‘’Why are you returning it to me?!’’ Jongin shakes his head at the misunderstanding.

‘’I am not. I just want you to take care of it.’’ Kyungsoo seriously can’t comprehend what’s happening right now. What care? What kind of request is this?

‘’Why do you want me to keep it?’’ His palm is still open, resting the gear. His eyes travels from the gear to Jongin.

‘’Oh.’’ Jongin’s smile fades, he seems a little bit embarassed. ’’ You don’t know the meaning of it? I thought you knew.’’ He scratches his nape, can’t even look at Kyungsoo in the eye.

‘’What?’’ Jongin chuckles and raises his head.

‘’Well then…You can ask Minho sunbae about it.’’ Kyungsoo’s mouth is opened to say something but fails.

‘’HEY! KYUNGSOO!’’ Yixing’s voice interfers again. This time it’s louder and more annoyed. He, even comes closer to them without being lazy for the first time

‘’The whole table is waiting for you! Move your ass!’’ Kyungsoo lets out a laugh.

‘’All right! I’m coming! ‘’ He frowns once his attention is on Jongin’s face again. He moves his eyes quickly from Jongin to the gear as if he’s judging the guy.

He gets up with the glare and awkward expression, still doesn’t get Jongin’s actions. Even though he looks cute and funny to Jongin, the said guy can’t look at him, he watches the ground, biting his lips, flushed. He is still embarassed. Jongin's fingers are drawing lines on the sand as he is trying to distract himself. The tanned guy is sure as hell, if it wasn't night time, Kyungsoo could see how his ears and cheeks have gone red

When Kyungsoo walks away while tsking, Jongin raises his head and watches Kyungsoo leave with a grin on his face,despite everything he's feeling now.

-

 

 

‘’Cheeeers!’’

Kyungsoo and his team are drinking with Minho, sitting on sunbeds, all of them feeling good at the moment.

‘’This is chilled.’’ Their conversation is becoming more interesting and comfortable. While they are chatting with each other, Kyungsoo focuses on Minho to ask the question that’s been on his mind for 45 minutes.

‘’Hey Minho sunbae.’’ Minho leans back after putting his cup on the small red table in front of them.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’Can I ask you something?’’ It catches Baekhyun’s and Yixing’s attention. Junmyeon is laying down on the sunbed with half-closed eyes, watching them and Minseok joins them silently, drinking his beverage.

‘’What is it about?’’

‘’Well…’’ Kyungsoo scratches his nape.’’What is the meaning of the gear?’’

‘’Huh?!’’ Minho makes a confused face because it’s not like Kyungsoo can forget it right? ‘’Are you drunk? It represents our unity,and it’s extremely important. Because you all must go through a lot before you can get hold of the gear.’’

‘’Right.’’ Minseok agrees, taking a sip from his drink.

Kyungsoo sighs disappointedly because he already knows that. He wants to know what Jongin meant for there is no reason to give your gear like that.

‘’Also,’’ When Minho starts off again, Kyungsoo drinks his beverage, attention on the older,’’It’s like our heart, us engineering people. So they compare it, saying the gear is in your heart, the heart is in your gear. ‘’

Kyungsoo takes another long sip before he spits out over hearing the next words.

‘’If you ask someone to take care of your gear,it means you ask that someone to take care of your heart.’’

‘’Isn’t it cool?’’ Minho asks Baekhyun who’s next to him.

‘’So cool!’’ Yixing approves.

Kyungsoo is still coughing loudly, he hits his chest. This is the reason why Minho looks at him.

''What's wrong, Kyungsoo?’’ He mocks him, thinking that Kyungsoo is in this situation because of alcohol

‘’Just a glass of booze, Kyungsoo. Does it make you choke?’’

‘’You are drunk and turn red already, man?’’ Yixing joins mocking.

‘’You are such a lightweight drinker!’’ Minseok adds himself. Instead of scolding his friends or anything, Kyungsoo eats the nuts on the table not saying anything. He feels his cheeks getting the color of cherry but he denies its orginal reason.

He fakes by saying that it’s all because alcohol and the cold, nothing more nothing less. But apart from everything, The shocked boy feels different after solving the puzzle. So, does it mean Jongin gave the gear deliberately? Why did he do that? Can it be possible…

If you ask someone to take care of your gear,it means you ask that someone to take care of your heart.

‘’Bottoms up!’’

‘’Cheers to Kyungsoo!’’ Kyungsoo gives a small smile and raises his cup, his mind is still locked with what has happened. He thinks about the meaning of the gear and Jongin’s gear in his pocket,burning his thigh.

 

-

When the day they leave arrives, it is not a beautiful morning for some freshmen because their bus has broken down. Two sophomores explain them the situation and assure them that they will leave with other busses.

Currently, the unlucky ones are waiting at the lobby.

‘’How do we go home now?’’ Chanwoo hugs his small bag, a pout on his lips.

Jongdae suggest an idea.’’What about the bus no.7 Hanbin sunbae is on?’’ Jongin, however, immediately destroys the hope.

‘’I heard it was full already. Let’s take the bus of the third-year seniors.’’ Nobody says anything possitive, only waiting in silence, because there is still some fear hovering over them despite the warm night they had last night.

‘’But we would be super nervous sitting with those seniors.’’ Jongdae breaks the silence,speaks for others yet, Jisoo jumps in. Sitting on the same bus with Kyungsoo appears to be very attractive idea for her

‘’We should be fine. They go easy on us now.’’ Upon noticing their friend’s intention, the girls roll their eyes but still backs her up.

‘’She’s right.’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Well then. Let’s take the third-year bus.’’ Sehun decides as the spokesman of the group. He makes sure all of them are okay with the decision before calling for the second grade engineering student.

‘’Which bus are you guys taking?’’The girl who was in charge of before comes to their table. She looks tired and a little bit annoyed because of the events. The girl doesn't even wear any make up, she just looks so fed up. Nonetheless, there is a small smile on her face which is hurting her cheeks after some time.

‘’We think of going on the third-year bus.’’ She puts their names on the list she’s holding.

‘’Oh, then hurry up.Their bus is about to leave.’’ The older urges them to move.

‘’Okay,sunbae we are going.’’ Sehun gestures his friends to get up.

‘’Let’s get going guys.’’

-

As he has gone to the bathroom before getting on the bus after his friends, Jongin has a trouble with finding a seat for himself. He stands in the front and looks around only to meet Kyungsoo’s intense stare, who’s sitting next to Yixing in the second line on the right side.

The leader gives him an unfathomable expression through his mesmerizing eyes, head leaning back. Spending ten seconds on locking eyes with each other, Kyungsoo finally turns his head to Yixing.

‘’Hey Jongin!’’ The said boy looks aside. Jisoo and Nayeon sits opposite bus seat with Kyungsoo’s.

He smiles at Jisoo as she calls him.

‘’The seat behind me is available. You can sit there.’’ The standing boy moves his eyes to where Jisoo is talking about, and he sees Seunghwan is sitting alone. He nods at Jisoo, taking two steps towards Seunghwan’s seat prior to throwing a last look to Kyungsoo.

‘’Can I sit here, Seunghwan?’’ The blue haired girl can’t even look at his eyes when she notices it's Jongin who's asking , but she smiles awkwardly.

‘’Of course, you can.’’ Jongin locates himself on the seat and pull his red bag to his chest and leans back. However, Seunghwan speaks up, being the only person who’s talking as the rest of the bus is sleeping given that it’s still too early in the morning. 

‘’Want some durian chips, Jongin?’’ Said guy gives her an apologetic smile and shakes his head.

‘’Nah, I don’t eat durians.’’ Seunghwan pulls back her snack, feeling rejected a little bit. She is sad that Jongin doesn’t like what she adores

It’s not a reason for her to stop talking to him though, because it’s a rare chance to get to speak with him without having any interruption coming from their friends.

‘’Then, what do you normally like to eat?’’ Jongin considers for two seconds before meeting Seunghwan's eyes, which excites the girl further because Jongin sits so close to her and she can feel his cologne.

‘’I can almost eat everything except for durians.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Understanding that she’s having a deep breakdown, Seunghwan turns to other side. Yet, this time Jongin doesn’t let her be silent, considering he’s offering his cracker.

‘’Do you want some?’’ His delicious offer is enough to bring the girl’s smile back on her beautiful face. Even her cheeks are a little bit red.

’’Me?’’

‘’Yeah, here.’’ Jongin holds out the potato cracker pockets, in return she accepts.

Neither of them are aware of the ugly knives Chanwoo throwing at them.

Of course it means that they are not aware of a junior boy (who’s sitting on the second row, opposite, frowning and gulping upon realizing how shy they are to each other)when they can’t even realize Chanwoo.

The unhappy guy observes them secretly, not liking how the blue haired female looks shy and lightly red like an apple.

‘’Hey, what’s wrong?’’ Yixing, nudges at Kyungsoo’s side when he realizes how unhappy the leader seems all of sudden.

Kyungsoo twirls his head towards Yixing. To his displeasure, Yixing looks ridiculous with his red travel pillow and Ray-Ban.

‘’You look quiet.’’ Yixing continues.

Kyungsoo loses no time with finding excuses.’’Nothing, I’m just drowsy and tired.’’

‘’Really?!’’ His friend straightens up, not believing what Kyungsoo is saying and he is hovering over Kyungsoo. ‘’We are on a trip! We must be active and energetic! Go sleep when you are home! ’’

Kyungsoo playfully judges him.

‘’Last night, I barely slept because I patrolled the place, you were drunk and crashed at 12 pm!’’

Yixing puts his hand on his mouth with a fake suprise.

‘’Really?! I did that?’’

‘’Yes, sir you did that. Want me to smack you so you can recall that?’’

Although Kyungsoo looks like he’s only messing around, Yixing knows things may get serious and worse when the other raises his fist in the air threateningly. He surrenders, not wanting to meet Kyungsoo’s fist ever again as it’s a known fact that his fist can cause severe injuries.

‘’No need for that. I just want my friend not to be quiet, can’t I do that?’’ Kyungsoo roll his eyes at his pout.

‘’Can you let this friend sleep?’’ Yixing puffs out, folding his arms in front of his chest,not saying anything.

Taking this as an opportunity, Kyungsoo leans back to sleep but there is something bugging him. He knows what it is. The junior can’t resist and turns his head towards where a couple of freshmen are seated.

It only takes one look at the laughing couple for him to close his eyes and ignore.There is nothing that any of his business. He should just sleep and be rested well. 

How Kyungsoo wish it would be easy to sleep when twenty minutes passes on the bus.Regardless of what Yixing has warned Kyungsoo about, the guy himself has fallen asleep and started to annoy Kyungsoo with his snore.

The poor guy is irritated so much by Yixing,who rests his head on his shoulder so close to his ear, that Kyungsoo holds himself very back not to hit Yixing’s head to the window.

He tries to calm himself down by inhaling and exhaling deeply. The annoyed male curses himself for not bringing his earphones with him, maybe then he wouldn’t have had this kind of problem. No matter what he does, there is no way he can silence the T-Rex in Yixing.

Thank God, 15 minutes later the bus stops and one student explains them what it is all about.

‘’Everyone, we will have a 20 minute break for toilets.If you want to buy souvenirs, you can do at this stop.’’ They slowly get off when the doors are open, some of them are streching their bodies.

‘’Seunghwan are you not getting off?’’ Seunghwan shakes her head and shows the still full snack packet.

‘’No, I still have plenty of snacks left.’’ Jongin hums and gets up, yet he stops once he is in front of the closed eyed boy.

‘’Hey Kyungsoo hyung.’’ Kyungsoo opens his eyes and starts looking at the other.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Are you not getting off?’’

’No.’’ He objects and closes his eyes once again.

‘’Okay.’’ Jongin moves forward with a smile, not pressing on the matter any further.

The raising voices disturb Yixing’s sleep and he wakes up, looking around without taking off his sunglasses.

‘’We having a stop at the gas station?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Kyungsoo murmurs, rubbing his temples.

‘’Aren’t you getting off?’’ Getting asked the same question twice, Kyungsoo feels the need of explaining this time.

‘’No, I want to sleep.’’

‘’How come you sleep all the time?’’ Kyungsoo opens his eyes and snorts gibingly, ready to fight Yixing but, the guy doesn’t even care about it, he gets up.

Kyungsoo sighs and lets him move away, but it’s not like he’s complaining because he now can sleep a little bit till the stop ends.

In the back, Jongdae kicks Chanwoo off because he wants to sleep comfortably but it’s not possible thanks to the disturbing bus seats. Fortunately, Chanwoo doesn’t overreact because he sees Seunghwan sits alone and this is a great opportunity to talk to her.

Because of Jongin, he has felt so much jealousy.

‘’Hey Seunghwan, can i sit here? Jongde wants to stretch.’’ Seunghwan’s eyes travels from Jongdae to Chanwoo, she gives a smile. ‘’Of course.’’ 

Sitting, Chanwoo’s attention is caught by the durain chips in Seunghwan’s hand.

‘’You like durian chips?’’

‘’It’s my favorite.Do you like it?’’ Finding the first similar taste, their conversation is raveled out after that.

Jongin comes back in ten minutes but he sees his seat is occupied by Chanwoo. He wants to go and warn him first yet, he realizes how they look so into their conversation. Jongin decides, then, he doesn’t want to interrupt so he considers sitting at somewhere else.

He sees Jongdae outstreching, all of the back seats are full. He look at the front seats and realizes Kyungsoo sleeps alone.

An idea hits him no matter how risky it is: He is going to sit next to Kyungsoo. He can take advantage of the situation, right? Right?

He directs himself towards the sleeping boy, and sits next to him silently. Jongin takes a deep breath because it’s not possible for him to erase the grin on his face for the moment. He throws secret glances to the ill-tempered boy from time to time, admiring how peaceful he looks while sleeping.

No difference detected, Kyungsoo is attractive while conscious or not.

‘’ You sit there?’’Jongin jumps and widens his eyes. Yixing is lifting one brow at him, there are a bottle of green tea in his hand.

Murmuring some apology, Jongin attempts to get up but the latter stops him.

‘’No no, you can sit there, no problem. I will sit with that guy.’’ Yixing juts out his chin, gesturing Jongdae who looks very comfortable.

Jongin thanks him, getting his previous position. Yixing pats his shoulder and looks at Kyungsoo.

By the way, Kyungsoo sleeps a lot and I want to have fun. Who sleeps during trips?’’ He proceeds to the back,criticizing his friend shamelessly.

Jongin moves his eyes to Kyungsoo instead of saying anything, he feels eased. And the latter wakes up ten minutes later, opening his eyes and rubbing them. He looks like a kitten and soft before being aware of Jongin’s presence, meeting his eyes.

‘’Hey!’’ His wide eyes are bulging.Even his posture changes, he straigthens his back and looks around and at him with shocked eyes.

‘’How come you sit here? Where is my friend?’’ Jongin points at somewhere in the back with his thumb, following his thumb Kyungsoo sees Yixing playing with Jongdae on his phone.

‘’All seats are occupied.He sits with my friend, Jongdae.’’ Not saying anything, Kyungsoo rubs his eyes once again. He looks tired and sleepy.

‘’You are sleepy, sunbae? You can go back to sleep.’’

‘’What? Naaah.We are on a trip, we shouldn’t was the time on sleeping!’’ He plays cool, despite the attitude he showed Yixing for these same words. He speaks as if he is not the one who was just sleeping and complaning being sleepless to Yixing.

Jongin changes the subject, not believing even a word of the older.

‘’Do you want some snacks, sunbae?’’

He folds his arms in front of his chest and watches outside, rejecting the offer without even looking at the younger.

’’Nah.’’ But Jongin knows what makes Kyungsoo happy very well.

‘’Well, do you want this drink?’’ He puts his hand in the grocery bag and looks for something, at the same time he’s still talking with the leader.

‘’When I got off and bought these snacks, I found this drink.So I got it for you.’’ Curiosity gets better of Kyungsoo and he looks over Jongin’s hand where he holds a small glass bottle of pink milk.

Despite craving it and getting excited, he scolds the younger.

‘’Hey! Do you want to tease me with this?! ‘’ Jongin immediately denies, holding his giggle back.

‘’Not at all.I see that you look tired, so I wanted you to have this cold drink and snacks.But I don’t know what kind of snacks you like, so I bought a variety of them.’’ Kyungsoo looks so unsure and confused.

He is somehow touched, but of course he will say nothing.

‘’But one thing that I know about you is that you love pink milk. So here it is.’’ Kyungsoo first checks to see if anybody hears them which doesn’t go unnoticed by Jongin. He chuckles,also realizing any of the passengers pays attention to them.

Still Kyungsoo glares at him.

‘’In case you don’t want the pink milk,’’ he lowers his voice at the mention of the drink,’’ I also have green tea right here.I want you to eat something.There is still some time till we get there. You may get sick if your stomach is empty.’’

Kyungsoo seriously is heaved with emotions because it becomes too much how Jongin cares about him especially after the gear issue.Knowing that Jongin is right, no matter what, he takes the bottle and opens it. Jongin gives him a straw for him to drink.

Even though his face is cold and nochalant, Jongin knows that Kyungsoo has no bad intentions.

Maybe it’s because why he is smiling like an idiot. The guy doesn’t even thank him but for Jongin, it’s enough to see how cute Kyungsoo’s face gets while drinking the pink milk like a child.During the trip they had bad moments, he even thought they would never speak with each other ever again, as he let Kyungsoo down.But now, they are sitting together, Kyungsoo accepts something from him. For Jongin, this little things are worth the whole World.

‘’Listen, Nayeon!’’ They hear Jisoo’s voice at the exact time, which is a little bit loud for many to hear them.

‘’The gear we got is like the heart of engineering students.How romantic!’’ After the red head’s explanation, Kyungsoo turns his head towards the source of the words with a gulp. He couldn’t even rise his head appropriately. He feels anxious a little bit as if the girl is talking about him and Jongin because he has Jongin's gear now. He tries to play it cool but fails. 

‘’You can’t help looking up for this kind of thing, right?’’ The more they talk, the more the boys feel their heart beat faster. 

‘’Buuut! I want someone to give their gear to me! It’s soooo romantic! Aghh!’’ When their voices turn into giggles, Kyungsoo pays more attention to his milk, trying not to look at the boy next to him.

Jongin is no different, he is so embarrassed at the moment that he can feel the red of pomegranate gathering on his cheeks. He bites his lips and looks at his hand with wide eyes, especially wanting to get swallowed by the ground once he feels Kyungsoo’s heavy stare on him. 

Kyungsoo,then, stops drinking because he loses his appetite and he puts the bottle in the seat pocket and leans back.The guy is so red and seriously feels the burning color on his cheeks that he closes his eyes, and pretends like sleeping.

Jongin can’t exactly feels his movements but judging from how the seat next to him moves, he figures Kyungsoo is sleeping.His guess is proven when he peeps at him. Thanks to the older, he know can release the breath he’s been holding.

And thanks to Jisoo, their bus ride ends with silence and sleep.


	13. Realizing

When the Saturday arrives, Jongin is already at the shopping mall, waiting for Kyungsoo at the spot they agreed on meeting. He comes fifteen minutes earlier than the arranged hour as he is too excited to care about it. He checks his outfit while waiting for the other on the glass of a store.

Kim Jongin always has thought that white suits his tanned skin, this is the reason why he decides to wear a whitee tee and denim jeans. Not wanting to exaggerate, he leaves his hair in his natural form. Fixing his perfectly combed hair, Jongin hears foot steps coming from his left side. The freshman sees the owner of the hurried steps. Kyungsoo is panting hard, putting his hands on his knees. 

In spite of the untidy apperance, Kyungsoo looks fine in his printed black t-shirt and jeans.

Contrary to his hair condition, the wide eyed boy's hair is applied hair gel and up, his earrings are on like always.

‘’Sorry for having you kept waiting.How could you call me out this damn early?'' Even though he is already informed about the meeting hour, Kyungsoo doesn't balk at complaning.

Jongin gives a warm smile, showing the digital clock on his phone.’’11 a.m. is not early,sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo tsks at him and eyes him from head to toe. The younger doesn't look bad, he didn't overdo either.

‘’Well? What is the thing you want to buy?’’ Kyungsoo puts his hands on his lips, a brow arched. Jongin points at the direction where Adidas store is located and explains.

‘’Come this way, I want your advice about something.’’ Left with no other choice, Kyungsoo follows the other's steps.

-

They go to a gift-toy store. Kyungsoo gives him a what the fuck look but Jongin just tells him to follow him. Jongin moves towards the toy section, on the contrary, Kyungsoo goes towards mugs. However, he gets bored after a while and finds himself next to Jongin.

The younger male holds three toys and he shows two of them when Kyungsoo is next to him.

‘’To you, which is cuter? I’m going to buy but I can’t decide.’’ His right hand holds a big white teddy bear with blue bowtie, his left holds a brown teddy bear.

Kyungso snorts and mocks him afterwards.’’I didn’t know you had this kind of taste.’’ Jongin rolls his eyes.

‘’I don’t.Tomorrow is my niece’s birthday.I want to buy her a present.’’ Jongin's lips curl into a wide smile at the mention of his little niece. He really loves that little girl too much and wants her to have a beautiful birthday tomorrow.

‘’Oh…’’ Kyungsoo’s mocking lips get into serious form. ‘’How old is she? So we know what’s best for her.’’ Jongin speaks eagerly upon realizing Kyungsoo is interested in the topic, how thoughtful he is. 

‘’3 years old. She’s the daughter of my big sister.’’ The junior raises his brows at the new information. He doesn't know anything about Jongin. 

‘’Hm? You have an older sister?’’

‘’Yeah, actually I have two sisters. They are almost 10 years older than me. I’m the baby of the family.’’ He talks,eyes are on the plushies.

Being the only male child in the family adding that he's the youngest one causes him to be spoiled. His sisters always played with him, his parents never failed to make real his wishes. His sisters would even dress him like a girl and play with playhouse. 

He grew up in a big loving family, he always is seen as the baby of the family and it never changes. But now, he wonders how Kyungsoo's family is like, how many siblings he has.

‘’What about you? How many siblings do you have?’’ The leader presents a sad smile.

‘’I’m an only child.’’ His attention is on the toys again, he grimaces in distate.

‘’Are you really going to buy one of these plush toys? There are many other kinds of toys something that helps brain development and growth something like that.’’ Jongin listens to the other carefully as his words make so much sense.

‘’Listen, I used to see on the internet, there is this play dough that you can make Lego or roll into various shapes. I think it’s kind of cool.’’

The more he speaks the more Jongin's smile widens. Kyungsoo seems so wise and cute that he could not help but think how great father Kyungsoo would make.

‘’In my era, the most flashy toys were laser guns.Your era was better.’’ When he bitters like they have 15 years gap,Jongin chuckles because he looks like a grandpa.

‘’If I’m not wrong, we are just 2 years apart.’’ Jongin kids him so Kyungsoo sasses.

‘’So what? I was born first!’’ Childishly, he reminds him of their age difference. ‘’It can’t change the fact that I’m your senior.’’

‘’Hmm…’’ Jongin grins when an idea hits him and he shamelessly speaks. ‘’Then you can just drop off the formality of sunbae, right? And we can change it to hyung instead, what do you say?’’

‘’That’s totally up to me.’’ Kyungsoo doesn’t react badly, but he still sasses. ‘’You got a problem with that?’’

‘’No.’’ Jongin smiles but he wishes Kyungsoo would say yes and they can get closer to each other. But of course, Kyungsoo is being Kyungsoo.

Despite the rational talk the older has given him, Jongin still considers buying one of the toys. Upon noticing it, Kyungsoo reaches out.

‘’Let me see.’’ He thinks six seconds and voices his choice. ‘’Well, I think the brown is probably better. The white one could get dirty easily. What do you think?’’

He looks at Jongin with his innocent and big eyes which Jongin admires a lot. ‘’I choose the one that you like.’’

‘’Hey! You can’t come to a decision based on my preference.It’s your niece’s birthday.Pay a bit more attention.’’ Although he gets scolded by the older, Jongin doesn’t change his attitude.

‘’Well then, I choose this one.’’ He shows the brown one. ‘’It’s more suitable for a little girl, anyway.’’Kyungsoo doesn’t comment, he doesn’t need to.

‘’Please wait a little bit, I’m gonna pay for this.’’ He nods his head. When Jongin leaves for a bit, Kyungsoo looks around. There are variety of gifts. All of them are fluffy, entertaining and attention-catching.

While he’s there, something comes to his mind. Jitae and Hyebin’s wedding is soon, maybe he can buy a gift for them.

Kyungsoo’s eyes roam on the trinkets but then he sees colorful gift cards.

‘’What are you looking for?’’ He jumps a little at Jongin’s voice. The guy approaches him with a bag in his hand, his eyes are on the section where Kyungsoo touches.

‘’Oh, I’m looking for something for Jitae and Hyebin sunbae’s wedding. I consider giving them a wedding gift.’’

Jongin nods his head, starts looking around too.’’I think a card isn’t a bad idea.’’ Kyungsoo has thought of it, but he is not sure.

‘’Isn’t it too cliché?’’ Despite his words, his hands are touching the cards as if he’s considering.

‘’I don’t think so.The real gift is not the card,but the message inside.Just write heartfelt wishes.I’m sure Jitae sunbae will be happy to read them. And it’s kind of romantic,too.’’

Kyungsoo’s face turns into judging from serious. ‘’ I just want for something for his wedding. I don’t think I need to be romantic.It’s not a love letter or something.’’He murmurs while grabbing one of the cards he likes.

‘’Well then…You can write it for me instead.’’ Kyungsoo immediately snaps his head, eyes are wide with shock. But he gathers himself very soon, gives a head shake to the cheesy guy.

They say nothing to each other, Jongin watches the older for some time before grabbing one of the cards.

‘’Kyungsoo? Is that you?’’ Both of them looks at where the leader is called. There is a girl behind Kyungsoo.

‘’Joohyun!’’ Kyungsoo hugs the girl, forgetting about the guy he’s come with.

‘’It’s really you.’’ She chuckles, seperating from the guy, eyeing him from head to toe. Jongin watches them, he tries to smile but it only comes as fake.

The girl is so beautiful, she has white skin, long black hair. She is approximately 1.60 cm and very small and huggable. The pink blouse and creme legging compliments the girl,Joohyun.

Her eyes shape into crescents like Kyungsoo and her pearly teeth are shown when her small mouth forms a kind smile.

She looks like a mermaid. Jongin snorts at his own thought. How do you even know how a mermaid looks like?

‘’I almost didn’t recognize you in this casual clothes.’’ She touches the junior’s arm. She sounds so soft like lullaby.

Jongin tries not to grimace but he also holds himself back grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and getting his attention on him.

‘’Yeah, well…’’ Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck, a little bit flushed.

‘’So, what are you doing here?’’ Finally, Kyungsoo remembers the younger he has come with and turns around to acknowledge Jongin.

‘’I come here with my junior friend to get some stuff. This is Jongin.’’ Jongin nods to greet her, he already feels the pain coming from his forced smile.

‘’And this is my friend, Joohyun. She’s from the Faculty of Science.’’

‘’Hi Jongin.’’ She waves her small hand, smiling genuinely at him.After the short introduction, Kyungsoo turns to her again, smiling so wide that Jongin is suprised at how Kyungsoo is capable of smiling this much.

‘’So how are you doing? Are you doing all right?’’ She gives an assuring smile.

‘’Yeah, I’m doing fine. Seriously though, we study in the same university but how come we hardly meet each other? I really miss you, you know?’’ She playfully bumps into his shoulder, a pout on her lips.

Kyungsoo shyly lowers his head, cheeks lightly red which pains Jongin in his heart. It’s so hard to keep his fake happy smile now.

‘’Well, where is Sunghyun? He’s not here with you?’’ Kyungsoo curiously questions.

‘’No, I want to buy an anniversary gift for him.’’ The youngest of them all distracts himself with the card he’s holding.

‘’Oh…’’ Jongin narrows his eyes when Kyungsoo’s smile falters a little bit. ‘’It’s been 3 years already, right? I’m so jealous of you.’’ He dryly states.

‘’Why?’’ She laughs, eyes are wide opened. ‘’Haven’t you opened your heart to someone yet?’’ Jongin holds his breath and raises his head. He gulps and nervously waits Kyungsoo’s answer.

Is there someone for the older? Is he in love with someone else? Does he have a girlfriend or boyfriend? But He didn’t say anything to Jongin. Not that it’s like he has to explain himself to Jongin but still he didn’t mention any lover. Besides, he would’ve seen them if there was someone for hi-

‘’Well, I can’t still get over you.’’ What?

What? They were lovers? What? What’s happening? Jongin can’t help the dumb face he’s making.

‘’You are a smooth talker like before.’’ The both of them playfully jokes each other but the tanned male next to them doesn’t have fun.

‘’Do you still use your old phone number?’’ She chats further.

‘’Yeah, it’s still same.’’

She frowns.’’I thought you changed it because you’ve never picked up my calls.’’ Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but he can’t. He feels so embarrassed as he’s now exposed.

‘’Uh…’’

‘’Let’s eat together some time!’’ Joohyun ignores Kyungsoo’s expression and suggests in a cheerful tone.

‘’Yeah, why not? But give me a heads up. I’ve been busy with my studies lately and also the initiation.’’ The junior male seems uncomfortable a tad bit, but he doesn’t deny the offer.

‘’Well, I should go buy a gift for Sunghyun now. See you later. Nice to meet you Jongin.’’ She waves her hand to them and nods at Jongin.

‘’Nice to meet you, too sunbae.’’ Jongin bows a little bit. When she turns around, Jongin frowns deeply. Kyungsoo watches her leave.

Observing how Kyungsoo sighs and still smiles after her, Jongin gulps before coughing to start talking.

‘’Is she your friend?’’ He tries to play nonchalant but can’t help the nervousness on his face. The thing is, Jongin is seriously so desperate to know what’s their relation or rather, how their relation was.

He kind of feels jealous and his mood is down.

‘’Yeah, she was my classmate from highschool. Still friend though.’’ He doesn’t lifts his head, the smile remains on his lips, which is annoying for the younger male.

‘’So you have known her for quite a while.’’ The way he speaks a little bit dull but inquisitive.

‘’Well, from a junior high actually. So it’s been 7 or 8 years now.’’

It’s a long time.

To develop feelings.

Hesitantly, Jongin continues. ‘’She has a lovely smile.’’ The change of Kyungsoo’s face has Jongin bitter. The guy’s lips curls, he murmurs.

‘’Yeah, it’s not bad.’’ Jongin tries not to snort, he hates how shy Kyungsoo seems at the moment, how an adorning smile is placed on his face.

The freshman recognizes these hints. ‘’You like her, don’t you?’’ No matter how low his tone is, the bitterness shows itself.

Kyungsoo doesn’t look suprised, he just blinks and lifts his head at Jongin to confirm the ugly truth.

‘’Yes.’’ The younger tastes bile. His ears are ringing, heart is crying.

‘’But it was a long time ago.’’ Kyungsoo goes on despite the opposite implication on his face. ‘’In fact, a friend of mine managed to have her like him before me. I’m still hoping for them to break up every now and then.’’

Thanks Kyungsoo sunbae, these are the words I want to hear now, The frowning male thinks bitterly. Kyungsoo is a sunbae whom he likes to make fun of, likes to hang out with, likes to talk to. He is dear to him even though it’s been only a few months.

So when Kyungsoo mentions someone romantically, he doesn’t quite understand why he feels like crying and wishes Kyungsoo to stop talking about her like that.

He wants Kyungsoo to say, ’’Oh yeah, I liked her but not now. She has a boyfriend and I’m happy for them,’’ but of course faith has to mock him.

‘’But you know what?’’ No sunbae, I don’t and I don’t want to because you don’t say anything that is good to my heart.

‘’They have been going out for 3 years already.’’ Being selfish, Jongin thanks to that Sunghyun guy for getting her before Kyungsoo in spite of seeing how Kyungsoo pulls a face in front of him.

‘’Actually, I can’t blame my friend because I never confessed my feelings to her. I don’t know why I kept it to myself, either.’’ After a therapy session with the older, Jongin nods.

His mood is flat out down, something disappears in his heart. His inner voice imaginarily pats his broad shoulder.

‘’I understand.’’ He murmurs, not trusting himself to talk louder as to how he is not sure the taste of his voice.

Kyungsoo knits his thick eyebrows and tiltes his head towards Jongin. He shows confusion on his facial expression.

‘’What do you understand?’’ The tanned boy exhales and lifts his head, tired of examining the same card over and over again.

‘’I understand why you are afraid to confess.’’ It’s obvious that Kyungsoo wants to avoid the topic so he turns his head and moves toward the direction of the front of the store.

‘You are talking nonsense.’’

Jongin snorts, watching the other leave. ‘’ Am I?’’ He says to himself.

 

-

After leaving the store, they roam around the second floor. It’s been quiet between them because after what happened at the store, Jongin keeps silent adding how even his face is fallen.

‘’0088!’’ Of course Kyungsoo notices the change of the mood so he tries to call Jongin but the other doesn’t even react.

He doesn’t get why Jongin is like this because he was the one who got too excited to go out together, to get a gift together.

Why does he look like he’s been eating rocks suddenly? Kyungsoo can’t understand.

‘’Jongin!’’ His tone is louder but no reaction, Jongin looks down while walking and seems to be in deep thoughts.

Kyungsoo can’t take it anymore. He stops and hits Jongin’s chest harshly,appearing to be very irritated at him.

The hit guy stops and blinks at him. ‘’What’s the matter?’’ His distracted words maddens Kyungsoo further. Then, he thinks Jongin may have gotten bored of wandering around with him, maybe it’s why he looks so lost.

‘’If you are done here, you can go home.You don’t have to walk with me looking dejected like this.’’ Kyungsoo bristles at Jongin’s distant face.

Jongin is quick to deny the false conclusion. ‘’No, I don’t want to leave just yet. I’m just hungry.’’

‘’You are hungry?’’ Kyungsoo’s voice softens, ’’Why didn’t you say it? Fine, what would you like to have?’’

It’s not a lie that Jongin is hungry but there is no particular food he wants to eat. He actually gives this excuse so Kyungsoo wouldn’t get wrong ideas or dig in.

‘’Anything is fine.’’ He tries to protect liveliness in his voice but he fails. ‘’I let you choose.’’

Kyungsoo sighs but he doesn’t scold the other.’’Then, let’s go to a noodle house. It’s nearby, I go there often. I’m sure you will like it. ‘’

‘’Okay, sunbae.’’

‘’Follow me.’’ Kyungsoo whirls around and directs towards the exist of the mall. Jongin follows him like a puppy.

-

Walking 7 or 8 minutes, they arrive at a small noodle house. As it’s still a little bit early, there are no many people at the place.

They choose a table against the window and sit down. The waitress gives them menu and leaves them.

Jongin still hasn’t said anything, he just checks the menu while Kyungsoo humming to himself.

‘’I’m having egg nooodle in spicy soup.What would you like to eat?’’ He raises his head and closes to the menu, looking at Jongin.

‘’Rice noodle in clear soup with meatballs.’’ Kyungsoo snorts and shakes his head while calling the waitress.

‘’A baby menu again.’’ The girl arrives, taking their order, she leaves.

They don’t talk until their orders arrive. When she brings them, Kyungsoo thanks for both of them. Before Jongin can’t even get a chance to taste, Kyungsoo stops him and changes their bowls.

‘’You are eating this.’’ Kyungsoo points the spicy bowl with his chopsticks while Jongin makes a painful face.

It seems like he has forgotten what has happened at the toy store.

‘’Come on, Kyungsoo sunbae. Can’t you let me have my usual food for once? ‘’

‘’What?’’ Kyungsoo chuckles and shakes his head. ‘’I didn’t mean to tease you.’’

‘’But this bowl belongs to you, doesn’t it?’’

‘’Yes it is, but I want you to try it here. It’s so damn good. Finish it all if you like it.’’ Not wanting to upset the other, Jongin grabs the spoon and drinks from the bowl a little bit. He notices Kyungsoo waits for his reaction.

‘’How is it?’’ He excitedly asks, ‘’Is it good?’’ Actually, it’s too spicy for Jongin’s taste but he doesn’t want to destroy the pleased and happy expression on Kyungsoo’s face.

‘’You should have just told me that.’’ He says, maybe then he would’ve ordered one for himself too, because now Kyungsoo has to eat what he ordered.

‘’Well, I wanted to see what noodle menu you normally have. And look at this, your menu is rice noodle in clear soup with meatballs. It’s so plain!’’

Jongin drops the spoon and pushes the bowl in front of him towards Kyungsoo. As being a little bit emotional, he feels offended.

‘’In that case, you can take yours back.’’ Kyungsoo looks perplexed and he awkwardly chuckles.

‘’What?’’ He tries to make a joke to soften the atmosphere, isn’t expecting for Jongin to get offended.

‘’Don’t get offended by my words easily! Keep it.’’ He pushes back the bowl. ‘’Plus, I ordered it for you. ‘’ Jongin lifts his head and meets Kyungsoo’s sincere eyes.

The guy smiles so warmly at him that the younger can’t help but get rid of that disturbing feeling. He nods and breaks the eye contact while Kyungsoo continues staring at him a little longer.

When done with eating, they aimlessly mooch around.

‘’So, do you want to go back now?’’ Kyungsoo asks, putting his hands on the pockets of his jeans.

‘’Why? Are you done here?’’ Kyungsoo shakes his head.

‘’No, I want to have my hair cut first, maybe add some changes. You can just take off.’’ With uplifted mood, Jongin grins. He wants to see Kyungsoo changing his hair and the day is still early, he has nothing to do at his dorm. Plus, Jongin really wants to spend as much as time with Kyungsoo today.

‘’No worries. I can wait for you. We can go to the salon now.’’ Kyungsoo smiles at him awkwardly and takes the lead.

He’s leading them to his favoire barber shop at the mall.

-

The place is big, located next to Starbucks. The chairs are in brownish colors, there are giant plants placed on the shop. A jazz song is played.There are three man getting their hair done.

‘’Welcome! Welcome!’’ A blonde male sings songs, seems very enthusiastic.

They bow and Kyungsoo starts speaking. ‘’Hello. I want to have my hair cut.’’

‘’A hair cut?’’ The guy gets closer to him and eyes are on his black silky hair. ‘’Please come this way.’’ He turns around and gestures them to follow.

Before following the man, Kyungsoo looks at Jongin.

‘’You can go walk around, no need to wait for me.’’ Jongin shakes his head, determined to wait for the leader.

‘’No, I’m good.’’ Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders and moves.

The male shows them a chair and he sits down.

‘’You only want a hair cut?’’ He asks, putting a hair clipper cloth on Kyungsoo.

‘’Yes.’’ The said male shortly answers.

‘’Well, would you like to hear my opinion?’’ He playfully asks, eyes are on Kyungsoo through the mirror, palms placed on his shoulders.

‘’Of course.’’ Kyungsoo hesitantly approves. Behind them, Jongin sits on the couch and watches the exchange.

The guy looks like he’s trying to flirt with Kyungsoo because he touches him a lot and has complimented at Kyungsoo a lot. Like a lot.

‘’I think we should dye your hair red with shaved sides. You’ll look hot. Not that you don’t look hot but you will look hotter.’’ He winks at him. ‘’What do you think?’’

Kyungsoo is suprised. He’s never dyed his hair before and isn’t sure if it’s appropriate to do so. He moistens his lips and thinks deeply. Then, his eyes catch Jongin through the mirror, the guy observes them intensely.

Kyungsoo chooses to get Jongin’s opinion.

‘’What do you think, Jongin? Should I do it?’’ Despite being flattered a tad bit, Jongin doesn’t show it and considers.

He seriously believes that Kyungsoo would look good, or better as he’s already good-looking. Besides a little change wouldn’t hurt, would it?

‘’I think you should go for it, sunbae. It would suit you.’’ Kyungsoo nods and takes a deep breath. It’s a huge step for him and it needs courage.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo is couragerous.

‘’Okay, please do as you say.’’ The hairdresser claps his hands in excitement.

‘’Then let’s get started! First, take your earrings off, handsome.’’

‘’Here we go.’’ Kyungsoo whispers to himself.

-

A good 50 minutes pass and the hairdresser announces that he’s done. Kyungsoo enhales in relief because he’s bored so much. Jongin,on the other hand, sitting a little bit far away from them with a magazine in his hands.

‘’Okay, it’s all done! You are now the most handsome man in the World!’’ Kyungsoo chuckles shyly, getting too much compliment in a day isn’t helpful for him.

‘’Here’s what it looks like from the back.’’ He holds a mirror behind his back and Kyungsoo gets an idea of his hair cut.

He’s not gonna lie, the new hair looks good on him. He’s in awe. Red is a brave color and the doe eyed male had doubts, but now his worries fade away.

He touches his now dyed hair with gape. The hair is soft and fierce. The sides also attribute some charisma to his new look.

‘’It looks perfect, doesn’t it? You rock this hairstyle.’’ Kyungsoo still looks at the mirror, very happy with the outcome.

‘’Thank you so much, I love it.’’ He gets up and bows to the man with grace.In return, the male pats his shoulder.

‘’Well, if you weren’t this handsome, the outcome wouldn’t be this nice.’’

‘’Ahahaah, thank you.’’

‘’I need to wash my hands now, I’ll be right back.’’ While the guy leaves, Kyungsoo takes his earrings and approaches an oblivious Jongin.

He stands right in front of him but Jongin is too focused on the magazine he’s holding.

‘’Jongin.’’ He calls but gets no reply.

‘’Jongin.’’ This time Kyungsoo says his name louder and it catches the tanned male’s attention.

Oh sunbae, you’re do-‘’ Jongin stops himself when he looks up. He gulps loudly at the scene he’s seeing. Kyungsoo shyly smiles at him, rubbing the back of neck, fidgeting.

He looks so handsome, so beautiful. So attractive.

‘’How do I look?’’ Disturbed by the silence and the heavy gaze, Kyungsoo asks and nervously waits. ‘’I wasn’t sure about this style you know…’’ He continues for Jongin still doesn’t say anything.

‘’I don’t actually feel confidence with this hair style.’’ He admits while touching his hair. At the moment a second voice is heard loud and clear.

‘’No dear! Please don’t touch your hair! I have styled it.’’ He takes Kyungsoo’s hands and lowers it.

‘’Besides, this hairstyle is great. Trust me.’’ He winks. Then he turns to the silent male who’s never taken his eyes off the red haired male.

‘’You can ask your boyfriend if you don’t trust me.’’ Jongin gets out of his trance when he hears the boyfriend status and coughs.

Kyungsoo widens his eyes and immediately denies. ‘’No! We we are n-not c-couple! He’s my junior.’’ He assures the other.

Jongin nods and agrees. ‘’Y-yeah.’’

‘’Ooops, my bad.’’ The man doesn’t look like he believes. ‘’I though he was your boyfriend, I was him and you look out for each other.’’ He leaves them, giggling all the way.

Jongin lowers his head and bites his lips. Kyungsoo turns to him and fakes a smile. Then, he tries to change the subject.

‘’How do I look?’’ He asks one more time. ‘’Is it long? Are my fringes still long?’’ Jongin’s inside melts at the scared expression of Kyungsoo.

‘’You look good.’’ He finally forms a sentence.

‘’Give it to me straight!’’ Kyungsoo pouts and scolds him. ‘’I’m being serious here! No need to sweet talk with me. I want to hear the truth.’’

Kyungsoo frowns when Jongin wipes the smile off his face and gives a sigh.

‘’It’s bad, sunbae.’’

‘’Huh?! Really?’’ Kyungsoo widens his eyes, already regretting the haircut now. ‘’It’s that bad?’’ Although the hairdresser scolded him not to touch his hair, Kyungsoo immediately touches it and prays God to bring his old hair back.

What is he gonna do now? How is he gonna go to school? What will his friend tell hi-

‘’No, I’m talking about me sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo furrows his brows.

‘’Huh?’’

Jongin grins sheepishly. ‘’It’s bad for my heart.’’ Kyungsoo’s face expression changes without losing anytime. Instead of getting angry at the male, he opens his mouth to say something but doesn’t. He looks like he’s trying to hold his smile back.

Jongin watches him with an adorning gaze, amazed how beautiful Kyungsoo seems with that flushed cheeks and avoiding eyes followed by curling lips.

You’re really bad for my heart.

 

-

 

It’s almost 7 p.m. when they turn to their campus, it’s slowly getting dark. Walking side to side, Jongin throws secret glances at Kyungsoo, trying to get used to his new hair.Plus, it’s so satisfying to be aware of the fact that he’s the first person to witness the change of Kyungsoo.

‘’You don’t have to walk me to my dorm, Jongin. You can go to yours.’’ Kyungsoo starts off upon realizing the guy is coming with him towards the direction of his dormitory.

But Jongin shakes his head, determined as ever. ‘’It’s not that sunbae. This is the way of my dormitory, too. You really thought ı was walking you home?’’ He slyly asks, a smug brow is arched in process.

‘’No, I didn’t!’’ Kyungsoo denies, raising his voice in embarrasment. He walks faster but Jongin catches him, not done with messing with the older.

‘’But if you want me to walk you to your dorm, that’s totally fine by me. I’m happy to do so.’’ As Kyungsoo doesn’t object the idea, Jongin trails after him, absolutely delighful.

 

They arrive at the floor Kyungsoo’s room is on and the older opens the door, not minding the other like he always does.

‘’What the fuck?’’ Kyungsoo says when water hits his shoes. He takes his shoes off, Jongin follows the suit, and goes find where it’s broken.

‘’Oh. The water pipe is broken?’’ He calls, feeling sad how the room is ruined now.

‘’I guess so.’’ Kyungsoo appears again, grabbing a blue washbowl. ‘’I can’t fucking believe this shit happened to me now. Look at this mess! Where can I get the plumber at this hour? Fuck.’’ He cusses out. Kyungsoo seriously hates the mess.

‘’Let me help you with cleaning this, sunbae.’’ Normally, Kyungsoo would decline the offer but it’s not the time. He can’t handle this on his own, to be frank he doesn’t want to. They have already wandered around a lot today, he’s tired and angry enough not to deal with this mess alone.

Kyungsoo starts drying the floor while Jongin tries to save the books from the sheld on the ground. He looks at the wet papers in disgust. He then finds a photo half hidden in a book he’s grabbing.

He reveals the photo which is folded in two. In the folded part, there is a boy smiling widely. In the other part, Kyungsoo and the girl, Joohyun, he’s seen today smile happily. Kyungsoo’s arm is wrapped around the petite girl’s shoulder.

What he felt today comes at him again, burning his inside. He looks at the photo with jealousy when Kyungsoo snatches it from his grip.

‘’Let me take care of my personal stuff, leave it to me.’’ He places the photo under his bed. Jongin feels his mood down but doesn’t let it get to him.

‘’These books and papers… If you put them in the freezer right away, it can prevent shrinkage.’’

‘’But I don’t have a fridge.’’ Kyungsoo says regretfully.An idea comes to Jongin’s mind.

‘’You can put them in my fridge.’’ Knowing that his books and notes will be ruined if he doesn’t do as said, Kyungsoo thanks Jongin for his offer.

‘’Thanks.’’

‘’But where would I sleep tonight?’’ He murmurs to himself but Jongin hears himself anyway. Kyungsoo sighs and cusses once again at his luck.

Jongin wants to offer something, even though it’s risky and would probably get rejected. But there is nothing wrong with trying, right?

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae…You can sleep at my place tonight.’’ Kyungsoo raises his head.

‘’Nah, it’s okay. I will just go there and leave these books to you. Then I go crash at my friend’s. I have many friends.’’ Feeling dejected, Jongin nods and goes back to his work. He seriously wants Kyungsoo to accept his offer.

‘’Okay.’’ He silently speaks.

-

They are almost done with cleaning when they arrive at Jongin’s place. Kyungsoo is speaking with his friend while Jongin opens the door and lets the other in. He switches on the lights and closes the door behind.

It’s been the fifth person Kyungsoo asked and all of them ended with negative response.

‘’My whole room got flooded.Yeah, this sucks I know.I don’t know what to do. I called everyone. Junmyeon went to his home, so did the others. Baekhyun doesn’t pick up my calls.’’ He takes his bag off and follows Jongin towards the small fridge with books in his hands.

‘’Nah, he has his girlfriend over his place so…’’ Jongin opens the fridge and places the books in his hands.

‘’Really?’’ Kyungsoo sounds defeated, he pouts involuntarily. ‘’No worries. I can get a place to crash somehow.Don’t worry, really. Goodnight.’’ Jongin smirks a little. He knows it’s a tough situation to be homeless at the moment but it also means that Kyungsoo has no place and, has no chance to deny his offer.

When Kyungsoo ends the call, Jongin gets up and looks at him knowingly. ‘’You can crash here, sunbae. I don’t mind.’’ Kyungsoo sighs because he has no other option now.

‘’Well, I guess it has to come to that. I’m here after all.’’ Jongin gives his best effort to hide his grin, busies himself with putting the books.

‘’I will take care of those books.’’ Kyungsoo says, approaching Jongin. ‘’I may shrug away the ones I don’t need anymore.’’ Jongin gets out of the way and lets him do as he wishes.

‘’Okay sunbae. I’ll be right back.’’ He assures and takes his keys with him, putting his shoes on. Kyungsoo watches him but doesn’t ask where he’s going, busy with his books.

-

Jongin comes back in 25 minutes. By then, Kyungsoo is done with arranging, phone in his hand, he’s sitting on the small table against the window covered with brown curtains. He lifts his head and sees Jongin has come with food.

‘’I got this for you, Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo curiously studies the plastic lunch box. ‘’I don’t know what kind of food you love, so I bought what I like.’’

The older of them locks his phone and takes the bag from Jongin. ‘’Thank you.’’

Jongin sits against him and waits for Kyungsoo to open the boxes. When he does, Kyungsoo shoots a judging glare followed by a snort.

‘’You have gone for so long just to get an omelet with rice? Couldn’t you get me anything else? We can make an omelet if you like to have it, you know that right?’’ Criticism after criticism…

‘’I can’t make it as tasty as this.’’ Jongin defends himself. ‘’I end up burning it every time.’’

‘’Hah. You’ve got to be kidding me. You are a grown man. How come you still burn your omelet? You must have born with a silver spoon in your mouth.’’ Jongin rolls his eyes, taking a deep breath to not say anything.

‘’But, I know you like this.’’ He reaches the plastic bag once again. Despite being irritated by the older, he still is good to him.

‘’What?’’ Kyungsoo questions, wide eyes are searching the answer of his question. Jongin reveals the pink milk and puts it on the table.

His irritation is gone when Kyungsoo smiles widely. ‘’Now we’re talking.’’

 

Although he has whined about the food choice of Jongin, Kyungsoo cleans his plastic box in fifteen minutes, rubbing his belly.

‘’Hey Jongin, do you have a cleaning cloth?’’ He asks, leaning back in comfort because now he’s eaten and drunk his favorite milk. ‘’ I will help you clean this table up.’’

Jongin juts his chin out to point the door. ‘’It’s at the porch.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Kyungsoo gets up and opens the door two feet away from him. Jongin gathers the boxes together while Kyungsoo disappears.

It’s a little bit chill outside, Kyungsoo notices. He takes a deep breath and grabs the yellow cleaning cloth. But before he can even turn back, something catches his eyes.

He narrows his eyes at the balcony at the opposite building. It seems famili- Isn’t it my balcony? Kyungsoo widens his eyes and takes another look.

Yes, it is his balcony! He recognizes the colorful t-shirts he put there in the morning! He recognizes the basket he put against the window.

He feels angry. Does Jongin now about this? Is he aware of the fact that they’re neighbours? Forgetting the cloth, Kyungsoo goes in and calls Jongin who’s cleaning the table.

‘’Jongin,’’ He leans over the table, feeling angrier at how innocent the other look, points his index finger at the tanned male accusingly, ‘’ You know where my room is located, don’t you?’’ He hisses.

Eyes couldn’t glower more, he looks so ready to fight. Maybe driven by fear, maybe by confusion Jongin gives the opposite of what Kyungsoo wants to hear.

‘’Definetly. I’ve just been there.’’ Kyungsoo hits the table but gritts his teeth as if tries not to get furious more than he is now.

‘’NO! I mean you know all along that our porches are opposite each other!’’ Jongin gulps and nods his head.

There is no need for denying when Kyungsoo looks at him like that. No matter how defeated he is right now, Jongin is ready to face the consequences of his actions.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes at the admission, calms himself down. He exhales loudly with lowered head. Jongin plays with his fingers and observes Kyungsoo.

He is uneasy now, doesn’t have any idea as to how Kyungsoo is gonna react the new information.

‘’For how long?’’ He calmly asks but his voice couldn’t be more threatening.

‘’Since the beginning of the semester.’’ Kyungsoo lets out a sound.

‘’How the hell did you know?!’’ Like he’s in the middle of some kind of investigation held by officers, Jongin pours the truth flowingly.

‘’I saw you when you hung your clothes. And many other occasions.’’ When Jongin looks at Kyungsoo, he is nervous. The younger is scared of the reaction.

‘’Why didn’t you tell me?!’’ He leans further, thick brows are knitted together and Jongin can see the line between them.

‘’I don’t want you to know that I know.’’ He almost whispers.

‘’Why? Why don’t you want me to know?!’’ When Jongin averts his eyes Kyungsoo makes an oooo sound as if reality hits him.

‘’I got it now. You want to use this to make fun of me behind my back! Isn’t it?!’’

‘’No!’’ Jongin desperately denies, Kyungsoo misunderstands him and his ill-tempered personality is showing too much.

Jongin wishes he was the one who got the cleaning cloth, maybe this wouldn’t happen now.

Kyungsoo hits the table with his hands once again. ‘’Oh My God.’’ He says, leaning back to rub at his temples.

‘’I’ve never told anyone about this.’’ Jongin assures him with confident eyes locked with Kyungsoo’s disgusted cold ones.

‘’Why?’’ He narrows his eyes at the younger, gets confused when Jongin gulps loudly and opens his mouth. He gapes when Jongin utters the next words.

‘’Because I don’t want anyone to get closer to you more than I do!’’ He opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

Kyungsoo is tongue-tied by the confession. What the hell does he mean by that? What kind of logic is this? Why a person won’t anyone to get closer to someone?

What is the logic behind this reas-

Oh.

Kyungsoo sighs and leans over the table, he now understands the reason. Or it’s the only thing that comes to his mind.

‘’Jongin.’’ He starts talking as if he talks to a child. The leader is calm as the weather but harsh as hurricane.

‘’Give it to me straight,’’ Kyungsoo locks his big distant eyes with the younger’s puppy-like ones, ‘’Up until now, everything you have done for me… Is it because you have feelings for me?’’


	14. Confession

Jongin gulps at the question, the tension in the air eats him up. He wants to opens his mouth and to say Yes, I guess I do. However, Kyungsoo looks at him in a such way that Jongin backs off, he lets the big apprehensive eyes pierce through his own.

‘’What do you mean, Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ The younger asks instead, tries to cover the concern behind his voice.

Kyungsoo gives him a pointed look. The wide eyed is about to say something but he closes his eyes and sighs. He creates silence before straigtening his back and talks in a cold manner.

‘’Screw it. I’m going to take a shower now.’’ Without even asking for permission, Kyungsoo runs to the bathroom, shoulders stoop.

When he’s gone Jongin gives a deep breath and hits the table angrily.’’Fuck.’’ He whispers to himself.

‘’Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.Fuck!’’ He curses out, getting up, the tanned male goes back and forth before deciding to go to the small balcony.

It’s a little bit chill but Jongin doesn’t care about, there is a fire on his chest. He feels angry, disappointed and defeated.

If Kyungsoo didn’t give him that look, what was he gonna say to him? I like you? Want you to be my boyfriend?

‘’You fucking stupid.’’ He can’t control himself but swear at his own self. The feeling becomes so unbearable that Jongin goes inside and grabs his cigarette box and flits to the balcony.

 

In the middle of taking his fourth swig, Kyungsoo comes in.

‘’Hey.’’ The towel is wrapped around his shoulder, his hair is still wet. ‘’You smoke too?’’ Jongin misunderstands the question and holds out his box to the Kyungsoo.

However, the other one rejects the offer with disgusted look on his face. ‘’Quit it.Think about your parents! They work hard to pay for your education, not to see you ruin your own lungs. Do you know what I mean?’’

Despite the calm tint, Kyungsoo scolds him and gives him a warning glare. Jongin knows the older means no harm so he nods his head.

‘’Yes, I will quit.’’ He puts off the cigarette.

‘’Good, it smells bad.’’ Kyungsoo says and returns where he came from. The second he leaves, Jongin smells his t-shirt and decides that he should take a shower.

-

By the time he gets out of the shower, Kyungsoo has already fallen asleep. Jongin comes in and watches the older sleeping peacefully on the left side of his bed. He dries his head then grabs a white pyjama top from his wardrope.

Jongin takes another glimpse before switching off the lights. He then places himself next to Kyungsoo but doesn’t forget to put some distance between them, in case Kyungsoo would feel uncomfortable.

He tries to close his eyes but he opens them seconds later. There is no way Jongin can sleep at the moment after what has happened.

There are few things that are bothering him now. First, seeing Kyungsoo’s negative response pains him. Second, realization of the feelings he has for Kyungsoo gets him the commonly known butterflies in his stomach following the fear.

The thing is Jongin has never felt something romantic related towards the same gender. He had only two girlfriends when he was in highschool but aside from it, nothing.Sure, there were attractive men around him but for Jongin none of them were capable of giving him the butterflies and sudden excitement.So, it’s also terrfying for him to be dominated by those feelings. It’s new for him. Hell, he isn’t even sure if what he feels is considered having a crush but Jongin had those annoying feelings when he was in high school.

When has he started to have them? The desperate boy isn’t sure. Maybe it’s new, maybe it’s been going on for months. The thing is Jongin isn’t an idiot.

He knows that carrying for Kyungsoo too much, feeling jealous, getting angry when the other hurts himself or does something careless or flirting too much around the girls, talking about the girl(Joohyun) romantically are not something you have for your buddy.

Maybe he’s wrong to like the other, maybe it shouldn’t be like this, maybe it’s not normal. But Jongin can’t bring himself to care about those things when Kyungsoo sleeps next to him this peacefully like a child who needs protection and love by others.He turns his back to his left side, starts watching the sleeping male. Kyungsoo looks so small and cute like this, so unguarded. He takes in the scene in front of him.His 3D features become so clear under the moon light and artificial street lights gliding the room. Jongin chuckles when he realizes Kyungsoo’s lips are in heart shape even from the side view.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo turns to Jongin and the latter holds his breath at the closing gap between them. There is only centimeters between them and if Jongin moves his head forward just a little bit, he may touch Kyungsoo’s button nose.

The sleeping male must get bored of his position as he turns his back to Jongin who prefers him not to.

‘’Have you gone to sleep already?’’ Jongin whispers, despite knowing that it’s passed 2 am and Kyungsoo seems asleep.But it doesn’t stop him talking to the older boy.Maybe this is the only way they can communicate about this topic, he doesn’t want to miss the opportunity.

He doesn’t get an answer as expected. ‘’To answer your question, whether I have feelings for you or not, I don’t know what you mean by that.’’ Although he’s talking to nobody, his heart beats really fast.

‘’But if it’s the same as I had in mind… Yes I do.’’ His chest feels lighter, realization comes to him hard once again.Confessing loudly is making the whole process realer and more factual.

He has feelings for Do Kyungsoo and he has just confessed it.

Unbeknownst to him, Kyungsoo hears his confession, every single words the tanned male uttered. It’s been hard for him to fall asleep too but he closed his eyes when Jongin opened the bathroom’s door and he pretended to be sleeping. He thought if he pretended like asleep he would be sleeping really.But when he was about to daze off, Jongin started to speak and froze his blood.

‘’And I have had that for quite some time now.’’ Jongin thinks about the moments he was close to confessing Kyungsoo, the moments he actually got cheesy and flirted with the older.

To replace my heart that was given to you.

The moment Kyungsoo gave him two oranges instead of one like he did to Chanwoo.

The moment he messed with Kyungsoo about having feelings for him. I think that you like me.

The moment he first saw Kyungsoo at his balcony.

In the future, if you want to cry tell me. I’ll wipe away those tears for you.

Please take care of it for me.

-

They say when you wake up you don’t remember anything for five-six seconds. But after that, everything comes to you at once. Kyungsoo think they are right because when he opens his eyes he feels half-rested but it only lasts for five seconds.Then, he remembers Jongin’s confession during the night.

‘’Fuck.’’ Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do, what to say. How to react around Jongin. Should he let the other know he has heard everything? Should he pretend like he didn’t hear anything?Or should he beat Jongin for the confession? Wait, that’s absurd and vulg-

‘’Oh, you’ve woken up.’’ Is it to late now to act like fallen asleep?

‘’What time is it?’’ Act normal is the key.

‘’8.30 am.’’ Jongin smiles at the sleepy boy and tries not to comment on how cute he looks at the moment.

‘’8.30 am ?!’’ Kyungsoo sits on the bed. ‘’Why did you wake up so early?!’’ It hits him that Jongin has a denim Jean and white t-shirt on him, his hair is up and neat.

‘’I have to go to my niece’s birthday party.’’ As if he didn’t fuck the other boy up with his confession, Jongin chuckles and comfortably speaks.

‘’Ahh.’’ Kyungsoo says and rubs his eyes to get rid of sleep. The tanned boy notices it.

‘’You look sleepy.’’ Thanks to you, fuckhead the junior curses him in his mind. ‘’You can go back to sleep now, I’ll leave a spare key to you. ‘’

Kyungsoo objects without even looking at him. ‘’You don’t have to. I’m taking a shower now, I should go back to my dorm.’’ Jongin notices the strange behaviour but has no chance to ask what’s wrong because, Kyungsoo hurriedly flits to the bathroom.

He furrows his brows in a thinking manner.

When he closes the door, Kyungsoo inhales and exhales deeply, standing right in front of the mirror. He looks at himself on the mirror and tries to calm down.

‘’Damn it! Act normal. Act normal. Act normal.’’ He attempts to convince himself and when he thinks he is convinced, he moves to the shower enclosure.

 

Kyungsoo thinks Jongin has already left when he gets out of the bathroom but much to his dismay, Jongin is still there, sitting on the bed and playing with phone.

Thank God, I dressed in the bathroom, Kyungsoo thinks when the other lifts his head up and smiles at the older.

Jongin speaks up while he gets up and rotates to the small fridge. ‘’I bought you soy milk and Chinese doughnut.Have them before you leave.’’

Kyungsoo wants to scream because he desires to get away as soon as possible, but Jongin keeps him there as if he doesn’t want him to leave.Not wanting to look like he’s escaping, Kyungsoo nods and turns his head.

’’Okay.’’

Jongin grabs the mud and walks towards Kyungsoo who doesn’t even look at him.

‘’Here you go sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo extends his hand, holding the mud but he doesn’t grab it tightly. As a result, the mud falls and shattered.

Kyungsoo widens his eyes at shock. ‘’Jongin, I’m so sorry!’’ He immediately drops to the ground and starts gathering the pieces.

‘’It’s alright, leave it to me.’’ Jongin assures him but Kyungsoo continues collecting the pieces, he feels so embarassed.

‘’I’m really sorry Jongin, I didn’t mean to.’’

‘’It’s okay sunbae, don’t worry.’’ Jongin grabs a yellow cleaning cloth and silently cleans the mess. Kyungsoo rises and looks at the mess, biting his lips in embarassment.

When the silence rots them, Jongin’s ringing phone saves the atmosphere.

‘’Yes, mom.’’ Jongin accepts the call and starts talking, he stops cleaning. ‘’Yes, I’m about to leave.’’ Kyungsoo lets out a relief breath silently because now he can leave,too.

Without waiting for Jongin to stop having a conversation with his mother, Kyungsoo takes the bag he brought yesterday and hurriedly says goodbye to Jongin.

‘’Well,I’m going first.’’

‘’Hey! Kyungsoo sunbae-‘’ But Jongin doesn’t get to chance to finish as Kyungsoo is already out of his dorm.

He sighs and puts the phone on his ear again. ‘’Yes mother? Oh, it’s nothing. I’ll call you when I get there. See you, love you.’’

He looks around before grabbing the birthday gift.

-

 

Kyungsoo ignores Jongin and that’s official. Jongin has tried to reach the guy but to no avail. He’s called him several times (10 times to be precise) but Kyungsoo never bothers to pick up the call. Then, he’s texted him, telling him that his books are at Jongin’s dorm but he doesn’t answer them either.

At school, the only thing Jongin hears about Kyungsoo related things is the junior’s red hair. Obviously, the female students love the new style too much, they think Kyungsoo is so hot, so attractive.

He wants to ask where the hell have you seen him?! Where the hell is he?!

‘’Maybe I should use Google map and find him.’’ He snorts to nobody.

‘’Jongin?’’ Said male looks at his right side and notices Chanwoo.

‘’What’s up?’’ He says, putting his phone in his pocket.

Chanwoo leans on the wall like Jongin and idiotically smiles. ‘’Nothing. By the way, have you heard about Kyungsoo sunbae’s hair? Damn, how hot he can get more? He gets other girls like him!’’ Chanwoo criticizes.

Jongin gives him a glare. Of course he knows about the hair, he witnessed it.

‘’Should I get a haircut,too?’’ Chanwoo ignores the glare.

‘’Hah.’’ Jongin stops himself and holds Chanwoo’s arms.

‘’Chanwoo.’’ The paler guy opens his eyes wide in shock,not expecting Jongin to act in such way.

‘’What?’’

‘’Where did you see Kyungsoo sunbae?’’

‘’At the motorcyle parking lot.’’

Jongin releases him and runs, leaving Chanwoo in dark.

 

The freshman arrives at the mentioned place but he can’t find Kyungsoo. He must have left.

‘’Fuck.’’ Jongin swears for the millionth time and takes a deep breath. He trots back.

 

‘’Hey, did you see Kyungsoo sunbae earlier?’’ Jisoo hugs her friends from behind and dreamily tiltes her head.

‘’Yeah.’’ Nayeon rolls her eyes and saves herself from Jisoo’s arm.

‘’He’s so cute but also so sexy like that! And his hair is red like mine! It’s like we are couple. Ahhh.’’

‘’Control your thirst, Jisoo.Please.’’ Seunghwan says, but she’s smiling in joy.

‘’Yeah, you are a lady.’’

‘’Come on!’’ Jisoo pouts. ‘’These days, being shy will get you nothing! Really, he should be my boyfriend.’’

‘’Get real, Jisoo.’’

‘’But-‘’

‘’Ehem!’’ Jisoo contains herself because of the coughing sound coming from behind. They turn around and see a Jongin who frowns at them.

‘’Oh hey Jongin!’’ Jisoo waves her hand, unaware of the jealous fire flaming inside of the guy.

‘’Hey.’’

‘’What’s wrong? Are you running to the class?’’ Seunghwan questions, noticing the sad expression of the male.

Jongin shakes his head. ‘’No, I just need to do something.Have you seen Kyungsoo sunbae?’’

Nayeon answers for him. ‘’I have. He went in the building already. I heard that he had to hurry to class.’’

‘’Oh really?’’ Jongin grimaces. ‘’Thank you, anyway.’’ He says goodbye and leaves.

‘’What was that?’’ Nayeon watches Jongin go away with dropped shoulders.

‘’He looks tired.’’ Seunghwan sadly deduces.

-

 

Almost a week passes and there is nothing from the junior male. Jongin is close to give up but stops himself. He has a record of 19 missing calls and read 14 messages.

Maybe Kyungsoo deals with a problem and that’s why he doesn’t response. The tanned male thinks of going to the older’s dorm but he doesn’t want to overstep the bounds. As a result, he just waits and is on the lookout for a suitable opportunity to catch the junior student.

 

It’s a lovely noon for to have lunch at the outside cafeteria, of course the hazing team don’t miss the opportunity to use it.

‘’What should we eat for lunch?’’ Junmyeon asks the group, Kyungsoo is walking in the front, Baekhyun and Yixing are chatting loudly and Minseok checks out the people.

Junmyeon knits his brows when Kyungsoo doesn’t reply his question. ‘’Kyungsoo?’’ Still no response.

‘’Hey red head!’’ This time, Baekhyun answers because he thinks Junmyeon has called for him.

‘’What?’’ Junmyeon rolls his eyes.

‘’Not you. I’m calling for the hot one!’’ Baekhyun gasps at the imply. They call Kyungsoo the hot one when he showed up with his new hair style. At first they couldn’t say anything just gawk at the male.Yixing hit his arm and scolded him about pushing him into the background, saying that girls would be over Kyungsoo instead of him.

‘’Kyungsoo!’’ Junmyeon calls him again and this time he bumps into other’s shoulder to get his attention.

‘’Huh?!’’ Kyungsoo is in shock. He looks at Junmyeon with wide eyes.

‘’Didn’t you hear me?! I was calling you!’’

‘’Huh?! What’s the matter?’’

‘’Is everything alright?’’ Junmyeon puts his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, leaning forward to see if something is wrong. ‘’You have been quiet since the morning.’’

Kyungsoo averts his eyes and comes up with an excuse.

‘’Well, I’m sleepy. I watched a football match at late night.’’ He fakes a smile, to which Junmyeon narrows his eyes.

‘’Which match? The Premier Leauge has ended, hasn’t it?’’

Shit, I didn’t think about that. He’s smart.

‘’Forget it! I’m hungry, what do we eat?’’ He changes the subject and he’s successful when the others suggest various food.

Unaware of the freshman who’s noticed him now, Kyungsoo discusses the matter with his friends. Jongin feels excited over seeing the male he’s been looking for so hard. He’s few tables away from him and he can talk to him now.

‘’Jongin!’’ Said male is stopped by the hold of Jongdae who’s smiling at him. Jongin wants to tell him he’s busy but the other doesn’t give him a chance to perform.

‘’Let’s eat together, shall we? Maybe we can have-‘’

‘’Later. I’m in a hurry.’’ Jongin has to stop him before he loses Kyungsoo but the other is already gone. He furrows his brows and runs to the team to ask where the guy went.

‘’Hello, sunbaes.’’ The group see the student and pay attention on him.

‘’Yes?’’ Junmyeon speaks for the hazing team.

‘’Where is Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ He timidly asks. Junmyeon gives confused face and points at the behind.

‘’Kyungsoo is right he- What? He was just here!’’ He looks at the others too.

‘’Where did he go?’’

‘’I don’t know man! He was just here!’’ The team is in a dispute over the whereabouts while Jongin drops his shoulder in defeat.

‘’What’s the matter, though?’’ Junmyeon seperates from the group and asks.

‘’Ehm…Nothing.’’ He assures but opens his mouth as if he remembers something. ‘’By the way, do you have any class left today?’’

‘’Today?’’ Junmyeon thinks about the question. ‘’We have a lab class. It ends around 4 or 5 p.m.’’

‘’I see. Thank you.’’ Jongin has a plan now.

Kyungsoo comes to the table his friends chose 25 minutes later and finds them studying.

Baekhyun notices him first. ‘’Where the hell have you been?! You’ve gone for too long. We’ve already eaten.’’

Kyungsoo, as a pro at finding excuses now thanks to Jongin, presents another one. ‘’I got diarrhea.’’

‘’Oh.’’

‘’By the way, a junior was asking for you earlier.’’ Kyungsoo lifts a brow at Junmyeon’s question.

‘’Who?’’ Baekhyun waggles his brows and answers for Junmyeon.

‘’It’s your favorite junior.’’ He then straigtens his back and imitates the leader. ‘’Jongin 0088!’’ Kyungsoo hisses at him but the other ignores it, he laughs with the rest.

Kyungsoo makes a hah sound.

‘’Excuse me.’’ A group of give girls stand in front of their table in the middle of their squarrely. The girls are unfamiliar, obviously from another faculty.

Yixing gives a toothy smile while scoping the girls out. The one who calls them is blonde and he thinks she’s hot, got a nice figure. Not that her friends are bad, though.

‘’Do you have a minute?’’ She leans and puts her hand on the table, Yixing feels dreamy because he can smell her flowery perfume and it’s alluring.

‘’For all 5 of you, I can have all day.’’ Yixing flirts, shamelessy eyeing the girl and her legs exposed out of the short skirt.

Baekhyun throws his rubber at him. ‘’You’re always fast when it comes to women.’’ Then he turns to the speaking girl. ‘’What can we do for you?’’

Yixing throws back the rubber playfully. ‘’And you should stop acting cool, you moron! So, what can we do for you?’’ He parrots Baekhyun’s words with a smile on his face. Yixing knows his smile and dimples are to die for.

She gives him a shy smile as the attention is unbearable. ‘’We are from the Faculty of Arts. We are conducting a survey. And we would like to ask all of you to complete some questionnaires for us.’’

‘’Of course! Bring it on.’’ Yixing, as expected, accepts it before asking the others. ‘’Helping people is my nature.’’

While his friends send him judging glares, the girls giggle and starts giving the papers. Just when a girl attempts to move towards Kyungsoo, Yixing stops her.

‘’No need to leave your spot, I’ll give it to him.’’ He winks at takes the papers. Kyungsoo makes a puking face behind him.

‘’How kind of you.’’ Minseok mocks him but Yixing doesn’t bother.

‘’Of course. I am a gentleman.’’ The hazing team skim through the pages and nod when the girls speaks again.

‘’We’ll come back later to get these questionnaires. Please take your time and complete them for us.’’

‘’What if we are done and you are busy handing these questionnaires out to others. What should we do? Can I have your line ID so that we can text you?’’ He fishes out his phone from his pocket but Baekhyun leans over and hits his hand.

‘’Stop it, idiot!’’ Yixing makes an oooo sound and continues.

‘’Oh you’re possessive over this girl. Then i will ask the black haired one, hmm?’’ Instead of getting angry, the girls giggle shyly.

‘’No! Stop this, none of them for you moron.’’ Baekhyun laughs when Yixing squarrel with him.

‘’Not even one?’’

‘’Not even one. Well, when we’re done here we’ll let you know.’’ Baekhyun ends the fight and turns to the girl.

‘’Thank you so much. All engineering seniors are really kind.’’ She bows to them and leaves with her friends while Yixing watches her back.

‘’You fucking pervert!’’ Junmyeon shakes his head at the way Yixing looks at the girl’s butt.

‘’It’s not about being pervert, it’s about appreciating nice things.’’

‘’Idiot pervert.’’ Baekhyun sasies then lowers his head to look at his questionnaire.

All of them take a break from their studies and busy themselves with the new papers.

‘’How many girlfriends have you had so far?’’ Yixing reads aloud. He lifts his head and gives a confused expression.In what level of relationship do we have to have in order to call them ‘’girlfriends’’?’’

Minseok speaks but he’s not different than Yixing.

‘’Well, if we count those one-night stands, I have like hundreds of them.’’

‘’Hundreds of them?’’ Yixing raises brows and jokingly continues. ‘’You should seek doctor advice now.’’

‘’What the fuck are you man? Ahahahahaha’’ Junmyeon kids him and Minseok picks on him this time.

‘’Haha. Let me see your answer then’’ He peeks at the answer.

‘’Whaaaaaaaaaat? Never be in a relationship?!’’ Yixing sticks his head out to join the conversation.

‘’Wait a sec! You’ve never been in a relationship! For real?!’’ Junmyeon pays no heed to them.

‘’Yes. What’s wrong?’’ Yixing laughs instead of replying back but Minseok takes it from there.

‘’It’s hard to believe.’’ To protect himself, Junmyeon leaves Kyungsoo to the wolves.

‘’Kyungsoo has never been in a relationship before, as well! It’s not a big deal.’’

‘’You’ve never had a girlfriend before?!’’ When Yixing points a blaming finger at him, Kyungsoo shoots a glare to Junmyeon’s direction, but the guy shrugs.

When Kyungsoo gives no answer, Yixing goes on. ‘’Or you just nailed them and didn’t give them the status of being your girlfriends?’’

‘’Woaah! Wooah! Wooah!’’ Minseok supports the mocking male but Baekhyun stops them.

‘’He’s not like that. Don’t confuse him with yourselves, idiots.’’

Kyungsoo is about to thank Baekhyun but his phone rings. Yixing peeks at the phone and sees a girl name.

‘’Speaking of which, he’s got a call from a girl.’’

‘’Oooooooooo’’

‘’What’s the caller’s name?’’

‘’Joohyun.’’

‘’Oooooo, who’s she?’’

‘’I don’t know man.’’ Kyungsoo gets away from the hazing team and when he has a save distance, he accepts the call.

‘’Hi Joohyun.’’

‘’Hey Kyungsoo!’’ She sounds excited and sweet and Kyungsoo stops himself from commenting on it.

‘’What’s up?’’

‘’I was gonna ask if you wanna meet up?’’

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to come across as rude because she has complained about how Kyungsoo never meets her and talks to her so he unwillingly accepts.

‘’Yeah, I do.’’

‘’Great! Then what about after 5 pm today?’’

‘’Okay, see you then.’’

‘’Okay! We can meet up at Starbucks at your faculty.’’

‘’It’s no problem for me. See you later.’’

He sighs when he ends the call. It’s kind of hard for him to spend time with her because he actually has some unfinished feelings for the girl. It’s not severe as it was before but, still he feels something towards her.

Though, his feelings are mixed and confused nowadays thanks to a certain freshman.

‘’Don’t think Kyungsoo. Don’t think. Don’t think.’’ He whispers himself and returns to his table.

‘’Who was that girl?’’ Yixing asks but Kyungsoo parries succesfully.

‘’A friend of mine.’’ The other gives his attention back to his test once again and Kyungsoo takes a look at his, too.

The fifth question catches his attention.

The gender you are interested in while in school/university?

Male Female

 

He doesn’t know why he hesitates to choose female section but he does. What are you doing Kyungsoo? He scolds himself then and chooses female section.

-

‘’That’s all for today.See you next week.’’ When the professor walks away from the lab, students rise from their seats to leave. It’s been a long day, they’ve had afternoon classes too so it being finished is a relief for them.

Kyungsoo powers off the computer he’s using and, putting his notebook into his bag.

‘’Hey, want to grab something to eat?’’ Kyungsoo gives an apologetic smile to Junmyeon.

‘’I have a plan. You guys go have fun.’’

‘’All right.’’ He takes a step forward but then turns around to look at his friend with unsure eyes.

‘’What’s wrong with you? You look bummed.’’

‘’Naaah. I’m just being cool as always. Nothing really happened.’’

‘’I’m really worried about you. Can’t you just answer me properly?’’ Kyungsoo gives him a look that indicates his question will be gone in the air.

‘’Just go, my friend.’’

Junmyeon sighs but doesn’t press on the matter. ‘’Okay. See yo- Oh you have a visitor Kyungsoo.’’ The male notices the freshman standing by the door with a timid posture.

‘’Who?’’ He turns and sees Jongin. Upon being realized, Jongin walks towards the duo and halts when he’s in front of the runaway junior.

‘’I’ll go then.’’ When Junmyeon leaves, Kyungsoo curses at his luck because now there is only the freshman and himself in the room.

‘’Okay.’’ He gets up with unwilligness and faces Jongin.

His thick and normally warm voice is frozen when he speaks up. ‘’What’s the matter?’’

Jongin tries not to mind the cold sound, not to call him account. Instead, he fishes the dried books out of his brown bag and holds them out for the older.

‘’I’ve brought these books for you.’’ Without looking at the other, Kyungsoo reaches out and grabs the book. However, Jongin doesn’t let go of the books.

Out of irritation, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and raises his big annoyed eyes to Jongin who’s giving him a determined glare.

‘’Let go.’’ He shortly threatens. Jongin lifts his head up and talks, no fear in his voice.

‘’I will. But we need to talk.’’ The junior student is not a stupid, he knows not answering Jongin’s calls and texts has consequences.

‘’But I have nothing to talk to you.’’

‘’But Kyungsoo sunbae-‘’

‘’If you don’t let go,’’ Kyungsoo rudely interrupts, eyes are as cold ever as his voice, ‘’then I don’t want them.’’ He harshly takes his hand back and leaves, he doesn’t forget to bump into Jongin’s shoulder.

-

‘’By the way, do you remember my friend Sooyoung? She’s really crazy about a freshman at your faculty.’’ Joohyun and Kyungsoo has met at the Starbucks and chosen a table outside. Their conversation has been formed around the girl’s love life but now Joohyun’s talking about other’s,too.

‘’Oh really? Who is he?’’ Kyungsoo is glad that at least Joohyun stops talking about her beautiful love life. But the next words of her crush his relief and bring another sort of pain which he doesn’t understand.

At least he acts like he doesn’t.

‘’His name is Jongin. Kim Jongin, I think? He was also the Moon Of the Engineering faculty. Here is the thing, my friend probably has a crush on him but she’s too shy to make a move and approach Jongin, to be frank. She doesn’t want to talk to him.

Since he’s from your faculty, I wanna get some info of him.’’ She giggles adorably.

‘’His info?’’ Kyungsoo asks but voice couldn’t be more bitter.

‘’Hmm. Something like what color does he like? What food does he like? Where does he normally go when he’s free? Something like that.’’

‘’Wait a minute. Are you trying to be a matchmaker or something?’’ Joohyun doesn’t take it as a judgment, she gives a thumb up and her pretty eyes makes crescent shapes as she smiles.

‘’Correct! I am! So, come on tell me!’’

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to upset her so he starts. Unconsciously he spills out everything he notices about Jongin.

‘’Where should I start? Oh, he likes iced coffee. He’s a morning person. And when he wakes up, he likes to eat soy milk with Chinese doughnut. He always eats the same old things.’’

Joohyun listens to Kyungsoo carefully, encourages him to speak further.

‘’What else? You only talked about his morning habits.''

‘’Well, he likes bland food. He can’t have spicy food. His usual food includes minced meat omelet, noodle in clear soup with meatball or something like this. His food is so damn bland tasteless.’’

Kyungsoo doesn’t realize but Joohyun is suprised at how Kyungsoo tells things about Jongin with a smiley face.

‘’I even asked him, you know? Why he had to buy omelet when he could effortlessly make one. He said,’’Well, I can burn even omelet.‘’ He sounds like a kid born with silver spoon, right? And how he dresses, too. He dresses really slow! He must look neat from head to toe! He can’t go to places by himself. He always has someone to go with him when he wants to go out. This could be the reason why he loves his friends so much.

And he likes to be a hero. He always comes front and protects his friends. Not all of my friends like him, you know? And he liked to provoke me during the freshmen gathering. So he makes me feel like he’s a pain in the ass.

Plus, I don’t know how but his room smells like lavender and cinnamon. Maybe he likes that type of air freshener, I don’t know.But over all, it’s a bad choice of Sooyoung to like Jongin. Seriously.’’ Joohyun lifts her brows in suprise.

‘’So you don’t really like him?’’ Kyungsoo agrees feverishly.

‘’Yes! I don’t! If you know him, you’ll feel like your head can get exploded anytime.’’ He puckers his lips.

Joohyun denies it immediately, she seems perceptive.

‘’The way you talk about him doesn’t sound like you dislike him, though.You seem to know him more than I would expect, to be honest, when you claim to hate him.’’

‘’What?! Are you crazy?! It’s not like that!’’ Kyungsoo forces a chuckle, and averts his eyes. He changes the topic and laughs with Joohyun joyfully.

They are having a really good time, not even noticing a tanned freshman sees them and gulps bitterly at the scene.

-

It’s 7.30 p.m. when Kyungsoo returns to his dorm and when Jongin is leaning on the balcony parapet, eyes fixated on the across balcony. A cigarette on his hand, newly lightened. He brings it to his lips but doesn’t inhale it.

The second the smell hits him, Kyungsoo’s words come to his mind which is enough reason for him to put off the cigarette.Funny how Kyungsoo is the one who hurts him but also the one who tames the younger.

 

 

It’s been 17 minutes since Kyungsoo’s room’s lights are on when Jongin’s phone rings.He mindlessly glances at the phone but his breath is winded.

Kyungsoo sunbae is calling.

He hesitantly accepts the call and brings it to his ear.

‘’K-kyungsoo sunbae?’’ His voice echoes in the sharp blue air, hitting his ears and the walls.

‘’Uh…Jongin…’’ Hearing Kyungsoo’s voice second time in a short time is a blessing but also curse at the same time. ‘’Can you return those books to the library for me?’’ He seems unsure as if it’s not the purpose of his call.

‘’And for those comic books, you can keep them. I’ll pay the fine with the book rental shop later. Um…Bye for now.’’ He attempts to end the call immediately but Jongin, who hasn’t said any word till now, stops him.

‘’Hold on, Kyungsoo sunbae. You are mad at me.’’

Kyungsoo bites his lips, standing behind the dark colored curtains, nervous as hell. ‘’No, I am not mad at you.’’

Jongin sounds desperate and angry when he raises his voice a little bit.

‘’If you are not, why don’t you talk to me? Could it be that day? That I didn’t answer your question…’’

But you did, Kyungsoo desires to admits but halts. He waits for the other.

‘’If you really want to know, I can just tell you now.’’ Jongin is pretty determined and if this is what Kyungsoo wants to know, then he will tell him.He’s had enough, is tired of the cat and mouse game. He lets Kyungsoo understand what’s about to happen.

‘’I don’t know when it happened,’’ Jongin sounds like he’s on the verge of crying. ‘’I don’t know how it happened. You are a guy, and I’m also a guy. But I really can’t stop my own feelings. Kyungsoo sunbae…I have always wanted to tell you that I li-‘’ bip bip bip bip

-ke you.

Jongin peeks at the closed curtained balcony before going back to his room with defeated posture.He is so sad that he can’t even bring himself to think about it.

When he sits on the seat by his window, Jongin’s eyes catch the robe Kyungsoo gave it to him before. He touches it and feels his eyes are getting teary.

‘’You are man now, stupid. Do not dare cry now.’’

Unbeknownst to him, Kyungsoo drops to the floor and holds his heart as it beats so fastly that the guy fears it might jump out of his chest.

Jongin’s words ring in his ears. That I li-…

I like you.


	15. Another Confession

It’s a sunny day. The air is clear, birds are chirping, students are leaving their rooms to get to the class, the Cafes have gruelling crowd wanting to get coffee so they can keep their eyes open during the morning classes.

On the other hand, Jongin is not affected by the energic morning surrounding him. He robotically dresses, fixes his ties and grabs his books before leaving the dorm.

He walks and walks, greets back people if he bothers to hear them. The voices increase as he nears the class, he can even hear Jongdae and Chanwoo talking loudly.

‘’I was with a girl last night and she was so fucking pretty.’’ Jongdae flaunts.

‘’Oh really? Do we know her?’’ He hears Sehun’s voice when he enters the class. Sehun and Jongdae laughs at something but Chanwoo notices his friend approaching them and waves his hand to him.

‘’Hey Jongin! Morning!’’ Jongin curves a fake smile and nods his head to them before sitting behind the trio.

‘’Morning man.’’ Sehun and Jongdae greet him,too. The tanned male remains mute and takes his books out of his bag.

‘’Are you okay, Jongin?’’ Chanwoo brings himself backward and looks at his frowning friend. Jongin gives him tired eyes and assuring nod.

‘’I couldn’t sleep last night.’’

‘’Really? Is everything okay,though?’’ Chanwoo presses further.

With the lack of sleep and a broken heart, Jongin gets a little bit annoyed, tries to get rid off the interrogation.

‘’Yeah yeah. Nothing important.’’ Realizing the expression, Chanwoo stops but Sehun speaks this time.

‘’If you are not okay, you can go back and rest. I’ll jot down the notes for you.’’ To Sehun’s kind offer, Jongin shakes his head.

‘’It’s all right, I’m okay.Thanks, man.’’ The attention on him dies soon and the students turn back. With a relief sigh, Jongin rubs at his temples to get rid of the headache but he fails. Neither his mood or headache recover.

 

-

‘’Hey! Eat more veggies.’’ Yixing scolds Minseok who’s glaring at him. Baekhyun sits across the table while Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to mind the duo next to them.

‘’None of ya business. I will eat whatever I want!’’ Minseok swallows a bite from his sandwich.

‘’I’m concerned about your health, jackass!’’ Yixing bumps into his shoulder as a warning but Minseok hits him back.

‘’Don’t worry about it! I can take care of myself.’’

‘’Hi guys.’’ Junmyeon sits next to Baekhyun and narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo as the guy is the only person who doesn’t greet back.

‘’Someone is being bummed today.’’ Baekhyun alludes to Kyungsoo who seems to be in deep thoughts, upon seeing how Junmyeon looks at the leader.

Yixing, not understanding the hint, interrogates. ‘’Who? Who is being bummed?’’ However, the way he pretends like he doesn’t see Kyungsoo shows that he is actually aware of the mood Kyungsoo is having.

‘’The person next to you.’’ Baekhyun points at the wide-eyed boy with his finger and Yixing lets an oh sound, turning his head to Kyungsoo, who is glaring at him.

‘’Ohhh, it was you.’’

‘’Are you done with your food, Kyungsoo? You ate less today.’’ Junmyeon observes.

‘’I actually had eaten before I came here.’’ Kyungsoo silently speaks.

‘’Really?’’ Yixing leans forwards, eye are sparkling dangerously. ‘’So you are done?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Kyungsoo mindlessly confirms and Yixing immediately reaches for the plate.

‘’Then, let me have it.’’ Junmyeon tsks at the male but also he pushes the drink in front of him towards Kyungsoo.

‘’If you’re not eating, at least drink this. It’s refreshing.’’ Kyungsoo smiles and takes it.

‘’Thank you.’’ Just he’s about to drink it, he turns his head to right side carelessly but his heart skips a beat when he sees Jongin.

The male doesn’t notice him though, he is lifelessly walking or more like dragging himself, shoulder stoop, hand on the pockets.

He takes a deep breath and takes his eyes off of him and concentrates on the drink, throwing secret glance at the male untill he is no longer seen.

-

 

Baekhyun seems bothered while Kyungsoo silently takes notes of today’s class at their usual cafe. Not keeping any longer, Baekhyun verbalizes his concern.

‘’How much Money should we give as Jitae sunbae’s wedding gift? But I’m running short of Money now.’’

Kyungsoo lifts his head and looks at him under his eyelashes.

‘’I have prepared a wedding gift for him.’’ Baekhyungulps the lemonade and gives him an impressed look.

‘’You’ll get him a wedding gift? No wonder you are his favorite junior. Well, is it okay to give 15 Won as cash gift?''

Kyungsoo snorts, raising an amused eyebrow. ''15 Won?''

''Yeah.'' Baekhyun seriously replies back.

 

‘’Yeah.’’ ‘’You are so pathetic.’’ Kyungsoo shakes his head and drinks his pink milk.

‘’Whyyy?’’ Baekhyun whines loudly but also laughing because he knows the reason.

‘’He’s your senior.’’ Kyungsoo widens his eyes as if he judges him. ‘’15 Won? Really?’

‘’I’m short of money! Anyway, Kyungsoo. I’m leaving first. And If you’re sleepy, why don’t you go home and rest a bit?’’ He observes how Kyungsoo has been worn out and silent for three days. He’s not in his usual self.

‘’You look really drowsy, you know? Why sitting here and zoning out like you are filming an MV?’’

‘’Nah, I’m good.’’ Kyungsoo shakes his head and is busy with burying in his notes.

‘’All right, see you then.’’ Baekhyun drinks the last of his sip and leaves.

Just when Kyungsoo thinks he is alone, Junmyeon comes with his books.

‘’Hey, Kyungsoo.’’ Without asking permission, the latter takes his place across Kyungsoo and puts the books on the table.

However, the guy pushes the books to Kyungsoo. ‘’Take these, they are yours.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Kyungsoo gives a look at the books and indeed they are his. But how did Junmyeon get them?

‘’How did you get hold of them?’’ He voices his curiosity.

‘’Jongin asked me to give them to you.’’ At the mention of the guy, Kyungsoo gulps.

‘’By the way, how come he got your books at the first place?’’ Junmyeon is not stupid, he knows something has happened between the two, it’s obvious the way they act, the way both of them are down lately.

‘’It’s nothing that matters.’’ Junmyeon opens his mouth to protest but the waitress arrives their table.

‘’Welcome sir. What would you like to have?’’

‘’An Americano, please.’’ The mentioned drink is also Jongin’s favorite as far as Kyungsoo knows so he asks Junmyeon about the drink. He actually hates the taste of coffee, it’s like poison and mud.

This time, though, he wants to try the famous coffee.

‘’Junmyeon, is Americano good?’’ Junmyeon knits his brows but answers anyway. He’s just surprised because Kyungsoo is known for his hatred towards coffee.

‘’Yeah, it is.’’

‘’Excuse me!’’ Kyungsoo calls the waitress upon Junmyeon’s approval.The girl turns around looks at him.

‘’Can we have one more Americano,please?’’ The waitress nods and writes down the order.

‘’Wait what?’’ Junmyeon makes a surprised face. ‘’Normally, you don’t drink coffee.’’

‘’Yeah, I don’t. But today I wanna try something new.’’ He assures the other with a determined smile.

As the silence comes again, Junmyeon can’t help himself but ask the question which has been on his mind and eating his brain for days.

‘’What’s going on with you and that junior?’’ Kyungsoo freezes, Is Junmyeon talking about Jongin?

He doesn’t tell right away, tries to escape. ‘’Which junior?’’ Junmyeon rolls his eyes and gives the name.

‘’Jongin. Why did he have to ask me to give you these books? Why didn’t he return them to you himself?’’ Kyungsoo averts his eyes, with a sad face he murmurs an excuse.

‘’How the hell should I know that?’’

‘’Listen here Kyungsoo.’’ Said male gulps and meets his friend’s eyes. ‘’You can tell me everything, you know that right? We are friends.’’

‘’Yeah, of course I know.’’ Kyungsoo’s lips curl into a heart shaped smile. He relies on Junmyeon, Kyungsoo knows the guy is one of the most reliable people around him.

‘’But there’s no reason to put up argument with that junior. Listen Junmyeon, you really don’t have to worry about me.’’ He keeps the smile on his face even though it hurts to smile too much or fake smile too much.

‘’Lately, I just have some personal problems to deal with.’’

‘’Personal problem?’’ Junmyeon frowns, ‘’You can let it out to me as well.’’ He sounds angry at how Kyungsoo keeps things from him when he knows Junmyeon won’t shoo him away.

The way Junmyeon looks at Kyungsoo gets the other male confess a little bit by twisting the words.

‘’A junior is having a crush on me.’’ He starts off. ‘’And I don’t know what I feel about that person. I can’t say that I don’t like that person, but I’m not certain that I like that person either. I don’t really know what to do. I’m confused. I’m just confused.’’

It’s good to open up to someone when you are having difficulties regarding your feelings, knowing that you would go crazy if you keep things locked inside too much.

And it’s a plus that this person you can open up to is Junmyeon, because the guy always has something rational to suggest, a clear solution to solve the problems.

He doesn’t say anything this time, though, he just lets the information get into him. Their orders arrive, too so their attention disturbed.

When the girl gives Kyungsoo’s coffee, the engineering student smells it first before taking a sip.Junmyeon waits for his reaction and it’s like how imagined.

Kyungsoo grimaces at the taste and makes a puking face. ‘’What the fuck!’’ He grabs the water on the table and drinks it to kick the taste away from his tongue.

‘’How the fuck can you drink this shit, Junmyeon?! It’s so damn bitter!’‘ Feeling offended, Junmyeon glares at him and gives him a belittling face.

‘’What? Hah. What about you? Your favorite drink is pink milk, and it’s as sweet as hell and you can gulp it down!’’

‘’It’s because I like it!’’ Kyungsoo whines childishly.

‘’So? We like this drink too! You don’t always need reasons to like something, you know?’’ Somehow, Kyungsoo feels like Junmyeon doesn’t talk about coffee choices anymore.

-

Instead of watching a football match his friends are playing in front of him on the field, Jongin would love to sleep until the night. But when Jongdae and Chanwoo insist so much that he couldn’t refuse. Not because he doesn’t want to upset them, but because they would follow him to his dorm and wouldn’t leave till they get a grasp of Jongin’s problem.

‘’Hey Jongin! Wanna join, man?’’ Jongdae runs to the bench Chanwoo and Jongin are sitting on, hands are on his knees.

‘’I’m tired. Chanwoo you go.’’ He pushes Chanwoo.

‘’Actually I was about to say that to you, too.’’ Chanwoo defends himself to which Jongdae groans.

‘’What the hell is wrong with you guys? Seriously!’’ He gets ignored by the duo so he puffs and walks away.

‘’Fine.’’

Chanwoo clears his throat after 2 minutes of silence and speaks.

‘’Jongin. I wanna ask you something.’’ He sounds unsure and nervous. Jongin tiltes his head towards him and lifts a brow.

‘’What is it?’’

‘’Well…Do you have someone you like yet?’’ He thinks before answering. A specific image appears on his mind.

Wide eyes, button nose, thick eye brows, heart-shaped pink plump limps, short height, ill-tempered personality, leadership spirit.

‘’Yes, I do.’’ He truthfully confesses even though it leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. ‘’What about you?’’

‘’I do.’’ He sounds sad. ‘’But I don’t think she likes me back.’’

‘’How do you know that she doesn’t like you back?’’ Jongin asks, sharing the fate with his friends he can show empathy. ‘’Have you asked her?’’

Because I did, and the answer hurt me so much that I haven’t recovered yet.

‘’Not yet.’’

‘’Why don’t you ask her, then?’’ Chanwoo waits before answering, he thinks.

‘’What if someone has a crush on you, but you don’t like her? Will you tell her straightforwardly that you don’t like her?’’

You should ask Kyungsoo sunbae that question, I’m sure he will give an answer for you.

‘’I think I will.’’ He says nonetheless. ‘’I don’t want to lead her on.’’

‘’What if she is someone you find it’s hard to reject, what will you do?’’ Chanwoo quesionts further. Jongin locks his eyes with Chanwoo, he thinks hard for the question, not expecting the question.

‘’I would probably distance myself from that person.’’ The more he utters the words the more Jongin realizes how Kyungsoo might be feeling. Is this what he’s doing? Distancing himself from Jongin?

‘’That’s the thing. Because I don’t want the relationship between me and her to change. If I confess my feelings to her…But she doesn’t like me back. She may avoid me. And I don’t think I can live with that.’’

A pain hits Jongin’s chest because he might have screwed everything up between them. He has figured himself out about the feelings he has towards Kyungsoo, but now he has lost him thanks to that same feelings.

If he didn’t say anything, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be so cold to him, he wouldn’t ignore him.

‘’So it’s better not to make her dislike me from the get go.’’ Chanwoo continues. He is talking about himself but Jongin feels like he is having a conversation with Kyungsoo’s mind.

‘’Yeah, you are right. Sometimes…If we keep our feelings to ourselves, we may not have to lose the person we like at all.’’ Because I did and it sucks.

‘’So, is this the thing that has been stressing you out?’’ Chanwoo concludes, eyes on Jongin.

‘’Yeah, and some other things. By the way, who is the girl that you like?’’ Chanwoo looks like he is going to answer but he changes his mind last minute.

‘’You don’t need to know.’’ Jongin rolls his eyes when his friend grins.

‘’What about you? Whom do you like?’’

Jongin parrots him. ‘’You don’t need to know.’’ Chanwoo hits his arm but doesn’t press further because he does the same thing.

‘’Anyway, I’m heading out first.’’ Jongin grabs his bag and gets up. ‘’Take care.’’

‘’You too.’’

 

Jongin walks around the field where his classmates play football.

‘’Hey Jongin!’’ One of them waves his hand and Jongin returns the gesture. Just then, the ball flies over where a girl rides her bike on cycle lane and falls.

Jongin widens his eyes when he realizes that girl is actually Seunghwan. Without losing any time, he runs towards the girl who’s on the ground, and groaning in pain.

‘’Are you okay, Seunghwan?’’ he gets down and checks if there is any injury. ‘’Where does it hurt?’’

‘’My ankle. It hurts too much.’’ She cries in pain, her beautiful face winces.

‘’I’ll take you to the infirmary.’’ He takes her under his arm and helps her get up. He rides the bike Seunghwan behind him, wrapping her arms around Jongin’s waist.

They don’t realize Chanwoo frowning behind them before following them to the infirmary.

 

‘’This sucks right?’’ Jongin lifts his head to look at the girl. After they arrive, the nurse has given them an icepack for her ankle. While she’s sitting on the stretcher, Jongin is bending his leg down on the ground, holding the pack on her ankle.

‘’What?’’ Jongin asks, gives pressure on the icepack.

‘’You have to waste your time on this instead of spending it with your personal things.’’ She looks embarrassed but Jongin assures her.

‘’No, it’s fine. Don’t worry. Anyway, does it still hurt?’’

‘’Not too much.’’ She smiles at him.

‘’Let’s try to move this a little.’’

‘’Ah!’’ She cries when Jongin moves her foot and immediately apologizes.

‘’I’m sorry! Does it hurt really bad?’’

‘’It hurts a tad at the ankle.’’

Jongin sighs and puts the icepack on her ankle before getting up.

‘’I guess I should take you to your dorm.’’ The girl tries to get up on her own, Jongin wraps his arm around her waist.

At the contact she blushes and misunderstands Jongin’s intention because her next words are a shock and sudden for Jongin.

‘’Jongin, I need to tell you something. I know maybe it’s not time or too sudden but I just wanna say it. I think I like you.’’

Not only Jongin but also Chanwoo who’s listening to them behind the door is bewildered. The guy leaves them,then, not wanting to be caught with crestfallen expression on his face.

Jongin parts his lips to say something but can’t bring himself to do so for some seconds.

‘’Seunghwan…’’ Said girl understands her feelings are one-sided at the expression of Jongin’s blank face.

‘’I’m sorry. But I have someone that I like already.’’ Jongin knows it’s a little bit harsh to be that direct to her, but he also doesn’t want to give her any wrong hopes so he just gives the whole truth.

She loses her smile and eyes on the ground in embarrassment.

‘’Oh, I-I u-understand.’’ She says, blinking fastly to stop the tears pour down on her face. ‘’Y-you don’t n-need to help m-me. I can go.’’ Seunghwan whispers, attempting to leave fastly despite the injured ankle.

Jongin stands there, rubbing at his temples.

-

It’s late and quiet when Kyungsoo arrives his dorm. He opens his door which is the only sound in the hallway.

He sighs and takes his shoes off and puts his bag on the floor, grabbing his books Kyungsoo approaches the book shelf and opens it and places the books. Before he could close it, Kyungsoo notices the photo he’s folded before.

The leader rubs with his thumb where Joohyun is before he unfolds the photo,revealing his other friend, Sungyung.

Kyungsoo knows it’s time he gave up, Joohyun and Sunghyun are in love and there is no place for him in that picture. With sad eyes, Kyungsoo slowly puts the photo back. He locks his eyes with the object next to the photo. He grabs the gear shaped object and looks at it for a long time, memoring coming at him at once.

‘’I just want you to take care of it for me.’’ Jongin’s voice echoes in his ears, expression appears on the wall in front of him. Instinctly, Kyungsoo’s eyes rotate to the direction where Jongin’s dorm is.

‘’Why am I like this?’’ He whispers, eyes leaving the direction as he gets up slowly, putting the object back. Deciding that he should go out to clear his head and eat something to fulfill his body’s needs.

 

 

‘’You can just drop me your order. You may have to wait a bit but you’ll get it for sure.’’ As the seller woman apologetically states, Jongin nods his head and approaches to the counter and pulls the order book and the blue pen.

The freshman essentially has thought of ordering his usual coffee but when about to jot the order down, a memory hits him. The memory of a junior, his guilty pleasure, the pastel colored milk. How he made fun of the junior because of the drink, how Kyungsoo reacted when Jongin showed up with a pink milk.

He, then, determines the the order with a sad smile. Pink milk.

‘’I will comeback in fifteen minutes.’’ The lady acknowledges his plan and returns her job. Not waiting by doing nothing, Jongin proceeds to reach the other stall which is placed 30 feet away from the drink stall.

The delicious smell coming out of the stall forces him to drag his long legs towards it.

‘’Good night.’’ He greets the short bald man with thin eyebrows.

‘’Good night.What’s your order?’’

‘’I want to have cheese tteobokki, please.’’

‘’Coming right away.’’ Jongin starts drums with his fingers, unaware of a certain wide-eyed junior who’s ordering his own food at the across stall.

‘’Here you go.’’ The man holds out his food and Jongin gives the money to him, wending his way to the drink stall.

The woman’s back is facing him while Jongin waits and at the moment, someone comes next to him but Jongin doesn’t look until he hears a certain melodic voice.

‘’Is my pink milk ready?’’ Jongin whirls around with wide eyes, meeting the other who’s as shocked as he is.

Jongin parts his mouth but he’s interrupted by a woman’s gentle voice.

‘’Here you go.’’ Kyungsoo holds his hand out but she stops him.

‘’Oh, this is not yours. It’s for this young man.’’ She points at Jongin, who’s embrassed under the intense gaze of Kyungsoo. ‘’He was here before you.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Kyungsoo understands, puzzled as to why Jongin orders his favorite drink.

‘’I’m sorry I didn’t get to tell you that I ran out of pink milk. Is it okay to have something else for now?’’ Jongin can’t take Kyungsoo’s sad and disappointed expression, so he interferes.

‘’It’s okay. I’ll let him have it. I’ll come back later.’’ Kyungsoo lifts his head and parts his lips. He wants to speak but Jongin leaves before he even can’t have a chance to do so. The only thing he could do is look after the taller male.

‘’Um, are you gonna take this?’’ The seller woman wakes him up from his heavy trance.

‘’Oh, y-yes.’’ He takes his money out from his pocket and takes the drink. The usual pink milk tastes different this time.


	16. Please Take Care of It For Me

It doesn’t matter if you are with your friends having fun, with your family having a dinner, watching a movie, preparing for your final exams. Some thoughts are persistent to stay on your mind regardless the condition you are in.

For Kyungsoo, that tenacious thought consists of Jongin only. The memories of Jongin helping him with eating when he hurt himself while taking his punishment, of confessing to Kyungsoo in that night when he assumed the older was sleeping.

Of Jongin getting sad by the obvious avoiding of Kyungsoo, of Jongin giving him that specific meaning look.

Kyungsoo lays down on the bed on his stomach, head turns off the window, gazing through it. The across room of the building is covered in dark unlike his dim-lit room.

‘’I’m gonna lose my mind.’’ Kyungsoo whispers before closing his eyes with the voice and image of Jongin on his mind.

 

-

Jongin wakes up in a strange position today as he slept on his bed facing the direction of Kyungsoo’s dorm. The Sun wipes the sleep off his body, directly focusing on Jongin.

He rubs his eyes and sits up, processing the day before him. Oh right, today he is invited to the seniors wedding, that’s why he woke up early at the weekend.

The freshman puffs out, grabbing his phone to check if there is any message. He taps the screen twice, letting the lockscreen appear. It seems that he has 5 messages from 2 chats. Jongin ignores the chat with his group of friends, instead he reads what Doyeon has sent him.

Doyeon Sunbae: I’ll pick you up in about three hours. I will let you know when I’m near your dormitory.

Right. Doyeon has talked to him and assured him that it wouldn’t be a problem for her to pick Jongin up as she has a car. Jongin took the offer. But now, he regrets it due to the heaviness of his feelings towards Kyungsoo crashing him.

He doesn’t feel like going, he wants to sleep all day. However, Jongin doesn’t want to disappoint his seniors so unwillingly he sends an okay with a smiley emoji before putting his phone on the bed and getting up.

The wedding will be held in alfresco wedding style somewhere near Han River. The name of place is something like Komschu or whatever, he can’t bring himself to remember.

Jongin throws a look at his suit for the wedding before heading to the shower. The wedding’s theme color is purple so he is going to wear a purple shirt he got few days ago.

 

 

-

 

Kyungsoo checks himself on the mirror. He fixes his purple tie and combs through his gelled red hair with his fingers. His phone rings just when he puts his black suit jacket on.

Baekhyun is calling…

He accepts the call, knowing what he’s gonna hear already.

‘’What?’’ He rudely speaks.

‘’Are you done, my prince? When the hell are you gonna come?! We’re waiting!’’ Kyungsoo moves the phone away from his ear in distaste, Baekhyun sounds so irritated and disturbing.

‘’Don’t yell, idiot. I’m coming.’’ He ends the call and leaves the room.

 

‘’What the hell is he doing?’’ Yixing complains, leaning on the car with a bored expression. Minseok clicks his tongue.

‘’How the hell should I know?’’ Baekhyun scolds, arms folded before his chest.

‘’We are going to be late. And I’m the MC for crying out loud!’’ Minseok opens his arms to his sides and groans.

‘’Go get him, Baekhyun.’’ Yixing commands, not disturbing his posture. Baekhyun agrees, he’s about to take a step when the angry male notices the cause of their irritation.

‘’There he is.’’ He juts his chin out towards Kyungsoo who’s taking quick steps to them.

‘’Wooooooah! You dress up like you walk out from a Korean drama.’’ Baekhyun’s anger disappears, amusement takes its place. He mocks further.

‘’You must think you are really handsome in this, huh?’’ Kyungsoo makes a smug face, he is confident in himself.

‘’Of course I am, man. I’m handsome. ‘’

‘’Heoool. You really are funny.’’ Junmyeon shows his head out of the car and stops the both of them.

‘’You two shut up now, we need to leave now. Move your asses already!’’ The joking duo chuckle at each other and do as Junmyeon orders.

-

Jongin gets into the Hyundai Azera white, greeting the junior. He eyes the girl who looks super pretty in her short purple dress with wavy hair.

‘’Good evening,sunbae. You look good.’’ Doyeon greets back and her red lipsticked lips curl into a shy smile.

‘’Thank you Jongin, you look very handsome too. Give me a minute, I need to look up the direction from the GPS, okay?’’ Jongin nods and the girl focuses back on her phone.

The atmosphere becomes silent until Jongin breaks it.

‘’Doyeon sunbae.’’ She doesn’t look up but listens to Jongin.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’In this uni, do you have a boyfriend?’’ He knows the question is a little bit personal and he will understand if the girl refuses to tell him.

The freshman realizes he makes a mistake when the senior girl gives him a broken smile, eyes sad.

‘’I did but we broke up.’’

‘’Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. Mind telling me which faculty is your ex in? If it’s okay with you to talk about.’’

‘’No problem at all. He’s from the same faculty. You’ve already met him.’’ Jongin knits his eyebrows, he’s never seen the girl with someone whom he also knows.

‘’Who is he? May I know?’’

‘’Yixing.’’ Jongin’s eyes bug out at the new shocking information. He parts his lips because, he’d never thought Yixing would be the type that has relationships.

‘’Yixing sunbae? Really?’’ His shock is reflected in his voice,too, but he can’t help himself. ‘’I’ve never heard about this. You two don’t look like you were dating before.’’

Doyeon apologetically smiles, her white teeth show themselves. ‘’Well, we didn’t tell about it to many people, that’s why.’’

‘’Can I ask you further?’’ Jongin continues.

‘’Shoot.’’ Jongin gets courage thanks to the dauntless the pretty girl expresses.

‘’How long has it been since you broke up with Yixing sunbae?’’

‘’We broke up when I went abroad for Work&Travel program.’’

‘’I see.’’ Jongin allows the silent surround them prior to questioning more. He sounds a little bit uncertain.

‘’Since you and Yixing sunbae at the same faculty, you can’t avoid running into him from time to time. Wasn’t it hard to get over him?’’

Maybe his questions are directed to Doyeon, listening to her problems and all. However, Jongin also wants to figure out how he can get over Kyungsoo.

‘’I’ll get over him eventually.’’ The sentence Doyeon lets out is sombre, Jongin can feel her pain like it is his. ‘’We have to move on in life. Another thing is we are not in the college just to date someone. Right?’’

Jongin forces a chuckle. ‘’You are right.’’

‘’Love is always beautiful. Though the ending could hurt you sometimes.’’

Whenever he hears the words of hurt and love, the image of a boy with wide eyes, heart shaped smile and ill-tempered attitude comes to his mind.

‘’I’m sure you will meet Yixing sunbae there. What will you do?’’ He desperately seeks for any advice to help himself.

Doyeon’s full-teeth smile fades away and he looks down. ‘’I will avoid him if possible. If I have to face him, I will just smile at him. That’s what I do when I run into him at the uni. Oh, I got the direction now, shall we go?’’

Jongin nods with an artificial smile. His mind is somewhere else. 

-

‘’Oh my beauitful bride and groom!’’ Yixing is the first one to greet the couple. Everywhere is purple and white like a raspberry cheesecake.

‘’Here comes the kids!’’ Jitae opens his arms and hugs Yixing first.

‘’You look handsome, Jitae sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo says and hugs him then he turns to Hyebin, who looks like an angel in her wedding dress.

‘’You are so beautiful Hyebin sunbae.’’ He truthfully compliments.

The woman shyly looks down and thanks him. ‘’Thank you Kyungsoo.’’

‘’Congratulations!’’

‘’Congratulations!’’

‘’Let’s take a Picture together.’’ Baekhyun gathers them around to get a Picture. 

‘’Group Picture!’’ Junmyeon cheerfully yells and throws his arm around Minseok’s shoulder.

The second Kyungsoo looks aside once the photo shooting is done, he loses his smile over seeing a tanned freshman arrives, accompanied by Doyeon whom he knows very well.

The hazing team distances themselves away for the new comings. Junmyeon leaves them because he’s also responsible for taking photos during the wedding, Yixing and Minseok go to drink stall while Kyungsoo places himself next to Jitae, Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen.

‘’Congratulations, sunbae.’’ Jongin congrats the bride, tries to ignore his loudly beating heart caused by Do Kyungsoo.

The third year shoots sneak peaks at the freshman, secretly admitting the fact that Jongin looks really good.

‘’Why don’t we have a group photo with those freshman, Kyungsoo?’ The said male is awaken by another male voice.

He isn’t sure if he’s comfortable and confident enough to face Jongin right now. The leader gulps loudly, acting like he isn’t affected.

‘’Um-‘’

‘’Let’s have one right now. Let’s take a group shot.’’ Jitae drags him without even bothering to listen to the younger male.

Left with no other choice, Kyungsoo follows the groom. The more they get close, the more Kyungsoo gets excited, for not to show it, he puts his hands on his pockets and nonchalantly stands among the group.

Jitae remains close to his bride, the guy between Jongin and Kyungsoo moves to the front and bends his knees in front of the group.

‘’Squeeze in! Come closer!’’ Jitae warns Kyungsoo so he nears Jongin by two feet. Noticing the action, Jongin twists his neck to the direction of the guy, who’s been troubling him for a quite time.

Kyungsoo doesn’t meet his eyes, despite the intense stare Jongin is giving to him. The leader looks at the camera but once Jongin loses his attention on him, Kyungsoo throws a peek.

‘’Ready? 3,2,1!’’ Click!

It’s hard for Jongin to smile at this condition, it’s hard not to stand stiff when the man he likes smell so nice next to him, stands so close to his body.

‘’One more time! Please smile!’’ Kyungsoo is almost glued to Jongin, he doesn’t know why but he finds himself so close that it feels like there is no air flowing between them.

Jitae directs them to the inside once the photo shooting is over. ‘’Let’s go inside now.’’

Jongin is one of the people who follows the request however, he can’t even take one step due to the firm grip on his elbow followed by a deep voice calling his name.

‘’Jongin.’’ Jongin gulps and collects himself before whirling around. He keeps his blank face, contrary to the junior who looks unsure and a little bit nervous with an awkward smile. He can’t even directly lock his eyes with Jongin.

‘’Yes?’’ Jongin coldly answers to which Kyungsoo gets a little bit more apprehensive.

‘’Uh…Um…’’ He scratches his nape, appearing to be unsure about what to say.

‘’Um…Are you doing okay?’’ Kyungsoo cusses at himself for the question. Is he kidding Jongin? What kind of random question is this as if they are buddies or something.

‘’I am.’’ Jongin shortly replies, face never bothers to form another gesture. Kyungsoo can’t leave his awkward mode but he despirately wants to talk to Jongin, wants to speak further and further.

‘’The wedding reception is beautiful, don’t you think?’’ The nervous male scans around the place, eyes everywhere but Jongin.

‘’Yes.’’ Another brief response. Kyungsoo’s big eyes find Jongin’s brown and cold ones and he immediately averts his eyes.

‘’Um…And the purple dress code actually suits the wedding very well. But it’s a bit difficult to get purple attires. The best I can do is this purple tie.’’ The junior lets out an inept chuckle, floundering all the while, rambling desperately.

The tanned male narrows his eyes, he is irritated because Kyungsoo makes him suffer right now. He ignores the younger but now the only thing he does it to speak with him. It doesn’t make sense and it doesn’t help Jongin with getting over the one-sided crush of Jongin.

Maybe it’s because Kyungsoo desires to re-create the relationship the duo had before, maybe he doesn’t want to get all awkward when face each other.

Thinking the possibilities, Jongin finally forms a long sentence.

‘’I know this makes you feel uncomfortable. But if you have to fake your feeling...You don’t really need to do this.’’ Jongin sounds sad and in need.

The young male actually prefers to be ignored rather than getting this uncomfortable conversation from the person he likes. The freshman doesn’t want Kyungsoo to feel obligated to fake smiles and chats to keep things balanced between each other.

There is also another thing Jongin greatly desires to get rid of: hope. When Kyungsoo speaks to him, all the while presenting his beautiful smile despite being fake, Jongin gets hopeful. He feels like Kyungsoo does this because he wants Jongin as well as the other wants him. These thoughts are poisnous, they carry no truth.

Kyungsoo’s unauthentic heart-shaped smile disappears, what he really feels comes out. The leader frowns but he also looks embarrassed.

Kyungsoo parts his lips to reply back but Jongin sees the struggle, he stops him by voicing his thoughts out.

‘’If you keep doing this, it’s like you are giving me hope.’’ The younger whispers and leaves as fast as he can.

‘’Jong-‘’ Kyungsoo is cut off, sighs in defeat.

‘’Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?’’ Kyungsoo jumps and realizes Junmyeon standing behind him.

‘’Why are you standing out here? Come on, let’s get inside man.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Kyungsoo soullessly agrees.

-

 

The video footage is displayed after spending two hours inside. The video is made for the wedding couple, consists of their moments together from the period of dating to be couple, confession, with their friends and all.

‘’Please make a round of applause for the video footage.’’ Minseok, as the MC, asks for. ‘’We watched the video but Let’s hear the meeting story from them, shall we?’’ The loud applause and cheering is responsed by Jitae grabbing the microphone.

‘’Well, when I was a third-year student, I was the leader of the hazing. Hyebin was the leader of the nursing team. That year, our hazing was really grueling and many first years passed out. When I went to the nursing room, Hyebin would jump on me and bash me. She would go, ‘’Hey, why were you so tough on the juniors?!’’ She said she would report me to the dean. She threatened to expose us. So I was mad at her for that.’’

Minseok interrupts at that moment.

‘’But I hear that she was impressed by your punch line. What did he say to you?’’ Hyebin talks this time.

‘’He said, ‘’You are this fierce. Who would want you to be his wife?’’ ‘’

‘’And nooooow’’ Minseok cheers.

‘’And now I’M BECOMING HIS WIFE!’’ Another applause session emerges.

‘’Well, we had a lot of fights.’’ Jitae interlocks their fingers. ‘’But next thing we know is that we cannot live without each other.’’

To the emotional talk, Yixing tears up. Of course, it doesn’t go unnoticed by his friends, especially by Junmyeon.

‘’What the hell! Yixing you crying?!’’ The hazing team mock him while Yixing denies the accusations.

‘’I’m not! I just got dirt in my eyes.’’

‘’Yeah yeah, of course.’’

‘’All right! I believe you can feel the love they have for each other now.’’ Minseok concludes. ‘’Lastly, May I ask you all to join the toast for tonight’s wedding? Would you please lift up your glasses? Let’s make a toast to the bride and the groom!’’

‘’Cheers!’’

‘’Cheers!’’ While everybody stares at the person they love or they feel close to, Jongin’s eyes dart to the direction where Kyungsoo stands next to his friends.

The leader doesn’t see him because he has his back facing Jongin.

‘’This is a beautiful wedding.’’ Junmyeon fondly observes the couple and the guests.

‘’Yeah, I agree.’’

 

‘’Where is Jitae sunbae?’’ Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun, the wedding is getting to an end yet, Kyungsoo hasn’t given his gift.

‘’Over there.’’ Kyungsoo strides towards where Jitae is all alone. He takes out his gift of his pocket.

‘’Jitae sunbae.’’ The other male turns around and smile at his junior.

‘’Hey Kyungsoo.’’

‘’I have a wedding gift to give to you.’’

‘’What is it?’’ Jitae takes the envelope.

‘’Why don’t you open and read it?’’ Kyungsoo says, slightly embarassed by his heart-felt note.

Jitae’s smile grows wider as he reads the cheesy words.

‘’Aghh, you didn’t have to give me something like this, you fluff ball.’’ Jitae jokes and Kyungsoo whines.

The junior student gets serious, he remembers the words he got from a pretty tall freshman when he glances at the gift card.

‘’I really didn’t know what to give to you but, someone told me that the real gift is actually the message inside. If we write it from our heart, the receiver will sure be happy.And also it’s kind of romantic.’’

His pink heart shaped plushy lips curl into a shy smile at the last sentence, eyes on the ground.

‘’Romantic?’’ Jisoo raises a brow, amused displaying on his face. ‘’I’m sure those lines are from a girl.’’ If your definition of a girl is a tall, tanned male with pretty eyes and plump lips supported by a brave and fine personality, sure.

‘’You are secretly seeing someone and not telling me? You sure make some progress.’’ Although Kyungsoo doesn’t deny the accusation immediately, he speaks in disagreement few second later with a smile he can’t stop but putting.

‘’It’s not what you think, really.’’ Kyungsoo halts before going on. He gulps and confesses his struggle to the senior whom he’s been really close with like brother.

‘’In fact, I don’t know what it is between me and that person. Can I ask you something?’’

‘’Of course you can.’’ Ji tae says, seeming genuinely interested in Kyungsoo’s dilemma.

‘’When you are with Hyebin sunbae, are you happy?’’ Kyungsoo, indeed, wants to know the answer. He wants to be assured in order to convince himself that happiness itself is enough to be with someone.

If it’s the case, then…

‘’Yeah, I am!’’ Jitae forms a fond smile at the mention of his lover. ‘’What’s with the question?’’

‘’Someone told me that if you are with the right one, you will be yourself. You will be happy. But if you are with someone that makes you feel uncomfortable, or suffering, it means that person it not meant to be with you.Is this right, hyung?’’

Jitae understands that he needs to give some real advice to his young brother. He exhales and looks directly at Kyungsoo’s eyes.

‘’Listen to me carefully, Kyung. When I’m with Hyebin, I don’t always feel happy. We fight a lot. And you know what? This morning, we also picked up a fight about our wedding cake. But I and Hyebin have been through a lot of things together. We were mad at each other, we were happy and sad together. We even fought so hard that we cried sometimes. And I also know that there’s still a lot to get through with her. I would still choose to be with her anyway. You know why? Because Hyebin has changed me to the person who I have never been.’’

Kyungsoo gulps, he understands what Jitae is talking about, he imagines and thinks of the some certain memories.

‘’And how…How can you be sure that I and that person can go back to where we used to be? What if we can never be the same again? What should I do?’’

Kyungsoo really wants to get the answer of the question bugging him for weeks.

‘’Is the relationship between you and that person the same now?’’ The way Kyungsoo averts his eyes is an enough response for the older male.

‘’Listen, Kyungsoo.’’ He starts off, ‘’When some sort of feelings happen to you, it’s hard to revert it. The only way is you need time to heal it. But you can’t just let the time pass by without doing anything. Instead, you can use this time to do what you and that person really want to do. Just think over this thoroughly.’’

Jitae’s phone rings the moment Kyungsoo nods in agreement.

‘’I gotta go, talk to you later, SooSoo.’’ Jitae pats his shoulder and opts to leave, letting Kyungsoo think over.

‘’Wait hyung!’’ Kyungsoo stops him, gulping loudly. ‘’What is this feeling I have right now?’’

‘’What?’’ Jitae snorts in disbelief. ‘’How the hell would I know? You must figure it our yourself! Don’t use your brain, use your heart. If you cannot figure it out yet, you don’t need to worry. Just screw it, and do whatever you like to do. You are the freaking head hazer! Live up to that! I really have to go now, see you later.’’ Jitae once again pats him with a assuring smile and leaves.

‘’See you.’’ Being alone with yourself seriously helps you think about somethings, especially the ones which dig holes in your brain and drive you crazy.

Kyungsoo considers the options and the advice given by Jitae. We fought a lot, said Jitae. We fought a lot,too especially when Jongin went against me.

We were mad each other. I got mad at Jongin more than twice. He made me angry and disappointed when we were on the trip. He made me angry on the first day of their year. He made me angry with his cheesy flirting ways.

We cried sometimes. I almost cried when he accidentally confessed to me, when I was ignoring him. I felt sad about ignoring him.

With each conlusion, the realization flashes in his mind, he widens his eyes further.

He cares about me and I care about him, too. I worry about him. I was scared when I thought he was drowning in the ocean.

Despite being the leader of hazing team and being scary, I shared my embarassing secrets with him. He knows I love drinking pink milk, he even dares call me cute from time to time.

I can’t stop thinking about him, can’t stop worry over him.

‘’I like him.’’ Kyungsoo whispers, eyes bugging out, heart skipping a beat.

Realization breaks him hard.

 

 

‘’Kyungsoo! Where the hell have you been?’’ Baekhyun bristles at the absence of Kyungsoo once he sees the guy.

The wide-eyed leader ignores his clamouring friend. ‘’Have you seen Jongin? Where is he? I can’t find him anywhere!’’

‘’He’s just left.’’ Junmyeon juts his chin out to the white door which is embroiled with flowers for the sake of the wedding. ‘’He’s probably still at the front door.’’

Nodding his head feverishly, Kyungsoo scurries away which brings shock to his friends.

‘’What? Kyungsoo what’s going on?’’

‘’Why is he running?’’

‘’What happened?’’

‘’Are you coming home with us?’’ Kyungsoo answers the last question while running.

‘’NO!’’

 

Kyungsoo pants hard, eyes scanning around the find the missing freshman. He closes his eyes and moistens his lips because Jongin is nowhere to be seen. The hazer takes his phone out of his pocket and dials Jongin’s number.

While it’s ringing, someone approaches him from behind.

‘’What are you doing out here, Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ Said male immediately whirls around, ending the call when he hears a ringtone coming from the other male.

He sighs, feeling relieved as he hasn’t missed the freshman.

Jongin confusedly eyes the other smiling at himself. He wants to know what Kyungsoo is doing here with hurrying moves when he saw the other while seeing off Doyeon.

‘’You’re still here?’’ Kyungsoo asks, still smiling cutely despite the cold face Jongin is giving to him.

‘’Yes. I don’t feel like going home yet.’’

‘’Are you hungry?’’ Jongin makes a suprised face, parting his lips but doesn’t say anything because Kyungsoo speaks for him.

‘’I am hungry. Would you like to keep me company? Follow me.’’ Kyungsoo turns around to let Jongin fulfill his command.

Jongin is taken aback by the strange behaviour yet he follows the other, anyway.

 

 

Kyungsoo brings him to a portable restaurant near Han River. It’s larger than the two portable restaurants across the road, and it’s designed with black and creme colors. There are seven tables occupied apart from their table.

The waitress greets them as they sit.

‘’Good night, sir. What would you like to order?’’ The girl is smiling at them, her eyelinered eyes tiredly blink at the pair.

Kyungsoo is the first one to order. ‘’I would like a super-size egg noodle in spicy soup.’’

‘’Can I have a rice noodle in clear soup with meatballs?’’ After Jongin orders and the girl leaves, they become awkward towards each other. The only sound coming is from the other tables who are laughing or talking loudly accompanied by the drama displayed on the screen of the tv install on the wall.

Neither of them can look at the other in the eye, coughing, pouring the water in the glass are only ways to avoid the situation a little bit.

Kyungsoo intensely stares at the guy who’s filling his glass,too. Then, he brings it to his lips and drinks, all the while looking at other.

The thing is Kyungsoo tries his very best to gain Jongin’s attention but no matter what he does, Jongin busies himself not to return the gesture with his blank face.

He notices that Jongin senses his stare, that the male ignores it despite his action.

‘’Here your orders. Enjoy.’’ The waitress puts their order on the table.

‘’Thank you.’’ The junior speaks for the both of them. He also prepares Jongin’s chopsticks and hands it to the guy.

Jongin lifts his head with a questioning look but Kyungsoo gives a thinned-lipped smile.

The younger refuses to thank him, instead he digs in. Kyungsoo opens his full mouth after a three minutes of silence, sounding cheerful in a strange manner.

‘’You like meatballs, don’t you?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Jongin slowly confirms, still not understanding why Kyungsoo acts so casual so energetic.

‘’Take them.’’ The junior puts the meatballs in his bowl on Jongin’s bowl when he is agreed. Jongin blinks at him even when Kyungsoo tells him to eat his food.

It’s so odd and unexpected behaviour coming from Kyungsoo that Jongin can’t take it anymore. He places the chopsticks on his bowl and straightens his back, eyes locked on Kyungsoo’s figure.

‘’Why are you doing this?’’ He sounds curious but indifferent.

Kyungsoo plays oblivious. ‘’What are you talking about?’’ Jongin lets out a tired sigh before raising his miffed voice for the first time.

‘’You really don’t know or you pretend that you don’t?’’ Kyungsoo’s joyful façade fades, as a self protection mechanism, the leader ignores the question.

‘’Just eat. It’s getting cold.’’ Jongin rolls his eyes while Kyungsoo stuffs his mouth with noodle.

 

 

 

After spending thirty five minutes with eating, Kyungsoo has Jongin walk behind him while he directs them to Han River, ploding along the River.

From time to time, Kyungsoo looks behind to see if Jongin’s still there, and he usually finds the guy’s eyes bore through him. 

They walk until Kyungsoo decides a bench is good for them to sit on as it’s far away from the people, only enlightened by the moon and artificial rainbow lights coming from the bridge.

He starts to look at the River in front of him, having Jongin next to his side.

‘’Jongin.’’ Kyungsoo calls. Instead of verbally accepting the beginning of the chat, Jongin looks at him. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind, though, he continues.

‘’Are you tired?’’ This time Jongin answers. He is not sure what kind of tiredness Kyungsoo is talking about but either way, he is not tired.

‘’No.’’ Kyungsoo snorts at the negative reply.

‘’Honestly… Aren’t you tired at all? You have to chase after me like this.’’ His velvet voice mixes with the wind, dissolving in the air, spreading. ‘’And you have no clue where I’m heading to. Or when I will stop.’’

Kyungsoo finally looks at Jongin, genuinely interested in what the younger would say. He puts himself on Jongin’s shoe, to be honest he can’t actually say if he would be this determined.

After discovering his feelings for the younger, Kyungsoo finds himself both happy but anxious at the same time. Has Jongin given up on him? Has he grown tired? Kyungsoo realizes that ignoring the male may have caused damage for both of them.

‘’Even though I don’t know what lies ahead of me, be it far or near…’’ Jongin waits, holding Kyungsoo’s awaiting curious eyes with his sincere brown ones.

‘’I still want to be there for you, Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo breaks the connection, lowering his head down, he gulps loudly.

Instead of turning his head, Jongin studies the handsome beauty next to him, drinking Kyungsoo’s features in attentively.

‘’But you know right…’’ Kyungsoo’s satisfied yet unsure voice glides through Jongin’s ears. ‘’…That I’m a guy and you are also a guy.’’ Mistaking the leader’s bitter reminder, Jongin thinks this is the time Kyungsoo confronts him, denies him.

He assumes that Kyungsoo is going to tell him not to bother the older again, not to mention anything about this supposed crush, not to dare come him with that romance.

‘’Yes.’’ He hardly forms the simple word.

‘’And also you know that I’m your senior and you are my junior, right?’’ Kyungsoo twists his head, looking at Jongin with unreadable expression.

The younger wants to leave because Kyungsoo is making the rejection hard. Though, Kyungsoo has been making it hard for the past few weeks.

‘’Yes, I know.’’ It comes out as whisper after a thirty second of silence. Kyungsoo, of course, notices the melancholic mode Jongin is having, notices the way he’s gulping, the way he hesitates to talk.

‘’And you know that I like to drink pink milk, right?’’ Jongin tiltes his head, watching the leader with sad puppy eyes while Kyungsoo turns his body towards him with confident and hurried voice.

‘’And you know that I can be incredibily stupid sometimes, right? That I can be really selfish, I whine a lot, I get annoyed easily.’’ With every confession sentences, Jongin’s face changes from sad to excited and suprised.

It’s not turning out how he expected. He knits his brows, a smile curves on his lips.

‘’I’m just a laid-back kind of guy. I can wake up really late at any day. Even you know all of these…’’ Kyungsoo stops, big brown eyes pierce through the warm brown ones.

‘’Can you accept who I am?’’ Jongin’s smile spreads wider, he straightens up and faces Kyungsoo. He wets his dry lips, head up, chin out with undeterred intense stare.

Even under the darkness, Jongin’s tired eyes shine brightly.

‘’Yes. I can.’’ He sounds confident unlike how he was a moment ago. The lump in his throat is gone now. ‘’What about you? Can you accept me?’’

Jongin is waiting for a yes, but Kyungsoo veers his head towards the river, not meeting Jongin’s eyes, acting dramatically.

‘’I don’t know you well enough, Jongin.’’ The younger’s smile falls before replaced back by the coming words.

Kyungsoo puts his palm on Jongin’s shoulder after pulling a dramatic silence.

‘’But I want to know you more.’’ He mirrors Jongin’s smile.

‘’What do you mean, Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ Jongin understands it well but he still wants to hear the words from the guy who’s been troubling his soul.

Kyungsoo moistens his lips, instead of verbally giving the answer, the junior pulls Jongin close to himself.The other guy feels the other's body temperature when Kyungsoo brings their faces together. Jongin can't speak because his lips are sealed with another pair.

Jongin freezes, not expecting this outcome. Before even he can find any chance to do something, Kyungsoo pulls back, leaving a shook freshman.

‘’That’s my answer.’’ Kyungsoo says, cheeks slightly flushed so he gets up. However, Jongin grabs his elbow, too happy to close his mouth at the moment.

‘’Hold on Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo turns around and sheepishly meets the younger’s lustre,amused eyes.

‘’I didn’t hear your answer loud enough. Can I have it one more time?’’ Kyungsoo yells at him which has no bite.

‘’Hell no!’’ He whirls around to leave but Jongin catches him soon, he tugs Kyungsoo’s arm playfully.

‘’What’s the rush?’’ Kyungsoo repels the guy.

‘’Go away!’’ Jongin doesn’t though, he sticks to his arm like a glue.

‘’Stop it!’’ Kyungsoo half laughs half scolds Jongin when the tanned male tries to hold Kyungsoo’s smaller hand.

‘’Whyyy?’’ Jongin laughs along, so happy to think about any other things.

‘’Yaah! Kim Jongin!’’ Kyungsoo pushes the guy while Jongin pulls him.

And for the last weeks, the both of them are finally happy.

 

 

 

Monday arrives quickly. Too quickly when you feel happy and satisfied. But also it’s painful because the classes are overlapping.

‘’I can’t seem to retain anything I read!’’ Jongdae is the first one to whine. He looks at the book in front of him and feels nauseous when looking at the numbers dancing on the page.

‘’It’s how you are, Jongdae. Nothing suprising.’’ One of the guys messes with the other, making his friends laugh.

‘’ You are not any different!’’ Jongdae defends himself, pulling the both of them into a fight.

‘’Hey Jongin, what’s your plan today?’’ Sehun asks, eyes on the book, flipping through.

Jongin remembers he has books, which he took for completing his paper, to return the library.

‘’I have to return the books to the library. Then, I will just go back to my dorm.I don’t have class in the afternoon.’’

‘’I see.’’

‘’Hey guys!’’ Chanwoo comes, ‘’I just hung up with Chanyeol. He said our calculus midterm scores had been posted. It’s on the bulletin board near the elevators. Wanna go check it out together? Huh?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Why don’t w ego there now? Let’s go.’’ The students get up, collecting their books, putting them into their bags.

The calculus exam was difficult for the most of them, so it’s not suprising that they want to know what they did in order to study based on the grade.

 

The board is crowded when the group arrives. Some students complain how low they got, some comfort their friends while the rest enjoys the average or high scores.

Jongin,Chanwoo and Jongdae come first, Sehun and the others follow behind. They find the list of their class and let out a relieved sigh upon seeing none of them below the average.

‘’Congrats, man.’’

‘’I was so scared! Thank God.’’

‘’I think we did good!’’

‘’What are you guys doing here?’’ A third voice joins them, strict and loud with coldness which Jongin is very accustomed to.

He turns around and faces Kyungsoo who blinks at Jongin softly, harsh expression falters a little bit. Feeling confidence after what happened between them, Jongin speaks for the group.

‘’We are checking our calculus scores.’’ Despite Jongin’s joyful voice, Kyungsoo scolds them by shouting, suprising both the freshmen and Yixing and Minseok who accompany him.

‘’Why don’t you line up in an orderly fashion?! You probably forgot what I had told you about being orderly!’’ Jongin snorts in shock and looks at Jongdae. Yixing and Minseok share a what the fuck face for Kyungsoo’s dictator posture.

‘’Do you want me to teach it all over?!’’ The leader raises his voice towards the end. ‘’FIRST YEARS! GET IN THE LINE! GO!’’

Yixing places his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder all the while the freshmen dumbfoundedly get into the line as Kyungsoo ordered except for Jongin, who is still gawking at Kyungsoo with lifted brows and parted mouth.

‘’Are you being possessed by the Hazer ghost?’’ Yixing asks, face forming a the hell expression. ‘’You scare the hell out of them!’’

Kyungsoo blinks fastly, finally realizing what he has done now. His voice turns to normal.

‘’Well…’’ He begins, as confounded as the freshmen. ‘’This is how I do well. I don’t know what else I can do.’’ Yixing mocks him, Jongin relaxes and Jongdae joins the conversation.

For the first time, he is not scared by Do Kyungsoo.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae, you indeed scared the hell out of us. We almost fell in the line like you had ordered.’’

Kyungsoo chuckles and asks about the scores they got.

‘’Oh but the way, how are the scores of the juniors in our major?’’

Sehun replies proudly by showing the list of their juniors.

‘’Well, it seem the students from our major failed the least. The top scorer is from our major,too.’’

‘’Awesome.’’ Yixing compliments. ‘’You all deserve to be our Industrial major juniors.’’ He then directs his eyes to Kyungsoo, amusement obvious on his face.

‘’You did well when you hazed and disciplined them.This is why they could all pass their exams.’’ Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

‘’What’s it got to do with the hazing?’’ Yixing makes a surprise face, brings his hands over his mouth, widening his eyes.

‘’You don’t know? Our hazing is meticulously organized for them, right?’’ He lists the things they have done with his hand.

‘’Going forward,even they had to wade through water, fire or even the sea. They managed to get through all of them, because our hazing is tougher.’’

‘’Are you fucking kidding me?’’ Kyungsoo sends him a disgusted glare, before getting cut off by Jongin.

‘’Actually, I want to try becoming a hazer,too.’’ Kyungsoo lifts a brow, silently questions the other.

‘’Are you sure about that?’’ Jongin smiles assuringly.

‘’I am.’’

‘’Hey!’’ The hazing team jumps at Junmyeon’s voice. ‘’I saw Professor Kim getting in the elevator! Run! Run!’’

Minseok checks his watch and widens his eyes. ‘’Shit! We are screwed! If we are late, she will lock us out!’’

‘’Let’s go!’’ Yixing drags Minseok, running fastly as they can, leaving Kyungsoo behind.

The leader faces the freshmen, specially Jongin, he gives him a smile and opts to leave. However, Jongin doesn’t let him, he stops the older by glueing his finger on Kyungsoo’s bicep.

‘’Hold on, Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ Said male takes two steps back and stands in front of Jongin. As the freshman hovering over him, Kyungsoo avoids his stare. Instead, he looks at Jongin’s neck and chest, afraid of getting caught with faint blush on his cheeks.

He still tries to look nonchalant but as soon as Jongin comes closer him, close enough to feel the other’s cologne and breath, Kyungsoo gulps.

‘’Please study hard, Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ The innocent encouraging words gets him blush harder. Nonetheless, Kyungsoo nods and quickly leaves, Jongin love-struck behind him.

 

 

Jongin decides he can stop by the cafetaria to get a drink for himself, as he plans to study later on. The inside of the cafetaria has a cosy atmosphere, approximately 40 students there sitting around the tables to eat their meals.

‘’Good evening.’’ He approaches the drink stall, already accustomed to the lady who’s serving.

‘’Hey. What are you going to order, today?’’ Jongin is going to get pink milk today, unlike what he drinks usually.

With a loving smile, Jongin orders for pink milk.

‘’Wait a second, I’m gonna prepare it.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Jongin taps the counter while waiting, humming to himself.

 

‘’I will have chicken basil.’’ Kyungsoo orders next to the drink stall. He, too, hasn’t realized Jongin behind him.

‘’Of course.’’ The seller man prepares his food in five minutes, so Kyungsoo turns around to approach the order stall to get his order.

‘’Is my drink read-‘’ He stops in the half way upon noticing Jongin.

‘’Jongin.’’ He calls the guy, Jongin handsomely widens his smile, eyes turning into crescents.

‘’You are getting your dinner here?’’ The tanned male questions, noting the plastic bag in Kyungsoo’s hand.

‘’Yeah.By the way, how is your calculus score?’’

‘’Not too bad.’’ Although his words sends relief to Kyungsoo, he pities the guy for studying a department he didn’t desire to.

‘’In fact, if this is too hard for you, you can study Economics instead. It’s your dream, right? If you want to get transferred to that field, I don’t think it’s wrong to do so.’’

Jongin lowers his head, happy to know that Kyungsoo hasn’t forgotten their very previous talk or rather brickbat.

He assures the third year, though, seeing the pout.

‘’I can study Economics in my postgrad. But now, I’m not going anywhere. Because I like,’’ Kyungsoo twists his head to him, eyes wide for thinking that Jongin is going to talk about he like Ky-

‘’…it here.’’ The freshman is amused by the embarrassed blush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

Fortunately, the junior is saved by the seller woman.

‘’Here’s your pink milk.’’ Jongin points at the drink to Kyungsoo to take him for assuming that the guy has also ordered it.

But Kyungsoo refuses, much to his surprise.

‘’I didn’t order that.’’

‘’It’s mine, then.’’ Kyungsoo opens his mouth at Jongin. He didn’t know Jongin also liked pink milk.

‘’So, it’s your iced coffee then?’’ The woman reaches out the brown drink. It’s Jongin’s time to open his mouth with a lifted brow.

They take the plastic cups and leaves the stall. But before separating their ways, Kyungsoo stops the other.

‘’Jongin wait. I have something to return to you.’’ Jongin knits his brows, curiously stares at Kyungsoo’s hand as it fishes something out of the owner’s pocket.

Kyungsoo puts his drink on the closes table and opens his wallet.

‘’Give me your palm.’’ The doe eyed male says, blush appearing on his cheeks, wide eyes refuse to look at his brown ones.

He hesitantly holds out his hand and he frowns when Kyungsoo drops a gear pendant on his palm.

He raises his head slowly, only to meet Kyungsoo’s shy smile.

His melancholy disappears at the next sweet request.

‘’Please take care of it for me.’’ Jongin closes his palm tightly,feeling the object, locking his eyes with the shorter one.

‘’I will take care of it with all my heart.


	17. Jealousy

Jongin doesn’t understand what has changed Kyungsoo’s attitude towards him so suddenly, when they were doing okay. The leader and him has been texting, smiling each other lovingly when they see each other, some brushes here and there.

Kyungsoo, contrary to his usual personality, has been a sweetheart to the freshman, showing his kind and cute side to Jongin. The tanned male knows Kyungsoo isn’t very open to the others surrounding him easily as he is to Jongin.

This is a blessing for the younger, to be that special for the wide eyed boy to open his heart easiy. However, something happened to the cute junior after their date Kyungsoo suggested.

 

Earlier

 

Kyungsoo and his hazing team were having lunch when Yixing spotted the certain group of freshmen and called them. He was being nice to the youngers for his very selfish benefits.

‘’Hey kids! You can sit here, we are done.’’ Yixing says, getting up with a bright smile on his face.

‘’Really? Thank you so much.’’ Chanwoo appreciates the offer, his friends sticking behind him. Yixing awws at him before turning his head to his unbothered friends with a stern look.

‘’Dude! Finish your dish already. You too.’’ His targets are Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, the latter raises his head and narrows his eyes at him.

‘’All of you, hurry! We must take care of these juniors!’’ Kyungsoo grimaces in disgust when Yixing feigns worry. ‘’We are done! Let’s move.’’

‘’What the hell are you doing, huh?’’ Baekhyun raises a brow, judging his friend hard when Kyungsoo interrupts, pointing a blaming finger at Yixing.

‘’Stop it, you asshole.’’ He is playful despite the swearing. ‘’I know what you are thinking.’’ The freshmen curiously stare at Kyungsoo, waiting for an explanation regarding the unusual behaviour coming from Chinese hazer.

‘’At the end of this month, there is a Thank You Party. You please them so that they buy you gifts!’’ The first years gawk at the guilty senior who is pulling a face at Kyungsoo.

‘’Damn you all! Why do you have to spoil my plan? Anyway.’’ Yixing sighs, looking at Chanwoo as he is the most obedient among them.

‘’Hey Chanwoo!’’ The freshman hums.

‘’2 boxes of chocolate. If you don’t know where to get them, call me. Okay?’’ Chanwoo dumbly agrees while Jongin snorts behind him.

Yixing, satisfied now, urges his friends to get up. ‘’Get up! Get up!’’

‘’Fuck you, Yixing.’’ Minseok complains, nonetheless does as said.

Baekhyun tsks and follows with Junmyeon. The group of freshmen slowly settle as the table is emptied.

Jongdae and Chanwoo sit where Yixing and Minseok were sitting. Jongin moves towards Kyungsoo’s place, followed by Sehun.

Oblivious to him, the hazing team leader stays behind, fidgeting nervously as he wants to talk to Jongin about something. The guy slowly approaches the younger with timid steps.

He calls the male when notices the others pay no mind to them.

‘’Um, Jongin?’’ Said male places his bag on the bench and takes two steps closer to Kyungsoo, eyes curiously focusing on the other.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Are you free this Saturday?’’ Kyungsoo asks lowly, his cheeks are slightly colored.

‘’I am.’’ Thinking that Kyungsoo wants to meet him that day, Jongin unhesitantly responses, eyes smiling like his lips.

‘’Well…’’ Kyungsoo looks down, biting his lips, ‘’I- There is something I want to buy. And…’’ He looks away, fighting hard not to be shy and bravely ask him out.

However, he is nervous which is ridiculous because he is a hazer, a harsh one, and he shouldn’t be this nervous in front of a boy whom he likes, he shouldn’t be this embarrassed because it’s not like he’s proposing.

‘’Um…If- If you don’t have any plan, do you mind going with me?’’ Jongin wants to hug Kyungsoo so tightly because the other looks so cute with that flushed cheeks and avoiding big eyes.

The tanned male doesn’t let Kyungsoo suffer, he immediately agrees.

‘’Absolutely.’’

Happy with the result, Kyungsoo nods and speaks further. ‘’Well then, see you on Saturday at 11 p.m.’’ He opts to leave quickly but the younger stops him.

‘’Wait a minute.’’ Kyungsoo raises a thick eyebrow questioningly. Jongin takes another close step, close enough to fill his nostrils with the doe eyed male’s splendid cologne.

‘’Can I take this as you are asking me out on a date?’’ Kyungsoo’s eyes bug out in embrassment, gulping loudly.

He loses no time with rejecting the conclusion. ‘’No! It’s not!’’ He playfully says but Jongin notices the blush on his face and ghost curled smile, notices that Kyungsoo, indeed, plans this as a date.

The tanned male widens his smile as Kyungsoo turns around and leaves.

 

-

 

 

Saturday doesn’t arrive fast in Jongin’s opinion. He has spent his days with studying and going out with his friends to pull the weekend quicker but still, he’s counted days. It’s a little bit cheesy, he admits, however the young male can’t help himself because it’s like finally having your dreams coming true after a toilsome period.

As a result of his torturing days, Jongin gets up at 9.pm, has a healthy breakfast. He puts a a face mask called Air Therapy he got from Etude House all the while ironing his mustard colored plain voile shirt and black cropped slim fit chinos.He smiles in satisfaction at the choice of his outfit before going to wash his mask off.

It’s 10.42 when Jongin waits Kyungsoo near Starbucks at the mall. Even though Jongin is a little bit bored (He doesn’t blame Kyungsoo because they arranged their meeting time as 11 p.m. but the younger came early), his lips curl into a genuine smile upon seeing a gaping Kyungsoo at him.

The tanned male’s heart softens at the scene. Just like him, Kyungsoo looks like he spiffed up, too. The doe eyed male wears an oversized denim shirt with crème trousers.

He stares at him in awe while Kyungsoo pouts in dissatisfaction. ‘’You gotta be kidding me!’’ Jongin gets out of his trance and raises a questioning brow.

‘’I got here in a rush! How come you are here before me?!’’ The other complains, starting to believe that Jongin has some Flash superpowers.

Jongin chuckles and comforts the other. ‘’I’ve just got here,too.’’ Lies. He’s been waiting for 15 minutes. But Kyungsoo doesn’t need to know that detail. The junior continues to pout until Jongin shoots a question.

‘’So, what do you want to buy?’’

‘’Follow me.’’ The older says and walks away. With no other choice Jongin trails along.

 

Kyungsoo brings him to the gift store they came before. The older doesn’t release his purpose of coming the store until he decides to stop in front of a stand where gift cars are presented.

‘’Jitae sunbae told me Hyebin sunbae is 2 months pregnant.’’ Jongin widens his eyes in surprised, smiles widely.

‘’Really?’’

‘’Yeah. Um. So I want to buy them a gift.’’ Kyungsoo looks away, an embarrassed redness making it way to Kyungsoo’s round cheeks.

‘’Hmm…How about a card?’’ Jongin points at the cards before them.’’ However, Kyungsoo doesn’t agree with the choice.

‘’Nah, no more cards. Last time I got him a card anyway. And you know what? He couldn’t stop making fun of me.’’ Kyungsoo grimaces.

‘’I think we can get them a toy.’’ The hazer goes on, ‘’or baby clothes.’’ At the exact time, lightbulb goes off on Jongin’s mind.

He wets his lips and smugly locates his eyes on the other flushed male. Before, Jongin didn’t understand why Kyungsoo seemed so embarrassed and averting his eyes. Now it fits together.

‘’Wait a minute. You don’t even know whether it’s a boy or girl. Another thing is, Hyebin sunbae is just 2 months pregnant. Isn’t it too early to get them that stuff or any other gifts?’’

With every conclusion Jongin makes, Kyungsoo gets redder and redder, he squints while eyeing the stall, trying to come up with an excuse.

To be frank, the only reason why Kyungsoo wanted to meet up is because to spend time with Jongin. As being too shy and prideful, he couldn’t tell him the truth, so came up with a non-sense excuse.

However, he regrets the choice as he’s discovered.

‘’Well, it’s meant to be a suprising gift in advance. Um…And, and we don’t have to buy something that is gender-specific! We can buy something that is gender-neutral.Something that is good for either boys or girls. Do you know what I mean?’’ Jongin nods his head.

Kyungsoo asks another question. ‘’What do you think? You have a niece, right? Just give me an advice.’’

‘’Since my niece is a girl, she likes something adorable like plush toys. But it’s another story for boys. I used to think about this.’’ The older male puts a fond smile on his face while listening to the freshman talking about the topic.

However, his smile fades, caused by the pain hitting his heart. ‘’If I have a child, I want a boy.’’ Jongin’s dreamy expression hurts more the older.

The realization hits the wide eyed male. Jongin wants children but it’s not possible with Kyungsoo, the older boy can’t give him children neither can Jongin.

‘’What do you think, Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ Jongin doesn’t notice the aggrieved expression.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ Jongin leans forward upon realizing that Kyungsoo is lost in thoughts with that frown painted on his face. Jongin furrows his brows, not understanding why the other is gloomy all the sudden.

‘’Huh? What did you say?’’ Kyungsoo lowly speaks.

‘’I said how about supplementary diet? This is the time that nutrients are important to pregnant women so that their babies get strong.’’

He even knows about pregnant women. Kyungsoo snorts, the pang in his heart travels on his chest.

‘’Oh, yeah. Good idea.’’ The pale male fakes a smile, eyes ignoring the taller guy.

Jongin goes on explaining further. ‘’For supplementary diet, how about we get them near our dorm? So we don’t have to carry it around.’’

‘’Okay, let’s do that.’’ The third year wanly and effetely responses.

‘’Since we have time left, would you like to watch a movie together? For example, Justice League? One of the directors is Joss Whedon who directed Avengers movies! I think this movie is worth to watch, even though I don’t like DC movies a lot. You wanna watch it?’’ He desperately tries to lift Kyungsoo’s sudden fallen mood up.

Plus, he really spends time with him happily.

‘’Okay, we can watch that movie.’’ This time, Kyungsoo’s eyes catch on Jongin’s wrist. He points at the rope.

‘’Jongin, why are you still wearing the rope that I tied on your wrist? You can take it off already, look it has gotten dirty.’’

Jongin lifts his arm and curves a sincere smile. He looks intensely at Kyungsoo.

‘’It was you who tied this for me. I want to have it on.’’ Normally these kind of cheesy words would make Kyungsoo blush, and this action would bring a smile on Jongin’s face with warmth in his heart.

However, he feels cold upon seeing that Kyungsoo has a fake smile plastered on his pretty face.

 

-

They go to the fourth floor where the cinema is located, the trailers of movies are displayed. There are six cashiers, two of them are full with people. Jongin and Kyungsoo approach the third one.

‘’Wait Jongin.’’ Kyungsoo takes his wallet out of his pocket but Jongin stops him.

‘’No need, I will pay sunbae.’’ Kyungsoo opens his mouth to protest but Jongin puts his hand over Kyungsoo’s smaller one.

‘’Please sunbae, I will. We are on a date after all.’’ The word date flutters his heart, the younger notices it,too.

‘’Okay, then.’’

A gentle female voice interrupts their bubble.

‘’Jongin!’’ They turn around, realizing it’s Nayeon who’s calling them. The girl approaches them quickly, looking pretty as ever.

‘’Oh, Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ The girl bows. Kyungsoo nods in acknowledgement.

‘’Hi Nayeon.’’ The other male greets girl. ‘’You are here to watch a movie, too?’’

‘’Yeah. I came to watch a movie with my friend. You are here for that, too?’’

‘’Yes, I am gonna watch justice league.’’ The girl opens her pretty eyelinered eyes wide, smile widening.

‘’Really?! Me too! I have been wanting to watch this since the first week it hit the screen! Even only for the director I wanna watch it! To be frank, I only wanna see Wonder Woman because I am a fan of Gal Gadot, she is so charming!’’

‘’I know I know. She really is. I watched Wonder Woman, too. Although I didn’t like that movie too much, there is no need for me to deny that she is talented. She can convery her emotions strongly with just her eyes.’’

‘’I know right!I liked Wonder Woman! Maybe it’s because I am a fan of her. Hahahaah. I also love DC comics,too.’’

Jongin pulls a face in disagreement, oblivious to the oldest who is frowning at them for being left out there.

‘’I like Marvel more. But I read Batman, Superman and The Flash.’’

‘’You have the comicbooks? Wooah, can I borrow them later, please?’’ Jongin nods, he can’t deny the request of his pretty friend.

‘’Of course, it’s not a problem.’’

‘’Oh by the way, are you here to watch the movie alone?’’ She seems to forget Kyungsoo’s existence, which the guy rolls his eyes at in annoyance.

‘’Or are you here with Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ She remembers the other in the end.

Kyungsoo feels like everything comes at him at once, all the sadness, anger and disappointment.

He quickly denies the assumption, leaving Jongin shocked and dejected.

‘’No. No. I’m here on my own.We just ran into each other.’’

‘’Oh, I see.’’ Nayeon’s eyes turn into crescents, not noticing how Jongin is frowning at Kyungsoo with kicked puppy eyes. ‘’It’s a small world, isn’t it?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Kyungsoo answers, giving his best effort to protect himself from Jongin’s piercing eyes.

‘’Well, I have to excuse myself now. My friend is waiting for me.’’ Nayeon shows the tickets in her hand, pointing at a cinema hall named No.2

Kyungsoo gives a thinned lipped smile.

‘’See you later, Jongin. Let’s meet up for the comic books.’’ The pretty freshman bows to Kyungsoo and leaves.

As soon as she leaves, Jongin turns around, getting closer to the cashier, half avoiding Kyungsoo for what he did.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a second and exhales.

‘’Welcome sir. Which row do you want?’’ The woman with glasses asks, not even looking up to see who they are.

Jongin then throws a glance at Kyungsoo. ‘’We can get the row G. It’s far from the screen and it’s in the back, we will be comfortable.’’ Kyungsoo widens his eyes at the implication, his cheeks feel red for a moment.

Jongin knits his brows together before getting the possible meaning of his words. He quickly shakes his head.

‘’I didn’t mean it like that! I-I meant it would be easier for us to see the movie and the whole screen, we wouldn’t have to have neck pains! That’s what I meant!’’

‘’O-okay.’’ Kyungsoo hesitantly accepts the explanation, brain still filled with some images.

‘’Well?’’ The woman boredly interrupts, her tired eyes judge them hard. Jongin clears his throat and lets her know the choice.

‘’What will be your seat numbers?’’

‘’ 12 and 13.’’ Kyungsoo joins, eyes on Jongin to see if he rejects but Jongin nods.

‘’Okay. Here you go. Enjoy the movie.’’ Her intonation tells a different story.

-

 

After 120 minutes of Justice League, the couple leaves the floor to get out of the shopping mall. Jongin glances over the male who looks around with a frown on his face with hands on pockets at escalator.

‘’How was the movie? Did you enjoy it?’’ Kyungsoo doesn’t look at him, his eyes are on Puma store on the second floor.

‘’Yeah, wasn’t bad.’’ He indifferently expresses his opinion.

‘’Did you like any specific character among them?’’

‘’The Flash.’’ Kyungsoo continues with his indifference mode. Giving up on talking about the movie, Jongin brings another subject up.

‘’Are you hungry yet?’’ This time Kyungsoo acknowledges his efforts and twists his head to his side, a ghost smile swimming on his plump lips.

‘’Yeah, a little bit.’’

Satisfied with an attentive answer, Jongin sincerely smiles.

‘’Let’s go to that noodle place again.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Kyungsoo silently says.

-

 

Jongin is expecting Kyungsoo to change their dishes again as he always does, however the other male only thanks to the waitress and grabs his chopsticks.

‘’Are you all right, Kyungsoo sunbae?’’ Not taking anymore, Jongin asks. He doesn’t understand what has happened to Kyungsoo since that toy store, he doesn’t understand why he looks so gloomy and out of place all of the sudden. He doesn’t understand why he escaped from accepting that him and Jongin indeed came together there.

‘’Do you feel unwell?’’ He goes on, Kyungsoo throws a short glance before turning to his food, lips are on a thin line which even a knife can’t open.

‘’No, I’m fine.’’ His intonation wavers with infestivity.

‘’Did you not like the movie perhaps? I thought you might have since you are into comics books and superhero movies.’’

Jongin admits he also didn’t like the movie as much as he wanted to.

‘’No, it was good.’’ Getting soulless answers, Jongin gives up and dedicates himself to eating his dish.

It seems his defeat works because Kyungsoo speaks four minutes later.

‘’Jongin.’’ The guy immediately raises his head.

‘’Yes?’’

Kyungsoo focuses on the noodle,playing with it by using his chopsticks, he halts before spills the beans.

‘’Do you…Do you find Nayeon cute?’’ He looks up to Jongin, eyes in expectation. Jongin smiles at the mention. Of course he finds Nayeon cute. She is so adorable and like an angel. There is no person who can possibly hate that pretty freshman.

‘’Yes,I do. She’s crowned as the Star of the university, right?’’ Kyungsoo frowns harder, the noodle tastes bitter than ever.

‘’That’s right.’’ He tries to keep his voice steady and cool but his own voice sounds so sour. He wants to snort at Jongin so bad.

‘’She is so cute. I wonder if she has a boyfriend yet.’’ Kyungsoo’s intentions are to sound Jongin out on the relation between him and Nayeon.

‘’I heard that she hasn’t had anyone,yet.’’ Poor Jongin, oblivious to Kyungsoo’s intentions, innocently speaks for the girl.

‘’Actually I have her phone number.’’ Kyungsoo irrelevantly adds, making Jongin frown. The guy knits his brows.

‘’I got it when she asked me to sign her signature book.’’

‘’Really?’’ Jongin sounds bitter. Kyungsoo’s plan fires back. He actually wants to read the lines, wants to see what Jongin is thinking about the girl.

Unbeknownst to him, Jongin thinks Kyungsoo has taken some kind of affection the girl, that’s why he’s explaining and questioning about her personal information.

‘’How nice.’’ It’s not nice, don’t kid yourself. Like a domino, bad images attacks his mind. What if Kyungsoo plans on texting Nayeon? What if he thinks it’s an opportunity.

But it can’t be. Kyungsoo kissed him, he asked him out on a date. He likes Jongin. Right?

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, he just eats.

 

-

 

It takes them 20 minutes to eat and drink. It’s still early, sometime around afternoon and Jongin doesn’t want to leave yet.

‘’Is there any place here you want to go see?’’ He has a few places on his mind but his plans are destroyed by Kyungsoo’s next words.

‘’No, I don’t.’’ Despite the harsh words, Kyungsoo looks apologetic.

‘’Well, let’s go back then.’’ As soon as the words leave Jongin’s mouth, Kyungsoo gets up.

They walk outside down the street where it is crowded by people and vehicles. Jongin shares his worries glances with Kyungsoo but the other seems so lost in thoughts.

At the moment, Jongin’s eyes focus on something else. He immediately shouts and pulls Kyungsoo back.

‘’Sunbae!’’ A motorcycle passes in front of them so fast that Kyungsoo’s hair dances in wind. Jongin’s heart pound so fast he can’t hear it in his ears.

‘’Are you okay, Kyungsoo sunbae? Are you hurt anywhere?’’ He scans Kyungsoo’s body but the other male is calmer compared to him.

‘’I’m okay.’’ He emotionlessly comforts the younger. ‘’You don’t have to worry about me.’’ Jongin meets his eyes, opens his mouth to object but the leader walks away, not caring he left the guy behind sad and confused.

-

 

‘’Hey! You are eating my food! If you do, then you gotta pay! I didn’t buy this for you guys!’’ Chanwoo whines at Jongdae and Jongin who are eating his food, while Sehun laughs at them with Chanyeol.

After spending two depressing days of weekend, Jongin feels a little bit joyful with his friends. Having the cheerful conversation instead of silent and unwillingly responded messages, feels refreshing.

‘’Ah come on! Have some sympathy Chanwoo.’’ Sehun backs up his friends.

‘’It’s you who should have sympathy for me! I have to buy a present for Yixing sunbae, an expensive may I add! You should be treating me!’’

‘’Oh shut up Chanwoo.’’ Jongin rolls his eyes, continuing eating Chanwoo’s food. The guy glares at him before plastering a smirk.

‘’It’s harder for you, anyway. You have to buy stuff for the other seniors you know, too.’’ Jongin gets up and fishes his wallet out of his pocket to give Chanwoo some money to shut him up.

‘’Hey Jongin!’’ He stops his action, which makes Chanwoo whine once again, and greets Nayeon.

‘’Hi Nayeon.’’ She stands behind Jongdae, two steps away from Jongin.

‘’Is it okay to take the table after you’re done here?’’ She asks all of them and Jongdae speaks.

‘’Of course. We are about to go anyway, Nayeon.’’

‘’Thank you! But my friends are still waiting for their food. We gotta wait a little bit for them.’’

‘’No problem.’’

‘’The cafeteria and canteen are crowded, you guys couldn’t believe. I think we shouldn’t have gotten out of the class this late. The other classes are filling the cafeteria too!’’ She cutely complains.

‘’Yeah, I feel you. We had to wait for twenty minutes last week.’’ Jongin grimaces at the memory.

‘’Hey Chanwoo, you dork! Are you done eating?’’ Jongin jumps a little and turns around. He sees the hazing team behind him.

‘’Yes, sunbae.’’ Chanwoo says.

‘’Then, hurry up and move. Nayeon wants to take the seat.’’ Yixing points at the girl, with a flirty wink.

‘’Ah.’’ Nayeon awkwardly chuckles, hasn’t felt so many males eyes on him before.

‘’Have you eaten Nayeon?’’ Yixing asks further, liking the redness on her cheeks. Of course his another purpose is to make her give him a gift.

‘’If no, tell me. I will go and buy food for you. Okay?’’ Baekhyun snorts behind him. Jongin looks at there, notices Kyungsoo standing next to Baekhyun and Minseok, yet the guy hasn’t met his eyes even once.

‘’Oh y-yeah, s-sunbae.’’ The girl bows in respect and gratitude.

‘’Hey Chanwoo, don’t give me that look! I’m changing. You can give me only 1 box of chocolate. Okay?’’

‘’Thank you sunbae.’’ Chanwoo chuckles, feels a little bit relieved despite getting his money robbed.

Yixing, after being done with messing with Chanwoo, gives his attention to Nayeon.

‘’Nayeon, eat with me.’’ Noticing the discomfort of the girl, Jongin steps in.

‘’She is waiting for her friends to take this table, sunbae. If you want to sit here, I’m afraid there’s not enough room for you all.’’

Kyungsoo, unbeknownst to Jongin, eyeing him with sour expression. He snorts when Jongin defends the girl further.

It’s not Jongin’s place and responsibility to defend her when she has a mind and tongue to speak for herself.

What is it to Jongin anyway?

‘’Oooohh. You are being possessive over her! Is there anything going on between you two?’’ Kyungsoo gulps when neither of the freshmen attempt to deny the accusation immediately.

He chews the inside of his cheeks to calm himself down, eyes still on Jongin with pure anger and bitterness.

‘’You are not okay if I want to sit with her?’’ Yixing continues, hitting the every nerve in Kyungsoo’s body.

The guy is already uneasy with what happened at the weekend and now this? Fuck that shit.

Plus, Jongin doesn’t deny it so he fuels his anger further.

‘’Okay, okay. I won’t sit with her Mr.Freshman. Nayeon, go ahead. We can find another table.’’ Kyungsoo is glad his friend is done now, so he can leave before punching Jongin’s handsome face.

‘’Are you dating her?’’ Minseok playfully asks, making his way. Nayeon smiles at them embarrassed.

Kyungsoo is the last one to walk pass them without making any comment. He wouldn’t even look at Jongin who’s eyeing him like a puppy wanting attention if Jongin didn’t stop him.

Not noticing, Kyungsoo drops his pen out of his unzipped bag. Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s arm to stop him but Kyungsoo harshly yank his arm, leaving Jongin shocked with others.

‘’Hands off!’’ He shouts, twists his head to look at Jongin with his pure anger filled eyes and knitted thick brows.

If he was a cartoon character, there would be smoke coming out of him. Jongin gulps, not understanding what’s happening, bends down and grabs the pen.

Kyungsoo gulps and pulls his bag higher on his shoulder, accidentally meeting Jongdae’s eyes who are sitting in front of him.

‘’What the fuck are you looking at?’’ He hisses, sending chills down on Jongdae’s spine. He turns around, shoulders tensed.

Everybody around the table is shook and tensed because of the attitude.

‘’You dropped the pen.’’ Jongin gets up and holds out the pen. ‘’I picked it up for you.’’ He softly explains, upset with the sudden behavior.

Kyungsoo takes it and leaves without any thanks towards his…Jongin.

When he is gone, Nayeon approaches Jongin, worry appears on her eyes. ‘’What is wrong with Kyungsoo sunbae? Why did he have to throw a fit at you like that?’’

‘’Hell yeah! His reaction scared the hell out of me!’’ Jongdae snorts at Chanwoo.

‘’Is there a thing that you are not scared of?’’

‘’YOU!’’ Chanwoo hits his head. While they are fighting each other, Jongin follows Kyungsoo with his eyes, what he feels is complicated and nauseating.


	18. He Has My Heart

If the freshman or sophomores were to define Do Kyungsoo, they would most probably use intimidating words such as scary, dominating, angry, cold and handsome.

If the juniors and seniors were to define Do Kyungsoo, they would use funny, respectful, smart.

If Kim Jongin were to define Do Kyungsoo, he would identify him as smart, shy, dominating, ill-tempered, cute, funny, powerful,beautiful,handsome, sometimes lost.

If Do Kyungsoo were to define himself, he would say he is a shy guy who is forced to be dominating, powerful in the second and third year of his college education. He would say, he is into comic books and robots with a good taste of music and art. He would say he becomes timid if out of the safe circle of his group of friends and seniors.

Do Kyungsoo would say he is just someone who always learns new thing, is introduced to unfamiliar environments.

Kyungsoo also thinks he is complicated and lost. He is inexperienced at some relationships. For instance, his relationship with Jongin. The junior knows he is unfair to Jongin most of the time, he knows Jongin deserves better.

He knows that Jongin deserves love, respect and all that fluff. However, Kyungsoo doesn’t have the power to control himself because what he and Jongin has something unusual for him. The leader is not an expert when it comes to relationships with females let alone with a male.

Kyungsoo only liked Joohyun for years and even for her, he didn’t do anything to date her which shows how much of a shy person he really is.

Another thing is, Kyungsoo can’t open up to someone easily, he cannot share his problems with others even though the problems concern the others,too. This is one of the reason why he hasn’t told Jongin what’s bugging his mind, why he feels inadequate.

Instead, he opens up to Junmyeon after his friend forced him to talk ( Junmyeon said if he didn’t talk he will ask each hazing member and Jongin what they did to Kyungsoo).

‘’If I tell you, promise me that you won’t laugh at me.’’ Kyungsoo starts off, Junmyeon gives him an assure nod and determined eyes which makes Kyungsoo get everything off his chest. ‘’I’m dating Jongin,and…’’

‘’What?’’ Junmyeon bugs his eyes out, parting his mouth.

‘’Yeah.’’ The leader reddens, eyes on the table, playing with his fingers.

‘’Oh okay. Um…’’ He coughs, lost for words but collects himself quickly after that.

‘’Is it…Is it weird, Junmyeon?’’ Kyungsoo cautiously approaches the subject. Junmyeon observes his friend, letting Kyungsoo fill with anxious.

‘’Kyungsoo,’’ He adresses, tone mild and friendly. Said boy hums and his doe eyes pleadingly stares at the other.

‘’Of course it’s not weird! Don’t you know me? Would I even think it is weird or anormal? You know I don’t judge,right?’’ He puts his hand on Kyungsoo, soft smile on his face.

‘’Thank you, Junmyeon.’’

‘’No problem. Now, tell me eveything, what’s bugging you?’’ The doe eyed boy sighs deeply and opens his mouth.

‘’I know you think it’s not weird or anormal. I mean I don’t think what I feel for him is wrong when I feel so happy with him, when I think about him. I mean, I’ve tried not to think too much, but there are a lot of boundaries in male and male relationships.’’ He expressivelly talks, Junmyeon places his elbows on the table, resting his cheek on his palm.

‘’Be it our families or our society… What if we want to have kids?’’ Kyungsoo furrows his brows, sounding angry and sad but desperate at the same time, ‘’In the end, the relationship between me and him has to come to an end, after all. And if it has to come to that why don’t I let him be with someone who is better than me? Look at Nayeon, for instance.’’

Junmyeon notices how Kyungsoo sounds vitriolic but doesn’t comment on it, lets the other continue. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, thinks about the times Nayeon and Jongin matched well, how they have many things in common. Nayeon is pretty, smart and funny to be around. Clearly, she will bear beautiful children just like her.

‘’When they are together, they look perfect for each other much more than me and Jongin, seriously.’’ He sniffs. Junmyeon, for the first time since the speech, interrupts.

‘’Do you regret to be with him?’’

Kyungsoo immediately denies. ‘’No. But,’’ He gulps, ‘’I’m afraid that he will regret to be with me.’’

‘’Have you asked him?’’ The hazer shakes his head.

‘’So, you haven’t even asked him yet.’’ Junmyeon leans forward, full attention on Kyungsoo. ‘’Are you a mind reader? How come you know what he thinks? How could you know ahead of what he thinks?’’

The male hesitates before replying. ‘’It’s not that. I just worry about his future.’’

‘’You choose to worry about the future that you don’t see over the person who is right now in front of you now? And another thing is you get annoyed when you see him with someone else. It’s not because you are envious of them. Technically speaking, it means that you are getting jealous.’’ He smirks at the end which makes Kyungsoo let a sound of suprise.

‘’Junmyeon! I’m not getting jealous!’’ Junmyeon gets hit but he doesn’t care about it, he mocks his friend further.

‘’Fine, fine. Whatever. But if anything is bugging your mind, you should tell him directly.’’ Kyungsoo doesn’t answer but Junmyeon lets him gather his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

Initially, Kyungsoo didn’t plan going to the Thank You Party, but after having the talk with Junmyeon, he trailed along behind his friend, not forgetting to buy gifts for few people he cares.

‘’Wooah, look who is here! I thought you didn’t want to come!’’ Minseok exaggerates and hugs Kyungsoo, ignoring Junmyeon who’s whining.

Kyungsoo chuckles and gives his charming smile. He looks around and realizes that the place is well-designed. It’s called FRIENDS, a restaurant on daylight and bar at nights. Kyungsoo thinks Minseok and Yixing are really good at places where college students can hang out freely. The balcony restaurant is reserved for the college students for the night, a band playing music inside while the students are at balcony.

‘’Yeah, i thought that too.’’ Yixing approaches, followed by Jongin (who looks like an excited puppy over seeing his crush) and Doyeon.

‘’Well, we thought we couldn’t make it. It was already late when we finished.’’ Junmyeon explains, ‘’But Kyungsoo kept rushing me so I drove super fast.’’ The duo makes an eye contact whereas Jongin expectantly stands next to Kyungsoo for the older to notice his presence.

‘’I see!’’ Yixing, as being the fun machine, joins. ‘’Do you want to get your junior mentor’s gift that bad, Kyungsoo?’’

‘’Oh shut up!’’ He scolds and holds out his gift bags. ‘’I’ve come here to give my junior mentors and co-junior mentors these gifts.’’

‘’Ooooo!’’ Minseok leaps for joy when Kyungsoo extends his arm. ‘’Here you are.’’

‘’Here your gift.’’ He gives another gift to Doyeon and Yixing, lastly Jongin which he performs quietly.

‘’Here you go, Jongin.’’ Said male blinks as Kyungsoo softly smiles at him.

He opens his mouth to say thank you but before he could, Kyungsoo turns his head and looks at his friends.

‘’Alright, I’ll be back.’’ He opts to turn around and leave but Jongin grabs his arm.

‘’Hold on, Kyungsoo sunbae.’’ The older halts and faces Jongin.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Well…’’ Jongin gulps, Kyungsoo is finally talking to him and his voice is bowdlerized, he doesn’t look like he’s mad at Jongin.

‘’…I have something for you.’’ Earlier, Jongin prepared a letter for his sunbae. To be frank, he wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo would even show up or talk to Jongin but the younger still wanted to be ready for their meeting. He also didn’t want to buy something because for him the only thing that can convince Kyungsoo that Jongin is in love with him is a heartfelt letter filled with sincere words.

While writing, he wasted at least 15 papers due to the desire of delivering the most appropriate words on a perfect paper.

‘’What is it?’’ Kyungsoo asks, big eyes curiously locked on the bag. Jongin takes an envelope and hands out to Kyungsoo.

Seeing that Jongin wrote a letter, Kyungsoo’ pretty lips curl into an adorable shy smile. He opens it and starts to read. Even the first sentence is enought to flutter his heart.

‘’Kyungsoo sunbae, once I told you to write me a love letter. But today, let me be the first to write it to you.’’ While Kyungsoo is reading with sparkling eyes, Jongin is watching him both nervous and fascinated.

Kyungsoo looks so alluring with his loving expression, he looks so warm and lovable. Jongin thinks he is actually lucky to having come this far, to be able to get Kyungsoo notice him.

‘’Honestly, I have so many things to tell you. But I’m afraid that I may not be able to put them all in this letter. And I don’t really know what words I should use to express my feelings, as there are no words that could reflect the grateful feelings in my heart.’’

The more words he reads, the more his heart gets rid of the dark shadows hovering it. Kyungsoo feels all the worries about not being enough for Jongin, not being able to make him happy, all that jealousy towards Jongin and Nayeon (he actually feels jealous whenever he sees Jongin smiling at a girl so charmingly) fade away, leaving him with love and appreciation.

‘’I would like to thank you for your kindness. You have been taking care of me and doing a lot of things for me. I want to thank you for your smiles and your laughs which could turn my ordinary days to the ones that are so special.’’

Kyungsoo raises his head and gives Jongin a charming heart shaped smile. His eyes shine in delight before he goes back to reading the letter.

‘’And I want to thank you for allowing me to love you. Every time we are close to each other, do you know how happy I am? I may be stupid, may like to tease you, may be so disobedient and self-absorbed that make you tired of me. So, I won’t ask you to love me like I do. No matter what happens or changes, to me, the only thing that matters to me is you Kyungsoo sunbae. You are my only sun and luck. And I promise that you will always be that to me.’’

He finishes reading, cheeks hurting for smiling unwillingly at the sweet words. He skims through the letter once again before folding it into half and meets Jongin’s filled with love eyes.

The atmosphere around them corners them with shyness and warmth of love. Kyungsoo puts the letter into the envelope and thanks Jongin.

‘’Thank you, Jongin.’’ He softly shows his gratitude. Thinking that it’s time for him to give his gift, he announces.

‘’And I have something for you, too. But give me your hand, first.’’ Suprised that Kyungsoo has thought buying him a gift, Jongin automatically raises his hand in the air.

He raises the wrong arm but Kyungsoo takes the other. He unties the robe despite Jongin’s attempt of stoping him.

‘’Sunbae?’’ Kyungsoo ignores him and takes another robe out of his bag. It’s prettier than the white rope Jongin’s wearing as it’s also dirty now for wearing for a long time. Kyungsoo tightens his hold on Jongin’s wrist and slips the brown rope through his fingers.

When finished, Kyungsoo fishes another rope which is twin to Jongin’s, and holds out.

‘’Here, tie this for me.’’ Jongin realizes they are wearing couple ropes and he forms a wide smile which is beautiful for Kyungsoo to see. So absorbed into the world they have created for each other that they fail to notice their group of friends watch their exchange, some have suprise, some have mischievious smile on their face.

Particularly Yixing, he approaches them with a girl he takes under his arm.

‘’Wooooow, you two wear the same thing!’’ His voice attracts others,too. Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Minseok come closer, Jisoo, Chanwoo, Jongdae and Seunghwan standing behind Jongin while Nayeon and some seniors are sitting inside.

‘’Are you two dating?!’’ Yixing continues loudly, causing a mumble among the students. Jongin looks troubled, eyes darting towards Kyungsoo who is rolling his eyes with a sincere joy on his face.

‘’We-‘’ Jongin attempts to deny but Kyungsoo stops him by pulling him and wrapping his arm around Jongin’s wide shoulders.

‘’Yes, we are dating! So what?’’ Jongin twits his head to look at Kyungsoo. Unlike him, Kyungsoo isn’t shocked or nervous to say that. To be frank, if Kyungsoo didn’t feel worried upon noticing that Yixing carries no ill-feelings with his implication, neither do the others looking at them curiously. The people he knows show no judgement, maybe this is the reason why he feels courageous and lets it out.

And honestly, it feels great to tell that.

‘’Ooooooooooo!’’ His friends cheer, making Jongin blush a little bit while Kyungsoo laughs with them.

‘’Wooooow!’’

‘’Congrats!’’ The others around them congratulate the couple. Jongin is so happy at the moment, Kyungsoo is so close to him (pulling Jongin closer to his body has Jongin’s heart fluttering), the leader shows no angry emotions and for the first time he acknowledges Jongin.

‘’Whyy?’’ The red haired girl approaches them, pout on her pretty lips, looking at the couple. Even though she’s sad, Jisoo doesn’t judge them or give the stink-eye to Jongin.

Kyungsoo archs a brow at the girl who’s staring at them, he doesn’t understand why she’s whining.

‘’I was planing a happy fairytale with Kyungsoo sunbae!’’ Kyungsoo cachinnates at her honesty. Jongin opens his mouth.

‘’Sorry, Jisoo.’’

‘’Yeah sorry.’’ Kyungsoo interrupts, happiness and amusement appear in his eyes. ‘’He got me first.’’ Kyungsoo looks at Jongin and winks at him. Soon enough, they forgot about the whining girl or their friends who are still cheering loudly for the couple.

After a little bit progress, everybody turn to their business, Jongin is pulled by Chanwoo while Baekhyun corners Kyungsoo.

‘’You made me suprised, you know?’’ Baekhyun speaks, putting his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. For a second, Kyungsoo feels nervous as not knowing if Baekhyun has a problem with it.

‘’What made you surprised?’’ He forces a chuckle.

‘’So, you are dating Jongin for real?’’ He smiles but Kyungsoo averts his eyes, feeling pressured over getting intense stare.

‘’Y-yeah.’’ Baekhyun hums and drinks his beverage, a little bit awkward aura circling them.

 

On the other side, Jongin isn’t nervous because it’s Chanwoo and he knows Chanwoo wouldn’t judge him.

‘’So Jongin.’’ Chanwoo starts. ‘’We’ve been friends for a long time, you’ve never told me you like men.’’ He accuses but his words carry no poison.

Jongin snorts softly and looks at Chanwoo.

‘’I don’t like men. I like Kyungsoo sunbae,’’ Even saying his name brings a smile on his face. Jongin adds another cheesy line which gets Chanwoo hit him.

‘’I’m Kyungsexual.’’

‘’Ewww Jongin! You are cheesy!’’

‘’What? I’m telling the truth. If he wasn’t Kyungsoo sunbae, then I don’t like him. You understand right?’’ He speaks with determination. Right at that moment, his friend sees through him. He smiles knowingly at Jongin.

-

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun get on the stage as the hazing team insist he should sing a song while they’re having a party. The band on the stage let the duo take their place but two of them stay to accompany the song.

At first Kyungsoo wasn’t going to accept the offer but when Jongin, too, insisted a lot he accepted. Now he is here and letting Baekhyun and the other two guys know the song he wants to sing.

He’s been listening to Can’t Take My Eyes Off you by Frankie Valli, so he decides to sing that song.

The college students sit at the tables or at the bar while the hazing team and Jongin and Jongin’s friends sit at cafe sectionals.

Kyungsoo arranges his microphone and gestures the guys to start playing. They will cover the song in their own way.

‘’You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off you. You’d be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much.’’

The girls are in awe, they watch Kyungsoo with admiration because he’s so talented when it comes to singing.

On the other hand, Chanwoo mischievously stares at Jongin, smirking all the while. Jongin notices him and elbows his friend but Chanwoo laughs loudly, knowing that Jongin is embarrassed.

‘’At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I’m alive. You’re just too good to be true, Can’t take my eyes off you.’’ Kyungsoo opens his eyes and looks at Jongin, he continues.

‘’Pardon the way that I stare, there’s nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it’s real. You are just too good to be true, Can’t take my eyes off you.’’ 

Yixing and Minseok cheer for the couple, hollering in joy. Jongin covers his face with his palms while Kyungsoo smirking at him.

Drunk by Kyungsoo’s today’s mood, Jongin feels like his heart beats too fast, cheeks red.

Then Kyungsoo continues singing, voice is powerful and genuine.

‘’I love you baby, and if it’s quite alright I need you baby, to warm a lonely night. I love you baby, trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you, baby. Let me love you!’’

‘’Is he referring you baby by hinting it?’’ Chanwoo whispers, not learning his lesson, continues mocking Jongin.

Jongdae joins him.

‘’He also called pretty!’’

‘’I will kill both of you!’’ Jongin hisses, glaring at Kyungsoo for making his friends mocking him.

‘’You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off you. You’d be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I’m alive. You’re just too good to be true, Can’t take my eyes off you.’’

 

Kyungsoo bows when he finishes and the audience claps. He then directly goes towards Jongin, ignoring his friends.

‘’Jongin.’’ The guy looks up to him, promising himself to kill Chanwoo later for elbowing him oh so obviously.

‘’Y-yes sunbae?’’

‘’Let’s go to the balcony.’’ Jongin gets up and follows Kyungsoo, Yixing yells after them.

‘’Should we come,too?’’ Kyungsoo doesn’t even turn around.

‘’If you wanna die, yes come.’’

Kyungsoo motions the table at the corner of the balcony when they step outside. The voices coming inside decrease, Kyungsoo isn’t displeased.

‘’Do you remember that I still have a favor to ask from you?’’ He asks while Jongin takes the seat next to him.

‘’Yes, I do remember.’’ Jongin brings his eyes to Kyungsoo’s face. ‘’What do you want to ask from me?’’

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer right away, he gathers his mind first.

‘’To be honest, I don’t know what will happen to us in the future. But I want to ask you to know that at this very moment, at this very minute, you are the person I feel special with the most.’’ His eyes lock on Jongin to get his point through, big expressive eyes are determined and filled with love.

‘’And you are the only person that I love.’’ He returns Jongin’s love-struck smile.

‘’I know.’’ Jongin talks for a long time later. ‘’I also want you to know that at this very moment you are the only person that I love.’’ Feeling courageous, Jongin brings his face closer to Kyungsoo, feeling his breath washing his face, letting both of them feel the warmth of each other for five seconds before withdrawing. The redness of strawberry caused by shyness colors their faces.

‘’By the way Kyungsoo sunbae,’’He coughs, still not recovered from the action, ‘’I have something to ask you.’’

Kyungsoo, with the redness of his cheeks, looks at him expectantly.

‘’Did you like Nayeon?’’ Kyungsoo widens his eyes.

‘’What? No! I didn’t like her! It’s you. You liked Nayeon, didn’t you?’’ He bitterly asks,pouting.

Jongin chuckles, amusement plastered on his face. ‘’How could like her when I know that she likes women?’’

‘’Huh?!’’ Kyungsoo lets out another suprised sound, eyes comically wide. ‘’Really? I didn’t know that.’’

‘’Yeah. She told us when went to the beach.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Kyungsoo furrows his brows. ‘’How come you never told me about it?’’

‘’Well I didn’t think it was something that matters to us. And another thing is you never asked me.’’ The younger smugly responses. ‘’Why?’’ He asks the pouting Kyungsoo.

‘’Ooooh.’’ Jongin realizes, bending his head a little bit to see Kyungsoo better. ‘’Or you got jealous?’’

‘’No, I didn’t!’’ The older cutely denies, but his blushed cheeks and wide averting eyes and faint smile dangling over his lips say otherwise.

Shy for Jongin’s intense stare, Kyungsoo clears his throat and pulls another subject.

‘’Well, are you free this Saturday?’’

‘’This Saturday?’’ Jongin repeats, reviewing his Schedule in his mind. ‘’Yes, I’m free. Do you want to buy something again?’’

‘’No.’’ Kyungsoo answers, puckering up his lips. ‘’I want to ask you on a date.’’ Jongin blinks before breaking into a wide smile, meeting Kyungsoo’s shy one.

Finally, they are on a date. A real date without any obstacle of misunderstandings. This time, feelings are obvious, stands are obvious. This time, both of them can see each other clearly.


End file.
